Beyond the Sea
by Munchlax Jr
Summary: 25 years ago, the Straw Hat Pirates made themselves known throughout the Grand Line. However One Piece was never claimed and is still sought out. Follow the adventures of a new rookie as he starts his own adventures. OCs accepted. Read inside first.
1. Time for the Start of an Adventure

****

__

_It was over twenty-five years ago when the Straw Hat Pirates made themselves known to the world. It seemed like they really would come out on top, but just when it seemed like they would reach Raftel and the legendary treasure, they all vanished. Now no one knows where they are or even if they're still alive. One thing is certain though, the One Piece is still up for grabs and pirates from all over are fighting to the death for it. Inspired from the actions of this small, but overwhelmingly powerful crew, man, woman, and child alike are now more than willing to throw their lives on the line. One of the two biggest questions in the world is who will be the next one to conquer the Grand Line?_

_The other is what had happened to Monkey D. Luffy? Out of all of the Straw Hats, when the crew disbanded, he became the one most shrouded in mystery. Most people claim he's dead, figuring that he committed suicide after failing to follow in Gold Roger's footsteps. Smarter ones however know that he would never do something like that and that he's without a doubt alive and well. One dreamer in particular, refuses to believe that Luffy, or any one of his crew for that matter, is dead. This boy is now ready to take to the sea and make his claim to fame amongst the pirates of the world. This is his story._

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter One: Time for the Start of an Adventure**

* * *

Out in the North Blue, there lays a small island with an even smaller village. This village may not look like much to anybody passing by, but it is in fact somewhat famous for its children. A majority of the villagers are proud of the fact that nine out of ten of their children grow up to become marines. However, in the case of the tenth child, nearly everyone could care less about him.

At the outskirts of town stood a boy of about eighteen years old. He had messy, brown hair that was made into a small ponytail in the back. Covering said hair, was a bucket-shaped, white fisherman's cap. Besides that, he wore a green, short sleeved, hooded jacket over a long sleeve orange shirt. On the back of the jacket one could see a big, yellow star. He also wore black shorts that stopped a few inches below his knees, and grey boots on his feet. The most interesting thing about this boy was what was on his face. Tatooed onto his left cheek was a baby blue star that matched his eyes.

"Guess now's a good a time as any, eh Tsuki?"

The question was directed towards a small, black bear cub which gave an affectionate growl as his answer. What was noticeable about this little bear was that it had a natural, white star mark on his forehead. He also wore a red scarf around his neck.

Nodding, the boy reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small bomb. Lighting a match under his shoe,then lighting the bomb's fuse, he took aim and threw it several feet, hitting a small house on the eastern side of the village. He smirked, he knew nobody would get hurt because the only two who lived at the house were Tsuki and himself. They wouldn't need it, not anymore.

"Did you hear that explosion?"

"I bet it was Roshi again!"

"Of course it was Roshi you fool! It's always Roshi!"

"Look! The stupid kid blew up his own house!"

The boy, now known as Roshi, just kept on smirking while listening to the yells of various villagers. His plan had worked_. "They'll all just head into the mountains thinking I'm hiding up there again_," he thought_. "Too bad for them I'm headed in the opposite direction_."

Roshi scooped up his bear cub and ran towards the docks laughing while it seemed like almost everybody in the village were making their way to the mountains, just like he predicted. Reaching a small dinghy, he put Tsuki down and began untying the ropes that kept it attached. "This is it little pal," he said with a smile. "By the time those idiots realize that we're not where they think we are, we'll be long gone!"

"And just where do you think you're going Roshi Narusegawa?" Two voices from behind him asked, making both him and Tsuki jump up. Turning around, he saw a boy around his age who was slightly taller than him with black hair. Next to him, was a girl who was more around Roshi's height, and had pink hair done up in two pigtails. Both were wearing the standard marine uniform.

"Danma," Roshi said to the boy, "Yoiko," now directed at the girl, "How'd you guys know I'd be here?"

"Because we've known you since we were little and can easily figure you out," Yoiko said confidently. Danma pointed at Tsuki, who was now trying to hide from Roshi behind a rock. "Not to mention your little bear let us in on your scheme." Roshi shot a glare at the cub.

"How could you tell them Tsuki?" He demanded. "You can't talk!" Tsuki had now moved from behind the rock to behind Yoiko's legs, scared. Danma stepped in front of Roshi to prevent him from scaring his own pet even more. "No he can't, but apparently he can write pretty well for not having any thumbs."

Roshi's eyes bugged out. "How the hell can he do that?!" Danma smacked Roshi's forehead. "How the hell could you not have known?" Yoiko, now carrying Tsuki, came in between them. "We're getting off topic here," she said. "Roshi how could you try to leave without saying good-bye? What are we, strangers now?"

Roshi hung his head down. "No," he said with a small hint of guilt in his voice. "But can you really blame me?" He looked up. "I was already an outcast in this village, but when I said that I wanted to become a pirate, people started hating me even more." He started heading back towards his boat, but quickly turned around.

"Don't you two dare try to stop me," he said now filled with determination. "We may be friends but I'll fight you if I have to." He felt a lump in his throat, realizing what he just said. "Oh we were never gonna fight you," Yoiko said nonchalantly. "Even if we were," Danma said. "You wouldn't win. We got here early and took your hammer out of your boat."

Roshi's jaw dropped. He took a quick look inside his dinghy. Sure enough, his favorite weapon which he had left there a few hours ago, was missing. Danma walked over to a bush, reached inside and pulled out an incredibly large, wooden mallet.

"Why'd you do that if you didn't want to fight?" He asked grabbing his hammer from his friend. "Because we love messing with your head," the two said together making Roshi fall over. Getting back up, Yoiko walked over and placed Tsuki on his left shoulder, a spot that the cub seemed to enjoy. "So you're really gonna go for it huh?" She asked.

Roshi gave her a warm smile and turned to face the open sea and the rising morning sun. "Yeah," he said. "It is my dream after all." "You have always wanted to go out to sea but why now so suddenly?" He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out four bounty posters.

Danma instantly recognized them. "These are the new bounties that came out just yesterday." He took them from Roshi and read each one.

"Wanted Dead or Alive"

Hideo "The Crimson Bomber" Katsua. 32 million beri.

"Shining Rose" Haze. 16 million beri.

Takato "Infinite Bolt" Hiroyuki. 13 million beri.

Ursa "Bear Cub" Miroku. 11 million beri.

"These are the guys in West Blue," Roshi said. "I think they call themselves the Crimson Storm Pirates." Danma and Yoiko looked at each other before looking back at Roshi saying, "That's a stupid name for a pirate crew." Roshi laughed in agreement. "Even so," he said between chuckles, "From what I've heard, they're all a pretty impressive band of rookies. I mean, the captain doesn't even have any Devil Fruit powers and yet, he's got a bigger first bounty than Straw Hat Luffy had."

He set his hammer down into the boat and faced the two one more time. "I guess this is good-bye huh?" He asked with a small bit of sadness in his voice. Yoiko walked up to him and gave him a hug. Surprisingly to Roshi, Danma joined in too. _"I thought hugging made him feel awkward,"_ he thought.

After they broke apart, Danma said, "Remember Roshi, next time we meet, we'll be on opposite sides. As it is our duties as marines, we'll fight you to the death if we have to." Roshi just grinned. "Not a problem," he replied. "Chances are, it won't much different from our old so-called 'sparring matches'." The two shook hands.

Yoiko gave Roshi a quick kiss on his right cheek. "Please take care of yourself out there," she said. "No matter what happens, to us you'll always be our friend." Roshi could feel the tears in his eyes. "I'm not gonna cry," he said. He wouldn't have to, Tsuki burst into tears.

Roshi rocked the little cub in his arms. "Be strong buddy bear," he said gently. With that, he jumped into the boat and shoved off. "Good-bye you guys," he called. "Oh! And I know you won't be able to invite me to your wedding, but I still want you to send me pictures!"

Both Danma and Yoiko blushed a deep red at the remark. "N-No! I-It isn't like that!" They tried to say, but Roshi and Tsuki were already sailing away from the island, laughing at the two's embarrassment. Yoiko took Danma's hand in her own and asked, "You think he'll be okay?"

Danma gave her a confident nodd. "I know he will," he replied. However, the next thing he heard Roshi yell out made him doubt what he just said. "Aw crap! Tsuki! We forgot the map!" Yoiko looked at Danma a little worried. "Providing he doesn't get himself killed first," he then told her."

Hours later at high noon, Roshi looked out at sea with Tsuki at his side. He grinned and called out, "Look out world! Because Roshi Narusegawa is going to become your next Pirate King!

* * *

Members of the so far unnamed pirate crew;

Captain: Roshi Narusegawa

Pet: Tsuki Bear

* * *

Okay first off disclaimers: Eiichiro Oda owns Monkey D. Luffy and the other Straw Hat Pirates.

Crazyman321 owns the Crimson Storm Pirates (sorry I used them without permission!). Well Hideo at least, I dunno about Takato or Haze, but I'm Ursa's creator.

Hopefully this first chapter wasn't too suckish. I'm hoping to get some good reviews, and what I really need are OCs. Specifically, I need:

Name/Nickname: (nicknames are for wanted posters of course!)

Age:

Appearance:

Affiliation: (pirate, marine, bounty hunter, if you want your OC to be a part of Roshi's crew or an enemy crew please say so.)

Personality:

History:

Other: (Any little tidbits about your character like a habit or unique laugh)

Devil Fruit: (Don't have one say you don't!)

Weapons:

Attacks: (please name them, if not I'll either name the attacks or simply make your character one that doesn't name their attacks)

Dream:

* * *

That's about it.

Later~


	2. A Silver Coin in the Pocket

****

Beyond the Sea

Chapter Two: A Silver Coin in the Pocket

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece in any way.

From now on I'm saying that at the top of the chapter.

* * *

It had been about six days since Roshi and Tsuki had departed from Suoh Island. During those days, they had done nothing but drift out in what seemed to be endless water. In fact at the moment, they were still drifting. Having been out at sea for almost a week, Roshi had already learned something most people would've already known.

"We should've brought more food."

The eighteen year old boy sat at the bow of the small boat with an old fishing pole in hand which hadn't gotten a single bite whatsoever. He raised a bottle marked 'Sake" to his lips. But when he tried to take a sip, he got nothing but air. "Aw man," Roshi whined as he threw the bottle behind him, not caring whether it fell in the ocean or not.

"It's bad enough we already ran out of regular water," he said pulling the fishing line out. "But what are we gonna do without our special healing water?" When Tsuki didn't reply, he turned around. Usually by now he would've gotten a growl or a small grunt for an answer. That's when he saw the bear cub hunching in the corner of the boat with his back turned to his owner.

"You hiding something from me Tsuki Bear," Roshi asked sternly. Tsuki's ears twitched. Without turning around to face his friend, he shook his head no. Roshi saw right through that. The bear cub was a lot of things, but a good liar was not one of them. "Yes you are," the boy said. "Now lemme see."

When Tsuki didn't move, he walked over and picked him up, revealing a small pile of food on the boat's floorboard. "You little fink," Roshi started yelling and shaking the little bear. "You've been hoarding food for yourself this whole time haven't you!"

Tsuki responded by biting Roshi's left hand. "Ow!" He cried out. He dropped Tsuki who jumped on top of the small pile of food and began to growl protectively. "So it's like that huh," Roshi said. "Okay then." He grabbed the bear cub and threw him to the other side of the boat.

"This food's mine," the boy said hungrily. Unfortunately for him though, his pet was just as determined as he was to eat. He leaped on top of Roshi's head and proceeded to scratch his face. "Aaah! Get off me!" The two continued the little brawl all while rocking the boat. Then a small silver coin flew out of the pocket on Roshi's jacket.

Roshi's eyes held an expression of panic when he saw the coin fly out. "Wait Tsuki," he said worriedly. Tsuki was gnawing on Roshi's arm when he saw the coin up in the air. He immediately understood and let go. Roshi reached out for the piece of silver as it began to fall. He grabbed after leaning out hallfway out of the boat with Tsuki holding onto him, trying to make sure he didn't fall out.

Roshi smiled as he sat back down and put the coin back into his pocket. "Phew, that was too close," he said relieved. He and Tsuki exchanged toothy grins, completely forgetting about the little food feud that they had less than five minutes ago.

"Can't afford to lose this," Roshi said. He leaned back and looked up at the clouds. "After all, what kinda pirate would I be if I didn't have my treasure?" He closed his eyes as he started to remember the person who gave him the coin a little over a decade back.

* * *

_11 years ago..._

A little boy was sitting up in a tree, gazing at the clouds through the branches. This child wore a green shirt, yellow pants, and had a head full of messy brown hair. He also had a tattoo on his face, of a light blue colored star. This boy was in fact, Roshi Narusegawa, when he was seven years old, growing up in Fujioka Village on Suoh Island.

"Roshi, Roshi!" Hearing someone call his name, he looked down and saw a boy around his age. "What is it Ben," he asked. The boy, now recognized as Ben, took a moment to catch his breath before speaking up. "A couple is at the orphanage right now and they want a son!"

Roshi looked at him as if he were crazy. "So?" Ben glared at him for that. What do you mean 'So?'" he asked. "You could be the boy that they adopt!" Roshi just laughed and went back to gazing at the sky. "Adopt me," he said still snickering. "Yeah right. That's a good one Ben."

The other boy looked at him incredulously. "What's wrong with you Roshi," he said. "It's like you don't even wanna get adopted." Roshi sat up, jumped down from the branch and looked at Ben. "There's nothing wrong with me," he said simply. "It's just that after waiting all seven years of my life for someone to adopt me, I've come to know for a fact that nobody wants me."

"But don't you think that you should at least give these people a chance," Ben asked. Roshi scoffed at this. "Give_ them_ a chance? Give_ them_ a chance? When was the last time anybody gave_ me _a chance? Look." He pointed at the star on his cheek. "People take one look at this tatto of mine and say, 'We don't want him'."

Ben shrugged. "Suit yourself then," he said and headed back to the orphanage. Now by himself once more, Roshi climbed back up onto the tree and looked for the cloud that resembled a lion eating a riceball. About an hour later when he went back, he found out that it was Ben who got adopted.

"Good for him," Roshi said. He went out into the backyard, sat on a tree stump and let out a long sigh. "Must be nice," he said to no one in particular. "I wonder what it's like?" Contrary to how he normally acted, Roshi longed for parents of his own. He had lived in the orphanage longer than any other child and had been there ever since he was an infant. But what he told Ben earlier was true; hardly anybody who came in to adopt was even willing to give him a second look.

Positive that he was alone, the boy let a few tears make their way down his face. "Why does no one want me," he sniffed. Other children, children who actually had families, gave him numerous reasons just to be cruel, but the one most used was 'No person wants their kid to have a stupid star on their face!'

Roshi didn't know why he had the tattoo. According to the adults who worked at the orphanage, he had it when he was left in front of the door the night they found him. Kids teased him so much about it that he had grown to hate it. He had tried scrubbing it off, covering it with a bandage, but nothing worked. No matter what he tried to make himself look more appealing to people, nobody wanted him.

Wiping his eyes, he got off the stump and said, "I think I'll go see how Juliet's doing." Juliet was the owner of a small tavern and other than Ben, was the only person who was nice to Roshi. Despite his age, she would always let him in and give him either milk or juice to drink. People knew that Juliet would've loved to adopt Roshi, but couldn't due to the fact that she couldn't afford it. She could barely afford to keep running her pub.

* * *

"Hello Juliet," Roshi called as he walked in through the door. What he saw suprised him. For the first time since he first met Juliet, the bar was completely full of people, people that he had never seen before. A young woman who looked like she was in her twenties, saw him from behind the counter. This was Juliet.

"Roshi-chan," she said waving him over. He walked over and sat on the nearest barstool. "I haven't seen you in so long, I was afraid something happened." Roshi grinned. "Sorry Juliet," he said. "I went exploring in the mountains a couple days ago and got lost." Juliet let out a small laugh. "Again? Roshi-chan you have the worst sense of direction of anyone I know."

Roshi laughed too, and then looked over at the people laughing, cheering, drinking, and having a good time. "Who are these people Juliet," he asked. Juliet smiled. "These are the kind of people who would normally avoid this village. But since Captain Hatch is gone for a while they decided to stay here until he returns." Captain Hatch was a marine who wanted to train every child in the village to follow in his footsteps.

Roshi for one hated him. The man was strict, uptight, cold, mean; he could go on for hours. He spoke up, "So that must mean that they're..." "Pirates," Juliet finished for him. "These people are the Silver Coin Pirates, and the man entertaining everyone is the captain of the crew, his name is Kazuma Hui."

She motioned over to a man standing on top of one of the tables with a mug of rum in each of his hands. He was a tall, dark-skinned man with his gray hair done in dreadlocks. His chin was covered in gray whiskers and he wore an open buttoned black shirt over a yellow T-shirt, red pants covered in orange polka-dots, and a pair of brown sandals. What really intruiged Roshi about him was the silver coin he had placed over his left eye.

Right now, the man named Kazuma was just about to finish telling his crew one of his favorite stories. "So then just when the so-called 'Fearless' pirate captain Li sees me still alive after his crew had failed to drown me, you all know what he does?" The next part everyone in the bar yelled out, "He holds up a white flag begging me not to hurt him!" All the pirates burst out in uproars of laughter. Praises toward Kazuma could now be heard.

"That's our captain!"

"The best in North Blue!"

"Nobody could ever hold a candle to you!"

Jumping off the table, Kazuma laughed once more and said, "That's enough of that you bunch of flatterers. I'm good, but I'm not the best. Remember, there's always somebody better." Roshi was surprised at the man's modesty. From what he heard about pirates, they weren't supposed to be humble. "Wow," he breathed.

Kazuma, hearing the small voice, turned around and saw the boy. "Well hello," he said crouching down a little. "Juliet who's this little fella?" Juliet gave Roshi a little shove. "Go on," she whispered. "Introduce yourself." Roshi cleared his throat, which for some reason had gone dry for a minute, and said, "M-My name's R-Roshi. Roshi Narusegawa."

Kazuma grinned. "Roshi huh," he said. He picked the boy up with one arm and gave him a noogie. "Y'know something kid? I like you. I like you a lot already." This utterly surprised Roshi. Even Ben and Juliet had to get used to him after a few minutes, but this man had liked him immediately after meeting him? He couldn't believe it.

"Here Roshi," Kazuma said turning the boy's face to the other pirates. "Meet my crew! See that guy over there?" He pointed to a skinny man with short blonde hair wearing a blue turtleneck and stuffing his face. "That's Ray, he can eat enough food to satisfy a whale!" He now pointed to a man wearing purple-tinted glasses polishing a pistol.

"That man's name is Pongo," Kazuma said. "Best marksman I ever could've hoped for my crew!" He then pointed to a woman with long, black hair, and ruby red lips taking a small sip ofrum. "And her," he said filled with pride. "She's Miss Oni. Trust me kiddo, you don't wanna get on her bad side."

He put Roshi down and looked at him. "So what do you think," he asked. "If you're not impressed, I could have you meet everybody else." Roshi was speechless. He didn't know what to say. "You guys are...are...," he tried to find the right word, "Awesome." Kazuma now let out a huge laugh. "Kabababababa, I was hoping that you would say something like that!" He picked the boy up again.

"Hey Roshi," he said grinning ear to ear. "You wanna be a part of our nakama?" Roshi now had a puzzled look on his face. "Nakama," he said confused. "What's a nakama?" Now Kazuma looked surprised. "You don't know what a nakama is," he asked. When Roshi nodded, he said. "Well, to make it simple, I'm asking you if you wanna be a part of our family."

* * *

Well I hope you guys like the chapter. Before anything else you guys are going to learn a little bit of Roshi's past. Hopefully this wasn't too suckish, or too similar to Luffy's past. Trust me, not only will I get better but hopefully the chapters will get longer. Please review and please send in more characters, whether they be members of Roshi's crew, allies or villians!

Later~


	3. What Family Is

****

Okay, guys I'm sorry for not updating these past couple weeks, but cut me some slack! I've been pretty busy. It was the last week of school, my big brother graduated, we had relatives coming over, the whole deal was just crazy. Oh and not to brag, but the week before last, I went to...ORLANDO, FLORIDA BABY! Band and choir kids got to take an incredibly epic trip to Disney World! It was so, so...AWESOME! But enough of my rambling, time to carry on!

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter Three: What Family Is**

* * *

If anyone were to guess that Roshi had said yes to Kazuma's offer to become the Silver Coin Pirates' nakama, they wouldn't have been more right. Right after the captain had asked him, Roshi yelled, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He was loud enough to have been heard by the people on the next island over. The boy was ecstatic and didn't know what to expect. One of the most important things he had leanred all those years ago was, that when it comes to pirates, always expect the unexpected.

"All righty then," Kazuma said with a grin on his face. "This calls for a celebration!" Setting Roshi down, he hopped back onto a table where Pongo threw him another mug of rum. After taking a large swig, he called out, "Justy! Play that song! This is the perfect occasion for it!" A boy of about eleven years old stood up. He had long, black hair in a ponytail, bright green eyes, and had a red scarf wrapped around his neck. "Yes sir, captain," he said picking up a long sliding flute. He began to play a melody and nearly everybody stood up and started singing and dancing again.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho~"

Despite wanting to join his new 'family' in the fun, for some reason, Roshi's legs wouldn't budge from where they stood. Still filled with questions, he turned to the one person who he always knew had an answer. "Juliet, who is that kid?" he asked. She smiled at his inquisitiveness. It was one of his traits she liked best about him. "That, Roshi-chan," she said. "Is Justy Luca, the cabin boy for the Silver Coins." The seven-year old cocked his head in confusion. "Cabin boy?" Juliet nodded. "An apprentice pirate, hoping to one day lead a crew of his own."

Roshi's eyes were now replaced with shining stars. "Wow," he said in awe. "That's so cool!" He looked at Justy who was managing to play his flute and dance around at the same time. The little boy shook his head as he remembered his second question. "But what are they singing? Doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard before."

"It's called Bink's Sake," Juliet replied. Once again, Roshi gave her a look of confusion. "Pinky's Sock?" Juliet giggled. "No, it's _Bink's Sake_ Roshi-chan. It's a sailing song that's been sung by pirates for decades." Roshi listened to her and the Silver Coins at the same time, still trying to take everything in at once. "Amazing," he said. "So these are what pirates are." He heard Juliet let out a small sigh. "Only you could get yourself into something like this without having a single clue on what it is."

In his happy stupor, Kazuma looked back over at Roshi still talking to Juliet. "Oi! Come on now Roshi," he called. Hopping off his perch, he scooped up the boy while asking, "You don't mind if I borrow the kiddo for a bit Juliet?" The bartender just shook her head and waved them off. "Of course not. Just don't give him any alcohol." Kazuma let out another hearty laugh. "Kabababababababa! Wouldn't think of it milady! A squirt his size probably couldn't handle a single drop anyway!"

"Hey! What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Roshi may not have completely understood what they were talking about, but he could easily tell when someone was making fun of him. "Kabababababa! Just forget it kid," Kazuma said. "Let's just have some fun! After all, it's become your party now!" And with that, he put Roshi onto his shoulders and really started dancing like a fool. Not that the child cared though, as soon as he got the rhythm of the song, he started to have the time of his life.

* * *

For a little more than three months the Silver Coin Pirates stayed there. And in that time, Roshi went through experiences he never dreamed of having. One of the first was losing his first four baby teeth all at the same time.

"Aw come on Roshi, don't be such a baby!" The seven-year old looked up at the boy four years older than him. "I am not a baby! So stop calling me that Justy! It's just..." He looked at the object that had been placed in his hand. "Are you sure that this is the kind of strawberry rich people eat?" He was looking at a good-sized ruby actually. In the past couple of weeks of knowing the younger boy, Justy learned that sometimes, not often, but sometimes Roshi could be really gullible.

"Sure I'm sure," he lied. "Now quit your whining at take a bite already." Roshi still looked hesitant, but shrugged his shoulders and bit down on the jewel. The next sound that could be heard was a very loud cracking noise. Tears made their way out of their ducts as Roshi cried out, "Owwie!" He shot Justy a mean glare. "You big liar! You tricked me again!" Justy simply scoffed.

"It's your own stupid fault for letting yourself get fooled," he replied. He put his arms behind his head. "Seriously. Believing something that hard could be a piece of fruit, it serves you right." Wiping the tears out of his eyes, Roshi picked up the teeth that had scattered onto the groud.

"Well let's just see what captain thinks of all this after I tell him that you're messing with me again," he said trying his best to sound threatening. After he ran off, Justy's laid-back look suddenly turned to one of panic. He began to give chase, remembering what happened the last time Kazuma caught him teasing Roshi. "Wait!" He frantically tried to get the younger boy to turn back around. "Wait Roshi, I'm sorry! Please don't tell captain!"

Unfortunately for Justy, his tries were to no avail, as Roshi had bumped into Kazuma on the way back to the bar and told him the whole story. Kazuma shot Justy a look that filled him right down to his toes with terror. "What did I say about you picking on Roshi?" the captain asked through gritted teeth. Justy tried to come up with an excuse, but when he opened his mouth, out came nothing but air.

-POW!-

Now Justy could be seen on the ground with multiple lumps on his head. Roshi stood behind one of Kazuma's legs and stuck his tongue out at the older boy. "Don't mess with me," he said. Justy growled in response and mumbled, "Damn little tattletale," under his breath. Only one problem, Kazuma heard that remark and once again, Justy remembered why he shouldn't pick on Roshi.

Another interesting thing that happened to Roshi was getting his first kiss. Besides Justy, the other two members of the crew who were relativley young when compared to the rest were twin eighteen-year old shipwrights; redhead Lily and bluenette Violet.

Because the Silver Coins unitentionally broke stuff during their stay at Juliet's tavern, Lily and Violet offered to always fix anything up when it needed it, free of charge. And because Roshi was eager to learn everything he could about pirates, he asked them if he could help them out.

Now just because Lily and Violet were young, pretty girls didn't mean they were pushovers. Quite the opposite, as they were known to have made men more than twice their age cry for mercy. But they did have one weakness: they couldn't resist anything that they found cute, and Roshi was right one the top of their 'Cute List'. One day, when they were fixing a chair that Ray had broken, Roshi had hit his finger while using Violet's hammer. Seeing the little boy sniffle out tears was enough to make the girls practically melt.

"Aw, you poor thing," Violet said. She took him into her arms. "Come here now." After wrapping his finger up in a bandage, she gave it a small kiss. Roshi looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What does that mean?" Both girls were surprised at this question. "What do you mean Roshi? It's a kiss," Lily answered.

"Kiss?" Roshi asked. "Is that what they're called? Juliet's given a couple to me before when I really hurt myself, but I still don't get the point of them." Now, the twins looked absolutely shocked. They huddled together. "Any ideas Sis?" Violet asked. "One," Lily replied. "Rather than explain with words, I think he'll understand better with a more hand-on approach." "Like what?"

A little while later Roshi was walking outside when he saw a hand sticking out of an alleyway and waving at him. He walked over to it and was grabbed by the twins. He looked a little scared at this. "What's going on?" he asked. But the girls just smiled. "Don't worry Roshi," Violet said. "We're not gonna do anything mean to you." Lily wagged her finger at him. "On the contrary," she said. "You'll like what we're gonna do."

"But what are you gonna-" Roshi tried to inquire them but they each put a hand over his mouth and shushed him. "Quiet," they said together. Then, all three of them could hear someone humming. Lily peeked out, and saw a girl Roshi's age with pink hair wearing a white dress. She nodded to Violet who looked down at the small boy and asked, "You ready?"

Roshi gave her a look that said, "Ready for what?" The twins smiled at each other, got behind Roshi without taking their hands off his mouth, and began counting:

"1,

2,

3!"

The two pushed Roshi back out of the alley where he proceeded to fly out towards the very surprised girl. When he fell, he landed on her and just like the twins had planned, the children's lips connected. After a few seconds, he got off of her with his face giving off a small blush. He extended his hand to help her sit up. "Umm," he started. "Uh hi there. My name's Roshi Narusegawa, nice to meet you. I'm sorry about that."

But instead of getting mad, like he had expected, she smiled, took his outstreched hand and replied, "Oh it's okay! Really! It's nice to meet you, my name's Yoiko Junko." She had a small blush on her face as well. "It's weird to kiss a boy before knowing his name, especially since it's my first one." Roshi smiled at her statement. "It was your first one too?" Yoiko nodded. "Uh-huh, but I'm surprised that my first kiss wasn't with the fiancee my parents chose for me."

"What's a fiancee?"

Despite the unorthodox way the twins helped (Or rather tricked) Roshi to get his first kiss from a girl his own age, he never got mad at them. After all, if it wasn't for Lily and Violet, he never would've met Yoiko, who became one of his two best friends.

But through everything however, anyone could plainly see that the pirate that Roshi was closest too was Captain Kazuma Hui. To Roshi, Kazuma had quickly become the father he never had. He was someone to look up to, an inspiration. Roshi loved the fact that Kazuma was capable of having a good time no matter where he was or what he was doing at the time.

It was also obvious that Kazuma had truly meant what he said when he asked Roshi to become his nakama. He was easily angered whenever he saw Roshi hurt or upset, and would immediately go find whoever was the cause of it, so he could slam his fist into their face.

But the thing Roshi liked most about Kazuma, was that he taught the boy things that he had always wanted to learn. At night, the captain would show him how to pick a constellation out of a cluster of stars. During the day, he would usually teach him fishing. Kazuma always said that the two most important things were patience, and silence. At first he thought Roshi had really caught on, as he never made a sound. As it would turn out though, Roshi would just keep falling alseep out of boredom.

But to Roshi, the best thing that Kazuma had taught him was how to have fun. And how to laugh; really loud and proud like he meant it. "Like this kiddo," Kazuma said. "Kababababababa!" Roshi would often try to imitate the man's laugh, but failed each time. However, he eventually aquired a unique one of his own. "Gohahahahahahaha!"

Spending so much time with Kazuma and everyone else, Roshi wished that it would go on forever. But as he would later know, nothing lasts forever. Sooner or later, the Silver Coins would have to ship off. Especially with marine Captain Hatch coming back in the following week.

* * *

I feel like this was rushed. Hopefully you guys will still enjoy it. The next chapter will be the conclusion to Roshi's flashback from the past, which I will probably upload before the week is over. Remember everyone! I still need plenty of characters, good or bad, so review, review, and review! I'm dead serious about this part. Me no get reviews, you no get new chapter. That isn't a threat, it's a promise. Got it? Okay.

Later~


	4. Roshi Grows Up

****

Would you all believe me if I told you that I uploaded the first chapter on Luffy's birthday on purpose. If you did, then you just fell for a great big lie! It was pure coincidence, I swear! The day after, I looked at it and saw '5-5-10' on the published date and I thought about it for a minute.

"...Oh!" (Realization!) "Yesterday was Luffy's birthday! I wonder how many other people will notice that? I wonder how many people will think that I meant to do that?"

So? Be honest you guy. Think I did it on purpose? If you did, you're wrong!

Couple other things:

1) I'm not going to write any more after this till I get at least fourteen reviews.

Why 14? Because that'll bring my review count # up to 50, that's why!

2) Without looking it up online, who can tell me which characters were matched up with each other in the DBZ/OP crossover Cross Epoch?

Winner gets a special prize!

Disclaimer: Munchlax Jr. does not own One Piece.

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter Four: Roshi Grows Up**

* * *

Saying that Marine Captain Kroeger Hatch a cold man was a definite understatement. He not only had ice going throughout his veins, as both his comrades and enemies swore that every last part of his body was made of ice. The man could constantly be seen looking down on anyone. Nothing anybody ever did was good enough for him. He was especially hard on rookies, expecting them to perfect anything he taight them on the first try. He had a zero-tolerance policy for failure and was merciless to those who did fail him. Not even when things went right did he ever seem happy. An example of this happened not long after he was promoted to the Captain Rank. "Captain Hatch, Captain Hatch," a young marine called to his superior.

The older man looked up from the cigar he had been smoking and glared at the person who disturbed him. "Well spit it out!" he snapped.

The marine, a little startled now, saluted and said, "W-We've finally managed to capture the pirate 'Snake Eyes' Shinji sir. He is now locked up in the base's prison." Hatch looked unimpressed. He took a long drag from his cigar before saying, "If you fools were actually competent, you would've caught him the minute he entered the area. Now get out of my sight."

The marine's face slightly fell. Hatch looked back up and saw him just standing there. "What are you doing," he barked angrily. "I said get the hell out of my sight dammit!" The marine, now scared, quickly saluted and ran off. Hatch tossed the cigar butt away and reached into his coat for a new one. "Teh," he grunted. "Damn idiots. They're grown men for crying out loud, do I have to always have to tell them what to do? Without me, those fools are worthless."

Little did Hatch know that sooner than he thought, the marines would be without him.

Because of the Silver Coin Pirates' influence, Roshi had drastically changed from the boy he used to be. After a week or so of Justy's pranks, he decided that instead of getting upset and cry, he would get something even better. Even.

"Come on Danma," Yoiko said as she pulled her fiancee along. Danma, a boy of about nine years old with curly black hair, didn't look as thrilled as she did. "I dunno Yoiko," he said. "You told me this Roshi kid is always hanging out with pirates at the bar, and you know how our parents feel about pirates." Yoiko furiously shook her head at him. "No!" she cried. "These pirates are nice! They were nice to me and they love Roshi! I just want you to meet him because I know you two'll be best friends!"

Danma didn't look convinced. "Look, I know he's your friend, but I'm really not looking forward to a kid who managed to kiss you before I could." Yoiko sighed at this comment. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to use this, but he left her no choice. She would have to use her special attack on him. She turned around, licked her finger, dabbed her eyes, and turned back to him. "Pwetty pwease Danma-chwan," she cooed with her bottom lip out.

Danma sighed in defeat. He absolutely hated it when Yoiko used the sad puppy eyes on him. "Okay. Okay." Yoiko squeled and glomped onto him. "Thanks Danma!" The two got up and continued walking. "So," Danma started. "What is he like anyway?"

"RUN!"

They looked ahead and saw Roshi running toward them carrying a huge purple bottle. He saw the two of them who both looked surprised. "Didn't you here me!" he yelled. He stopped on his heels in front of them. Panting heavily, he stopped for a minute and said, "What are you guys doing! I said run!"

"Run from what," Yoiko asked, but Roshi wouldn't have to answer. "ROSHI!" The small boy jumped at Justy's voice. Before Danma or Yoiko could say anything else, Roshi grabbed them both by their shirt collars, and dragged them into a nearby bush with him. "What's going o-" Danma tried to ask but Roshi clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shhh," the younger boy whispered. "Don't say anything. Not until he 's gone."

"Who," Yoiko asked. Roshi peered out of the branches and pointed out to where they could see. Justy was running down with his flute in hand, clearly pissed off.

"Dammit all!" he yelled while panting harder than Roshi had previously. He frantically looked around for even a glimpse of the boy. "Crap, if I don't find that brat soon, I'm dead!" He kicked the ground in his frustration. "I can't believe this! I never would've thought that he would swipe the sake I stole from the captain's room!" Overhearing this, Yoiko gave Roshi a look that said, "You're in big trouble." Roshi just smiled sheepishly and put his finger back in front of his mouth, signaling the others to stay quiet.

After looking around one last time, Justy gave up and began to walk back to the bar. "Aw well," he muttered. "Better just go and get my punishment over with. Maybe Captain'll go easy on me this time." Once he was gone, the three children fell out of the bush. "You stole alcohol Roshi," Yoiko said. "Shame on you!" Roshi just grinned and gave her the peace sign. "Yep," he laughed. "Yesterday, Justy was teasing me about being too young to drink, so this morning when he wasn't looking, I swiped the alcohol he swiped from Kazuma's cabin." Danma just stared at him. "Are you crazy?" he asked. Yoiko smacked his arm. "Danma! Don't be mean to him!"

However rather than get mad, Roshi actually answered the question. He held up his index finger over his thumb and said, "A little bit. Just about this much."

Danma actually laughed at that statement. "I was wrong about you," he said with a smile. "You're funny!" He held out an open hand. "I'm Danma Mori, nice to meet you." Roshi returned the smile and shook his hand. "Hi there, I'm Roshi Narusegawa. You're Yoiko's fiancee thingy right?" Yoiko smiled to herself as she thought, _"I told him that they'd be friends."_

Not long after this, at Juliet's bar, Justy had, yet again, a large lump on his head as a result of Kazuma punching him as punishment. "Honestly," the captain said. "Not only do you steal my favorite booze, but you lose it and try to blame Roshi. At this rate you'll never be a real man Justy!" The boy hopped back onto his feet. "I didn't lose it," he protested. "Roshi swiped it from me after I swiped it from your room Captain!" Kazuma cracked his knuckles and Justy flinched. "Either way," the pirate said. "You still stole it from me you little theif!" He bopped Justy again and sent him onto the floor. "Geez," he said looking at his knocked-out cabin boy. "Just what am I gonna do with you boy?"

"Hey Captain!" Kazuma turned around to see Pongo walking up to him. "It's best that we leave now Captain Kazuma," he said. "I saw a marine ship dock at the opposite side of the island during my lookout. It wouldn't be a good idea to hang around here any longer." Kazuma nodded. "Alright then," he replied. He nudged Justy with his foot. "Head back to the ship and take this stupid boy with you." Pongo nodded and lifted the boy up and flung him over his shoulder.

"So you guys are shoving off huh," Juliet asked walking up to them. "Yeah," Kazuma answered. "It's been a great three months here, but we've overstayed our welcome. And with marines coming here and all, now's a good a time as any."

"I can't say I blame you," Juliet said. "Captain Hatch isn't exactly someone you'd want to be around, even if you weren't pirates. Though I am worried about how Roshi-chan will handle all this."

"Speaking of which," Kazuma said looking around. "Where is the little guy? I'd hate to leave without at least saying good-bye." Juliet pointed out the window. "He said he was going to play with his friend Yoiko near the forest." Pongo stopped right before he went out the door. "The forest on the southern part of the island," he asked. When Juliet nodded, a chill went down Pongo's spine. "This is bad, that's near where I saw the marine ship land."

Kazuma and Juliet's expressions soon changed. Both now looked worried, because they knew too well that Roshi was anything but respectable to authority figures, especially marines. They also knew that Hatch hated children almost as much as he hated pirates. Rumors were that he couldn't even stand to be around his own son. Kazuma now looked unusually serious. "Change of plans. We're dropping Justy off, getting the others and going to where Hatch is. I know what that man's capable of, and Roshi's not ready to face someone like him."

"Yes sir," Pongo said.

Back to the area where the children were, Roshi was entertaining his two friends with stories that the Silver Coins had told him over the past few months. "So now that they had run out of cannonballs to fire at their opponent, Captain Kazuma decided to have the crew fire _him_ out of the cannon so he could finish them off himself." Yoiko was listening intently, but Danma looked skeptical. "Come on dude," he said. "There's no way that really happened." Roshi glared at him. "Yes it did," he defended. "You don't know them like I do. The Silver Coin Pirates are the best in the world, because Kazuma Hui's the best captain in the world!" During all this, the boy failed to notice that a tall man walk up behind him.

The man down and said into Roshi's ear, "So, you like pirates huh?" Before the boy could even respond, the man kicked him, hard enough to send him against a nearby rock. "Roshi!" Yoiko cried out. Danma ran over to him and help him up. "You okay?"

"What the hell was that for," Roshi demanded. He now got a good look at his attacker. A tall man with a bald head, grey hair going down the sides, a bushy moustche and goatee, dressed in an orange suit with a marine coat draped over his shoulders, smoking a cigar. Danma's eyes widened, he now recognized the man. "Captain Kroeger Hatch," he breathed out. "A marine?" Roshi asked. Danma nodded. "My dad used to work under him. He's one of the toughest, meanest marines on this island."

Hatch chuckled slightly. "My reputation proceeds me." His face then turned angry again as he shot a glare at Roshi. "Listen here you little snot," he spat out. "I don't like brats like you, but I'm willing to put up with you. Pirates, on the other hand, I will never permit around here, so don't even speak of them. Ever."

"What do you mean?" Roshi inquired.

"Pirates are nothing but trash, end of story," the man answered. "The world would be better off without them. Especially those damn Straw Hat Pirates." Roshi's fists started shaking. "That's not true," he said softly.

"What?"

The little boy looked up with a face full of rage. "That's not true!" he shouted. "The Straw Hats were heroes! Pirates are incredible! An idiot like you wouldn't understand!" Hatch punched the boy in the face. Now, he was really pissed off. "Shut the hell up!"

"That's enough!" Danma shouted. He tried to get in between the two, but Roshi got up and stopped him. "No," he said. "This is my fight." Danma looked at him incredulously. "You really are crazy," he yelled. "You don't stand a chance against him! You're just a seven-year old!" Roshi shook his head. "Look," he pointed his finger at Yoiko who was shaking and had tears coming out of here eyes. "She needs you right now Danma." He would've said more, but Hatch kicked him aside once more. "You dare turn your back to me," he said. Roshi got back up and touched his mouth. He could feel the blood. He turned to face Hatch again. _"This is old man's really, really scary,"_ he thought. He looked over at Danma, who was holding the frightened Yoiko in his arms. _"But I can't let them get hurt just because I'm afraid."_

"Listen here you impudent little twerp," Hatch said. "I am the great Captain Kroeger Hatch. I am to be feared and respected, especially by the likes of you. Now address me as Captain Hatch-sama." Roshi merely stuck his tongue out at him and said, "How about instead I address you as Hatch-asshole?" Hatch's face was beet-red with anger. He kicked Roshi one last time, this time enough to knock the child unconscious. He was about to step on him, but was interrupted by a voice.

"That's enough you bastard."

Hatch turned around to see the Silver Coin Pirates. Violet and Lily, Ray, Pongo, Miss Oni, and Kazuma were all there, and every last one of them, the captain especially, looked furious. "Pirates huh," Hatch asked. "Well this is just ducky. I get to arrest filth like you right after I finish off this stupid, little snot." He unsheathed a fencing sword from his belt and started to laugh maniacally.

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance to do either," Miss Oni coldly said. In an instant she ran over to where Hatch was standing, unsheathed a katana, and swiftly sliced off the hand that he held his sword in. Hatch's eyes stared in fear as he saw blood started to spurt from the stump. "Y-You...You bitch!" he shouted. "You'll all be executed for this!" Kazuma walked up to him and repeated himself, "That's enough you bastard." The cold stare that he gave Hatch completely knocked the man out, foaming at the mouth.

Kazuma looked over at his crew. "Get those two over to Juliet's," he ordered. "I'll take care of things here and catch up with Roshi in a few minutes." Everyone nodded. Ray scooped up Danma, as did Lily with Yoiko and they started heading off in the opposite direction.

Kazuma looked over at Roshi, who was still knocked out, and then back at Hatch who was in the same condtion. "You're a pathetic and pitiful excuse for both a marine and a man," he said. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver dagger. Without a second thought, he plunged it into the man's chest, effectively killing him. "Enjoy hell," he said.

Now he walked over to Roshi and a warm smile formed on his lips. "Amazing," he said. "Three months ago, you stuttered when telling me your name." He picked the boy up. "You've grown so much since then. Justy ought to take a page out of your book. I can honestly call you a real man Roshi." And with that, he walked off back to the bar, deciding to leave Hatch's dead body for the wild scavengers that lived in the nearby forest.

The next day, Roshi saw the Silver Coins off at the docks. Ray gave him an affectionate noogie. "See ya around Roshi," he said before taking a bite of the drumstick he held in his opposite hand. Pongo was right behind him, patting Roshi on the back and said, "You take care of yourself little guy." Roshi nodded and waved to both of them. "Bye Ray! Bye Pongo!" He was then surprised to picked up by the twins who were both sobbing. "We're really gonna miss you Roshi," they said together. Roshi smiled and said, "I'm really gonna miss both of you too." Now Lily and Violet were crying buckets, hugging Roshi inbetween the two of them. The boy was now caught between their breasts and was suffocating. _"Can't breathe,"_ he thought._ "But it feels so nice too."_

Setting him down, they each kissed one of his cheeks, then switched positions and kissed the other, leaving the boy to blush madly. "Bye Roshi!" they called as they boarded the ship. He waved to them and then looked over at Justy, who after hearing all that happened, gained respect for the younger boy. "So long Roshi," he said ruffling his friend's hair. "One day, you and I will meet again, after we become pirate captains of our own crews." Roshi nodded at this. "Right," he replied. "Justy, that's a promise."

After Justy got on board, Roshi was hugged from behind, this time by Miss Oni, who gave him a small kiss on the top of his head. "Good-bye Roshi," she said. "Try not to grow up to be too much like Kazuma." This made Roshi laugh. "Gohahahaha! Okay Miss Oni."

"I heard that," Kazuma said walking over to them. Miss Oni stood up and he put his arm around her. "Guess this is it huh?" Roshi smiled despite the fact that he didn't want them to leave. "Yep, bye Pop," he said."

"Pop?"

Roshi nodded. "Uh-huh. You taught me things, made me laugh, and protected me. That makes you my Pop." Kazuma gave him a toothy grin and crouched down to give him a hug. "That's my boy," he said. "Here Roshi." He put the silver coin that he used to have over his eye in the boy's hand. "Since I'm your Pop, I'm giving you the lucky coin that my pop gave me." Roshi's eyes brightened at this gift. "Really," he asked excitedly. "Kababababa," Kazuma laughed. "Really really. Consider it a small treasure. That's what I always did." Roshi lept into his arms to give him one last hug. "Okay. Pop, promise me something."

"What's that?"

"When I become a pirate someday, can we see each other again?" Kazuma ruffled his hair. "Of course! I'll look forward to that time every day! Promise!" The Silver Coin Pirates left Suoh Island then, all of them waving good-bye to Roshi, who despite the tears in his eyes, kept saying good-bye to them until he couldn't see thier ship anymore. The next morning, Roshi was in for a nice surprise.

"Are you sure that you want to adopt _him_?"

"Of course I am." Roshi walked into the office room in the orphanage. "What's going on," he asked. The worker saw him and replied, "Ah! Roshi, good. The paperwork's all done. Meet your new mother," he motioned to a woman who turned around to reveal her familiar face. "Miss Juliet." Roshi couldn't believe it. "What?" Juliet stood up. "Some very generous friends of both yours and mine gave me a very large sum of money as payment for letting them stay at my tavern." She walked over to him. "Shall we go home now, Roshi-chan?" Roshi started to cry again, only this time, they were happy tears.

"MAMA!" He happily lept into her arms and the two shared kisses and danced around happily. Roshi finally had something he always wanted, and always needed.

* * *

Roshi woke up startled. Looking around, seeing nothing but Tsuki, who was still sleeping, he let out a yawn and said, "That was a nice dream. Just full of memories." He looked ahead and his eyes widened and he smiled,

"An island!"

* * *

_Six days ago, a little after Roshi and Tsuki left._

Danma and Yoiko were sitting on barstools, laughing with the woman behind the counter.

"It figures," Juliet said. "As soon as he turns eighteen, he asks me to let him get his own place, and not long after, he blows it up." She continued laughing. "That's my baby boy for you!" Yoiko smiled. "You worried about him Juliet-san?" Juliet shook her head. "No, I know how strong he is. I have a good feeling he's going to be just fine."

* * *

_Present day..._

"Tsuki! Tsuki wake up!" Roshi yelled as he shook the bear cub awake. Tsuki growled a little as he opened his eyes and looked at his owner. "An island," Roshi said. "You know what this means?" Tsuki shook his head in confusion.

"Food! Water! Sake! And maybe a new nakama!"

* * *

I do believe that this is my longest chapter yet! Hope you guys like/love it! Remember, reviews and OCs, or else!

Later~


	5. Weapons and Ramen

****

****

I wanna let you guys know, thank you for all the reviews! That was the first time I got that many with just a few chapters! I even got two more than I asked for, so again I thank you. From now on though I'm only going to hope for at the most ten. This arc will only be about two chapters long if I make sure that the chapters themselves are lenghty enough. You also see Roshi get his First Mate but I'm not saying who until later so don't even bother asking. Also, for those of you who managed to recognize what Kazuma used to initially knock Hatch out before killing him, don't get too excited. You all won't be seeing _that _again for quite some time. Don't like my decision? Too bad, we're moving on. Now before I forget, kudos to Silver Wolf Demon for giving the correct answer to last chapter's trivia question!

Munchlax Jr.: And now for your prize! (holds up a box) Five dozen delicious, homemade, chocolatey-chip cookies! (opens the box which is empty) What the? (pulls out a piece of paper) "Treasure I.O.U."? All right! Who snatched the prize? Whoever did it has to answer to me! (grabs someone who was nearby) I need to go catch a cookie thief!

NewEclipse: What are you talking about?

Munchlax Jr.: Just do the disclaimer! (runs off to track down the thief)

****

NewEclipse: Uhhh...okay. Um Munchlax Jr. does not own One Piece in any way. Nor do I for that matter. (gets gloomy) Ace...(realizes something) Wait a minute, there were cookies?

* * *

Beyond the Sea

Chapter Five: Weapons and Ramen

* * *

"Man is it good to be back on dry land," Roshi declared as he and Tsuki hopped out of the boat with their belongings. "Not that there's anything wrong with being out on the ocean, right buddy bear?" Tsuki nodded in agreement as they began to walk toward the nearby town. "No matter what happens," Roshi went on. "We have got to get a new boat before we leave here." He turned around and saw that the dinghy that they had arrived in had taken on water and was sinking at an incredible speed. "I swear when I stole that boat, there weren't any holes in the bottom." Shrugging it off, the two decided that they would first grab something to eat, as they were both famished.

Unbeknownst to them, hiding behind a rock on the beach, someone had spotted them. What looked like a bandit holding a cutlass in one hand, and a Baby Transponder Snail in the other, was clearly having a conversation with his superior. "Boss," he said. "Two new victims just went into town."

"Does it look like they have anything valuable on them?"

"Not treasure or anything like that," the man answered. "But," he looked over the rock again and saw Roshi's hammer. "This kid's got a pretty cool-looking hammer. Might make a good addition to your collection."

"I see," the other voice said. "Well kick the guy's ass and let me see the weapon myself. I don't want any weak weapons now." The man nodded. "Yes sir, Boss Roggo." He turned the Baby Transponder Snail off and slunk away so Roshi wouldn't noticed him following him.

Later on, at the southern part of the village known as Arthur Town a young man that looked a bit younger than Roshi, was sitting under a tree taking in deep breaths of fresh air. This boy had a thin face, very long black hair done in a ponytail, wore a long sleeve green shirt, black pants and boots, and an extremely thick pair of glasses. Laying on the ground by his side was a fancy-looking rapier sword. In his hands were a pencil and a small notebook.

"Ah, this is a perfect spot," he said with a relaxed tone. "With all the beauty nature has to offer, I'm bound to find an inspiration for my latest story." Looking around he was just about to write something down before a cry for help interrupted his thoughts. "Oda! Oda! Oda!" A small boy with purple hair was running up to him as if his life depended on it. Letting out a sigh, the boy named Oda put his pencil and notebook into his pocket, stood up, and braced himself for impact. The little boy crashed into him, knocking him down onto the ground.

"What is it Komiyama?" Oda asked now feeling a little bit irritated. He loved the little kids with all his heart, but it annoyed him whenever they butted into his writing time. Komiyama looked up at him with a panicked look on his face. "T-There's a new bandit in town! I-I saw him! He had a big, scary weapon like all the others!"

Oda looked at him, and instantly forgot why he was even annoyed. He sighed and patted the kid's head. "Now Komiyama, I've told you," he said patiently. "Just because someone has a weapon, doesn't mean that they're part of Roggo's gang. He's probably just a traveler stopping into town for a while." They got up off the ground. Komiyama obviously still wasn't convinced. "But he looked scary like the others do! He had a little monster with him! A-And there was a star on his face too!"

Oda chuckled and starting heading back into town. "Tell you what," he said over his shoulder. "I'll check into it after I get myself some lunch okay?" He held his stomach. "I'm really hungry. I should've had a bigger breakfast." Komiyama now looked much more relieved. He gave Oda his thanks and calmly went back to his home. "Just remember," Oda called out. "There's no writing lesson today! Make sure to tell everybody else!" Oda slung his rapier into his belt loop as he thought about what he wanted to eat today.

"It's time Tsuki," Roshi said seriously. The little bear looked up at his owner with a questioning look. "In every man's life he must make an important decision once or twice that he absolutely can't screw up. My time is now." Tsuki's eyes widened as he looked at him now more intruiged. "I need to decide now," Roshi said. "Where the heck should we go for lunch? Ramen? Or okonomiyaki? It's so hard to choose! I can't make up my mind!" Tsuki fell over. _"If the world made sense,"_ the cub thought._ "He'd be the pet and _I'd_ be the master." _Roshi heard him and looked down. "What are you doing down there?" he asked. "Lazy little thing." That remark earned him a glare from Tsuki.

Ignoring that, Roshi reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite coin. "Aw well," he said. "If I can't decide myself, nothing left to do but leave it up to fate." He flipped the coin in the air. "Heads is ramen. Tails is okonomiyaki." He caught it and flipped it onto his knuckle. It was heads. "Ramen it is," he said happily. He put the coin back where it belonged in his pocket, picked up his stuff, tapped Tsuki with his foot and told him, "Come on buddy bear. Let's eat till we can't eat no more!" The cub got up and obediently followed. _"Oh well," _he thought. _"At least as the pet, I'll never have to pay."_

Spying on the pirate and his bear, was the same thief from before, hiding in an alley doing his best not to get noticed. "I better hurry up and get the hammer," he said under his breath. "If I don't get a weapon that looks that impressive to the boss soon..." He swallowed nervously at the thought. "I'm dog meat!"

Rushing into the shop, Roshi sat down on one of the barstools while Tsuki hopped onto the one next to him. "Yo ramen man!" he yelled. The chef behind the counter turned and looked at him with an exasperated look. _"Travelers,"_ he thought. "All right son," he said. "What can I get for you?" Roshi held up a finger and reached into his bag. He pulled out a small bag and tossed it to the older man. "I'd like this many bowls worth of ramen. At first, the cook looked unimpressed. But that changed the instant he opened the bag and found ten small, but valuable gold coins. "W-Where'd a kid like you get this gold?" he stuttered. Roshi laughed. "Gohahahaha, you'd be surprised on how easy it is to steal from some pirates."

The cook immediatle served the two up steaming hot bowls of ramen. Breaking apart his chopsticks, Roshi took a whiff of the aroma, licked his lips and said, "Sure smells good. How do you think it tastes Tsuki?" He looked over at his pet who already had his face in the bowl, slurping up every noodle he could. Roshi grinned. "Gohahaha, I'll take that as your answer and assume it's good!" He gave himself a bite and his eyes sparkled. "Delicious!"

The door slid open and Oda walked inside. "Hello Mr. Yu," he greeted. The chef smiled. "An order of the usual Oda?" he asked. "Please," the boy said sitting down on the seat opposite Roshi. Roshi, who was too busy sucking down noodles, didn't notice him until after he looked up and said, "Yo! Another one of these, but with barbecue pork this time!"

"Coming up in a minute," Mr. Yu replied setting Oda's bowl in front of him. Oda was about to dig in, but then took another look at Roshi. Thinking about it for a minute, it him as soon as he saw three things: Roshi's hammer on the floor, Tsuki chowing down, and Roshi's tattoo.

_"He had a big, scary weapon like all the others!"_

_"He had a little monster with him!"_

_"A-And there was a star on his face too!"_

Oda kept looking at Roshi until he put two and two together. "Um excuse me?" he asked. Roshi looked up. "Wub ish it?" he replied with a mouthful of noodles and fishcakes. Holding back the desire to laugh at how funny he sounded, Oda asked, "Are you by any chance, a mountain bandit?" Roshi looked confused. He swallowed his food before saying, "Mountain bandit? Are you kidding? I hate mountain bandits." Oda smiled and started laughing. "Kuu kuu kuu, I'm sorry. It's just that a young friend of mine saw you walk into town earlier and thought you were one because of your weapon."

"Uh okay," Roshi responded. "What would you do if I said I am a mountain bandit?" Oda's look was angry at this question. He stood up, unsheathed his rapier and pointed it Roshi's chest. "Then I would kill you right here and now," he said grimly. Roshi quickly threw his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa who!" he yelled. "It was just a question! I'm not a bandit! I swear! I'm a pirate! I'm a pirate!" Oda's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. "Really really!" Roshi shouted. "Now put that damn thing away before you hurt someone! Namely me!" Oda poked the other boy with his sword. "You really aren't a bandit?" he asked. Roshi furiously nodded and Tsuki, who had seen the whole thing, hopped onto his master's shoulder and began growling at this bespectacled kid.

Oda, who looked slightly embarrassed, put his rapier back in its sheath and sat down before mumbling, "Sorry." Mr. Yu, who had saw all of this as well, told a disgruntled Roshi, "You'll have to forgive Oda there son. When he was just a little kid, mountain bandits murdered his parents, both of whom he was very close to." Roshi glanced over to Oda who now looked a bit downtrodden. "Here in Arthur Town," Mr. Yu went on, "The bandits are a bigger problem than anything else, and that includes pirates."

Oda felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Roshi smiling at him. "Don't worry about it man," he said. "If that had happened to me, I'd feel the same way. The only reason I hate bandits is 'cause the few in my hometown were always annoying me." Standing up from his seat, he extended his hand out. "We still haven't been properly introduced. My name's Roshi Narusegawa. Nice to meet you dude." Oda couldn't help himself from smiling as well as he took Roshi's hand. "Oda Penn. Likewise."

After Roshi sat back down, the two boys reall got to talking. "So, are you really a pirate?" Oda asked. "Yup," Roshi asked proudly. "But I don't really have a crew yet," he added sheepishly. He pointed to Tsuki who was finally full after seven bowls of ramen. "Right now it's just me and this little guy, Tsuki Bear." Tsuki looked over his belly and raised up a paw to say 'hi'.

"Kuu kuu kuu," Oda laughed. "Man," he said. "It must be great to be out on the open sea."

"Well it is," Roshi said. "As long as you make sure that your boat's a hundred percent seaworthy and that you bring enough food." He accepted another bowl from Mr. Yu and continued, "I'm telling you pal, if we had gotten here any later than we did, Tsuki and I would've eaten each other." He then procceeded to stuff his face again. "So," Oda said. "My dad always told me how strong pirates are. Just how strong are you Roshi?"

"All right nobody move!" a voice shouted. Roshi and Oda looked behind them to see a man, short in stature with short brown hair, wearing a brown trench coat and holding up a cutlass. "I got orders to take that there hammer to my boss kid," he said to Roshi while motioning toward his hammer still on the floor. "Now I don't want to have to kill any of you guys here to get it, but if I'm forced to I won't hesitate!" Oda looked ready to fight, but Roshi however just turned back to Mr. Yu and asked, "Can I have just one more bowl?"

The bandit looked pissed at this. "Hey jackass, I'm talking to you!" He swung his sword at him but ended up hitting nothing. He drew back at this, clearly shocked. "Where did he go?" he asked. Oda once again unsheathed his rapier and answered, "I suggest that you take a look behind you." The bandit did, and saw Roshi right in front of him with his hammer in hand. "You want it?" he asked smugly. "Here you go. Hammer Cannon!" He swung it upward and hit the man squarely in the chin sending him flying into the air.

Taking a few steps back, Roshi waited until the bandit slammed back into the ground. "If your boss wants this so badly," he said. "Tell him to bring his ass down here and see if he can take it from me." He stepped on the bandit's head and lifted the hammer again. "Hammer Croquet!" He now swung it downwards, hit him right in the face and sent him flying towards the mountains. Roshi then winced a little as he hopped back into the shop on his left foot. "Ouch, ouch, ouch," he said. "Hit my foot again. I gotta be more careful with that attack." He rubbed his right foot a little. "That's gonna be sore for a little while." He looked over at Oda who looked awestruck, and Mr. Yu who looked dumbstruck.

_"How can a kid like him be so strong?" _he thought. Roshi broke the man out of his thoughts. "Yo, Mr. Yu," he said. "My last bowl?" Mr. Yu shook his head. "Ah yes," he replied. "Right, right." As he went back to cooking, Oda sat back down. "To answer your question Oda," Roshi said. "I don't wanna brag, but I'm pretty strong." He then went to eat his meal. "Just who are you?" Oda asked. Roshi flashed him a toothy grin as he gave his answer.

"I'm Roshi, the man who'll be the next Pirate King!"

Past Arthur Town, over in the moutainside, a group of men were huddled around something. Each one of them looked either surprised or worried.

"I don't believe this."

"Who could do this to Hogan of all people?"

"There must be some strong pirates in town."

"Don't be stupid! Pirates never come here!"

"But that doesn't explain what happened to Hogan."

"Enough," a deep voice said. "Stand aside. Let me see." The men obeyed and a large man stepped out of the shadows. This man was powerfully built with impressive muscles. His head was covered in shaggy brown hair and had a scar going across his left eye. He wore a long, leather coat and black gloves. On his face was what looked like a permanent scowl. What his followers most impressing and frightening about him were his prominent canines which closely resembled fangs.

The man looked down at the one called Hogan. He was completely unconscious, had blood running down the center of his face, and whoever had done this to him, also managed to knock out a couple of his teeth. "It seems that you failed to get me that hammer," the larger man said gruffly. He turned back to the others. "Tombs," he said. A skinny and sickly-looking man stepped up without answering. "Bring me my favorite weapons," the boss ordered. As Tombs left to do as he was told, another man spoke up, "What are we going to do sir?"

"You idiots stay here," the boss replied. "I'll deal with Hogan later. If he got beaten like this then the rest of you won't fare well either. I'll handle this myself." He looked out to the village. He hocked a loogie at the ground and said, "I'll teach whoever did this that people should fear the man known as Roggo Slake!"

* * *

Sorry that this wasn't as long as the last chapter was, but hey, I'll get better. I've been receiving some very nice compliments from you guys. All of which are greatly appreciated. Like I've said before, and will say again, read and review! If you've got characters, I want them, so keep sending them in! Trust me, I'll need as many as I can get! Review, review, review, review~!

**NewEclipse: Did you find the thief?**

**Munchlax Jr.: (panting) No, but I know it was one of the reviewers. Come out you coward!**

**NewEclipse: How do you know I didn't do it?**

**Munchlax Jr.: Because I know you know that I know how to torture you.**

**NewEclipse: How?**

**Munchlax Jr.: Ace is D-E-A-D.**

**NewEclipse: (bursts into tears) Waaaah! ACE!**

**Munchlax Jr.: (sarcastically) You like our Manzai act ladies and gentlemen? If not, don't worry. It's going to get a lot worse.**

**Later~**


	6. Roggo the Weapons Collecter

__

****

****

Yo! Sorry it's been a while guys. I'm not gonna try to make an excuse, I just got lazy. Hey, every author does once in a while right? Just to let you all know now, this'll be the last chapter for about another couple of weeks. It can't be helped, I got things to do! I'm going to a Toby Keith concert on Friday. Yes, I love country music, and I don't give a damn about what any of you guys think. After that, sometime after the 4th of July, my grandpa and I are going on a road trip to Noth Carolina to see my cousin and her husband for a couple of days. We're even going through Tennessee! I hope I get to see Graceland! One last thing, whoever stole the cookies that were meant for Silver Wolf Demon, well you're no longer in trouble since Silver Wolf Demon didn't even leave a review for the chapter before this one. Oh yeah! I can't believe I almost forgot! I want your guys' opinion on who is everybody's favorite Shichibukai from the actual One Piece series! Personally, mine's Jimbei. He's awesome!

Roshi: Oda what are you doing?

Oda: Reading up on colleges from the real world. Justin (me!) keeps getting them in the mail.

Roshi: *scoffs* Like Justin cares about that! Most of those things are just postcards that end up in the trash. *looks at Oda's book* Ursa Major?

Ursa: Hello folks! My name's Ursa Miroku! *music plays and he starts dancing* Okinawa and Kyoto, then there's Nara and Hokkaido, and the capital of Japan is Toky-

Roshi: HEY! Ursa, what are you doing?

**Ursa: Oh it's okay. Justin loves it when we do this kind of thing. After all_, New World Bound _is his favorite.**

**Roshi: Um I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm pretty sure that _Beyond the Sea _is Justin's favorite story. It is the one he wrote himself.**

**Oda: Uh guys? *points at me***

**me: If you two don't hurry up and do the disclaimer, I'll delete both of you.**

**Roshi/Ursa: Munchlax Jr. does not own One Piece in any way! Oda Penn was created by TDIfan288 and Roggo Slake was created by motordog!**

**If anyone can guess the cartoon I heavily based that bit off of, you have very good taste in cartoons. No copyright, I was doing a tribute to awesome cartoons of the 90's!**

* * *

Beyond the Sea

Chapter Six: Roggo the Weapons Collector

* * *

After sending the mountain bandit flying and getting some more ramen to go, Roshi asked Oda if he and Tsuki could crash at his place. He said yes, but on one condition. Roshi had to entertain the children of Arthur Town like he normally did. Thinking that it wouldn't be a big deal, the pirate complied. Only now, he was starting to regret it. It wasn't that Roshi hated kids, on the contrary, he loved them, but he didn't expect the ones that normally hung around Oda to be so...

Roshi looked down to at least half a dozen children varying from ages nine to five, staring at him intently and wide-eyed.

...impressed with him.

Nearly every single one of the kids seemed to think meeting a pirate like Roshi was the coolest thing in the world. The only two who weren't were Komiyama, who was still a little scared of Roshi, and an older boy with a bowl-style haircut who didn't think Roshi hold the image of what pirates should look like.

"I'm telling you guys," he said. "He's no pirate. What kind of pirate carries around a little teddy bear?" The little girl sitting across from him glared at him. "Yes he is too a pirate Sasuke," she protested."You've never even met a real pirate before, so how can you tell?" Sasuke replied with a scoff. "I've heard enough stories to know that a pirate should be big and strong, not scrawny like him." Oda stepped in and leaned down to Sasuke's level. "Now that's not neccesarily true Sasuke," he told the young boy. "After all, from the stories my parents would tell me, the strongest pirate from East Blue was pretty thin too. Not to mention," he paused and took out his rapier once again. "My dad trained me to be strong and just look at me. I'm skinnier than Roshi."

Sasuke smiled at Oda, but then shot Roshi another disapproving look. "But we've seen you fight and train Oda-aniki," he said. "We haven't seen _him_ do anything." Roshi got the message and grinned. Summoning Tsuki, who was being cuddled by a majority of the girls, up to his shoulder, he lifted up his hammer and said, "How about I give you kids a little example of what me and this 'little teddy bear' can do?" After gaining a nod from Oda and the children, he took aim at an old tree and Tsuki hopped onto the hammer head.

"Let's show them one of the older moves," Roshi said. He swung it and sent Tsuki flying at the plant. However, the little bear wasn't worried, as he raised his claws and starting swinging them wildly. When he hit the tree, he slashed it hard enough to actually cut it in two. Roshi smiled as his bear hopped off the freshly made stump and run back to him. The two of them turned back to the children who were all cheering, except for Sasuke, whose jaw had dropped. "Bear Bat #4," Roshi said. After telling them what the attack's name, he walked over to Sasuke and said, "This the part where you open your mouth and insert your foot." This statement made the little girl who Sasuke was arguing with laugh and stick her tongue out at him.

"Where did you get such a cool bear for a pet Roshi-aniki?" One boy asked. Roshi smiled as he rubbed Tsuki's head affectionately. "It was about six years ago," he answered. "Hold on," Oda interrupted. "If it was that long ago, shouldn't he be at least a bit bigger than that?"

"Apparently not," Roshi replied. "Every kind of bear that's born on my home island doesn't start getting bigger until they turn eight." He went on, "As I was saying, it was about six years ago. Back then I usually hung out in the mountains."

_Flashback_

A twelve-year old Roshi wearing a T-shirt with his name on it stood in front of a large brown bear with a red nose. "Bring it on Bobo!" the younger Roshi challenged. The two bowed to each other and took a fighting stance similar to those of sumo wrestlers. Another bear, an older-looking one with grey fur let out a loud growl and the one known as Bobo charged at Roshi, and the boy reacted by leapfrogging over him. "Come on Bobo," he mocked. "You can do better than can't you?" Bobo angrily growled and tried swiping at his opponent, but Roshi simply avoided the attack. "Guess you can't," Roshi said. He grabbed Bobo around the waist and lifted him up off the ground. He then threw the bear out of the circle that had been drawn in the dirt.

"You're done son," Roshi said smugly. He happily danced around flashing his smile to the bears and the other animals. "Which means after four matches, I'm finally the one with bragging rights!" He looked over at Bobo who was now pouting. "Oh come on, Bobo," Roshi said. "I can't kick your butt just one time?" Roshi stopped hopping around when he heard something other than the bears growl. He looked down and held his stomach. "I'm hungry." He looked over at a herd of wild boars and licked his lips. "I think I'm in the mood for making myself roast pork." He then ran over to the boars, who proceeded to run away from him.

About an hour later, one of the boars, who was pretty sure that it had lost the maniac who had wanted to eat it, was actually starting to get hungry itself. It sniffed the air and then rushed over to a bush where it smelled something. It saw a small black bear cub, who became instantly afraid at the site of the predator before it. The bear scampered off with the boar hot on its tail. It eventually cornered him at a cliff. The cub closed his eyes and waited to be eaten. But when nothing hapened, he opened his eyes and saw the boar with a boulder on its head, dead.

"Finally!"

The bear looked past the boar and saw Roshi standing behind it triumphantly. "I thought I was never gonna get one of these cowardly pigs! I'm starving!" He looked down at a suprised little cub. "Huh," he said. "And who are you?" The cub seemed to growl in a way as if to try to speak human language. Roshi walked over and picked him up. "Looks like you were almost the one who was about to be supper." The cub nodded furiously, and Roshi took notice to the white star mark on his forehead. "Hey look at that," he said pointing to his cheek. "You and I match." Roshi didn't think twice at what he was about to say.

"You wanna come live with me and my mama?"

_End flashback_

"That was pretty much how I met my buddy bear," Roshi said letting said bear nuzzle the side of his face. Now, all the kids, including Sasuke, were cheering at them. "Wow," one boy said. "You tell stories almost as good as Oda!" Oda stood next to Roshi, smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Come again?" he asked good-naturedly. The boy smiled sheepishly. "I did say 'Almost'." Roshi laughed and threw his arm around Oda's shoulder. "Gohahaha, well personally, I'd loved to see you show me up in storytelling."

"Sorry to interrupt story time here," a voice said. "But I got some business with you two." Everyone turned around, and in an instant Oda recognized the older man as Roggo Slake, the boss of the mountain bandits. Oda saw the sickle hanging off his left hip, a pistol holstered on the right, and a sword strapped on his back. "Kids," the bespectacled boy said in an almost harsh tone. "All of you go home. _Now._" The children, suprised to see Oda so serious, decided it was best to do as he said and began to go home.

"Don't worry kid," Roggo said gruffly. "I'm not planning on picking on any little kids today. I'm only here for the hammer and maybe that sword of yours too." Oda stepped forward angrily and raised his rapier. "Just you try it," he replied. Roshi leaned back with his hands behind his back and whined, "Aw. How come you get to go first?" Oda took off his glasses and replaced them with a pair of similar-looking goggles. "Because," he said solemnly. "This bastard's father murdered my parents."

_Flashback (A/N Wow! Two in one chapter!)_

"And that was how Monkey D. Luffy defeated the Man of a Thousand Plans, Captain Kuro."

"Read me another story mom!"

An Oda from about a decade ago was sitting up in bed, in anticipation for a second bedtime story from his mother; a woman in her late twenties with long black hair smiling warmly and holding up a colorful book. "Now, now Oda," she said. "It's time for you to go to sleep." Oda crossed his arms and pouted. "But dad always reads me two stories before bed!" His mother kept smiling as she put the book on an exceptionally large bookcase. "Well, honey," she replied. "I would've had time to read you more than one if you and your father hadn't extended your sword training." Oda fell down onto his pillow. "No fair!" Oda's father laughed as he walked into his son's bedroom.

"Sorry Oda," he said. "It's either longer training or more story time." Oda once again pouted as he repeated himself, "No fair!" Both his parents laughed as his father ruffled his hair and his other kissed him good night. "Go to sleep baby," his mother said. "We love you."

"Love you too," he said back as they turned off the light and left the room. Hours later, Oda was shaken awake by his mother. She told him to keep quiet as she took him outside. "Now stay here," she said seriously. "No matter what happens, under no circumstances do you come out of this hiding place." Oda was scared, but he promised that he wouldn't move. Kissing him one last time, his mother went back to go and help her husband. But after what seemed like hours to the boy, he snuck out and was able to listen in on what his father was saying to a large group of men.

"Look, I'm telling you," he said. "We gave you bandits all the money we have. What more do you want from us?" A man with long, grungy brown hair answered back, "How about that fancy-schmancy sword we heard about?" Oda's dad stood his ground and swallowed to clear his throat. "It's not here. And even if it was, that's an heirloom that we could never give up."

"Well," the boss replied. "I'm very sorry about this then." He snapped his fingers. "Boys. You know what to do." Oda was now much too afraid to watch anymore. He turned back around, sunk to the ground and silently cried to himself. The next morning Mr. Yu found him and took him to his place for a while. A week or so after the funeral for Oda's parents, Mr. Yu gave the boy his father's rapier as he was previously entrusted with it. Oda spent the next ten years training by himself. The sword never left his sight. After all, it and his old favorite storybook were all he had to remember the two people that he loved more than anything in the world.

_End of second flashback_

"That jackass's name was Bosco Slake," Oda said. "A year after that he was betrayed by one of his own followers and shot dead. But then I heard a while after that that the bandits had a new leader in Bosco's son who acted just like him." Roggo was undeterred as he pulled his sickle out. "You don't honestly blame me for something my old man did?" Oda shook his head as he continued to glare at the older man. "No. But from what I've heard you do the same kind of crap that he did and I couldn't forgive you for that either." Roggo unsheathed the sword on his back. "Enough talk. We gonna fight or what?" Oda ran forward and lunged his own sword at the bandit. "Let's," he replied. Roggo blocked the attack with his sword and swung his sickle down at the boy. Oda dodged it and now faced Roggo's back. "One Kanji!" He slashed at Roggo, leaving a wound shaped exactly like the kanji for the number one. (A/N Like the tattoo on Mr. 1's chest)

Despite the blood spurting from his back, Roggo seemed mildly impressed. "Interesting," he said. "So that's how you fight." Once again, Oda pointed his rapier at his enemy. "My father taught the fighting style that he always used. Calligraphy Kendo. The way of the pen mixed with the way of the sword." Roshi's eyes sparkled with excitement. "So cool!" he exclaimed. "What an awesome way to use a sword!" Tsuki also seemed to share his master's enthusiasm.

Roggo ran at Oda and once again swung his sickle at the boy's chest, this time making contact. Oda stood up, wincing a little from the blood dripping from the wound. Nontheless, he still looked determined to fight. "That the best you can do?" he asked. Roggo put his sickle back up and took out his pistol. "Not even close," he shot back. He started shooting at Oda's feet. "Dance geeky! Dance!" he yelled mockingly. Oda jumped to avoid the bullets and tried slashing Roggo from midair, only to get blocked by the larger sword again. "Face it kiddo," Roggo gloated. "You don't got a chance against all my weapons." Oda responded by jumping back and swiping at Roggo's arm. "Blood Kanji!" True to the attack's moniker, blood began pouring from the cuts on the bandit's left arm.

"It's not the weapon," the boy said. "But the man holding it. Clearly you aren't worthy to hold any of those." Roggo's nostril's flared with anger. "Damn you!" he shouted. He jabbed his pistol at Oda's shoulder and fired it. Oda recoiled in pain and clutched his right shoulder. "Aaah! Damit!" he cried out. "Oda!" Roshi called out. "Stay strong! Are you really gonna lose to the son of a murderer?" Oda gritted his teeth as he stood back up. "Like hell!" he yelled. He lept forward one more time. Only now, when Roggo tried to defend himself with his big sword, Oda caught it and threw it to the ground right before he attacked. "Death Kanji!" The mark of death was now written on Roggo's torso as he fell down hard.

Oda sheathed his rapier back into his belt loop. "This is my sword," he said. "You wouldn't get it from me even if it was me down there." Roshi ran up to Oda and patted him on the back. "That was awesome! You rock dude!" The younger boy grinned back warmly. "Thanks," he said. "And thanks for letting me handle him myself." Roshi looked t Tsuki on his shoulder, looked back at Oda and said, "No problem. You know, you would make a really good pirate." Oda's eyes widened. "You really think so?" he asked. The boy and his bear nodded. "Hell yeah!"

"I can't believe that I have to use my Devil Fruit powers for just a hammer and a sword." Roshi and Oda turned around to see Roggo coughing up blood and getting back up off the ground. "You're first nerd boy!" He jumped at them ready to punch, but was hit right in the face with Roshi's hammer. "Hammer Smack!" he yelled. Roggo fell back down to the ground. Oda looked suprised, but Roshi patted his good shoulder and said, "You got to beat him up first. Now it's my turn." He jumped into air and swung the hammer downward. "Hammer Crater!" Just as Roshi was about to hit Roggo, the bandit started to shrink away. Roshi ended up only hitting the ground. "Where'd he go?" he asked looking around.

"Roshi!" Oda shouted. "Watch out! He's got a Zoan type Devil Fruit!" For Oda, this was the first time seeing a Devil Fruit power in real life. But he had read up on them enough to know that Zoan's specialize in combat and are quick to recover from pain. _"That explains how he could get back up so fast after I knocked him out,"_ Oda thought. "Okay," Roshi said looking around. "He can turn into an animal, so what is he?"

"Over here star face," Roggo's voice said. Roshi turned around and saw nothing but a small pomeranian. Roshi stared at the dog with a blank look. After about a minute he finally said, "Slake? You're a teacup dog?" Roggo just snarled at the pirate. Roshi fell down to the ground, laughing like crazy. "Gohahahahahaha! Gohahahahahaha! The Dog-Dog Fruit Model: Teacup Pomeranian! How stupid can a Devil Fruit power be? Gohahahahaha!" Tsuki was rolling around laughing as well. Even Oda couldn't hold back chuckling. "Kuu kuu kuu, that is pretty funny." Roggo's face was teeming with fury now. "Shut the hell up!" he roared. He lept onto Roshi and bit down onto his neck.

"Ow!" Roshi yelled. He grabbed the dog and threw it off of him and swung his hammer down on it. Roggo's size started to expand as he caught the hammer. Now he was in his furry hybrid form. "Never underestimate me asshole," he said as he threw a punch at Roshi's stomach. The boy fell back and groaned. "That hurt," he said. He hopped back to his feet and swung once more yelling, "Bastard!" Roggo shrunk down again and the hammer missed. Warping back into his human form, he pulled a knife that was strapped to his leg and stabbed Roshi in the leg. The boy cringed. "That hurt more," he said. But Roggo wasn't done yet. He once again, he threw a heavy punch at Roshi's gut, knocking him down.

"And that hurt the most," Roshi said weakly. Roggo stood over him, with his knife still in hand. "Any last words?" he asked. Roshi smirked. "Just this," he answered. "Tsuki! Criss-Cross Claw!" Tsuki hopped off of Oda's shoulder and slashed at the back of Roggo's neck, leaving a cross-shaped scar. Naturally, Roggo winced at this, giving Roshi enough time to launch a kick at the bandit's groin. "Eeeyoww!" Roggo howled and crouched down in pain. Roshi saw his window of opportunity and jumped back into the air. Swinging down he yelled out, "Hammer Crater!" This time, Roshi's hammer hit Roggo's head and slammed him down onto the ground, even creating a small crater underneath him.

Roshi leaned on his hammer and gave Oda a thumbs-up. "We win," he said cheerily. Oda walked over to him. "That was amazing," he praised. Roshi looked down at Roggo who was, at the moment, unconscious. "Time to get rid of this guy," he said. He gave Oda a serious look. "When this is over, you're buying me a beer," he said. Oda nodded. "Deal," he answered. Roshi stepped on Roggo's head, lifted up his hammer, swung it back down, and sent him flying. "Hammer Croquet!"

Now with their foe gone, the two friends, along with the bear cub, hobbled back to town, arm in arm and celebrating their victory.

The next morning, Mr. Yu stood at the docks of Arthur Town looking down at a boat that was moderately bigger than the one that Roshi and Tsuki had come in the other day. "Now it's not new or fast or anything," he said. "But it'll get you to the next island." Roshi and Tsuki were in the boat looking up at him. "And you're seriously letting us have it?" Roshi asked. After he nodded, the two cheered. "Thanks a lot Mr. Yu!" he cheered gratefully. Mr. Yu smiled. "It's the least I can do after you got rid of Roggo for our village. I hope you have a good journey."

"Well we're not leaving just yet," Roshi said. "We're waiting on something important."

"And what's that?"

As if on cue, Oda appeared with two knapsacks in hand. "All right, I'm here Captain," he said grinning. "You remember my booze?" Roshi asked. Oda tossed three bottles down at him. "Yep," he replied. "Sake, beer, and whiskey." Roshi held up the alcohol and danced with Tsuki on his head. "Sweet!"

Mr. Yu chuckled a little. "I should've seen this coming I guess," he said. "Ever since you were a kid, you've wanted to be a pirate. Now you finally got your chance." Oda nodded. "Yep," he said. "And I'm definitely going to take it. To see the world and write a book about my adventures. That's my dream." He shook Mr. Yu's hand. "Say good-bye to the kids for me?" he asked. "Sure thing," the man said. "They'll give me hell for letting you leave, but I'll survive. Take care of yourself Oda."

"I will," he replied. "Thanks for everything Mr. Yu. Bye!" And with that, he hopped into the boat and shoved off with his new pirate captain. And Tsuki too.

"From this day forth," Roshi said. "You're my first mate." Oda laughed. "And here I always thought Tsuki was the first mate." The bear cub chuckled as did his owner. "Funny, but seriously, you and I are partners now. We're now nakama."

"Great. So where are wh headed?"

"I have no idea. I forgot to get a map. Again." Oda and Tsuki sweatdropped. _"Oh boy,"_ they thought. _"Here we go."_

* * *

**Whoo! Longest chapter so far and now Roshi's got his first crewmember! Lots of stuff going on! You guys know what's next. Please give me reviews, characters, and praise!**

**Later~**


	7. Helloooo Hikari!

****

********

I'm back people! *sighs and leans back* Home, no place like it. So? Who missed me? Come on, be honest. If no one missed me then you guys won't get a chapter after this one. *laughs* I kid, I kid. Not really. Anyway...Whoo! 91 reviews! YES! I am currently tied with Crazyman321 (who's still missing) and his story reviews-wise, and he has twice as many chapters as me! I don't mean to brag...Actually I'm not going to. I don't wanna get the guy mad at me.

The trip was fun! Had some real bonding time with my grandpa. It was awesome to see my cousin and her husband, the latter of the two I get along very well with because we're both so immature. As my cousin said:

"My husband is the reason we don't have any kids. He _is_ my kid."

But despite that, the two have a very loving relationship and I love them. I gotta say though, I wish I could've seen more. It was more or less a straight shot there and back. We couldn't see Graceland due to a five car pileup in front of it. However I still got Elvis souvenirs so I'm happy. Plus, I can also tell people that I went to see Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina during the summer, which is cool since normally I'm just stuck at home.

For now until further notice, I'm no longer taking OCs for the crew. However, I _am_ taking plenty of OCs that are enemies and allies. I'll most likely never stop asking for those kind of OCs.

The survey question from last chapter stands and I hope to get my review count up to 100 this time. That's right. The big 1-0-0! Leave your reviews for me! MUNCHLAX JR. SAMA!..I'm pretty sure that's it for now.

Disclaimer: Seriously? Again? This is the 8th chapter for Pete's sake! Fine...

**Munchlax Jr. does not own One Piece in any way.**

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter Eight: Acid Blood**

* * *

"So you just saw him swimming up to the shore and became friends with him? Just like that?"

After seeing what there was to see in Goku Village, Hikari had taken them back to the docks, per Roshi's request, to see the same shark who had not too long ago, tried to devour him. Currently, Roshi was sitting down rubbing Jet's snout while the others were sitting on wooden posts, Tsuki being held in the girl's arms, and Oda sitting across from them staring and even drooling a little. Hikari was telling the boys how she had first met the shark.

"Yeah, more or less. I'm not really sure why, but when he first saw me, I guess he just liked me," Hikari said. She smiled as she looked over at Jet and Roshi exchanging grins, as if they were trying to see which one of them had a bigger smile. "But I'm surprised," she went on. "I mean this morning he almost ate you and now you're making friends with him?" Roshi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Meh, it's not really his fault," he said. "He was just doing what his instincts told him to right? He's a shark." He looked back up at them. "Besides, I already got back at him. Look at his sneezer." He directed his finger towards Jet's nose which was still covered in bruises.

Hikari couldn't help but laugh. "Well either way it's nice to know you guys are nice, even if you are pirates." Oda then leapt off his post and reached out. "Oh Hikari-chan," he said. "If being a pirate disgusts you that much I will gladly give it up for our love." Roshi raised an eyebrow. "What love?" he asked. "You haven't even known her a full day yet. And besides," he reached onto Oda's forehead and pulled his glasses down in front of his eyes. "Who's hand do you think you're holding?" Roshi raised his fist. "And who are you calling Hikari-chan?" Oda was then met with a punch to the nose and fell back.

"Idiot," Roshi said. "If you're gonna flirt at least wear your glasses. You're pretty much blind without them." He got up and walked over to hisfirst mate laying spread-eagle on his back. Oda quickly hopped back onto his feet and grabbed Roshi by the shirt collar. "Roshi you bastard!" he snapped. "How dare you make me look like a fool in front of Hikari-chan!"

Roshi just shook him off. "Somehow I have a feeling you'll get over it when you see another cute girl." The two stopped their arguing when they heard giggling near them. "Uh guys?" Hikari spoke up. "I'm right here." The boys stepped away from each other both feeling somewhat embarrassed for some reason. "Sorry," they said together. "Not my fault. It's because he's an idiot." Hikari kept on laughing as she got back up and placed Tsuki back on Roshi's shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, but I really need to get back into town," she said.

"We'll go with you," Oda said. Roshi sighed. _"He just wants to keep gawking at her,"_ he thought. He shook his head. "What he meant is can we tag along?" he asked Hikari. "We really shouldn't leave until we get a navigator for our crew."

"A navigator?"

Roshi nodded. "Yeah," he said smiling sheepishly. "Ever since Tsuki and I left home, I've kept forgetting to get a map." Oda finally snapped out of his trance and smacked Roshi's forehead. "That's right!" he agreed. "That coupled with his nonexistant sense of direction, we've basically been sailing blind!" Roshi glared at him. "Well it's not like your sense of direction is any better. And besides you forgot to bring a map too." The duo heard Hikari laugh yet again. "I'm sorry you guys," she said. "But the two of you are like a Manzai duo!" Roshi and Oda looked at each other, looked at Hikari, and looked at Tsuki before dismissing the idea.

"Nah!"

The three of them went on. "So why do you need to go back to the village Hikari?" Roshi asked. "Well I like to keep an eye on most of the pirates," she replied. "I always try to make sure they don't try anything funny." The boys gave her a confused look. "Do you fight them Hikari-chan?" Hikari stopped in front of them and gave them a stern look. "What," she said. "You two don't think I can fight just because a girl?" Roshi gave her a nervous smile. "Of course not," he said sheepishly. _"I don't think it'd be a good idea to piss her off,"_ he thought remembering what happened earlier that day. _"Again."_

As they entered town again, they all looked around but everything seemed to be peaceful. "Well," Hikari said. "That's good. I don't mind having to fight pirates but sometimes it can get tiresome." Oda reached out once again. "My dearest Hikari-chan," he said. "Please do not push yourself. If pirates do attack, allow me to fight for you."

"Gee thanks Oda-san," Hikari replied. "Only that's Tsuki-chan your holding hands with." Oda put his glasses back on. "Huh?" Now his eyes saw a growling Tsuki Bear and received a scratch across the face. Both Roshi and Hiakri sweatdropped. "Idiot," Roshi mumbled.

Unbeknownst to them, in a nearby alley, a large group of people were watching them at the moment. All of these people were wearing cloaks, but about five of them seemed to be bigger than the others. "Your majesty," one said to his leader in a deep voice. "May I please go after them? I haven't had a meal in hours and the bear cub looks quite delicious." He bowed down on his knees to show his leader the proper respect. "Very well Ongo," the leader said. "But make it fast. We still have the rest of this village to attack." The one known as Ongo grinned deviously as he stood back up. "Thank you very much your highness," he said gratefully. "I promise I won't be long."

While perched on his best buddy's shoulder, Tsuki could feel his ears twitch. He sniffed the air and something smelled fishy. Literally. Roshi noticed the cub's sudden restlessness and stopped walking. "Something wrong Tsuki?" he asked. Now Oda and Hikari stopped walking. "What's up Captain?" Oda asked. Roshi looked around. "I dunno," he said. "Tsuki smelled something and to be honest, I feel like someone's watching us." Now the other two looked around.

"Are you sure?"

That question was quickly answered. As if out of nowhere, something that was long and had teeth bit Roshi's upper right arm inches away from where Tsuki was. "What the hell?" Roshi yelled. He quickly punched whatever was biting him. "Get the hell off of me!" The thing then retracted to a cloaked body. Oda's eyes widened. "Roshi be careful!" he yelled. "That's a Fishman!" Roshi turned to look at his attacker. "Seriously?" The Fishman laughed, almost in a hissing matter. "That's right," he said. "I am a moray eel Fishman. I am Ongo of the Saruul Pirates." He spit out the piece of cloth he managed to tear off of Roshi's shirt. "Dammit," he said. "I can't believe I missed that bear by just a few inches. Although," he licked his lips. "This is the first time in a long while I've tasted human blood."

Hikari's eyes quickly darted to where Roshi had been bitten_. "Blood_," she thought. The Fishman was right. Blood was now dripping from the teeth marks. Hikari grinned_. "Perfect_." Roshi readied his hammer. "You're not eating my Tsuki fish-face," he said. He was about to charge at Ongo when Hikari grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. "Wait," she said. "Let me take care of this." Roshi stared at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Please," she replied. "I can handle him easy. I just need a little bit of this." She started rubbing her hand on his wound. Roshi blinked. "My blood?"

Oda now stepped in front of the two of them, rapier drawn. "Never could I allow a lady to harm herself fighting a pirate, especially a Fishman," he said. "I will fight this eel!" He was about to run foward when Roshi yanked onto his ponytail. "Not so fast dude," he said. Oda looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that you're actually going to let her fight him without even trying to stop her?" he demanded. Roshi nodded his head. "Yep," he answered. "It's what she wants to do, plain and simple. Besides, aren't you a bit curious to see how well she can fight? I am." He looked down at Hikari whose hand was covered in his blood. She looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks Roshi," she said.

A few feet away, Ongo was growing very impatient. "Enough already!" he yelled. "Gimme that bear! I'm starving!" His neck extended toward them again, but this time Hikari was expecting him to do that. She caught his neck and slammed her blood-covered hand right between his eyes. "Acid Blood!" A reddish smoke could be seen rising from Ongo's face as he felt it burn. "Aaah! Hot! Hot! Lemme go!" Obeying his command, Hikari let go of his neck and he immediately recoiled back in pain. "Aah! Dammit!" he shouted. "Just what the hell is that?" Hikari smirked as she pulled out a pocket-knife and pricked her own hand. "That," she answered. "Was just one of the things I can do thanks to the powers of the Blood-Blood Devil Fruit. It doesn't matter if the blood's mine or somebody else's, either way if it's fresh, I can control it."

Roshi, Oda, and Tsuki all looked amazed at this. "What a power," Oda said. "I've never seen something such as this in real life. I've only read about that kind of power." Both Roshi and Tsuki nodded their heads. "Yeah that's definitely a cool power," Roshi said. "But it's also kinda morbid, don't you think?" Hikari heard that last comment and spun back around. "Oh come on," she said. "Why does everyone say that? I'm sure that there are powers out in the world more morbid than mine."

Ongo had now regained his composure. "So what if you've eaten a Devil Fruit," he said. "You still can't measure up to me!" He lunged his neck forward again and slammed Hikari off of her feet.

"Hikari!"

Roshi and Oda were about to go help, but stopped when they saw the girl easily pick herself up off of the ground. She wiped a little blood off of the corner of her mouth and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "The more blood, the better. Now," She raised both of her hands at him, the left one bleeding because she purposely nicked herself, and the other had the blood from her mouth on it. "Blood Darts!" The blood then seemed to the form of several small daggers as it flew off of her hands and stabbed Ongo in the stomach. "Aah!" he cried out. "They feel like real knives! You little witch!" Hikari then ran forward and grabbed the his face. "Better to be a witch than an eel," she said almost playfully as she threw down his head and slammed it onto the hard concrete. Panting, the girl stepped back a little and looked at her opponent. The Fishman was knocked out.

Roshi and Oda just stood there with their mouths agape. Tsuki had hopped off of his buddy's shoulders and back into Hikari's arms as his way of saying, _"Thanks for not letting that fish-face eat me!"_ Hikari giggled as if she understood. "You're welcome," she said. She walked back to the two dumbfounded pirates who still remained silent. Hikari gave them a questioning look. "What?"

Finally Roshi shook his head and said, "That, was awesome! You're a really great fighter!" Hikari smiled. "Well thank you for the praise dude," she said. She then noticed that blood was still dripping from Roshi's arm. "Ooh, you better let me take care of that," she said as she put her hand on his wound. "Healing Plasma." Roshi raised his eyebrow. He didn't feel anything at first. Then after a few seconds, he began to wince. It now felt like his arm was on fire! "Ouch!" he shouted. "Why are you using Acid Blood on me?" Hikari sighed as she took a bandage out of her pocket and slapped it on Roshi's arm.

"Quit being a baby," she said. "It may sting a little at first but the blood will go back into your body." Roshi now glared at her. "I'm not being a baby!" he said angrily. "It doesn't sting a little, it feels like you rubbed salt into it!" Hikari blinked. "Does it still hurt?" she asked. "I'm sorry." Roshi then thought for a minute. Now it didn't hurt at all. The pain was gone, just like that. "Huh," he said. "Feels good now. But why the bandage?"

Hikari simply shrugged. "I can only stop the bleeding," she replied. "I can't get rid of the wound. I'm no doctor." Roshi took what she just said into consideration. "A doctor," he muttered. "We could definitely use one on the crew." He then looked back up and saw that Oda was still standing where he was a minute ago. "Oi! How long are you going to be impressed with Hikari's Devil Fruit powers?" Oda then looked back them embarrassed. "S-Sorry," he said running over to where the others stood. "But Roshi's right Hikari-chan. You are a great fighter." Again Hikari smiled. "Thanks Oda-san," she said.

"What the hell was that?" The tall cloaked figure demanded. "Ongo you fool!" He turned on one of his more rotund-looking subordinates. "Futon," he barked. "Go out there and kill those little pests! And when you're done, bring that stupid Ongo with you and meet us at the docks. We'll start our attack there." The one known as Futon just stared at his leader. "You want me to what now?" he said stupidly. The leader just growled as he kicked Futon out of the alley. "Just hurry up and do it Jelly-for-Brains!" he ordered. He and the rest of his followers turned and started toward the docks. "Let's go."

"The eel said he was a member of the Saruul Pirates," Oda said. "Hikari-chan have pirates by that name ever attacked this village before?" Hikari shook her head. "Not in the years I've lived here," she answered. "This is the first time I've ever fought a Fishman." Oda contemplated this for a minute. "Something tells me we should look around Roshi," he told the older boy. Roshi nodded but then saw a round figure bending over Ongo's unconscious body. "Why not start there?" he said. They all ran to him. "Who are you?" Oda asked. The person didn't seem to hear them. Either that or he was ignoring them, as he just kept staring at Ongo. "Hey! You there!" Roshi called. Now the cloaked figure stood up and faced them. They all expected him to attack, or at the very least say something, but he just stared at them.

Hikari stepped forward. "Excuse me," she said. "Is he your friend by any chance?" More silence. Roshi was starting to get annoyed. "Hey! Can't you hear us?" Now the person finally said something, in a voice that was deeper than Ongo's. "Oops. They spotted me." Everyone fell over. "You just now noticed?" Roshi and Oda yelled at the smae time. "What are you? Stupid?" The person lowered his hood and revealed a round, pink, blobbish face. "Maybe," he answered.

"He actually answered!"

Only Hikari stayed serious. "He's a Fishman too," she observed. Oda then looked at him. "Given his intelligence and appearance, I'd guess that he's a jellyfish." Roshi looked at him now as well. "Are you?" he inquired. The Fishman scatched his head with his finger. "Am I?" he asked. Roshi fell over again. "You don't even know what you are?"

The Fishman pounded his hand to his fist. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "I remember! My name is Futon, and I'm a jellyfish Fishman! I'm a member of the Saruul Pirates sent to kill you, nice to meetcha!" Everyone sweatdropped. Roshi, Oda, Hikari, even Tsuki were all thinking the same thing, _"What a dimwit!"_

Hikari cracked her knuckles. "All righty then," she said. "Looks like you're next." Oda stepped in front of her with his sword out again. Hikari looked a little annoyed. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I can handle this myself!" Oda shook his head. "Forgive me," he said. "But I don't feel like sitting back anymore just to watch someone else fight. Besides, this fool is just asking to be sliced up." Hikari was about to protest, but Roshi put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Forget it," he said. "I haven't known Oda for too long, but I do know that it's best to let him fight who he wants to. Although," he grinned at his first mate. "I am a little ticked that he gets to fight before me again. But, there's no helping it."

Oda directed his rapier at Futon. "Let's fight," he said. "Okay," the Fishman replied. "But it wouldn't be good to touch me. My skin is toxic." Oda nodded. "Thank you for telling me that," he said._ "To tell an enemy something like that," _he thought. _"This guy's either really nice or really stupid."_ He ran foward and swung his sword at Futon's head. "Seafood Kanji One!" Roshi read the scar. "Sushi?" It took Futon a few seconds to realize that he was hurt. He rubbed his face. "Oww," he said. "That hurt a little." He swung his arm at Oda. "Toxic Touch!" Oda jumped back to dodge and lunged forward again. "Seafood Kanji Two!" He made a new scar right next to the first one. This time Hikari read it.

"Sashimi?"

Oda turned back to his friends at laughed a little. "Kuu kuu kuu, what else would you write on a Fishman?" Hikari laughed at his joke. "What a unique fighting style Oda-san," she said. Roshi stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yeah but who'd wanna eat sushi or sashimi made out of jellyfish?" he asked. "That makes sushi sound even more gross."

"Excuse me," Futon said. Oda turned back and faced him again. "Is the fight over?" the jellyfish asked. Oda sweatdropped as he shook his head. "No," he answered. "Not until one of us falls down."

"Okay," Futon said. He ran foward and raised his fist again. "Toxic Touch!" Oda quickly avoided him again but then got hit with Futon's other fist. "Toxic Two Touch," he said. Oda backed up and grabbed his stomach. He could instantly feel the stinging pain surge throughout his body. "Oda," Roshi called out. "You alright?" Oda looked back at him while desperately trying to fight back tears in his eyes. "No," he said through gritted teeth. "But I will be after I finish this guy." He ran forward and directed the last attack at the Fishman's torso. "Fisherman's Kanji!" Blood spurted from the new scar as Futon fell back while losing consciousness.

"Way to go Oda!" Roshi cheered, but stopped when he saw his friend drop to his knees clutching his stomach again. Hikari quickly ran to his side. "This is bad," she said. "The toxin must already be spreading throughout his nervous system." Roshi and Tsuki ran over. "Is there a doctor nearby?" Hikari nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Ritsu has a clinic a few blocks away." Roshi and Tsuki looked at each other and then at Oda. "Can you take him there?"

"Why can't you?"

Roshi looked toward the northern side of town. "Clearly these idiots have a captain and I wanna fight him." Before Hikari could say anything else the pirate and his pet ran toward the docks. "Wait!" Hikari called. "Why are you heading back toward the ocean?" Roshi turned around and called back, "They're Fishman! Water's gotta be the first place to look! Meet me there once you drop Oda off!" Hikari nodded. She wasn't sure why, but she decided to do as he said.

Roshi looked at Tsuki as they ran toward the docks. "Come on buddy bear," he said. "Let's go beat up this Saruul guy before he attacks the town.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was as good as the others. Remember guys, review! I'll update again in a little bit. Next chapter you'll all learn a little trivia about Oda!**

**Later~**


	8. Acid Blood

****

********

I'm back people! *sighs and leans back* Home, no place like it. So? Who missed me? Come on, be honest. If no one missed me then you guys won't get a chapter after this one. *laughs* I kid, I kid. Not really. Anyway...Whoo! 91 reviews! YES! I am currently tied with Crazyman321 (who's still missing) and his story reviews-wise, and he has twice as many chapters as me! I don't mean to brag...Actually I'm not going to. I don't wanna get the guy mad at me.

The trip was fun! Had some real bonding time with my grandpa. It was awesome to see my cousin and her husband, the latter of the two I get along very well with because we're both so immature. As my cousin said:

"My husband is the reason we don't have any kids. He _is_ my kid."

But despite that, the two have a very loving relationship and I love them. I gotta say though, I wish I could've seen more. It was more or less a straight shot there and back. We couldn't see Graceland due to a five car pileup in front of it. However I still got Elvis souvenirs so I'm happy. Plus, I can also tell people that I went to see Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina during the summer, which is cool since normally I'm just stuck at home.

For now until further notice, I'm no longer taking OCs for the crew. However, I _am_ taking plenty of OCs that are enemies and allies. I'll most likely never stop asking for those kind of OCs.

The survey question from last chapter stands and I hope to get my review count up to 100 this time. That's right. The big 1-0-0! Leave your reviews for me! MUNCHLAX JR. SAMA!..I'm pretty sure that's it for now.

Disclaimer: Seriously? Again? This is the 8th chapter for Pete's sake! Fine...

**Munchlax Jr. does not own One Piece in any way.**

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter Eight: Acid Blood**

* * *

"So you just saw him swimming up to the shore and became friends with him? Just like that?"

After seeing what there was to see in Goku Village, Hikari had taken them back to the docks, per Roshi's request, to see the same shark who had not too long ago, tried to devour him. Currently, Roshi was sitting down rubbing Jet's snout while the others were sitting on wooden posts, Tsuki being held in the girl's arms, and Oda sitting across from them staring and even drooling a little. Hikari was telling the boys how she had first met the shark.

"Yeah, more or less. I'm not really sure why, but when he first saw me, I guess he just liked me," Hikari said. She smiled as she looked over at Jet and Roshi exchanging grins, as if they were trying to see which one of them had a bigger smile. "But I'm surprised," she went on. "I mean this morning he almost ate you and now you're making friends with him?" Roshi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Meh, it's not really his fault," he said. "He was just doing what his instincts told him to right? He's a shark." He looked back up at them. "Besides, I already got back at him. Look at his sneezer." He directed his finger towards Jet's nose which was still covered in bruises.

Hikari couldn't help but laugh. "Well either way it's nice to know you guys are nice, even if you are pirates." Oda then leapt off his post and reached out. "Oh Hikari-chan," he said. "If being a pirate disgusts you that much I will gladly give it up for our love." Roshi raised an eyebrow. "What love?" he asked. "You haven't even known her a full day yet. And besides," he reached onto Oda's forehead and pulled his glasses down in front of his eyes. "Who's hand do you think you're holding?" Roshi raised his fist. "And who are you calling Hikari-chan?" Oda was then met with a punch to the nose and fell back.

"Idiot," Roshi said. "If you're gonna flirt at least wear your glasses. You're pretty much blind without them." He got up and walked over to hisfirst mate laying spread-eagle on his back. Oda quickly hopped back onto his feet and grabbed Roshi by the shirt collar. "Roshi you bastard!" he snapped. "How dare you make me look like a fool in front of Hikari-chan!"

Roshi just shook him off. "Somehow I have a feeling you'll get over it when you see another cute girl." The two stopped their arguing when they heard giggling near them. "Uh guys?" Hikari spoke up. "I'm right here." The boys stepped away from each other both feeling somewhat embarrassed for some reason. "Sorry," they said together. "Not my fault. It's because he's an idiot." Hikari kept on laughing as she got back up and placed Tsuki back on Roshi's shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, but I really need to get back into town," she said.

"We'll go with you," Oda said. Roshi sighed. _"He just wants to keep gawking at her,"_ he thought. He shook his head. "What he meant is can we tag along?" he asked Hikari. "We really shouldn't leave until we get a navigator for our crew."

"A navigator?"

Roshi nodded. "Yeah," he said smiling sheepishly. "Ever since Tsuki and I left home, I've kept forgetting to get a map." Oda finally snapped out of his trance and smacked Roshi's forehead. "That's right!" he agreed. "That coupled with his nonexistant sense of direction, we've basically been sailing blind!" Roshi glared at him. "Well it's not like your sense of direction is any better. And besides you forgot to bring a map too." The duo heard Hikari laugh yet again. "I'm sorry you guys," she said. "But the two of you are like a Manzai duo!" Roshi and Oda looked at each other, looked at Hikari, and looked at Tsuki before dismissing the idea.

"Nah!"

The three of them went on. "So why do you need to go back to the village Hikari?" Roshi asked. "Well I like to keep an eye on most of the pirates," she replied. "I always try to make sure they don't try anything funny." The boys gave her a confused look. "Do you fight them Hikari-chan?" Hikari stopped in front of them and gave them a stern look. "What," she said. "You two don't think I can fight just because a girl?" Roshi gave her a nervous smile. "Of course not," he said sheepishly. _"I don't think it'd be a good idea to piss her off,"_ he thought remembering what happened earlier that day. _"Again."_

As they entered town again, they all looked around but everything seemed to be peaceful. "Well," Hikari said. "That's good. I don't mind having to fight pirates but sometimes it can get tiresome." Oda reached out once again. "My dearest Hikari-chan," he said. "Please do not push yourself. If pirates do attack, allow me to fight for you."

"Gee thanks Oda-san," Hikari replied. "Only that's Tsuki-chan your holding hands with." Oda put his glasses back on. "Huh?" Now his eyes saw a growling Tsuki Bear and received a scratch across the face. Both Roshi and Hiakri sweatdropped. "Idiot," Roshi mumbled.

Unbeknownst to them, in a nearby alley, a large group of people were watching them at the moment. All of these people were wearing cloaks, but about five of them seemed to be bigger than the others. "Your majesty," one said to his leader in a deep voice. "May I please go after them? I haven't had a meal in hours and the bear cub looks quite delicious." He bowed down on his knees to show his leader the proper respect. "Very well Ongo," the leader said. "But make it fast. We still have the rest of this village to attack." The one known as Ongo grinned deviously as he stood back up. "Thank you very much your highness," he said gratefully. "I promise I won't be long."

While perched on his best buddy's shoulder, Tsuki could feel his ears twitch. He sniffed the air and something smelled fishy. Literally. Roshi noticed the cub's sudden restlessness and stopped walking. "Something wrong Tsuki?" he asked. Now Oda and Hikari stopped walking. "What's up Captain?" Oda asked. Roshi looked around. "I dunno," he said. "Tsuki smelled something and to be honest, I feel like someone's watching us." Now the other two looked around.

"Are you sure?"

That question was quickly answered. As if out of nowhere, something that was long and had teeth bit Roshi's upper right arm inches away from where Tsuki was. "What the hell?" Roshi yelled. He quickly punched whatever was biting him. "Get the hell off of me!" The thing then retracted to a cloaked body. Oda's eyes widened. "Roshi be careful!" he yelled. "That's a Fishman!" Roshi turned to look at his attacker. "Seriously?" The Fishman laughed, almost in a hissing matter. "That's right," he said. "I am a moray eel Fishman. I am Ongo of the Saruul Pirates." He spit out the piece of cloth he managed to tear off of Roshi's shirt. "Dammit," he said. "I can't believe I missed that bear by just a few inches. Although," he licked his lips. "This is the first time in a long while I've tasted human blood."

Hikari's eyes quickly darted to where Roshi had been bitten_. "Blood_," she thought. The Fishman was right. Blood was now dripping from the teeth marks. Hikari grinned_. "Perfect_." Roshi readied his hammer. "You're not eating my Tsuki fish-face," he said. He was about to charge at Ongo when Hikari grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. "Wait," she said. "Let me take care of this." Roshi stared at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Please," she replied. "I can handle him easy. I just need a little bit of this." She started rubbing her hand on his wound. Roshi blinked. "My blood?"

Oda now stepped in front of the two of them, rapier drawn. "Never could I allow a lady to harm herself fighting a pirate, especially a Fishman," he said. "I will fight this eel!" He was about to run foward when Roshi yanked onto his ponytail. "Not so fast dude," he said. Oda looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that you're actually going to let her fight him without even trying to stop her?" he demanded. Roshi nodded his head. "Yep," he answered. "It's what she wants to do, plain and simple. Besides, aren't you a bit curious to see how well she can fight? I am." He looked down at Hikari whose hand was covered in his blood. She looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks Roshi," she said.

A few feet away, Ongo was growing very impatient. "Enough already!" he yelled. "Gimme that bear! I'm starving!" His neck extended toward them again, but this time Hikari was expecting him to do that. She caught his neck and slammed her blood-covered hand right between his eyes. "Acid Blood!" A reddish smoke could be seen rising from Ongo's face as he felt it burn. "Aaah! Hot! Hot! Lemme go!" Obeying his command, Hikari let go of his neck and he immediately recoiled back in pain. "Aah! Dammit!" he shouted. "Just what the hell is that?" Hikari smirked as she pulled out a pocket-knife and pricked her own hand. "That," she answered. "Was just one of the things I can do thanks to the powers of the Blood-Blood Devil Fruit. It doesn't matter if the blood's mine or somebody else's, either way if it's fresh, I can control it."

Roshi, Oda, and Tsuki all looked amazed at this. "What a power," Oda said. "I've never seen something such as this in real life. I've only read about that kind of power." Both Roshi and Tsuki nodded their heads. "Yeah that's definitely a cool power," Roshi said. "But it's also kinda morbid, don't you think?" Hikari heard that last comment and spun back around. "Oh come on," she said. "Why does everyone say that? I'm sure that there are powers out in the world more morbid than mine."

Ongo had now regained his composure. "So what if you've eaten a Devil Fruit," he said. "You still can't measure up to me!" He lunged his neck forward again and slammed Hikari off of her feet.

"Hikari!"

Roshi and Oda were about to go help, but stopped when they saw the girl easily pick herself up off of the ground. She wiped a little blood off of the corner of her mouth and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "The more blood, the better. Now," She raised both of her hands at him, the left one bleeding because she purposely nicked herself, and the other had the blood from her mouth on it. "Blood Darts!" The blood then seemed to the form of several small daggers as it flew off of her hands and stabbed Ongo in the stomach. "Aah!" he cried out. "They feel like real knives! You little witch!" Hikari then ran forward and grabbed the his face. "Better to be a witch than an eel," she said almost playfully as she threw down his head and slammed it onto the hard concrete. Panting, the girl stepped back a little and looked at her opponent. The Fishman was knocked out.

Roshi and Oda just stood there with their mouths agape. Tsuki had hopped off of his buddy's shoulders and back into Hikari's arms as his way of saying, _"Thanks for not letting that fish-face eat me!"_ Hikari giggled as if she understood. "You're welcome," she said. She walked back to the two dumbfounded pirates who still remained silent. Hikari gave them a questioning look. "What?"

Finally Roshi shook his head and said, "That, was awesome! You're a really great fighter!" Hikari smiled. "Well thank you for the praise dude," she said. She then noticed that blood was still dripping from Roshi's arm. "Ooh, you better let me take care of that," she said as she put her hand on his wound. "Healing Blood." Roshi raised his eyebrow. He didn't feel anything at first. Then after a few seconds, he began to wince. It now felt like his arm was on fire! "Ouch!" he shouted. "Why are you using Acid Blood on me?" Hikari sighed as she took a bandage out of her pocket and slapped it on Roshi's arm.

"Quit being a baby," she said. "It may sting a little at first but the blood will go back into your body." Roshi now glared at her. "I'm not being a baby!" he said angrily. "It doesn't sting a little, it feels like you rubbed salt into it!" Hikari blinked. "Does it still hurt?" she asked. "I'm sorry." Roshi then thought for a minute. Now it didn't hurt at all. The pain was gone, just like that. "Huh," he said. "Feels good now. But why the bandage?"

Hikari simply shrugged. "I can only stop the bleeding," she replied. "I can't get rid of the wound. I'm no doctor." Roshi took what she just said into consideration. "A doctor," he muttered. "We could definitely use one on the crew." He then looked back up and saw that Oda was still standing where he was a minute ago. "Oi! How long are you going to be impressed with Hikari's Devil Fruit powers?" Oda then looked back them embarrassed. "S-Sorry," he said running over to where the others stood. "But Roshi's right Hikari-chan. You are a great fighter." Again Hikari smiled. "Thanks Oda-san," she said.

"What the hell was that?" The tall cloaked figure demanded. "Ongo you fool!" He turned on one of his more rotund-looking subordinates. "Futon," he barked. "Go out there and kill those little pests! And when you're done, bring that stupid Ongo with you and meet us at the docks. We'll start our attack there." The one known as Futon just stared at his leader. "You want me to what now?" he said stupidly. The leader just growled as he kicked Futon out of the alley. "Just hurry up and do it Jelly-for-Brains!" he ordered. He and the rest of his followers turned and started toward the docks. "Let's go."

"The eel said he was a member of the Saruul Pirates," Oda said. "Hikari-chan have pirates by that name ever attacked this village before?" Hikari shook her head. "Not in the years I've lived here," she answered. "This is the first time I've ever fought a Fishman." Oda contemplated this for a minute. "Something tells me we should look around Roshi," he told the older boy. Roshi nodded but then saw a round figure bending over Ongo's unconscious body. "Why not start there?" he said. They all ran to him. "Who are you?" Oda asked. The person didn't seem to hear them. Either that or he was ignoring them, as he just kept staring at Ongo. "Hey! You there!" Roshi called. Now the cloaked figure stood up and faced them. They all expected him to attack, or at the very least say something, but he just stared at them.

Hikari stepped forward. "Excuse me," she said. "Is he your friend by any chance?" More silence. Roshi was starting to get annoyed. "Hey! Can't you hear us?" Now the person finally said something, in a voice that was deeper than Ongo's. "Oops. They spotted me." Everyone fell over. "You just now noticed?" Roshi and Oda yelled at the smae time. "What are you? Stupid?" The person lowered his hood and revealed a round, pink, blobbish face. "Maybe," he answered.

"He actually answered!"

Only Hikari stayed serious. "He's a Fishman too," she observed. Oda then looked at him. "Given his intelligence and appearance, I'd guess that he's a jellyfish." Roshi looked at him now as well. "Are you?" he inquired. The Fishman scatched his head with his finger. "Am I?" he asked. Roshi fell over again. "You don't even know what you are?"

The Fishman pounded his hand to his fist. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "I remember! My name is Futon, and I'm a jellyfish Fishman! I'm a member of the Saruul Pirates sent to kill you, nice to meetcha!" Everyone sweatdropped. Roshi, Oda, Hikari, even Tsuki were all thinking the same thing, _"What a dimwit!"_

Hikari cracked her knuckles. "All righty then," she said. "Looks like you're next." Oda stepped in front of her with his sword out again. Hikari looked a little annoyed. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I can handle this myself!" Oda shook his head. "Forgive me," he said. "But I don't feel like sitting back anymore just to watch someone else fight. Besides, this fool is just asking to be sliced up." Hikari was about to protest, but Roshi put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Forget it," he said. "I haven't known Oda for too long, but I do know that it's best to let him fight who he wants to. Although," he grinned at his first mate. "I am a little ticked that he gets to fight before me again. But, there's no helping it."

Oda directed his rapier at Futon. "Let's fight," he said. "Okay," the Fishman replied. "But it wouldn't be good to touch me. My skin is toxic." Oda nodded. "Thank you for telling me that," he said._ "To tell an enemy something like that," _he thought. _"This guy's either really nice or really stupid."_ He ran foward and swung his sword at Futon's head. "Seafood Kanji One!" Roshi read the scar. "Sushi?" It took Futon a few seconds to realize that he was hurt. He rubbed his face. "Oww," he said. "That hurt a little." He swung his arm at Oda. "Toxic Touch!" Oda jumped back to dodge and lunged forward again. "Seafood Kanji Two!" He made a new scar right next to the first one. This time Hikari read it.

"Sashimi?"

Oda turned back to his friends at laughed a little. "Kuu kuu kuu, what else would you write on a Fishman?" Hikari laughed at his joke. "What a unique fighting style Oda-san," she said. Roshi stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yeah but who'd wanna eat sushi or sashimi made out of jellyfish?" he asked. "That makes sushi sound even more gross."

"Excuse me," Futon said. Oda turned back and faced him again. "Is the fight over?" the jellyfish asked. Oda sweatdropped as he shook his head. "No," he answered. "Not until one of us falls down."

"Okay," Futon said. He ran foward and raised his fist again. "Toxic Touch!" Oda quickly avoided him again but then got hit with Futon's other fist. "Toxic Two Touch," he said. Oda backed up and grabbed his stomach. He could instantly feel the stinging pain surge throughout his body. "Oda," Roshi called out. "You alright?" Oda looked back at him while desperately trying to fight back tears in his eyes. "No," he said through gritted teeth. "But I will be after I finish this guy." He ran forward and directed the last attack at the Fishman's torso. "Fisherman's Kanji!" Blood spurted from the new scar as Futon fell back while losing consciousness.

"Way to go Oda!" Roshi cheered, but stopped when he saw his friend drop to his knees clutching his stomach again. Hikari quickly ran to his side. "This is bad," she said. "The toxin must already be spreading throughout his nervous system." Roshi and Tsuki ran over. "Is there a doctor nearby?" Hikari nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Ritsu has a clinic a few blocks away." Roshi and Tsuki looked at each other and then at Oda. "Can you take him there?"

"Why can't you?"

Roshi looked toward the northern side of town. "Clearly these idiots have a captain and I wanna fight him." Before Hikari could say anything else the pirate and his pet ran toward the docks. "Wait!" Hikari called. "Why are you heading back toward the ocean?" Roshi turned around and called back, "They're Fishman! Water's gotta be the first place to look! Meet me there once you drop Oda off!" Hikari nodded. She wasn't sure why, but she decided to do as he said.

Roshi looked at Tsuki as they ran toward the docks. "Come on buddy bear," he said. "Let's go beat up this Saruul guy before he attacks the town.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was as good as the others. Remember guys, review! I'll update again in a little bit. Next chapter you'll all learn a little trivia about Oda!**

**Later~**


	9. Royally Painful

****

****

****

I'm back! Sorry to take so long, but I've been a little busy. And oh! I am so happy! My favorite story (other than my own) is finally back. Listen to me my friends, unless you already are, do yourself a favor and read New World Bound by my good buddy Crazyman321. You won't be sorry. Oh yeah, before I forget, I got me a car! A PT Cruiser! Anyway, moving right along.

Oda is represented by the color myrtle (dark green), the animal that most resembles him is the tortoise, if Roshi's crew were a real family, he'd be the first born son, his favorite foods are mainly dry things he can eat while writing such as sandwiches, he smells of ink, his favorite season and island is summer on a fall island and finally, if he were real, he would be from Spain.

Here's also some more miscellaneous information about Roshi and his right-hand man Oda. If Beyond the Sea was an anime, Roshi would be voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in Japanese, and Greg Ayres in English. In Japanese, Oda would be voiced by Mayumi Tanaka, and in English, he'd be voiced by Ted Lewis.

So with that all said and done, let's get this chapter rolling!

Disclaimer: Oh come on man! This is the freakin' ninth chapter! Okay fine, but you know what? This is the last damn time! Munchlax Jr. does not own One Piece in any way. Happy?

* * *

Beyond the Sea

Chapter Nine: Royally Painful

* * *

"Dr. Ritsu! Dr. Ritsu!"

Hikari was standing in front of a small building, pounding on the front door with her left hand while holding a now unconscious Oda's ponytail. After knocking consecutively for over two minutes, the door was finally opened by a short, old, bearded man wearing a doctor's jacket. He let out a yawn and said in a gravely voice, "What is it Hikari? Isn't it a little early for pirates to be attacking?" Hikari quickly notioned toward Oda who still looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Maybe," she answered. "But that didn't stop a Jellyfish Fishman from attacking my friend." Now wide awake, Ritsu took a close look at the boy and nodded as he tugged onto his beard. "I see," he said. He turned around and walked back inside. "Very well Hikari, bring him inside and put him on the bed." Hikari followed him and obeyed his instructions. Ritsu grunted as he took a few bottles down from a nearby shelf. "You kids today, always so reckless. It's so exasperating."

"Can you help him?" Hikari asked. The old man laughed as he started mixing various liquids in a bowl. "Of course I can," he said. "But this young fella's not going to like what happens after he wakes up." Hikari nervously looked over at Oda. "What do you mean?" Ritsu now opened the boy's mouth and started pouring the medicine down his throat. "If done quickly, jellyfish toxin is easy enough to cure but this particular potion will give this fella a bad, but short case of the trots when he wakes up." Hikari was now fighting both an urge to laugh and an urge to throw up at such a ridiculous statement. She then looked out the window and asked Dr. Ritsu, "When will he wake up?"

"Oh in about four or five hours or so," the old man responded while sitting down at a desk. "Will it be alright if I leave him here with you?" Hikari asked. Ritsu nodded. "Of course, but why?" Hikari then headed out the door. "Because I've got another friend and he may need my help." She then left Dr. Ritsu to lean back in his chair and sigh, "What is it with this place? Between the pirates and the people who fight them, an old man can never get a proper rest." He glanced over at his clock which now struck seven-thirty.

At the docks which led to Goku Village stood several men wearing wetsuits and carrying harppons. Standing in front of them were two fish-like figures. One was very morose and ugly looking. He was clearly an Angler Fishman due to his massive lower jaw and the appendage on his forehead. The other, who seemed to be their leader looked much more imposing. He had grey skin and black hair that had a greenish tint to it. Over his bare chest was a green vest and he also wore grey pants. This man was Captain Saruul of the Saruul Pirates, a Squid Fishman evidenced by multiple, tentacle-like arms, all of which, had a small leather pouch strapped onto it.

"All right men!" Saruul shouted out. "We've waited long enough! The time's right so let's ravage this town!" The divers saluted as they cried, "Yes sir, your majesty!" Sarrul grinned. "Let's go!" He was about to step forward but stopped as he saw something in the sky. "What's that?"

"Hammer Throw!"

The Fishman was then hit in the face with an enormous wooden mallet and fell off the dock and onto the beach. His followers quickly ran to his aid. "Captain! Are you alright?" one asked. Saruul did nothing but growl as he tossed the hammer aside with one of his tentacles and stood up. "Who the hell dares to attack the great prince Saruul?" he demanded. "Yo," a voice said. "Up here." The men all looked up at the docks to see a teenage boy accompanied by a small black bear.

Sarruul instantly recognized the boy's face. "You again," he growled. "Who are you, and why are you impudent enough tochallenge the captain of the Saruul Pirates?" The boy hopped down and reclaimed his hammer. Looking over, he replied smirking, "I'm Roshi Narusegawa, the captain of the North Star Pirates." The pirates stared blankly at him. "North Star Pirates?" Saruul mumbled. He then broke out in an uproar of laughter with the divers following suit. "What an idiotic name! And such a cheeky brat!" They all continued laughing with the exception of the Angler Fishman. Tsuki looked at his master who was growling in anger.

"Shut up!"

Saruul was once again hit in the face as Roshi ran up and swung his weapon. "Hammer Smack!" The divers looked shocked to see their respected leader fall down. "Your majesty!" They turned to Roshi who was pissed. "Stop that damn laughing!" he yelled. "That name is cool and it took me forever to come up with it!"

Saruul stood up again, only now, he was much more furious than Roshi was. "You little bastard! You're going to pay for damaging the prince's face! Attack!" The divers, harpoons raised, now lept and charged at Roshi, attempting to skewer him. All landing on him at once, a cloud of sand erputed from the dog pile of pirates. Saruul grinned. "That's enough men," he said after five minutes. The divers all stood back up and they all became surprised as did their captain.

"Where'd he go? He's gone!"

The spot where they had tackled Roshi now only had a hole leading under the sand. "Look around," Saruul ordered. "He's hiding somewhere. I want that brat found!" The Fishman soon would get his wish as he heard Roshi's voice.

"You guys know how easy it is to dig through sand?" The divers became restless, looking around frantically for their opponent. Only the Angler Fishman remained calm, as if he had nothing to do with the whole situation. "Damn!" Saruul exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's pretty easy," Roshi's voice called out. "And having a pet with claws makes things even easier!" They all looked around. Tsuki had disappeared as well. Roshi spoke out again. "You know it's pretty effective to ambush an enemy, but what's even more effective, is a sneak attack." One of the divers looked at the ground behind him and saw something rise up. "Captain!" he shouted, but was knocked to the ground by a small black blur. The other divers turned to see a shadow up in the air and only Saruul was smart enough to avoid what he knew was Roshi attacking.

"Pirate Whac-A-Mole!"

Roshi had jumped up from underneath the sand thanks to the tunnel that Tsuki quickly dug, and proceeded to slam all the divers on their heads, knocking them out one by one.

"Whac!"

"Whac!"

"Whac!"

After a few minutes, Saruul stood flabbergasted to see all his followers sprawled out and unconscious all over the beach. "W-What the hell?" he stammered. He shook his head and grinned at Roshi. "It seems that I have underestimated you boy," he said. Roshi grinned back, having let out his anger on the divers. "Yeah you did," he answered. "And that was first mistake octopus." Saruul then shot the boy another angry look. "You stupid little brat! I am a squid! Not a damn octopus!" Roshi simply shrugged. "Whatever," he said. Saruul then confidently laughed. "In order to get the respet from you," he said. "I will tell you the story of how why a prince had to sink dow to a lowly pirate."

Roshi sweatdropped. _"Aw crap,"_ he thought.

Now sure that Oda was going to be alright, Hikari rushed off to the docks in the same direction Roshi had, hoping that he hadn't gotten injured too. But when she arrived, she lost all sense of worry when she saw him sleeping on the ground with Tsuki on his chest. She also saw a Squid Fishman standing over them with his eyes closed, talking up a storm.

_"At least he looks okay,"_ she thought. She knelt down and shook him up. "Roshi," she said. "Roshi come on. The bad guy's still here." Roshi shook his head as he stood up. Hikari stood up and crossed her arms. "Real proffessional," she said. "Do you fall asleep every time you fight?" Roshi shook his head again, stretched, and yawned, "Not my fault. Tsuki and I are lucky that we weren't bored to death."

"At that his why I became a pirate," Saruul went on. "To make a name for myself and become better than my father, the king. Now do you understand?" He finally opened up his eyes only to see Roshi's hammer aimed at his head for the third time. "Hammer Smack!" He toppled over but quickly recovered. "Stop hitting me dammit!" Roshi stood tall with his hammer slung over his shoulder. "Then shut up and fight me already! I'm so tired of you talking!"

Saruul stood up and opened up one of the pouches on the tentacle it was on. "Gladly," he shot back. "Inky Shroud!" Saruul sucked in a little air and spat out a black stream of ink right into Roshi's eyes. Roshi covered his eyes and screamed, "Aah! I can't see!" Saruul chuckled as he unsheathed multiple daggers. "That's the idea," he said. His human-like arms reached out and grabbed Roshi's neck. "Ten Blade Attack: Scylla Strike!" Saruul's tentacles stretched out and began slashing Roshi's back and sides with his knives.

"Roshi!" Hikari cried out. She ran to help, but was blocked by the Angler Fishman. "Somber's afraid he can't let you do that," he grunted. "If he does, Prince Saruul will get mad." Hikari grew angry. "Get out of my way!" She tried to punch, but a bright light flashed from Somber's organ. "Somber Light!" Hikari covered his eyes and recoiled back. "Aaah! Now I can't see either!" Somber opened his wide mouth and attempted to bite her, but was stopped when something bit him. "Ow! That hurt Somber!" He looked down to see a shark that had jumped out of the water. Hikari was now able to see again and her eyes widened. "Jet! Hurry! Get back into the water before you suffocate!" Jet released Somber's leg and was about to head back into the ocean, but suddenly a dagger flew straight into his tailfin.

"Now, now," Saruul said. "You getting help like that." Hikari's eyes filled with tears as she ran to her friend. "Jet!" Hearing all of this, Roshi decided to ignore the pain and the ink in his eyes and open them. "That's enough!" he shouted as he threw powerful kick to the Fishman prince's crotch. Saruul quickly bent down and went into the fetal position while grabbing his most tender area, loosening his tentacles' grip on Roshi in the process. The boy then ran to the other Fishman and gave him a swift uppercut, knocking out his fangs. "That's for hurting my friend!" He turned around. "I'm coming Hikari!" By the time he got over there, Tsuki had pulled out the dagger and was holding it in his paws. "I stopped the bleeding but I don't have any more bandages," Hikari said.

Roshi nodded and ripped off one of his shirt sleeves and gave it to her. "Use that," he said. Hikari blinked at it in surprise. "Uh okay," she said taking it. Nodding, Roshi took the dagger that Tsuki was holding. "Thanks buddy bear," he said. "I can use this." He tossed it into the air and hit it with his signature weapon. "Hammer Arrow!" The knive flew straight toward Somber and went straight through his stomach, effectively defeating him.

Saruul, who had now recovered from Roshi kick, stood up and was now more pissed off than before. "You little bastard!" He shouted. "You dare do this to my crew?" Roshi turned on him and smirked. "Yeah, I dare. To these saps you got as a crew, you may be a prince, but to me, you're nothing but a royal pain!" Saruul was now grinding his teeth. "I will kill you for that!" He started swinging his daggers in a wild frenzy slashing Roshi once more. "Ten Blade Attack: Charybdis Wave!" Blood spurted from his cuts, but Roshi dismissed the pain and whistled for Tsuki. "Somersault Claws!" Saruul looked up and saw a rolling, black, fuzzy ball hit him in the face, scratching his eyes.

"Aah! Dammit!" Now in pain again, Saruul's tentacles recoiled back, just as Roshi had expected. He then began to spin his hammer rapidly and ran forward. "Hammer Windmill!" The mallet landed square in the Fishman's stomach making him topple over. Standing over the squid, Roshi grinned and called, "Hey Hikari!" Now that Jet was safe, Hikari looked over to her friend. "You want a crack at this overgrown piece of calamari?"

Hikari smiled as she cracked her knuckles, she walked over and swiped some blood from Roshi's cuts. "Sure," the girl replied. "As long as you don't mind if I take a little more of this." Taking Roshi's smile as a sign that it was alright, she slammed her open palm on Saruul's face. "Acid Blood!" The red smoke began to rise as the prince cried out. "Aaah! No! Please stop!" Hikari took her hand off and said, "You know, I bet you make a better prince than pirate." Roshi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "But at least he won't be attacking the village." Saruul growled as he attempted to stand back up. "You really think you can stop me?" Roshi just smiled as he walked over to him, mallet raised. "Yep," he said simply. "Hammer Cannon!"

Saruul went flying out to onto what Roshi guessed what was his pirate ship. His diver followers, some of who had woken up, cried out in concern. "Captain Saruul! Your majesty!" Roshi stood over one and looked down at him. "He's done, and so are the rest of you. Now get outta here! And tell pirates to stay away from this port too!" Nodding furiously, the diver, and all the others, picked up Somber and started to run away cowardly.

Roshi laughed as he turned to see Hikari bending over the water and hugging Jet's head. "Don't scare me like that again," she told him. "Gohahahaha, I don't think he will," Roshi said. Hikari stood up and hugged him, much to the boy's surprise. "Thank you," she said. "I don't know how I could ever repay you, Oda-san, or Tsuki-chan." Roshi smiled as they separated. "Well," he said. "If you want, you could repay us by joining my crew." Hikari's eyes widened."W-What?" Roshi held his hand up.

"You don't have to answer right now," he said. "Think on it for a while. Besides," he looked at his torn clothes covered in ink and blood. "I think I need to go shopping. Come on buddy bear." The two walked back into town and left Hikari to her thoughts.

_"Me? A pirate?"_

Back on Saruul's pirate ship, the divers were looking after their captain's, Ongo's, and Somber's unconscious bodies. They had kicked Futon out, and he left to go back to his home on the seafloor. One nervously said to another, "What are we going to do? Not only were we beaten, but that damn frog escaped." The other shook his head. "It doesn't matter. His majesty hated that amphibian anyway." The ship then sailed away.

In Goku Village, Roshi looked at Tsuki on his shoulder. "What do you think?" he asked. "Think she'll join?" The cub nodded furiously and his owner smiled. "I sure hope so," he said.

* * *

Unfortunately, this chapter isn't as long as I would want, but I wanted to focus on Roshi's fight with Saruul more than anything. Hopefully Chapter 10 will be up next weekend. Btw, honestly, which pirate crew name do you guys like better: The Crimson Storm Pirates or the North Star Pirates? (mine's the second one!) Please vote!

Later~


	10. Loving Parents and a Pirate Brother

****

****

****

I was originally going to wait till this weekend to write this chapter but, I decided to do it earlier than planned with the ideas still fresh in my mind. For this chapter you will see what you've been asking for, Roshi's new clothes, who the mysterious frog is, Hikari's past, and her answer to Roshi's offer.

I wanna let you guys know now, occasionally after their first appearance, members of the crew will change outfits from time to time and if you don't like what I put them in, please say so.

And something else important, Hikari Kitaoji was created by my best and dear friend BeeBee Forthwright. Prince Saruul and the more prominent members of his crew (all the other Fishman) were created by motordog.

Here's something every writer should know; characters make a good story. Without good characters, there's nothing but words on paper, or rather in this case, words on a computer screen.

The Pokemon question from I don't know how many chapters ago still stands. Answer it please.

Here's something I wanna know, how many of you guys watch the Total Drama series? I'm a huge fan and watch it allthe time but lately, the writers have been pissing me off. It's bad enough Gwen breaks up with Trent, but the starts kissing Duncan? _Multiple times?_ It's too much! Are there any TxG fans lanymore? I can't be the only one left!

One last thing I wanna say and this is really important so listen up! Unless you already are, I want you guys to read and review New World Bound by Crazyman321. I won't update again until at least one person does. I mean, the story's seriously awesome and I think it deserves just as much if not more reviews than my story. I'm totally serious. I'm putting my foot down.

* * *

Beyond the Sea

Chapter 10: Loving Parents and a Pirate Brother.

* * *

"I swear you kids are going to be the death of this old man," Ritsu complained as he bandaged Roshi's wounds. The boy smirked at him as he said, "Stop complaining old timer. I'm paying you well enough aren't I?" He motioned over to the table where a small pile of jewelry was. To add insult to injury, right before Roshi had sent Saruul flying, he nicked a small bag of jewels the Fishman had strapped to his belt.

"Yeah, yeah," Ritsu said. "But can you take that other boy with you when you leave? I'm tired of him stinking up my bathroom!" Oda came out of the aforementioned room where a bad smell was leaking out. He glared at the old man. "It's your own damn fault for giving me medicine that gave me the trots!" He would've went on, but a loud gurgling from his stomach signaled him to get back onto the toilet. "Damn old quack!"

Roshi laughed sheepishly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny diamond. "I was going to keep one for myself, but I'll let you have it if you just keep him here for a couple more hours." Ritsu took and examined it closely. "Well.." he said. "I don't know."

"If you want, Oda can clean your whole bathroom free of charge," Roshi quickly threw in. Ritsu shook the boy's hand. "Deal!" Oda, having heard this through the door yelled, "Oi! Don't volunteer me for things without my consent!" Roshi darted to the door where Tsuki was waiting outside for him, as Dr. Ritsu reminded him of a veteranerian. "Well I'll be back later old timer," he said with his foot out the door. "Just gotta get a few things and then I'll come pick up my buddy."

Oda ran out the bathroom door. "Hold it Roshi!" he yelled. Then, his stomach began to make funny noises again as he ran back to where he was previously. "Can I at least have a book to read in here?" he called sounding exasperated.

Outside the clinic, Roshi and Tsuki quietly snickered at their friend's comical misfortune. Roshi decided to make it up to Oda later, but didn't know how yet. He looked at his small companion who was riding on his left shoulder. "Well Tsuki Bear, what should we get first? Clothes, supplies, alcohol?" After looking at Tsuki's face which read, _"You're kidding right?"_ He laughed. "Gohahahahaha. You're right. Alcohol definitely comes first." And on that note, the two went to look for the closest place that sold booze.

About an hour later, Roshi and Tsuki stepped out of store carrying a few bags in their arms with both of them sporting new clothing. The only things that Roshi had kept from his old attire were his white bucket hat and his grey boots. This new outfit comprised of a purple T-shirt that had a black star on it, worn under an open red and black checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up, along with a pair of blue jeans. Roshi had also abandoned the rubber band he used for a ponytail and decided to let his hair down and grow out. Tsuki no longer wore a red scarf on his neck, but now, instead wore a white bandanna around it that was patterned with black polka dots.

Roshi also now had a long string to help him carry his hammer on his back, and was currently drinking sake out of a gourd that looked to be a foot tall with the kanji for sake written on it. He stopped chugging it and sighed in content. "I love sake," he said as he slung the gourd onto his back along with his hammer. He and Tsuki kept walking until a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew a newspaper right into his face.

"Geez," he said as Tsuki hopped up onto his shoulder and took the paper off. "Don't you just hate it when people leave newspapers around? Thanks buddy bear." The cub nodded as he was about to throw it away until something caught his master's eye. "Wait a second Tsuki," he said taking it back and reading it.

_"Report from the Grand Line!"_

_"A week ago today, the kingdom of Stone was attacked and ransacked by a small group of unknown pirates. The king, Byron, bravely tried to defend his people, but was ultimately no match for the self-proclaimed _'Dark Prince' _Johan Fledermaus and was killed by mercilessly along with several others. Fledermaus claims to make his way to the end of the Grand Line and rule the world. With him, were only three other pirates. No photos could be taken as the _'Nightstalker Pirates'_ as the group addressed themselves as, managed to locate and murder any and all photographers._

"Aw whatever," Roshi said as he crumpled up the newspaper, not bothering to finish reading the article, and tossed it into a trashcan. "Like I'm about to let something like that stop me from going to the Grand Line. I'm a little disappointed though, I was hoping to at least see a wanted poster." Tsuki nodded in agreement, and the two continued on to see if Oda was still at Dr. Ritsu's. Then suddenly, Roshi was knocked down as something attacked him from behind. Roshi fell onto the concrete sidewalk with his pet bear quickly coming to his side. "Oww," the boy mumbled as he got back up. He then turned around to see who had assaulted him. When he did, only one thing came out of his mouth.

"What the heck _are _you?"

"Kero kero!"

Hikari was walking around town, thinking to herself on what to do about what Roshi had asked her.

_"Well, if you want, you could repay us by joining my crew."_

Even though the question had been asked hours ago, the words were still fresh in the girl's memory. _"Should I?"_ she thought as she continued on._ "If I did, I may be able to finally see _him _again."_ A voice calling to her snapped her out of her trance. "Hikari-chan?" Oda said. "Huh?" Hikari looked up at her surroundings. Without realizing it, she had walked back to Dr. Ritsu's clinic with Oda stepping out the front door. "Are you alright Hikari-chan?" Oda asked. Hikari put her arm behind her head sheepishly. "It's nothing Oda-san," she replied. "I was just deep in thought about something."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oda asked. Hikari, suprised that he didn't try to flirt with her again, smiled as she replied, "It's just that I was thinking of a big desicion I have to make soon, and I'm not sure of what I ought to do." Oda smiled. "Let me guess," he said. "Roshi asked you to become our nakama didn't he?" Hikari blinked at the boy's good intuition. "Did Roshi tell you?" she asked and he shook his head. "No," he answered. "Just took a lucky guess. And wouldn't you know it? I was right. So, what is it? Are you scared of becoming a pirate and going into the Grand Line?"

Hikari huffed indignantly. "No," she said. "I'm not scared of anything like that. It's just," She paused for a minute and looked up at the clouds. "It's just when I was a little girl, you could say pirates were a big thing in my family, especially to my brother. I remember all the stories."

_-Flashback-_

20 years ago, a young man with light blue hair had traveled from Goku Village to a small island to the south of it, Atkins Village. Right now, this man was talking to a farmer. "I heard talk around my town that you needed some help getting work done around here."

"Sure do," the farmer said. "I'd ask my daughter Noriko to help out more, but I don't wanna interrupt with her studying navigation. What's your name son?" He held out his hand and the younger man shook it as he replied, "Cador Kitaoji."

The older man sent Cador straight to work. He fed the animals, plowed the ground, fixed anything that needed it, all with the hot sun bearing down onto him. It was hard work, that often led to him injuring himself, getting frustrated and cursing out loud really to no one if anybody. After a while, he thought he had made a mistake in taking the job and considered quitting. He was about to, until he saw the farmer's daughter. Tall and slender with a head full of beautiful, long red hair and shining baby blue eyes, Cador immediately fell in love with her.

At first, courting Noriko seemed to be nothing but a big waste of time. The girl always seemed to have her nose in a book, studying navigation and cartography. With all her interests in the sea, people at first wouldn't believe she grew up on a farm rather than at a port. She hardly talked to anyone, let alone him. When she did however, she only spoke of the new things she learned. He hardly knew what she would talk about. Not to mention that Cador wasn't the only guy head-over-heels for Noriko. Almost every day, some guy would show up only to get rejected. Noriko didn't seem to want anything to do with relationships.

There were also several mishaps that didn't turn out in Cador's favor. One was where he walked into the bathroom, needing to relieve himself, only to walk in on Noriko changing. That earned him a swift kick in the head. Another was where he was trying to shoe an ornery horse, to where it kicked him into her window, shattering it. Despite all this, Cador never gave up hope. After months of working and sweating like a dog, Cador finally plucked up enough courage to propose. Never, in his entire life, was he more surpised than when she said, "Yes," and kissed him right on the mouth. Utterly taken aback, he asked her how could she love him, to which she responded, "I just do. Why? Do I really need a reason on why I love you?"

After the two married, they settled back down in Cador's hometown where two years later, Noriko blessed him with two more mouths to feed. A gril with red hair that had light blue streaks and a boy with light blue hair that had red streaks. They were a small family, but it was hard to find a happier one. The daughter, Hikari, quickly took up interest in navigation like her mother, and turned out to be very smart. The son, Suzaku, absolutely worshipped his father, Cador, who had matured greatly since becoming a dad.

At young ages, each of them had already aquired dreams in their hearts. "I wanna become a pirate when I'm big," Suzaku would state proudly. His mother smiled. "Why a pirate Zuzu-chan?" she asked. The child immediately flinched at the nickname he despised. "Mama!" he whined. "Don't call me Zuzu-chan!" His sister giggled, but then said, "You didn't answer her Suzaku. Why a pirate?" Suzaku stood up confidently and said, "Because Dad told me such cool stories about pirates, like Gold Roger!"

Noriko laughed before asking, "And you, Hikari-chan?" Hikari held a book close to her chest as she smiled and answered, "I want to travel the world as a navigator." This time, Cador laughed, but with a proud tone as he picked up both of his children and set them on his lap. "They're both great goals to strive toward," he said. "Know why?" When the two shook their heads, he grinned as he said, "Because you two are _our_ kids. Right honey?" Noriko nodded in agreement. "Right sweetheart."

Unfortunately, the family's happiness didn't last as long as they would've wanted. Both parents caught what was simply a cold at first, eventually became pneumonia. Both of them passed away with Cador being first. Right before his wife died too however, she left her children with words they grew to live by. "Both of you please be brave," she said on her deathbed. Both children were desperately trying not to cry, but to no avail. "We will Mama," they said together. Noriko looked out the window. "You know," she said. "Both of you along with your father were what made my living."

"Please don't go Mama," Hikari said through her tears. "We lost Daddy. We don't wanna lose you too." Noriko coughed a little, but still kept smiling. "Both of you follow your dreams," she said. "Right until you die. Promise me?" Both children nodded vigorously. "We promise Mama." And with that, Noriko closed her eyes, and peacefully passed away knowing the two people she loved more than anything would somehow be okay.

Years later, when Hikari and Suzaku were teenagers, Hikari woke up one morning with a note taped to her face.

_"Hikari, I'm heading out to sea today._

_It's time I fufilled my promise to Mama._

_I'm going to live out my dream, or die trying._

_Love, your baby bro, Zuzu."_

Hikari got up with a start. Without bothering to change out of her pajamas, she ran to the docks. But, she was too late. By the time she got there, she could barely see what she was sure was her younger brother on a small boat. "You idiot!" she yelled out angrily. "Zuzu you idiot! Why didn't you talk to me at all about this? We could've gone together! Why do you suddenly not want to be around me? Answer your sister Suzaku!"

_-End of Flashback-_

"That was over a year ago," Hikari finished. She had told Oda the whole story. From how her parents met, to how they died, and to how her brother went to sea. Oda wiped a small tear away from under his glasses. "I'm sorry Hikari-chan," he said. "But I don't understand. Why didn't you go after him?" Hikari looked at him, then at the clouds. "I don't know," she said honestly. "For some reason I can't explain, I just felt like staying here instead of following him and achieving our dreams together."

Oda pushed his glasses back up when they started to slide down. "I see," he said. "I wouldn't worry to be honest Hikari-chan. If he's your brother, then surely he should be alright." He then laughed. "Kuu kuu kuu. It's a good thing Roshi isn't here. Something tells me he would've cried more than I did." Now Hikari smiled again. "I really doubt that," she responded. "But thanks for listening Oda-san." The two of them stopped walking when they heard a commotion and saw a large group of people surrounding something.

"What's going on?" Oda asked as they made their way through the crowd. One man turned to them and said, "Some sucker's getting his ass handed to him by a weird frog." Oda and Hikari blinked. "Weird frog?" they said. The same man who was talking to them was now getting scratched by a small bear cub. Hikari recognized it instantly. "Tsuki-chan?" She then looked and saw what the guy was talking about. "Roshi?"

"I don't know what the heck you're watching pal," Roshi said while panting. "But I am _not_ getting my ass handed to me!" He then saw his friends in the crowd. "Oda!" he shouted. "You're smart, tell me what it is I'm fighting!" He pointed to an extremely large green frog that had a mess of long, curly blue hair. After taking a quick look, Oda figured it out. "It's a sumo frog." Hikari looked at him. "Sumo frog?"

Oda nodded. "They're common pets for Fishfolk but are hardly ever seen outside of the Grand Line." A lot of people seemed to agree with what he said. "That explains why it's putting up such a good fight," one bystander declared. "It's been able to match this guy almost move for move." The frog now noticed all the people gathering and started croaking at them as if trying to scare them away. "Kero kero! Kero kero!" As it croaked, people began to leave, not wanting to get beaten up by such a monster next.

Now with all the spectators gone except for his friends, Roshi asked another question. "So why is this big guy attacking me? I didn't do anything to him!" Oda wagged his finger at his captain. "Idiot," he said. "Have you forgotten already? I said 'Fishfolk'. The sumo frog's probably from Saruul's ship. Since you defeated Saruul, he probably wants to test your strength." Roshi acknowledged this. "Okay," he said. "Just one last question. How come this frog goes 'Kero kero'? I thought they all went 'Gero gero'!" The sumo frog seemed to have understood the last thing that Roshi said and then curled up into a ball of gloom and doom. "Eh?" Roshi shouted. "He became depressed?" Hikari sweatdropped as she saw this whole thing.

"Does stuff like this always happen to Roshi Oda-san?" she asked. Oda sweatdropped as well when he answered, "I'm going to assume yes. Something about my captain just screams 'Trouble'." Roshi ran over to the frog and lifted it up with both of his arms. "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates someday," he said. "I can't let some overgrown tadpole stand in my way!" He then threw the frog down hard and sat down panting. After fighting Saruul and then a giant frog in one day, he was beat.

"Are you alright Roshi?" Hikari asked as she and Tsuki walked over to him. Roshi took his gourd off his back and uncorked it. "Yeah I'm okay, just tired," he said before taking a swig. Oda then looked at the frog on the ground. "But, what do we do with him?" he wondered aloud. "The Saruul Pirates are probably long gone by now." Oda's question quickly answered itself as the frog got up and now humbly walked over to where Roshi was sitting. "Kero kero," he croaked quietly. "You think he's saying he's sorry?" Hikari asked. Tsuki nodded as if he could understand the frog.

"I guess that makes sense," Oda said. He then saw Roshi grin and he cringed. "Roshi, no!" Hikari looked confused. "What?" Roshi got up and affectionately patted the frog's back. "I'm captain Oda, so yes." Hikari still didn't get it. "Yes what?" she asked Oda who was facepalming himself. "Roshi's going to keep the frog as a pet." The frog looked up surprisingly and when the boy nodded, tackled him to the ground in a hug. Hikari smiled. Despite how bizarre the situation seemed, it was still a little sweet to her. Roshi wrapped his arms around the frog's neck. "I'm gonna call you Wooster," he said to which the newly named frog croaked happily. Tsuki was happy too, evidenced by the way he jumped onto Wooster's head and growled in a cute tone.

"What does Wooster have to do with frog?" Oda asked in disbelief. "Nothing," Roshi said getting up. "But it suits him, wouldn't you say?" Oda sighed, but then smiled. "Guess I might as well accept it," he said. Hikari was still giggling when she walked over to Roshi.

"Yes," she said. Roshi blinked a couple times. He looked like he knew what she was talking about, but seemed unsure. "Yes?" he asked. She nodded and said, "Yes Captain Roshi Narusegawa. I, Hikari Kitaoji, accept your offer to join the North Star Pirates as your navigator."

* * *

And thus, two became three. Well, technically three becomes five when you count Tsuki and Wooster. I'm actually quite satisfied with how this chapter turned out. As soon as Crazyman321 updates again, we can get rolling on over to the next arc. Yep, I'm dead serious. I'm also not updating again until after I read New World Bound Chapter 16. Why? Beacuse, along with Ursa, another one of _my_ OCs will be in it. And speaking of OCs, if you have them for me, you can bet your boots I want them. So please read and review and remember everything I've said.

Later~


	11. Is the Doctor In?

****

****

********

Hello peoples! Since school starts Friday, it'll be tougher for me to update as much as I want to. I plan on having this chapter to be quite shorter in comparison to the majority of the others, but that's only to lead up to much bigger, longer and more epic chapters!

The Pokemon question still stands and I'll keep asking it til every Straw Hat gets their own team of 6.

I'm a little miffed that no one even bothered to answer my Total Drama question from last chapter. I mean, come on guys, I ain't talking to myself here. Or am I?...O_o

I am no longer taking any OCs for the main crew. I am however, still taking allies and enemies. However, I'm sure my good buddy, Crazyman321 could use an extra OC or 2 for the Crimson Storm Pirates.

All right, let's get this chapter rolling!

* * *

Beyond the Sea

Chapter 11: Is the Doctor In?

* * *

"Ugh. It's so boring out here!"

It had been about three days since the North Stars had defeated the Saruul Pirates, adopted Wooster, and recruited Hikari as they're navigator. Once again, the very small crew was sailing on empty waters, something that Roshi for one, was getting incredibly sick of.

Oda was sitting across from his captain in their small boat and was writing something down on a small notepad. Hikari, was sailing alongside them in a boat of her own. Despite Oda's protests, Hikari liked Roshi's suggestion of this until they got a real ship, for reasons that Roshi wouldn't tell his First Mate.

_"If he were to find out that I had seen Hikari's undies,_" Roshi thought at the time, _"I don't think he'd bother listening to the fact that it happened by accident."_

This was also the reason that, when Hikari had gone to her house to pack, she swapped her jean skirt with jean shorts of the same color. She had also donned a black leather jacket, just for the sake of it. Currently, the crew's newest nakama was looking over a map. Tsuki was also nuzzling up to her, while Wooster, who would've sunk either of the boats, was swimming along in front of them.

"If you're that bored Roshi," Oda said. "Why not chug some alcohol like you always do?" Roshi sighed as he uncorked his gourd and held it upside-down. Nothing but air escaped it. "I can't," the captain whined. "I already did yesterday." Hikari looked up from her map. "How can you drink that much liquor and not even be the smallest bit hung over?" she asked. Roshi simply shrugged at the question. "I dunno," he answered. "In fact, now that you mention it, I hardly remember ever getting drunk once." Oda put down his notepad and adjusted his glasses. "That's impossible," he said. "No," Roshi retorted. "That's my body for you. Capable of handling tons of booze."

Oda shook his head in disbelief as he continued to write. Now, Roshi came over and tried to catch a peek. "What've you been scribbling down this whole time Oda?" he asked. Without looking up, the boy answered, "Simply writing down on we all defeated Saruul and his gang." Roshi grinned. "Lemme see that," he demanded, and before the younger boy could protest, the pad was snatched out of his hands. After reading it over, Roshi looked over at Oda with a nasty look. "So the great Oda Penn-sama single-handedly defeated the entire Saruul crew and won the affections of Princess Hikari-chan?"

The black haired boy sheepishly laughed with his hand behind his head. "Kuu kuu kuu. Well maybe I did embellish a little," he said. "A little?" The two boys looked over at Hikari who was scratching Tsuki behind his ear. She smiled sarcastically as she said, "Oh yes. Because I fell in love the first time I saw the boy who constantly hit on me instead of the pervert who saw my undies." Oda stood up in the boat and instantly shook the boat. His face was flaring with anger. "What?" he yelled angrily. "Roshi! You bastard!"

Roshi nervously backed up in the boat. "Hikari!" he shouted. " You liar! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

One beating later, Roshi was leaning over the bow of the boat with his face covered in bumps and bruises. Oda was leaning on the port side while grabbing Hikari's hand yet again. "Hikari-chan," he declared. "Please do not hesitate to tell me if our buffoon captain ever does anything slimy to you again." Hikari raised her eyebrow. "Thanks Oda-san," she said. "But you're overreacting. I really don't mind. It was an accident after all."

"That's right!" Roshi yelled, getting up and punching Oda's head. "It was a freakin' accident!" After that, now that he was calmed down, he turned over in Hikari's direction. "So? Where we headed?" he asked. Picking the map back up, the girl looked it over, and replied, "Douglass Island. There's a village there, which is good because we really need to get a ship if we're really going to go to the Grand Line." Roshi nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's definitely gotta be a cool-looking one like the Going Merry or the Thousand Sunny," he said. "Ooh!" the boy exclaimed. "How cool would it be if we got one that had a Television Transponder Snail on it?"

Hikari shook her head and giggled. "I don't think so Roshi. Most of those can cost more than a whole ship." Roshi snapped his fingers and frowned. "Aw nuts," he said leaning back.

A couple hours later, the small group docked at an island with nothing but a path on the ground to greet them. "We'll have to walk a little bit before going into town," Hikari explained. The boys nodded, and they all set foot on land, with Oda and Hikari walking ahead discussing what kind of ship to get, with Roshi, Tsuki, and Wooster lagging behind them, the latter holding Roshi's hammer in his webbed hands.

Hikari turned her head and asked Roshi, "Isn't it a little cruel to force your pet to carry your weapon for you?" Roshi shrugged and replied, "He wanted to carry it." He pointed his thumb behind him to show the sumo frog swing the weapon around playfully all while croaking out, "Kero kero!" Roshi smiled and said, "I guess he must think it's some kind of toy or something." Hikari laughed at this. "Well you did play a pretty big game of Whac-A-Mole with it a few days ago."

As they went on, Roshi clutched his stomach as he heard it growl. "I'm starving," he said to himself. He looked over to his side and saw mushrooms growing near the bases of the trees. Roshi gulped. "Well, why not?" He stopped while the others were still walking, picked one and popped it into his mouth. "Don't eat that!" a voice cried out, causing Oda, Hikari, Tsuki, and Wooster to all turn around and Roshi to swallow the thing he was just told not to. Within seconds, the boy felt sick as he fell to the ground and began to foam at the mouth. "Roshi!" His nakama shouted as they ran to his side. "I can assist you," the voice from before said. The two conscious pirates looked to see a man who looked to be in his early twenties walk up to them.

This young man clearly looked to be a doctor evidenced by the white lab coat he wore. He had purple hair that looked to be a bit longer than Roshi's, although his was in a ponytail. Under the coat, he wore a lavender buttoned up shirt and brown pants. At his side was what looked like a knapsack.

"Don't worry," he said. "This particular mushroom's toxin isn't life-threatening, however it does paralyze the nerves." He reached into his coat's front pocket and pulled out an injection needle filled with a pink liquid. "Fortunately, it's quite easily cured with this antidote." He then ran his hand over Roshi's arm. "I just need to find the right vein and," he jabbed the needle straight into the young pirate, instantly waking him up. "Eeyeow!" Roshi cried out, but then looked around. "Huh," he said scrathing his head. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"But this probably will."

POW!

Roshi fell flat on his face with a large lump on his head, Hikari standing over him and cracking her knuckles. "You jerk," she said. "Don't scare us like that!" Oda merely shook his head at his captain's antics before shaking the purple-haired man's hand. "Thank you very much for helping us," he said. "My name is Oda Penn." The man also smiled. "I am Daisuke Susumu," he responded. "And I too, am glad to make your acquantaince. Oh dear." He knelt down and slapped a bandage on Roshi's bump. Hikari waved him off. "Don't worry about him," she said. "Now that we don't have to worry about the mushroom toxin, he'll be fine even with that bump." She now shook Daisuke's hand. "Hi, my name's Hikari Kitaoji, and your most recent patient's name is Roshi Narusegawa."

Roshi picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "What's up doc?" he said as he grinned in front of Daisuke. He motioned over to Tsuki and Wooster, who were laughing up a storm due to their owner's misfortune. "Those two chucklehounds are Tsuki Bear and Wooster Frog."

Daisuke blinked. "Eh? How did you know I was a physician?" he asked. Now everyone, the animals included, sweatdropped. "Aren't you one?" Oda asked. Roshi pointed at Daisuke's clothes. "You sure as heck look like one," he said. The young man looked at what he was wearing and chuckled a little. "I'm terribly sorry," he said. "I guess I do look a bit stereotypical, don't I?" Roshi walked over and put his arm around his shoulder. "Maybe," he replied. "But we don't care. I mean, why would we?"

A few minutes later, the six of them were now heading to the town where Daisuke lived, Chu Village, with Daisuke explaining why he was out there so convienently. "You see as a doctor," he said. "I am in constant need of herbs and spices for medicine. And while this island may be small, it does have more than enough. So tell me, are you all really pirates?" The three younger people nodded. "Yep," Roshi said proudly. "And I'm the captain of our crew. All we need though is a ship to make it official."

"Do you think maybe you could help us Daisuke-san?" Hikari asked. "We would really appreciate it," Oda chimed in. "We can't make it to the Grand Line in our current condition." Daisuke thought for a minute. "Well," he said. "Personally, I can't help you, but my friend Lowell-kun might be able to." He then whispered the next part, "He is also a pirate."

"So what are we waiting for?" Roshi asked. "Let's quit jabbering and go!" He then dashed ahead with Tsuki and Wooster following loyally right behind him. "Oi wait!" Oda shouted. "Wait for us Roshi! You don't even know where you're going!"

* * *

So yeah, like I said, this chapter was, _really_ short, but next one'll be longer. Swearsies. As I said before, I could still use plenty of allies and enemies. I promise to update whenever I can after New World Bound gets updated again. Or maybe not. Really, it all depends on how school (shudders) goes. Ugh. Oh! And, you'll for sure see the antagonist next chapter. Any questions, any suggestions, or if you just wanna talk, please review.

Later~


	12. A Bad Day to be Pirates

********

********

****

...Yeah, because both my laptop and the Document Manager are stupid, Chapter 7's content got replaced with Chapter 8's content. So any newcomers, expect to read Capter 8 twice. Hopefully, though, you'll get the gist of it. As for those of you have read every chapter, be glad you already read Chapter 7. I would go back and rewrite it all, but, I'm honestly waaaaaaaaaaaaay too lazy.

The Pokemon question still stands.

Here's another question: How many of you guys are looking forward to the new Pokemon Black & White Versions? I know I am. I've already seen a bunch of Pokemon I already want. Like one that was revealed a few days ago, Yanappu. A lot of people are saying it's just a Grass version of Aipom. I say, it isn't. Who knows? Maybe it's evolution is a gorilla or an orangutan.

Anyway, with that said, let's start getting rolling!

* * *

Beyond the Sea

Chapter 12: A Bad Day to be Pirates.

* * *

"So I rushed ahead without knowing where I was going," Roshi said with his hands behind his head. "It's not like that's the dumbest thing I've done today."

"You're right," Oda said slightly annoyed. "The dumbest thing was when you ate a poison mushroom just because it was there." Currently, the North Star Pirates along with their newest acquantaince Daisuke, were walking toward Chu Village, Daisuke's home. While Hikari was talking to Daisuke, Oda was scolding Roshi for the stupidity he had displayed twice earlier that day.

Roshi huffed. "At least I'm better than you," he retorted. "You're a regular Bossa Nova Oda, flirting with every pretty face you see." Tsuki and Wooster both nodded in agreement with that claim, however Oda simply smacked his captain upside the head. "You idiot," he said. "It's Casanova, not Bossa Nova. I'm a Casanova." Roshi grinned. "See?" he said. "You just admitted to being a shameless flirt." Oda realized his mistake and got angry. "I never said that you drunken Star Face!" Now Roshi felt his temper rise. "I'm not a drunk! Nerdy playboy!" Oda growled. "What'd you call me?"

POW!

"Shut up! Both of you!"

Both boys were laying flat on their faces on the ground with lumps on their heads. In Roshi's case, a second one formed on the first one he had gotten a while ago. Hikari was standing over them with both of her hands balled into fists. "Enough of your stupid prattling," she said, clearly irritated. "I can barely hear my own thoughts, let alone Daisuke-san's voice with the two of you yelling." Wooster was holding Tsuki, both scared that they were next even though they weren't the ones who annoyed Hikari. Oda looked up with tears in his eyes. "Hikari-chan, why?" he asked dramatically. Without looking up from the dirt path, Roshi answered, "She just said why. Geez." He got himself up and rubbed his sore head. "Are you gonna do that every time someone pisses you off?"

"No," Hikari replied. "Just to you." Roshi was about to snap something back, but didn't when he felt Daisuke slap another bandage on his head, the previous one having fallen off. "There you go," the doctor said calmly. Roshi frowned. "Uh, thanks dude, but that wasn't really necessary. It's just a bump." Daisuke shook his head. "You can never be too careful Roshi-kun." He then knelt down. "Let me assist you Oda-kun." Roshi scratched his head. "Someone takes his job seriously." Hikari crossed her arms. "Yeah, you might wanna try it Roshi," she said. "I was talking to Daisuke-san about a ship, and he's not a hundred percrent sure his friend Lowell can get us one." Roshi merely waved her off.

"Hikari relax," he said. "We'll get one when we get one, it's not like we'll be at the Grand Line tomorrow." Hikari still looked stern and Roshi groaned. "Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "We're pirates! We don't take things too seriously, that's what marines are for!" Hikari thought for a minute, and then smiled. "Yeah, you're right," she said.

Later on, the group was finally only about a dozen feet from the village. "It'll feel good to be home again," Daisuke said. "I must've been gone for four days collecting herbs and spices." But when the reached their destination, Daisuke saw something unfamiliar. At the village's front gate were two muscular men dressed in ratty clothing, one holding a sabre, and his companion, a rifle. "What's going on?" Daisuke pondered aloud.

When they walked up, the man with the rifle held up his hand and stopped them. "Hold it," he said. "Who are you people?" Daisuke stepped forward. "My name is Daisuke Susumu," he introduced. "I'm a doctor who lives in this village." The man looked him over for a minute before saying, "All right, you can go in. You don't look like a pirate."

"What does being a pirate have to do with anything?" Oda wondered aloud. The man with the sabre grinned and said, "Are you one kid? Cuz somethin' bad'll happen to you if you are." Before Oda could respond, Hikari stepped in front of him and told the man, "We're not pirates, we're traveling merchants." Both of the men looked skeptical. "Traveling merchants?"

Hikari nodded. "Those weapons my two friends are carrying," she went on. "Are what a customer ordered about a month ago. An old man who collects them I think." The two men looked at her, at each other, then at Roshi, Wooster, Oda, and Tsuki, before finally deciding to believe her. Oda seemed to have caught on, and signaled Roshi not to say anything, and the older boy obeyed. "All right," the guard with the rifle said. "You all can go in. But for your own sake, don't cause any trouble." He snickered as he said the last part.

Despite all of them looking unsure, the group walked into the village. Daisuke for one, was very confused. The village had changed from what it was before he left a few days ago. "I don't understand," he said. "There were never any guards at the front gate." He looked around at the people who were on the street. "And just who are all these people?" Oda pushed his glasses into place and said, "My guess? Pirates." Roshi nodded to confirm his friend's assumption. "Either that or bounty hunters," he said.

Daisuke obviously was not happy with all this. "I must get to my home," he said rushing off in toward the southern side of the village. Roshi looked at his friends. "I say we follow him," he told them. "I got a feeling he may need us, or vice-versa." All of them agreed with him and sped off to follow Daisuke. After a few minutes, they came across two small houses, one of which, the North Stars assumed, had to have been Daisuke's place. A little out of breath, Daisuke walked up to one of the houses and knocked the door. "Harold-san! Carmen-san!" he called. "Is anyone here? It's me, Daisuke!"

When the door was finally opened, they all came face to face with a girl with amber hair and blue eyes that were brighter than Roshi's or Hikari's and she was dressed all in red. She had a worried look on her face at first, but when she saw Daisuke, she expression became more relieved. "Daisuke-sensei," she exclamied.

"What's wrong Carmen-san? What's going on here?"

Before she could answer, Oda had jumped in front of Daisuke and knelt down while grabbing the girl's hand. "My dear lady," he said suavely. "Never in my life had my eyes seen such a divine beauty until now."

WHACK!

The boy would've gone on, but was cut off by a cane hitting him on the head. From out behind Carmen, came an old man who was about a head shorter than her, what hair he had was a greyish white in color. He approached the group and turned on Oda. "I'll appreciate you not hitting on my granddaughter you little brat," he said in a grouchy tone. "Grandfather, you're being too harsh again," Carmen scolded, but he paid her no mind. His eyes turned to Roshi and Hikari who were standing over Oda. "And just who are you youngsters?"

"Ah! Right," Roshi said. He and Hikari both bowed in front of the elder man, while Tsuki and Wooster imitated them. "My name is Roshi Narusegawa. Please to meet you Mr. Harold," the boy said. "And I am Hikari Kitaoji," the girl followed. "Glad to make your acquaitance Harold-san." Harold's hard face seemed to soften a little after hearing this. "Now that's more like it," he said. "Nice to meet some kids with some manners for a change. Besides Daisuke and Lowell, anyway."

_"Forget manners,"_ Roshi thought. _"I just don't wanna get hit again today."_

"Speaking of Lowell-kun," Daisuke piped up. "Just where is he Harold-san? And what exactly is happening here?" The old man sighed as he turned his back to them. "A lot has happened here since you went on your little excursion Daisuke," he replied. "Come inside and we'll explain everything." He looked over his shoulder at Roshi and Hikari helping Oda up. "You kids and your animals might as well come and hear too." He walked back into the house, and everyone followed suit.

Once inside, Daisuke gave his neighbors a proper introduction. "Everyone, these are Carmen Hatter-san, my apprenticing nurse, and her grandfather, Harold Hatter-san. Harold-san used to own a haberdashery here in the village before I moved here a few years ago." Roshi scratched his head in confusion. "Oro? A habba-whatshuri?" Harold let out a wheezing laugh. "Daisuke don't use such big words," he said. "I can't tell you youngsters how many people this brainiac has puzzled with the way he talks."

Roshi bumped his fist to his palm. "Oh I get it!" he exclaimed. "So he's a big nerd like Oda!" Oda fell out of his chair. "Oi!" he snapped. "What did I tell you about calling me a nerd?" Carmen chuckled a little as she served everyone some tea. "A haberdashery is a hat shop," she explained. Roshi nodded his head. "Oh I get it," he said. "So, why didn't he just said it?"

"Hush!" Hikari scolded. "It's rude to point things out like that." Daisuke merely waved it off before he took a small sip of tea. "I don't mind Hikari-san," he said setting his cup down. "Lowell-kun makes fun of the way I talk constantly." At the mention of Lowell's name, Carmen's face suddenly fell as tears formed in her eyes. "Excuse me," she said before quickly exiting the room. "Eh? What's Carmen-chan upset about?" Oda asked. Harold's smile faded as he leaned back into his chair. "It's a long story," he said. "But it'll probably be easier to tell now that Carmen's gone to her room." He downed his tea in a few sips and resumed talking.

"It happened about two days after you went to collect samples in the forest Daisuke," he began. "It was just another normal, lazy day here. Carmen was doing a few chores around your office, I was taking a nap, and Lowell had just gotten back after being gone with his crew for about a week. He was stopping to get yet another little trinket for Carmen wrapped when a large group of pirates came out of nowhere and ambushed the whole town. Their leader, a big, hulking man covered almost entirely in armor stepped into the center of town square and shouted, 'I want all your strongest men to come fight me! Do so, and no one will die! Today.' Well Lowell knew that just from looking at the guy that he was dangerous, so he told everyone to step back or go home as he unsheathed his katana."

The old man paused for a minute to take a deep breath and continued his story.

"He said, 'I'll take you on, and if I am the victor, you will leave this village and its people alone. Peacefully.' So, they started to duke it out, and no matter what weapon the big man used, and believe me, he had a ton, Lowell just countered it and repeatedly cut at that armor. But none of his attacks worked! The armor's invulnerable! But, the pirate gradually started to lose energy, and just when it seemed like Lowell would win, one of the pirate's subordinates shot him in the back. Carmen was devestated, but when she tried to help the poor kid, all the pirates raised their guns. That man declared Chu Village as his territory and since then, any pirate who has found his way here, has died.

"Wait," Oda said with his glasses starting to slip off his face. "You said that the man who's taken over this place was covered in armor and had numeous weapons?" After Harold nodded, the bespectacled boy gulped. "I've read about that man before" Roshi and Hikari exchanged confused looks. "Who Oda?"

"That man must be the same man who was one of the strongest pirates in the East Blue until Monkey D. Luffy came along. Pirate Admiral, Don Krieg!"

On the far edge of town, a man who looked to be in his late twenties, dressed in black with his long black hair covering a third of his face, was wrapped in chains and brought to his captor, Don Krieg. "I'll ask again," the Pirate Admiral stated. "Where is your captain hiding?" The man looked up. This man was Lowell Knight, Daisuke's friend, and Carmen and Harold's self-declared servant. "And I will tell you again," he answered with blood dripping from his mouth. "I refuse to sell out my captain, so you can eat crap!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. You guys know what I want. I want reviews. I want OCs. ME WANT COOKIES!...Chocolate chip please! Again, please review!

Later~


	13. Cause We Feel Like It

********

********

*sighs loudly* I don't know how I'm gonna be able to last! I mean, no new One Piece chapter until September 25th? That's pure torture man! Seriosuly, Oda-sensei can be just so cruel sometimes, you know?

Here's a question for you guys. I was gonna wait till later on, but screw it, I'll ask now: How would you feel if Roshi ate a Devil Fruit, and if you'd like that, what kind of Devil Fruit would you want him to eat?

Oh yeah. Daisuke Susumu was created by my Onee-chan LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, and Lowell Knight, and Carmen and Harold Hatter were all made by RedXAlert.

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 13: 'Cause We Feel Like It**

**

* * *

**

Daisuke was looking at the floor in an utter state of shock after Harold's story. It seemed that Lowell's capture effected him greatly as he looked distraught, almost as much as Carmen.

"How?" he said to most likely himself. Everyone looked at him in concern except for Roshi, who had stepped outside to drink the minute Harold finished telling his tale. "How?" Daisuke repeated. "How could this have happened? Everything was perfectly fine the day I left for the forest." Hikari put a hand on his shoulder. "It can't be helped Daisuke-san," she said trying to sound supportive. "A lot of things can happen in a small amount of time."

Oda looked over at Harold. "So that's why Carmen-chan's so upset right?" he inquired. "Because she's worried for this Lowell's safety?" Harold nodded. "That kid and my granddaughter are very close. I know for a fact that he'd give his life for her no matter how many times she'd protest." He looked outside the window and frowned. "Truthfully I'm worried about him myself," he said. "But also for this entire town. Who knows what that tyrant will do to us before too long."

Oda and Hikari exchanged glances at each other. "Well," Hikari said. "Maybe we can help you. We do kinda owe Daisuke-san for helping us out earlier." Harold snorted. "Hmmph! Like three little kids could actually beat someone like Krieg when Lowell of all people couldn't!"

"We may not look like much sir," Oda protested. "But we're stronger than you think. Our captain beat up Ten-Blade Saruul not too long ago." Harold scratched his head. "Who the hell is that?" he asked. Both Oda and Hikari sweatdropped. _"Guess the squid wasn't as famous as he thought he was,"_ Hikari thought.

Outside, Roshi was sitting back-to-back with Wooster, Tsuki was on his head, and it looked like he somehow refilled his gourd, now full of rum. "Ah, good," he sighed, wiping his mouth. "Wish I had sake though, sake's the best kinda booze anywhere!" He saw ahead what looked like three pirates, all of who were obviously drunk due to their loud and crass behaviour, and the bad breath Tsuki could smell from over ten feet away. When they got closer, one took notice to the boy chugging liqour. "Oi kiddo," he said. "Gimme that rum, it smells good and I'm thirsty." Roshi stuck his tongue out. "No way," he said calmly. "Get your own, this is mine." The pirate's expression went from happy to angry as snatched the gourd out of Roshi's hand.

"I said give it to me asshole!" He then downed all that was left and tossed it aside. He bent down and flicked Roshi on the nose. "Little brats like you shouldn't be drinking booze anyway," he said smugly. "Stick to milk or juice and leave the rum for the big boys!" He and his two comrades then started laughing in a loud uproar.

Keeping his cool, Roshi stood up and said, "You know Wooster, I'm pretty sure I won't need the hammer for this, but just in case, kee it handy." The sumo frog tightened his grip on the mallet and responded with a "Kero kero." The pirates continued to laugh. "Won't need your hammer for what kid?" Roshi cracked his knuckles and threw a hard punch at the man's gut.

"Hammer Knuckle!"

The pirate flew back and crashed into a tree with his two friends looking dumbfounded. "Eh? What the hell?" One lost his temper and charged at Roshi. "You little asshole." However Roshi remained calm and simply said, "Tsuki, Criss-Cross Claw." The little bear hopped up and swiftly scratched at the man's face, leaving him to scream in agony. Roshi looked confused. "Eh?" he exclaimed. "Tsuki, didn't you do it hard enough?" He then shrugged and said, "Oh well. Wooster?" The enormous amphibian got up and carefully set his owner's weapon to the ground. He then jumped forward and threw an uppercut at the man's jaw while Roshi called out the attacks name, "Frog Fist!"

Wooster's punch was actually powerful enough to not only send the one pirate back, but also knock him into his friend and render both of them unconcious. Roshi grinned as he picked up hs gourd and dusted it off. "Nice work you two," he praised to his pets, both of which returned their owner's smile.

Everyone, sans Carmen, inside the house saw what just happened and quickly came out. "Oi, oi," Oda groaned as he flicked Roshi's forehead. "You weren't supposed to bring attention to yourself idiot." The captain merely shrugged again. "What?" he said. "They made me mad. Anyway," he picked up his hammer and slung it over his shoulder, "I've been thinking. Whaddya guys say we go and kick Krieg's butt?" Hikari pumped her fist into the air. "Yes!" she said excitedly. "I was waiting for you to say that!"

"What?" Daisuke shouted in disbelief. "Roshi-kun you can't be serious! You can't fight Don Krieg!"

"And why not?" Roshi asked. Daisuke started waving his hands around frantically. "Why not?" he shouted. "Because he's a pirate of unfathomable strength!" Roshi's grin widened. "No he's not," he said. "Monkey D. Luffy beat him over 25 years ago, so I don't see why I can't today." He then slapped a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Besides, you're a doctor, so come along with us if you're that worried and you can take care of any injuries we might have after we're done."

Daisuke's mouth was gaping open. He turned to Hikari and Oda. "Oda-kun, Hikari-san," he said. "How can you both act so nonchalant with his sudden decision?" Oda took off his regular glasses and replaced them with his goggles before answering, "I had to quickly accept the fact that Roshi's impulsive, and even so, I will always follow his orders." Hikari smiled as she cracked her knuckles. "Yeah, besides. We beat up Krieg, Carmen-chan gets her Lowell-san back, right?"

Daisuke looked taken aback. "Well, that is true," he acknowledged. Before he could say anything else, the three pirates were already starting to go to where Krieg was. "Tsuki-chan, Wooster-chan," Hikari called before they went too far. "You two stay here and guard Harold-san and Carmen-chan okay?" Both animals nodded and saluted to her as the three of them continued on. Harold walked up to Daisuke and said, "You might as well go along too Daisuke." Dasiuke now turned on the old man in surprise. "What? Harold-san I'm no fighter, you know that!" The senior nodded. "True, but you are a doctor and a damn good one at that. That star-faced kid was right, they will need your help, so go."

Daisuke hesitated, but eventually gave in and chased after his friends.

_"Good luck youngsters," _Harold thought. _"I just hope for everyone's sakes, none of you see Daisuke's other side. If you did, bad things'd follow."_ He walked back into the house and found his granddaughter crying on her bed. Rubbing her back, he soothingly said, "Carmen, there's something very important that I've got to tell you."

As the three pirates and the doctor walked through the village, Daisuke couldn't help but feel more and more anxious. Not just for himself, but for these people who were willing to fight for someone that they just met. Roshi noticed his worried expression and grinned. "You can relax Daisuke," he said. "We know what we're doing." Daisuke didn't believe that for a second.

"How could you?" he asked. "You're taking on a legend!" Oda snorted. "Please," he said. "I've read about a lot of legends Daisuke, and Krieg's not one of them."

"But still," Daisuke protested. "If he could defeat someone like Lowell-kun, then nobody else stands a chance, especially me!" Hikari stopped and turned to face the man. "If you're so sure about that, why are you here with us?" she asked while smiling. Daisuke also stopped in his tracks. Why was he tagging along? Surely it was to heal any injuries his friends might get right? He couldn't help take the pirates down, that was pure fact.

"I can tell you why," Oda said. Now everyone had stopped. Oda pointed his finger at Daisuke and read his thoughts like a book. "More than anything, you're worried about us and your friend Lowell. You might be scared, but you're still coming anyway, because you are brave and honorable." Daisuke's eyes widened in surprised. Oda had correctly stated everything that was swimming in his mind at the moment. He was scared, but more for their safety than his own. But brave and honorable? Daisuke had never once thought of himself like that in his life.

"And if you're wondering why we're doing this," Roshi spoke up while still looking ahead. "Putting our lives on the line for folks we barely know, it isn't 'cause I feel like I owe you for the whole mushroom thing." He gave his friends a confident and toothy grin as he turned around to face them. "It's 'cause we feel like it."

Now Daisuke was completely speechless. He stared on as the three young pirates went to confront the man known as Krieg. _"Who are these people?"_ he thought to himself._ "These pirates are nothing like the kind Lowell-kun always talked about. Except for his own crew."_

Lowell Knight fell to the ground, his head bleeding heavily from where he had been attacked. Don Krieg stood over him, with what looked like on his left hand a diamond brass knuckle dripping with the swordsman's blood. Veins made their way to his forehead as he angrily stared at the younger man. "Dammit boy!" he yelled. "How many times do I have to hit you to tell me where that captain of yours is?" Despite the pain, Lowell looked up and smirked. "I told you, has-been, I quit being a pirate. I no longer serve Utakata. Even if I were to tell you his location, you wouldn't make it there. If I'm not mistaken, you already almost died in the Grand Line once, right?"

Krieg lifted the young man up by his shirt. "So he's in the Grand Line is he?" he asked while giving off a mean glare. "Yes," Lowell said seriously. "Looks like you won't be getting your hands on his ship now. That's what you wanted right?" Krieg's diamond knuckle threw a powerful uppercut to Lowell's lower jaw, sending him flying to the ground and coughing up even more blood.

"Dammit!" Krieg cursed. "That ship was perfect to get me back into the Grand Line and back into power!" Two men were standing beside Krieg as this was happening. One was a slim man with a scruffy beard and was holding what looked like a pair of tonfa tipped with iron balls. The other, was a man almost completely clad in iron armor adorned with pearls, who had a somewhat handsome face. These were Krieg's two top men, Gin the Man-Demon, and Pearl the Iron-Wall. Gin looked up and said, "Sounds like something's going on."

The three of them looked to see their lower-ranking subordinates getting knocked down, cut up, or pushed away.

Roshi swung his hammer downwards and knocked about five of the pirates into each other, and then into an empty building all at once. "Hammer Sweeper!" Oda performed a strange dancing motion as waved his rapier about. Many of the pirates surrounding him stared at this. "What the hell is he doing?" one wondered aloud. Then Oda came to a sudden stop and sheathed his weapon. "Kanji Arabesque!" Blood spurted everywhere as symbols for different dance routines appeared as scars on the pirates.

Hikari wiped the blood off the ground with her hand. "Thanks Oda-san," she said. "Now I don't have to use my own blood." Oda flashed a smile as he struck a pose. "Anything for you Hikari-chan!" Roshi lightly bopped his friend on the head with his mallet. "Oi, oi. Not here Bossa Nova," he said. Oda groaned. "It's Casanova! Get it right!"

One pirates lept at Hikari with his sword raised. "Get the little girl first!" he shouted. "She's the weakest!" The blood on Hikari's hand seemed to rise up and shift itself into a thin, almost snakelike form. Hikari glared fiercely at the man who called her weak and swung the blood at him. "Blood Whip!" The man was hit square in the gut and fell down in pain, his own blood making Hikari's whip even longer.

"I'll ask again," Roshi said to one of the pirates he had bludgeoned. "Where's your boss?" Daisuke stood at the sidelines, completely amazed. "Astounding," he breathed. "I never would've guessed that Roshi-kun and his friends were so strong!"

"Looks like we got some interlopers," a voice said. The North Star Pirates looked up to see Gin and Pearl appear before them with Krieg in the back with his arms crossed. "Why don't you two handle these troublemakers," Krieg said. "I'm in no mood right now." Pearl grinned as he charged at Roshi with his fist raised. "Gladly Lord Krieg! Pearl Surprise!" He threw his punch but hit nothing but sand. "What?" He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to be met with boot to his armored chest. "Surprise yourself!" Roshi's kick didn't do any real damage, but it was enough to get Peal away from him. "Hikari, he's all yours!" Hikari smiled as she pulled out her pocket knife. "Fine by me. Thanks," she responded.

Roshi ran toward Krieg with his hammer ready. Gin tried to stop him, but stopped when he felt a small, sharp, stinging in his back. "Leave him alone," Oda said. "Your opponent is me." Krieg laughed as Roshi swung his hammer at him. It bounced off and Roshi felt as if his whole body was vibrating. "Stupid kid," Krieg gloated. "This is Wootz Steel armor. You can't hurt me with just that." Shaking it off, Roshi hopped up and swung the hammer downward at Krieg's crotch. "Hammer Pendulum!" Krieg fell to the ground, clutching his groin in pain. "So as long as I hit the parts of you that aren't armored, I'm fine." The boy said.

* * *

Next chapter is where the big battles really takes place! You guys know what to do by now.

Later~


	14. From Daisuke to Warusuke

****

********************

****

Me: Hi everybody!

Audience: Hi!

Me: No, it's 'Hi Jr.' Hi everybody!

Audience: Hi Jr!

Me: Aw that's goooood~!

Joking aside, I'm sorry it's been about a month since my last update guys. Really I am. I shouldn't make excuses, but I've been busy! Papers to do for school, band competitions, football games, *whispers* I got a little lazy...But I'm back!...For now. Can't make any promises of when the next chapter'll come. Anyway, good news! Pokemon Black & White are finally out in Japan _and_** One Piece is finally off its hiatus and the newest 2 chapters were as Franky would say, SUUUUUPERRRR! So much awesomeness there's too much to describe!**

...

...

Ok, I've calmed down a little. Just one last quick question before the start of the chapter. Which member of the crew, not Roshi since he has 2, should get a pet and what kind of animal?

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 14: From Daisuke to Warusuke**

* * *

Krieg was still in the fetal position after Roshi had cruelly attacked his 'most precious treasure' with the younger pirate standing over him looking confidently smug. The boy snickered. "The great Pirate Admiral Don Krieg my ass. Even with all that armor, you don't seem that tough."

Roshi's gloating was quickly silenced as an iron ball swiftly made contact with the back of his head. He fell to the ground and clutched his skull. "Oww!" he groaned. He picked himself up and turned to see who had struck him. It couldn't've been Krieg, as he was in front of Roshi. So the obvious culprit was, "Oda weren't you fighting G-" Roshi once again shut up as one of the iron ball tonfa hit him in the face.

"No one disgraces Lord Krieg like that when I'm around," Gin said twirling his weapons in his hands. Roshi spit out a little blood and wiped it from his face. "What are you doing hitting me?" he demanded. "There's no way that Oda could lose to you that easily." Gin reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out Oda's goggles. "No," the other pirate answered. "But apparently he can lose his eyesight that easily." Roshi looked behind Gin and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from cussing his friend out. "What the hell? Oda come on man!"

Currently, the North Star's first mate was blindly slashing and stabbing the wooden support beam to a nearby building. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed. "I have you now Demon!" Roshi slapped his forehead in frustration. "I can't believe this," he grumbled.

"Neither can I," a voice from behind him coldly said. The hairs on the back of Roshi's neck stood up on end. He recognized that voice. He turned back around with his hammer raised to see Krieg recovered. "Guess I should've seen that coming," the boy admitted. "You might want to see this coming as well," Krieg said. He threw a cluster of what looked like black marbles in Roshi's direction. He tried to hit them back with his hammer, but they exploded right as they made contact.

Hikari dodged a heavy punch from Pearl just in time to see her captain get caught in a cloud of fire. "Roshi! Are you okay?" Smoke was rising out of his mouth as he turned around and said dizzily, "No worries. I'm perfectly okay Oda."

Oda, who had heard nearly everything, cried out, "Hang on Roshi! I'm coming buddy!" Then, the nearsighted teen ran into the door of the building that he had mistaken for Gin. By this time, Daisuke had run up and was searching Oda's shirt pocket. "Maybe you'll fare better with your regular glasses Oda-kun," he said while sweatdropping.

Roshi was now covered in burns from the bombs, but felt alright as soon as he shook his head and got himself back to his senses. "Okay," he said. "Got way too cocky there. I guess I shouldn't've underestimated Krieg just 'cause he's old."

"All too true," Krieg said wearing a wicked grin on his face. His right fist was now aimed at Roshi. "You may have gotten a lucky shot," he said. "But you're still 200 years too early to try and take me on you damn brat. Iron Net!" Just as said, an iron net shot out from his wrist and quickly surrounded and bound Roshi, who was taken by complete surprise. "Huh?" Krieg yanked him back and held the boy up with no problem. "Quite a small fish I've caught," Krieg said. "Best to just throw it back." He lifted Roshi up even higher and began to spin him around his head, getting faster with each turn.

Roshi was now feeling even dizzier than when he got hit with bombs. "Whoa, whoa!" he yelled. "I'm gonna barf!" Krieg laughed loudly at the teen's displeasure. He threw the net with Roshi inside it down hard on the ground, blood now rushing down his face. Krieg now leaned over him smirking more than ever. "You honestly thought you could kick _my_ ass?" he asked. "You got it backwards kid! Your ass is the one that got kicked!" He then raised his foot and landed a quick kick right at Roshi's gut, sending him flying. "Why don't you go back and join that other weak, little pest?"

Conviently enough, Roshi landed almost right next to a man with long black hair, weaing a long coat, and bleeding pretty badly. Despite his injuries, it didn't take him long to look up and see his new company. "Who are you?" Roshi spat out a little blood and looked up at the man. "Oro? Yo," he greeted. "You must be Daisuke's friend Lowell. Name's Roshi Narusegawa, nice to meet you."

Lowell didn't say anything. He just looked at the tattoo under the boy's left eye. _"A cyan-colored star,"_ he thought. _"It's just like _his_. Could he be one of the people Utakata was searching for?"_

Hikari dodged another blow from Pearl. "This is getting old fast," she said. Pearl's expression became excited at this remark. "Oh really?" he inquired. "Then I guess I'll just have to try a little bit harder then. Absolutely Natural Pearl Surprise!" Pearl threw another punch, similar to the ones from before, but as soon as it hit Hikari in her stomach, she could tell that it was much stronger. She went flying back and staggered, having the wind knocked out of her, she desperately tried not to fall down.

"That armor's pretty tough too," she said as she wiped off some fresh blood from her bottom lip. "But just like Roshi said, the parts of him that aren't armored are still vulnerable." She threw her knife at her opponent. "Take this dandy man!"

Pearl sidestepped and avoided it with ease. "Really now," he said. "Are you truly that weak and unskilled?" Pearl's smile quickly disappeared as Hikari slammed an open palm right onto his face. Her expression towards him looked almost sinister as she said, "You wish. Acid Blood!" Pearl cringed in pain as he felt his face burn immensely. "Aaah!" he screeched. "What the hell is this? You're a Devil Fruit user?"

"That's right," Hikari said grinning. Krieg and Gin however both grew extremely worried. _"This is bad,"_ Krieg thought. _"Now that stupid little girl's gotten him all riled up."_

"Pearl Surprise!" Pearl punched Hikari in the face to get her away from him. Clearly he was upset by the crazed look on his face. It was obvious to Pearl's superiors that he did not take pain well, but these kids were about to find that out the hard way. Hikari got up and looked at the armor-clad man. "What's the big deal? I hit you once," she said. "And not as hard as you hit me."

"Shut up!" Pearl cried slamming his fists together. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch! Fire Pearls Special Treat!" He then rubbed the pearls on his fists at a high speed, the friction igniting his whole body in a blue fire. "Suck on this blood witch!" Pearls lit ablaze with fire were shot everywhere, most of them hitting Hikari covering her in small burns and knocking her off her feet.

"There you go Oda-kun," Daisuke said, putting the boy's regular glasses back on his face. "Thanks," Oda said. "But I better go get my goggles back if I'm gonna be able to fight." Daisuke was about to reply, but was cut off by a few of Pearls flame-coated pearls sailing right into his head, knocking him down. He would've fallen on his face if Oda hadn't caught him.

"Whoa Daisuke!" The boy said. The young man was leaning onto him, not moving. "You alright?" Oda inquired. He took a look at the back of Daisuke's head and hissed. From his scalp to the back of his neck were burns. Oda felt them sting just by looking at them. "Hang on," Oda told the doctor. "I'll get you outta here before things get worse."

"No."

Oda stepped back in surprise as Daisuke lifted himself up, his eyes now different, filled with anger and hostility. Daisuke turned to face Pearl, much to his and Hikari's shock. He reached into his white coat and pulled out three wooden poles.

"What do you mean we shouldn't've brought Daisuke?" Roshi asked through the net. Despite both of them being wounded, he and Lowell were having an almost normal, everyday conversation. "What I mean," Lowell told the boy. "Is that very bad things can happen if Daisuke gets hit in the head or if someone he cares about gets seriously injured. He changes." Roshi stared at the man blankly. "Changes?" he asked. "Into what?" Lowell grimaced. "His evil half."

Daisuke connected the three poles, revealing his weapon to be a bo staff. Spinning it in one hand, he swiftly ran up to Pearl and landed a fierce blow right square on his cheek. "Move aside girlie!" He snapped at Hikari. He reached into another pocket of his coat and now pulled out what looked like the head to a trident. He attached it to the staff and lifted the weapon onto his shoulder. "I wanna beat this bastard's ass myself!"

Oda and Hikari's jaws dropped. This was _not_ the Daisuke they had met this morning. And considering how pissed off _this_ Daisuke obviously was, Hikari decided not to protest that she wanted to fight Pearl too. Might be better to just let him have his way. "You damn ass!" Pearl said, his fiery expression matching the flames covering his body. "I've decided, I'll kill you first, then the girl! Fire Pearl Present!" Now a flaming punch was thrown, but the darker Daisuke bent backwards as if his spine was made of rubber. He bent back and glared at Pearl. "I don't like surprises," he said.

Pearl's brow furrowed. "You little bastard!" He proceeded to throw flaming punch after flaming punch but the doctor avoided all of them without any kind of difficulty. "Your style lacks focus and concentration," the darker Daisuke said. He lept forward and slashed his trident at Pearl's face. "Poseidon Strike!" Blood spurted from three cuts that were now on Pearl's face. "B-Blood?" Peal stuttered while grabbing his face. "Aah!" he cried out. "It's my blood!"

"Normally, Daisuke is kind and polite to a fault," Lowell said. "I can honestly say that you couldn't meet a sweeter guy. But he has a second personality to him as well." Roshi blinked. "Oro? Second Personality?" Lowell nodded. "For reasons that I don't know," he explained. "Whenever Daisuke gets hit in the head or if someone he cares about gets hurt, he changes from his nice and gentle self, to a person who is rude, crass, and lives for fighting. Almost evil."

"So he turns into Warusuke."

Lowell lifted his head and looked back at Roshi. "Warusuke?" Roshi nodded. "Yeah! 'Waru' means bad, or evil right? So take out 'Dai' and put 'Waru' in front of the '-suke', you got the perfect name for Evil Daisuke!" Lowell couldn't help but smile a little, amused at his reasoning. "I guess that's one way to put it," he replied.

Pearl pitifully tried to stop his face from bleeding by applying pressure to his face with his hand. When that didn't work, he face 'Warusuke' again. "I will kill you!" he roared. Warusuke smirked. "You can try if you wish, pearl pansy." By this time, the blue fire had disippated, but Pearl didn't care. He ran forward and slammed both of his hand shields on the sides of Warusuke's head. "Pearl Cymbals!" Blood rushed both down his face and some came out of his ears.

Hikari and Oda both showed concern when this happened. "Hang on Daisuke-san," Hikari called out, but Warusuke simply brushed them off. "Hell no," he said. "Now I just wanna kick his ass even more!" He raised his trident above his head and started to spin it at a rapid speed. "Triton Tornado!" Once he felt it at a suitable speed, he slashed it at the pearl located at the center of Pearl's chest plate. "Yo girlie!" Warusuke shouted. "Wanna help me finish him off?" Hikari cracked her knuckles and smiled. "Gladly," she answered.

Warsuke's smirk grew as he thrusted the trident straight at Pearl's chest. "Neptune Lance!" When it stabbed into the armor, at first, that's all it seemed to do. "Ha!" Pearl gloated. "You scrawny little fool! You can't break down my iron wall!"

"Wanna bet?"

The second Warusuke said that, cracks were spreading over Pearl's entire armor like wildfire and in less than a minute, the plate shattered completely, dropping to the ground. Pearl stood there mortified while Warusuke simply walked away saying, "He's all yours." Hikari ran up and took his place. _"Just need to rush some of the red blood cells to my right hand,"_ she thought while curling said hand into a tight fist. Right as she got up to him, her fist turned a deep crimson red. "Plasma Punch!" Hikari landed a punch spot onto Pearl's exposed torso and sent him flying, blood spilling from his mouth. He crashed into a building, leaving Krieg and Gin shocked.

"Impossible!" Krieg shouted. Gin's face hardened. "It happened again," he said. "He got beaten by rookie pirates. Just like it was 25 years ago." He raised his iron ball tonfa. "I better be careful, or the same'll happen to me!"

"No way."

Hikari saw Pearl get up from the rubble, injured all over and angrier than ever. "I refuse to be defeated by a couple of children!" Hikari stared at him dumbfounded. "Wow," she said. "Guess all that defense doesn't come from just those plates." Pearl picked up one of his hand shields. "All your blood is mine!" he shouted while charging at Warusuke. "Starting with you!" The North Star Pirates cried out to their friend.

"Daisuke-san! Behind you!"

"Daisuke! Watch out for Pearl!"

"You are mine!" Pearl shouted. Warusuke didn't seem to react at all to anyone's shouting. However, as heard Pearl's footsteps running at him, he took what looked like a vial of red liquid, spun on his heel, and tossed it at Pearl's face. "Flatus Venenum!" As soon as the vial made contact with Pearl, it erupted in an explosion. Just by looking at this display, Krieg could see that whatever the substance was, it was just as powerful as one of his small bombs. Pearl fell to the ground with a loud 'Thud!' now unconscious. Knowing he had won, Warusuke separated his weapon and stuffed the pieces back into his pockets. Grinning, he looked down at Pearl and said, "Suck it," before walking away from the pirate.

After Pearl got knocked out, Oda and Hikari ran up to Daisuke who from some reason, was looking at the ground. "Daisuke that was superlative!" Oda praised patting his back. "You were amazing Daisuke-san," Hikari agreed. The doctor looked up at the two confused, his eyes now much softer than when he was battling Pearl. "What are you talking about?" he asked them. He looked ahead and saw Pearl, armorless, covered in blood, and knocked out. "Hikari-san," he said in shock. "Did you have to be so brutal? The man looks to be in excrutiating pain!" For the second time that day, Oda and Hikari's jaws dropped.

"So, when some of the damage is done, Warusuke snaps back to Daisuke?" Seeing as how Lowell was heavily injured, and Roshi was injured _and_ trapped in a net, the two decided to talk to kill time despite the situation they were in. "That's right," Lowell replied. "And when he changes back, he doesn't remember anything he did when he was, what did you dub him again?"

"Warusuke. I'm really starting to like saying that," Roshi said with a chuckle. "Gohahaha, Warusuke."

"Right," Lowell said making a mental note to remember that. "Anyway, Daisuke doesn't know that he changes into Warusuke, and vice-versa, so please don't tell him." Roshi laughed again. "Gohahaha! Don't tell me, tell my friends." He shook around inside the net. "Okay," he said now a little irritated. "I'm getting claustrophobic here. Do me a favor dude and cut me outta here please." Lowell looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Don't tell me you're gonna try to fight Krieg again." Roshi bounced up and sat upright. "Of course," he answered. "I just underestimated the old man, that's all. And I have a plan this time."

Lowell looked unsure. "C'mon!" Roshi urged. "You got a sword so help me out!" When the swordsman hesitated, Roshi brought out the big guns. "Help me out and I won't tell anyone you're crushing on that Carmen girl." Lowell's face, already red from blood, grew even redder as it flushed with embarrassment. "H-How did you know?" Roshi flashed his usual grin as he replied, "Lucky guess." Before Lowell could say anything else, Roshi struggled to get his hand up to his face. Once there, he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled quite loudly, followed by shouting, "Wooster! Come here boy! It's sumo time!"

Lowell looked at Roshi incredulously. "Who's Wooster?" he asked. Roshi's grin grew wider as he said, "My plan."

* * *

Well I dunno bout you guys, but I'm quite satisfied with how this chapter turned out. Please read and review as always my friends! Could use some more OCs, especially marines! I'll do my best to update again this weekend, but no promises. For all my loyal fans, especially Crazyman321, LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, and motordog, I deeply apologize for taking so long.

Also, a nice little tidbit. Lowell Knight's creator, RedxAlert, has a deviantart account called allenxwalkersxenemy. His newest deviation, a Sketchdump with both Roshi and Lowell on it. I for one, love it, and hope he continues to draw Roshi and the other characters.

Oh yeah, and the part where Warusuke bent backwards as if his spine was made of rubber, just to clarify, no Daisuke/Warusuke does not have a Devil Fruit power. He's just really, really, _really _limber. Ok? Ok.

Later~


	15. Oda vs Gin, Roshi vs Krieg

****

********

'Sup guys? Thanks to the wonderful glory that is fall break, I'm gonna try to update as much as I can these next few days, so if I can write them all, expect at the most of four chapters by the end of Sunday. Could still use some marines though.

One quick question: What kind of songs would you use to describe the current members of the North Star crew, including Tsuki and Wooster?

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 15: Oda vs Gin, Roshi vs Krieg**

* * *

"So how exactly are you going to fight Krieg this time?"

At Roshi's request, Lowell had mustered enough strength to stand up on his feet and unsheath his katana. The boy grinned at the thought of finally being let out of the restricting net. "Like I said, I have a plan this time," Roshi stated. Lowell still had a look of doubt on his face, but nonetheless cut the net open, even though it was made of iron. Roshi jumped out with glee and happily stretched out his arms and legs. "Whoo-hoo!" he exclaimed. "Free at last! Free at last!"

Lowell sweatdropped. "You were in there for only 15 minutes," he said. Roshi heard this and glowered at the man. "Excuse me for not like being trapped in a net," he retorted. "It's almost as bad as being locked up in a cage!" Lowell followed up his previous statement with a question. "So where is this 'Wooster' person you called out? You said he had something to do with your plan."

Roshi looked up in the air and grinned. "Your question's right about to answer itself," he replied. The swordsman looked puzzled, but then looked shocked when his direction turned upward. Landing right next to Roshi was a green frog that was several times bigger than any frog Lowell had ever seen before. "Lowell Knight," the teenager said, "Meet my big buddy of a sumo frog, Wooster." Lowell was unimpressed. "This is your plan?" Roshi disregarded the man's lack of enthusiasm. "Totally!" he exclaimed. "The big guy's got loads of muscle power on him, and when we fight together, Krieg'll be begging for mercy."

The swordsman seemed to accept this, but as he was about to speak, Roshi interrupted him. "So you wanna join in? I bet you still got some fight left in you." For the first time since Roshi had met Lowell, the older pirate gave him a real, genuine grin. He said, "Just try and stop me."

"Great!" Roshi cheered while patting Lowell on the back. "You can help Oda fight Gin, 'cause me and Wooster got dibs on beating up Krieg! C'mon buddy!" He ran off with the sumo frog hopping right along after him. Lowell stood there silently and solemnly. _"I wanted to call dibs on beating up Krieg,"_ he thought.

Currently, now that Oda had regained his vision, he was fighting Gin with all he had, not clowning around anymore in the slightest. This was not easy, considering that Gin had already gotten a few good hits in before Oda knew it. He wasn't a doctor like Daisuke, but the bespectacled boy was pretty sure that at least one or two of his ribs was broken from when Gin's weapon had struck his chest. Blood was dripping from both his mouth and his nose. "Seems to me that your more than what I expected," he said panting. Meanwhile, Gin didn't have a single scratch on him. "You got guts kid, I'll give you that," Gin said. "But like your friend, you aren't ready to fight me or Lord Krieg."

"Yes," Oda breathed out. "We. Are!" He ran at Gin with his rapier raised. "One Kanji!" This time, Oda took his opponent by complete surprise at his sudden increase in speed. Not only was Oda able to make an impressive wound on Gin's torso, but he was also able to snatch his goggles back.

Hikari, who was worn out from using some much of her energy for her last attack, and Daisuke, whose head was throbbing, were sitting near a building that was close by, both of them cheering Oda on. "Oda-kun's endurance is truly amazing," Daisuke observed. "He's been hit with those things seven times and he can still battle." Hikari however sounded more positive. "You can do it Oda-san! Just make sure to hang onto your glasses!" Rather than swoon like usual, Oda simply grinned and said, "Whatever you say Hikari-chan."

Gin was definitely not like Pearl when it came to bleeding. Rather than spiraling into a conniption as his comrade did, he simply chuckled, wiped some of the blood from the gash and licked. "So I guess you like to think you're number 1 eh kid?" he smirked.

Oda was busy switching his glasses out with his goggles. Strapping them on, he turned to Gin and said, "Now I can fight seriously." He charged at Gin again but the Man-Demon lept into the air to avoid his sword, and came down slamming his "tonfa-ball" onto the boy's back. A loud cracking noise followed by Oda furiously coughing up a few more drops of blood followed suit. "Give it up Oda-san," Gin said seriously. "I don't want to kill you, but if I have to I will." Oda struggled to get off the ground. "If I give in," he said breathlessly. "I could never face my best friend again! Kanji Kaizoku!" He turned around and slashed at Gin's chest a few more times in a quick fashion. This time however, instead of an actual kanji like his "One Kanji" move, the gash was shaped like a pirate's Jolly Roger.

Gin was shocked at the boy's tenacity, but his facial expression remained undeterred. "Like I said kid," he said. "You got guts and you're pretty strong. It's been years since someone has actually hurt me this much. For the first time in a long time, I'm in pain!" It was true. Hikari and Daisuke may not have noticed it, but Oda did. Ever since Oda had landed that first strike, Gin's breathing had become somewhat labored. _"My insides feel like they're burning up,"_ Gin thought. _"This nerdy little squirt did more damage than he may have realized. But I'm not about to fall so easily!"_

He swung his tonfa at Oda which the younger pirate barely managed to avoid by rolling on his side. Clearly this duel was becoming more and more intense the longer it went on. Hikari noticed this and stood up. "Stay here Daisuke-san," she said. "I better go lend a hand." Daisuke quickly stood up as well and blocked her from moving where they were. "My apologies Hikari-san," he said. "But you are in no condition to fight anymore." Hikari brushed him off. "I'm fine Daisuke-san," she protested. "Oda-san needs help, I can handle it." Daisuke grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back.

"I said 'No'," he said with a firmer tone. Hikari felt herself getting a little annoyed at this point. Who was he, a doctor who was scared of fighting, to tell her that she couldn't fight? "Listen you," she started, only to be interrupted by Oda.

"Hikari-chan! Did you already forget what happened the last time Daisuke got mad?" he shouted while narrowly dodging another attack from Gin. Hikari sweatdropped. _"I could I forget so soon,"_ she thought to herself._ "If Daisuke-san's temper is really worse than mine, then it'd be stupid to piss him off."_ She finally conceded and sat back down. "Fine," she pouted. Daisuke's firm expression was now gone, and replaced with a warm smile. "It's nice when a patient follows the doctor's orders," he said.

Now knowing that Daisuke wasn't going to flip out again, Oda returned his full attention to Gin. _"I've gotta end this fast,"_ he thought. _"I can't remember at this time how many ribs I have, but I'm sure all of them are broken."_ He looked at Gin and raised his sword once again. "I've got one good move left in me," he said. "I better make it count!" He ran at Gin, swung his rapier vertically upward and made a third cut on the man's torso. "Meet Kamisama Strike!" The kanji for the word 'God' was now displayed as a gash with Gin's fresh blood leaking from it, knocking Gin down onto his back.

"That's it, I'm done," Oda said as he collapsed to the ground. Hikari and Daisuke stood up in alarm. "Oda-kun!" They rushed to help him, but before they could, Krieg got in their way. "You kiddies just better stay where you are," he said maliciously. One of his shoulder-plates was now on his left hand positioned like a machine gun, with wooden stakes in the place of bullets. "You two aren't going anywhere." Gin managed to get back onto his feet and was now standing over Oda's tired and battered body. "Sorry kid," he said sincerely. He raised his tonfa over Oda's head. "But I gotta end this."

"Wooster! Do it now!" a voice cried out. As if it came out of nowhere, an extremely long tongue appeared and wrapped itself around Gin's torso. Needless to say, everyone was surprised when this happened. "What, what the hell is this?" Gin asked. Then he was thrown into the air as the tongue tossed him skyward and receded back to where it came from.

"Beni no Ame!"

A blackish blur suddenly appeared and swung a katana at Gin exactly five times. The blur landed on the ground and sheathed its sword, revealing itself to be a young man wearing a black coat with his long hair concealing most of his face. Daisuke recognized the person immediately. "Lowell-kun!" he exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Lowell stood back up and looked at his friend. "I'm fine," he replied. "A little worse for wear, but alive." Hikari was happy to see the two friends reunited, but was confused over one matter. "What happened to Gin?"

Just as she said that, Gin's unconscious body fell hard to the ground not too far away from where Oda was laying, his body covered in several more cuts. Numerous drops of blood from the sky and covered Gin's body. Lowell noticed Oda on the ground. "You must be Roshi's friend," he remarked. He scooped the boy up and hung him over his shoulder. He then took him over to where the others were, completely ignoring Krieg, which did not go unnoticed.

"What the hell are you doing here you damn brat?" he angrily demanded. Lowell looked over at him and gave a small smile. "I was accompanied by a new friend of mine," he answered. "Another one you labeled as a damn brat." Krieg was now confused. Surely he didn't mean...

"Honey! I'm home!"

Krieg turned around and screamed in disgust. Hikari heard Roshi's voice and looked past Krieg. She was relieved to know that her captain was okay, but when she saw what he was doing at the moment, only one thought ran through her mind,_ "What the heck is he doing?"_ Wooster had stretched his tongue out again, and this time, wrapped it around one of the support beams of another building. Roshi was in the center of the tongue, pushing it backwards as if it were the strap to a slingshot, and he was the ammo. Roshi looked at Krieg and smirked. "You're gonna wish you killed me the first time Krieg, 'cause I'm not gonna fall down again! Pirate Pinball!"

By lifting his feet off the ground and releasing his hands' hold on Wooster's tongue, Roshi catapulted himself in Krieg's direction. While in mid-flight, the teen curled himself into a ball and crash-landed right into the seasoned pirate's face, not only knocking him to the ground, but also knocking out a couple of his teeth. Roshi got off on top of the Pirate Admiral and gave him the peace sign. "I'm back!" he said. "And I'm totally gonna kick your ass!" Krieg stood up and growled. "You little pest!" he spat. "I will-"

"Hold that thought," Roshi said raising an open palm to silence him. And with that, Roshi proceeded to vomit on Krieg's shoes. Everyone, with the exception of the knocked out Oda, felt like vomiting themselves after watching this utterly gross display. After he was finished, Roshi wiped his mouth and groaned. When he saw his friends squeamish expressions, he said, "What? I said I was gonna barf!" He then looked at Krieg whose anger had reached a boiling point. "Hey, it was your own fault for not listening to me."

"Just shut up," Krieg muttered while raising his arm. "Just shut up and die you bastard! Needle Machine Gun!" A round of the wooden stakes were then fired rapidly, Roshi hopping around madly to avoid them. "I'll skewer you!" Krieg shouted. "Dance, you little freak! Dance!" Roshi crouched down after one flew at his head, but cringed as one grazed the side of his stomach. "Stop," he said standing at full height. He snapped his fingers and Wooster tossed his master's favorite weapon to him. "It's hammer time." He lept up onto Krieg's shoulders and slammed it down onto Krieg's head. "Hammer Railroad Spike!" This move was very similar to his Hammer Crater, the difference being that unlike when Roshi had fought Roggo, Krieg was plowed straight into the ground.

"Damn you!" Krieg shouted. Roshi had clearly regained some energy as Krieg had blood dripping all over his face from the hammer. Now that Krieg was stuck in the dirt, both Roshi and Wooster stood over him, with evil smiles and shining eyes. "This is gonna be fun," Roshi chuckled. "Kero kero," Wooster croaked in agreement. Several punches, kicks, and slaps made their way to the part of Krieg that stuck out of the ground. Krieg's cries of pain could be heard all throughout the village. However, nearly everyone was too scared to see what was happening.

"Daddy," a little boy who lived in one of the houses spoke up. "What's happening?" The boy's father and mother were standing near a locked door, listening to what was going on. "I don't know son," the boy's father answered. "I don't know and I don't want to know. Whoever can make Don Krieg cry out like that must be a real monster."

"That's enough!" Krieg's anger was enough to dig himself out of the dirt and punched Roshi and Wooster with his Diamond Knuckles, knocking them back. "I'm through playing these stupid little games!" Krieg shouted. He raised his arm at Roshi again, only this time without the shoulder-plate. "I'll cook you alive!" Flames shotout of Krieg's wrist aimed right at the younger pirate. "Oh come on!" Roshi complained. "You got a flamethrower too?" He then proceeded to spin his hammer in between his hands, the wind that was created from the spinning barely keeping the fire from touching him. "I better hurry and finish this," Roshi said aloud with a serious tone. "If I keep goofing around, I'm dead!"

Suddenly, the fire stopped, disippating into thin air. Roshi looked around. Krieg had vanished. "Where did he go?" Roshi wondered. Oda, who by this time had woken up, yelled out, "Roshi! Behind you!" Roshi spun on his heel only to get stabbed in the stomach by a spearhead. Krieg stood before him looking very pleased. "It's all over for you," he sneered. "This is my most powerful weapon, the Mighty Battle Spear!" Krieg had taken off both of his shoulder-plates and connected them to the spearhead that impaled Roshi, and a long staff. Krieg yanked the tip of the spear out of Roshi's gut with blood pouring from the wound. He then swung the blunt, round side of it at Roshi, causing an explosion.

"That's it," Krieg said confidently. "You lose." Roshi hacked up more blood and glowered at Krieg. "You wish I was, you old bastard," he spat. This took Krieg by surprise, but he nonetheless raised his spear, ready to land the finishing blow. "No matter," Krieg said. "If I beat you enough times with this weapon, you'll die soon."

"Disarmanent!"

"Blood Whip!"

Roshi's nakama weren't about to sit around any longer. Oda drew his rapier, and Hikari swiped off some of Oda's blood. The thin sword made a clean cut at the staff of the spear, as did the bloody red whip. The two combined attacks cut the weapon in two, the top half falling down on the ground. "You can't kill our captain," Oda said. "Without him, there'd be no adventure," Hikari finished. Lowell and Daisuke were amazed at this. "Astounding," Daisuke remarked. "All I can say is astounding." Lowell nodded. _"To induce this kind of loyalty in only two crewmembers,"_ he thought. _"There's no doubt about it. That boy is one of them."_

"Impossible!" Krieg shouted. "You can defeat me! Do you know who I am?" Both of the pirates rolled their eyes. "Sure we do," Oda replied. "But only because you don't know how to stop talking about yourself!" Krieg was about to retort, but didn't when he heard another voice.

"Hey ugly! Over here!"

Krieg turned around and saw Roshi, who was once again, using Wooster's long tongue as a slingshot. Instead of launching himself though, he was preparing to fire his hammer. "Yo Oda!" He called. "You sure this'll work?" Oda grinned. "I told you didn't I? Two of the Straw Hat Pirates were well-known for that attack!" An incredibly large angry vein popped up in Krieg's forehead. "Don't you dare say that name!" he shouted. Roshi flashed his signature grin. "Fine by me," he said. "I'll say this instead. Hissatsu! Wooshi Hammer Shooting Star!" He let go of his grip on the frog's tongue and sent the hammer flying like a cannonball.

Oda and Hikari quickly got back to where they were before as the hammer slammed into Krieg's chest, breaking his armor and sending him crashing him into the building that was right next to the building that Pearl had previously crashed into. Lowell went over to see how bad it was and was pleased with what he saw. Krieg had lost even more of his teeth, and lost an enormous amount of blood. He was without a doubt, finished.

"We won! We won!" Roshi cheered arm-in-arm with Wooster who was letting out victorious croaks to celebrate. By this time, a few of Krieg's weaker underlings had woken up and Hikari didn't waste any time lifting one up by the collar of his shirt with her fist raised. "Your boss just got his butt kicked and so did your commanders," she said. "So do what's smart and get outta here. Now." The pirates were too scared to say anything. They just nodded furiously and fled, with Krieg, Gin, and Pearl, all in tow.

"I can't thank you all enough," Lowell told Oda. But Oda sheepishly smiled and waved him off. "Please," he said. "The person you should be personally thanking isn't me. It's the man who's dancing with a giant frog." They looked to see Wooster holding Roshi in his arms bridal style, the latter fast asleep. "Uh, correction," Oda said. "I meant the man who just passed out from exhaustion and his injuries."

"Will you fix him up for us Daisuke-san," Hikari asked the doctor. Daisuke nodded. "Of course! After all you've done for us, it's the least I could do! I am after all, a doctor. Please, let's get him to my office where I'll patch up everyone."

* * *

Okay! The battles are over and next chapter, someone's past is revealed and that same person joins everybody's favorite gang! I'll leave you all to guess who. I'll work on chapter 16 tonight okay? Right now, Jr. needs his nappy time. Read, review, send OCs, you know what to do.

Later~


	16. Aren't We Already Nakama?

************************

Didn't think I'd actually update so fast did ya? Well that just goes to show that you guys should believe me. When I say I'm gonna do something, I do it! So who do you guys think is gonna be the newest North Star? Well stop thinking cuz you'll find out at the end of this chapter! People who thought right get a cookie!...Not really. The cookies are mine! All mine!...The reason I plan on updating so much is cuz I really, really, _REALLY_ wanna catch up to my buddy Crazyman321. Speaking of which, he said the newest chapter of New World Bound'll be out this weekend. Cannot wait!

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 16: Aren't We Already Nakama?**

**

* * *

**

"This is horrible! Roshi-kun has vanished!"

It was about two days after the North Star Pirates and their friends had defeated Don Krieg and his Pirate Armada. Currently, they were staying with Daisuke to recouperate from the injuries they had sustained. Hikari and Daisuke himself were the least hurt and felt fine after a few hours. Oda and Lowell had to stay in bed for at least a day per Daisuke's orders. After doing nothing but rest for hours, they were both up and about the next day with Lowell traveling to another town, saying there was some business he had to take care of and taking Carmen with him.

Roshi however, slept for over 30 hours straight. While Daisuke and Hikari only needed a few bandages, and Lowell and Oda's arms were completely wrapped up, Roshi looked like a mummy from the waist down. He slept perfectly fine, with Tsuki and Wooster laying by his bedside. But when Daisuke had come in the present morning to swap out the teen's bandages, he was nowhere to be seen.

"This is awful!" Daisuke panicked. "He can't be up and about with his injuries! He must be in tremendous pain!" He ran into his living room, where Hikari and Oda were calmly sitting in armchairs, the former reading a magazine, and the latter reading one of Daisuke's textbooks. They looked up from what they were reading, but didn't share the doctor's sense of worry. "Oh really?" Hikari asked nonchalantly. "I wouldn't worry Daisuke," Oda said, returning to his reading. "He probably woke up and went to go get something to eat with Tsuki and Wooster."

"B-But he still hasn't entirely healed!" Daisuke exclaimed while frantically waving his arms. "He needs a doctor! A doctor!" His houseguests both sweatdropped. Was he really being serious. "You're a doctor," they told him simultaneously. Daisuke stopped flailing around long enough to realize that they were right. "Oh yeah," he said sheepishly. Not long after though, he returned to his worrying. "You're right! I better go find him before he dies!"

Hikari, having had more than enough, stood up and gave Daisuke a quick slap across the face. "Daisuke-san" she said firmly. "Calm. Down." Daisuke rubbed his now red cheek before apologizing. "I'm truly sorry. Whenever something happens to one of my patients, I always get wound up like that."

Hikari's expression changed from annoyance back to calmness as she sighed. "All right then," she said. "If you're that worried, then I'll go with you to find him. But only if you keep your cool." This perked Daisuke up as he quickly agreed and went to his office to get his medical bag. Hikari turned to Oda. "Wanna come along?"she asked. "Are you going to hit Roshi upside the head as punishment for sneaking out?" Oda responded. When she nodded yes, he laughed and shook his head. "Kuu kuu kuu. As funny as that would be to see, I'm gonna go give Harold a little visit. See if he can give us any information we need for when we leave."

Hikari shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. But this time, I'm gonna give Roshi an extra large bump for making Daisuke-san flip out." As soon as Daisuke returned, the two left for town while Oda walked over to the house next door. When Harold answered the door, the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "You better not be here to hit on my granddaughter again boy."

"Of course not," Oda said politely. "I simply came here to speak with you Harold-san." Harold studied the boy over for a minute, and eventually let him inside. "Well that's good then," Harold said. "Because she's not back yet. She and Lowell are still over at the next town." He served Oda a cup of tea and the two of them sat down. "What business did Lowell want to take care of anyway?" Oda inquired, but the old man just raised up his hand. "Ah ah ah, I was told specifically to not say anything in front of you. You'll just have to wait until those two get back."

"Fair enough," Oda replied. "But I do have something else I want to ask you." But before he could go on, Harold spoke up. "You want to know what the heck happened to Daisuke when you kids were fighting off those pirates a couple days ago don't you?" Oda was suprised at Harold's good intuition. Harold went on to say, "How he went from being a pacifist to a fight-obsessed psycho?" Oda sweatdropped.

"Well I wouldn't call it _that_," he said. "But you hit the nail on the head Harold-san. I am curious about that." The old man took a swig of hot tea before going on with the conversation. "Well, it has goes back to a few years ago. You see, Daisuke's from another island not too far from here, so I'm not sure how much of the story I'm about to tell you is true. This is what I've heard..."

_*Flashback*_

A few years ago, in a place called Zuma Village on Zing Island, which was just southwest of Douglass Island, there lived a teenager who was known to his friends and neighbors as a prodigy, Daisuke Susumu. Daisuke was the youngest son of two of the village's most prominent physicians.

"All right Mr. Guenter," a tall man with short purple hair said while scribbling a few things down on a clipboard. "Make sure to stay away from shellfish unless you want to have another allergic reaction." He turned over to a young man in his teens who looked almost exactly like him. "Do you have the medicine ready son?" The boy nodded and gave Mr. Guenter a small orange bottle filled with pills. "Take no more than three of these for the next few days and your stomach will be just fine sir," the young Daisuke said.

After Mr. Guenter left, Daisuke's father gave his son a pat on the head. "Impeccable job son," he said. "Just a little while longer and you will be ready to run your own practice." Daisuke's brightened at the thought of this. "My own practice?" he asked ecstatically. "Really Father?"

"Why of course Daisuke," a feminine voice said from outside the room. A beautiful woman with long, white hair came in, also wearing a doctor's coat, like Daisuke and his father. This woman was none other than Daisuke's mother. "I have no doubt you'll be a fine doctor in the future,"she went on. "But for now, let us go home for the day." Daisuke's father nodded in agreement to what his wife said. "But would you mind doing something for me?" he asked. Daisuke smiled. "Of course not Father. What is it you need done?" The older doctor gave his son a small bag filled with green pills. "I need you to give these to Jiro. There's a stomach virus going around and I don't want him to take any chances."

Daisuke took the bag and left the clinic without a single complaint. While walking through town people greeted Daisuke with warm and neighborly faces. He stopped after reaching his destination, a repair shop. He knocked the door. "Nii-san?" he called. "Nii-san, it's me!" The door opened to reveal a young man who looked very similar to Daisuke, but with white hair instead of purple. "Hello Otouto-kun," he greeted. This man was Daisuke's older brother Jiro, and the village's best carpenter. Unlike his little brother and his parents, Jiro didn't have any interest in medicine preferring carpentry. Despite this, he still got along very well with his family.

"Father wanted me to give you these pills," Daisuke said handing his brother the bag. "To prevent from catching the botchalism disease that's been spreading." Jiro took the bag and let his brother in. "Thank you," he said. "How about I thank Mother and Father myself and join you for supper tonight if that isn't too much trouble." Daisuke shook his head. "Of course not! Mother and Father love it when you come back to visit Nii-san!" And on that note, the two left Jiro's humble abode to a house that was more impressive.

The Susumu family was incredibly wealthy due to its many doctors, and as such, Jiro and Daisuke grew up rich. However, it was clear by both brothers' polite demeanors that they never let themselves get spoiled. After taking another delightful stroll through town, they reached a large mansion by the beach, their home. At least, Jiro lived there until he decided to move out. The boys' parents offered to buy Jiro a mansion, similar to their own, but he gracefully declined, wanting to buy a house with the money he made on his own.

When they got there, the family sat down to nice, healthy (it's not like doctors would gorge on junk food) dinner, provided by Daisuke's mother. They were chatting with each other for a good few hours. It ran on so long, everyone decided that it was best for Jiro to stay the night. As he and Daisuke went to bed in their room, Daisuke piped up, "Nii-san do you truly think I'll be a good doctor like Mother and Father?" Jiro smiled as he patted his brother's head. "I have no doubts you will Otouto-kun," he said. "You already help them both greatly. And whenever you have free time, people see you with your nose in a textbook." Daisuke felt himself grin. "Well I do love reading," he said. The two shared a laugh and then soundly went to sleep.

Saying that Daisuke Susumu had a great life would be stating the obvious. At least, his life was great up until that point.

Later that night, Daisuke was shaken awake by Jiro. "Otouto-kun! Otouto-kun, wake up!" Daisuke rose with a sleepy look in his eyes. "Nii-san," he said groggily. "What's wrong?" Jiro lifted his brother out of bed, stood him up, and looked him straight in the eye. "There are burglars in the house!" he said in a hushed, but serious voice. "We have to get you out of here!" Daisuke was startled by what he just heard. "B-But what about Mother and Father?" he asked. He was hoping to hear what he wanted to hear, but Jiro just looked down grimly.

Daisuke felt on the verge of tears but Jiro shook him. "Now isn't the time!" he told his brother. "We have to escape now! We can mourn later!" He ran them down the stairs, narrowly avoiding the rising flames. When they got to the back door, Jiro turned Daisuke to face him and said, "The burglars are out in the front yard and I have a boat waiting for us on the coast. Get to the boat and wait for me Otouto-kun!"

Before Daisuke could protest any further, Jiro pushed him out the back toward the beach where the boat was, just like he said. Daisuke didn't want to be separated from his brother, but he still respected his wishes and sat out in the boat.

An hour passed and Daisuke refused to wait any longer. "I can't just wait here!" he said. "Nii-san needs me!" He ran back to the house, or rather, what was left to it. Almost the entire mansion had been reduced to cinders. "Nii-san?" he called. No answer. He ran out to the front yard where a horrifying sight met his eyes. As soon as he got there, what looked like the leader of the robbers, stuck a pistol at Jiro's forehead and fired. Daisuke didn't want to accept it, but he knew for a fact that his beloved brother was dead. No one could survive being shot in the head like that, not even Jiro.

"Pfft!" the robber spat. "We killed all three of them and we still don't know where the rest of their damned fortune is hidden!" One of the robbers saw Daisuke kneeling on the ground, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Hey boss! There's still one more!"

"Get him!"

The men all ran at him, weapons raised, but Daisuke couldn't hear them at all. The shock of losing the house he grew up in, his brother, and his parents, it was all too great. He had just lost the family he loved so much all in only a few hours. Something inside him felt like bursting. "No," he whispered to himself. The robbers were getting closer, but he still didn't acknowledge them. "No," he repeated, getting louder every time he said it.

"No."

"No."

"No!"

"NO!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

He suddenly stood up and fought back his assailants, roaring furiously. He punched one of them in the face and snatched a pistol away from him. He then proceeded to shoot every of the robbers he could. When he was sure that all of them were dead, he himself passed out.

_*End of Flashback*_

"That morning a family friend of the Susumu's found Daisuke and treated his wounds," Harold went on. "But when the poor kid woke up, he didn't remember any of what happened after his brother was murdered." The old man took one last sip of tea as he finished. Oda could hardly believe the story he had just heard. "So he really killed all of those robbers?" he asked. Harold's nodd confirmed it. "It was that night that Daisuke's darker self was born," he said. "A couple years ago when he was 19, he moved over here to our village and quickly became close friends with Lowell and Carmen."

Oda leaned back into his chair, absorbing everything he had learned about his friend. The story had explained so much from when Daisuke or 'Warusuke', as Roshi had told him, fought Pearl. "But wait," Oda said. "What is the story on Lowell and Carmen-chan?"

"You really want to know?" Harold asked. Oda nodded, and the old man motioned him to come closer. The boy leaned forward, eager to learn more, but Harold did nothing but flick him on the nose. "Hey!" Oda said. "What was that for?" Harold got up and took the teacups to the kitchen. "That story is for another time out of respect for Lowell's wish on keeping his history a secret." Oda let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms. "Mean old geezer," he murmured.

Meanwhile in a tavern in town, the patrons were living it up due to a certain guest and his two accomplices. "Man!" one guy cheered. "This kid is great! How much okonomiyaki has he shoved down his throat?" One of his buddies answered, "I don't know! He's eating so much people keep losing count!" They erupted in an uproar of laughter. "This boy sure knows how to liven things up!" another of their friends chimed in.

The party animal they were speaking of was, of course, Roshi, who was standing on top of one of the tables shoving smoking hot okonomiyaki in his mouth, all while getting more of the sauce on his face than in his mouth. "Yo cook!" the happy pirate cried out. "More food! My belly wants more!" The bar's cook, who was standing over a hot grill frying up the food Roshi loved so much, grinned and called back, "Coming right up!" He flipped two of the cakes in Roshi''s direction. Before they reached Roshi however, they were snatched out of the air by a extremely long tongue. "Hey!" Roshi snapped. "Will you two quit stealing my food!"

Wooster handed Tsuki one of the okonomiyaki and popped the other into his own mouth. People were laughing even louder and throwing even more cheers at Roshi and his pets. Roshi quickly forgot it and scooped Tsuki up and placed him onto his head. "Is everybody happy?" he shouted out. "We are! Wooster gimme that barrel!" The frog obeyed and tossed a heavy barrel to his owner with enough force that knocked Tsuki off Roshi's head and back onto his own. "If you people think I'm good at stuffing my face, just wait'll you see me chug all this sake!" He raised the barrel to his lips and poured it down his face. The patrons cheered even louder.

"WHOO-HOO! THIS KID'S THE BEST!"

"Excuse me," the owner of the bar tugged on Roshi's shirt. "I'm sorry for intruding on all this fun, but how do you expect to pay for everything?" Roshi jumped off the table and set down the barrel. "But of course my good man," he said professionally. He snapped his fingers. "Tsuki Bear?" The little cub hopped up onto Roshi's shoulder with a diamond in his mouth. Taking it from his pet and handing it to the owner. "I believe that this should cover everything." Of course, before Roshi passed out, he managed to swipe every single diamond off of his knuckles.

Later on, after eating and drinking his fill, Roshi left the tavern with Tsuki and Wooster right behind him. Patting his full stomach, Roshi let out a small burp of content before saying, "That was great!" He turned to his bear and his frog. "Where do you two wanna go now?" The teen became confused when the animals' faces suddenly looked frightened for some reason. "What's with you guys?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a monster."

POW!

"What did you call me Roshi Narusegawa?"

Roshi was now laying on the ground, flat on his face with a large, smoking bump on his scalp. Hikari was standing over him with her fist raised, an anger vein present in it, and her forehead. True to her word, Hikari had punched Roshi harder than she normally did because he pissed her off more than usual. Wooster backed away in fear, Tsuki cowering in his arms. "Hey there Hikari," Roshi said dizzily after raising his head off the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up!" Hikari lifted Roshi back up by the collar of his shirt with her other fist raised. "You're in trouble mister!" Daisuke nervously came up and tried to hold the angry red-haired girl back. "Please Hikari-san," he begged. "If you hit him again, his wounds might open back up."

"That's right!" Roshi said quickly. "Listen to the doctor Kari!" This comment was responded to with yet another punch, only this one directed at Roshi's nose. "I said shut up Roshi!" Hikari snarled. "You don't talk when you're in trouble! And you definitely don't call me that nickname when you're in trouble either!" By this point she had let Roshi go, but still wanted to punch him. The only thing stopping her was Daisuke standing in between them with his hands raised. "Please stop Hikari-san," he pleaded. "You're only making more work for me in the long run." Hikari took a deep breath and calmed down after realizing he was right.

"Fine," she said with a hint of anger still in her voice. She walked over to where Tsuki and Wooster were shaking scared. "But you still deserve a punishment for sneaking out and making Daisuke-san worry." She picked Tsuki up and held him to her chest. "So for the next two days, Tsuki-chan and Wooster-chan are going to spend time with me and Oda-san, and avoid you completely." This was something that Roshi did not want to hear. "What?" he shouted. "That's so freakin' unfair! Can't ya just punch me again? I'd rather have that instead of this! This torture is worse than hell!" Hikari ignored Roshi's ranting and turned around taking her captain's pets with her. "Come on sweeties," she sang cheerfully. "You two can help me do the shopping!"

Roshi stomped his foot. "Hikari! Quit being so cruel!" he shouted. "I'm the captain! You can't do this to me!" Daisuke sweatdropped as he saw things pan out. _"I know that Roshi-kun and his companions are pirates,"_ he thought. _"But somehow I still find it hard to believe it."_

The next day, Carmen and Lowell finally came back to Chu Village and for one reason or another, were holding hands. Lowell had asked the North Stars and Daisuke to accompany them to the beach where the small band of pirates met a wonderful site.

"You see," Lowell started. "The reason Krieg had captured me was because I am a former member of a powerful pirate crew. A crew that operated on a vessel whose power was only rivaled by our captain's own strength." Oda raised up his hand. "Hold on," he said. "What happened to keeping your pirate life a secret from Carmen-chan."

"It's okay Oda-kun," Carmen said. "Grandfather told me everything and Lowell-kun, we're _still_ going to have a talk later on about your keeping that a secret from me." Lowell scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly before moving on with what he was saying. "Anyway, Krieg took me prisoner because he wanted to commandeer the ship for himself and thought he could use me to get it. But, that was never going to happen. Now, this ship isn't anywhere as powerful as the one I used to serve on but if you want it, it's all yours."

He motioned behind him to a magnificent caravel ship. It had a stallion figurehead and the hull looked to be made of redwood. Needless to say, the North Stars were elated. "Yahoo!" Roshi cried out. "You're really just gonna let us have it? You rock Lowell! You too Carmen!" He couldn't hold it in any longer. He ran up and climbed up onto the ship. "Guys! We finally got ourselves a pirate ship!" Lowell smiled at the boy's gratefulness. "You're welcome Roshi. Now let me explain how to operate it." Oda and Hikari stood in front of him. "You better explain it to us," they said together. "He's too excited to pay attention."

"It certainly is an impressive ship," Daisuke observed. He looked to his younger friends. "I guess that this is where we give our farewells." Roshi was sitting on the horse figurehead and looked down at Daisuke confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Now Daisuke looked puzzled. "Well, isn't this where we part ways with each other?" Oda was leaning over the railing and looking down. "Did you remember all the stuff you're gonna take along?" Daisuke looked more confused than ever. "If this is a joke, I'm afraid I don't understand."

He then heard two thumping noises behind him. Lowell and Carmen had just placed two suitcases at the doctor's feet. "You're going to need these Sensei," Carmen said. "What is this about?" Daisuke asked. Hikari stood next to Oda near the railing with Tsuki and Wooster standing behind her. "Great," she said. "Thanks you guys. Get on Daisuke-san!"

Daisuke turned back to Roshi. "Please tell me what's going on," he said. Roshi leaned back on his seat and grinned. "Well, aren't we already nakama?" Daisuke's eyes widened in shock. Nakama. He only heard that word when Lowell spoke of his former crewmates. "So," Daisuke started. "Does this mean that...?" The North Stars all smiled warmly. "You're one of us Daisuke," Roshi said. "So get on." The doctor looked at his two neighbors who gave him the same smile. "You heard him friend," Lowell said. "Get on the ship." Daisuke took in a deep breath. "Okay!"

"Let's celebrate! To a new member and a new ship!"

* * *

The North Star Pirate Crew:

Captain-Roshi Narusegawa

First Mate-Oda Penn

Navigator-Hikari Kitaoji

Doctor-Daisuke Susumu

Pets-Tsuki Bear & Wooster Frog

* * *

Wow this chapter was long. Don't expect all the chapters to be this long guys. Sorry but that's just how it is. I'll start on the next chapter sometime tomorrow. Also make sure to read this cuz it's important. I'm completely open for suggestions on new outfits for all of the North Stars, including the newest one Daisuke.

Later~


	17. Just Another Day

****

****

I am back! I meant to upload this chapter a lot sooner but I didn't expect my Internet connection to crash. Just to warn you guys, this chapter will be pretty short, but that's mainly to set everything in motion for this arc. I won't give too much away, but one person won't be joining the North Star Pirates this arc. 2 people are going to join! But I ain't telling who they are so don't ask. Also, I'm not updating again till after Crazyman321 updates _both _of his stories.

* * *

Beyond the Sea

Chapter 17: Just Another Day

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into this Daisuke?"

"I apologize Oda-kun! I swear, it was just an experiment to test my hypothesis!"

"Well not only was your hypothesis right, it's about to get us killed!"

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"

It had been about eight days since the North Star Pirates departed from Douglass Island on their new ship with the recently-aquired doctor Daisuke. The pirates thought of this time to really learn more about each other. Unfortunately, they learned a little too much about their captain.

"Roshi smash!"

Curious about how Roshi never seemed to get intoxicated despite his addiction to sake and other types of alcohol, Daisuke asked the young alcoholic if he could avoid it for a few days. Though reluctant at first, the teen did comply after Oda teased him that he couldn't last 10 minutes without his precious booze. Daisuke had theorized that since Roshi could drink a large quantity of alcohol and not suffer any brain damage, he assumed that Roshi would enter a drunken-like state if he didn't drink. Never more had Daisuke hated to be right.

Currently, the doctor and first mate of the crew were running from Roshi who had become almost feral. "Daisuke I'd like to give you a word of advice," Oda panted as the two ran around the mast of the ship with Roshi chasing them. "What is it Oda-kun?" Daisuke asked. Before he could answer, Oda was pounced on by his best friend similar to how a rodent would be pounced on by its predator. "Roshi smash glasses man!" Roshi yelled out stupidly.

"If we value our lives, let's never take our captain's booze away from him again." Oda looked up at Roshi on his back as he said this. "Can you get off me?" he added. Roshi responded by punching the bespectacled writer on his scalp. "Ow!"

"No! Roshi wanna smash nerdy man!" Even with his face flat on the deck, a person could tell that remark irritated Oda. "Why do people always have to call me a nerd?" Roshi punched him again. "Nerdy man don't talk when Roshi is smashing!" Daisuke sweatdropped. "How do we resolve a situation such as this?" he asked himself.

"Roshi! I've got some sake for you!" a voice rang out. Roshi got up off of Oda and looked around frantically at the mention of one of his favorite words. "Where sake?" Standing in the doorway of the ship's kitchen was Hikari holding Roshi's gourd filled up to the top with sake. Roshi bounced over to her and sniffed it, almost animal-like. "Don't worry," Hikari said giving it to him. "There's 100% pure alcohol in it, nothing but." Roshi obviously either belived the navigator or his own nose as he raised the gourd to his lips and proceeded to suck the whole thing down, similar to the way a baby would drink from its bottle.

"The storm has passed," Oda said as he got up and wiped his brow. He walked back over to the mast and looked up at the crow's nest, which was where Tsuki and Wooster had been hiding all throughout Roshi's rampage. "So why didn't you two try to help us at all?" he called. "After all, you guys are Roshi's pets." A scribbling noise was then heard before Tsuki leaned over the edge holding up a sign.

"We don't want to die."

Oda sighed. "You gotta be kidding me," he said. "The both of you are cowards, you know that?" A scribbling noise was heard again, but this time Wooster held up the sign.

"We don't care if we are."

Oda shook his head as he walked to his room, suddenly feeling worn out despite the fact that it was only noon. Daisuke looked down onto Roshi who had fallen fast asleep after finishing the sake. "I simply don't understand," he mumbled. "Roshi-kun is truly a conumdrum. An enigma." He looked over at Hikari who had laughed. "Roshi is just Roshi," she said. "If you spend too much time trying to figure him out, your brain'll explode. Just let things happen and you'll find out anything you need to know about him. I learned that not too long after meeting Roshi and Oda-san myself."

The purple-haired doctor nodded at Hikari's words, acknowledging them to be sage advice. "So where is our next destination Hikari-san?" he asked. The girl reached into her pocket and unfolded one of her many maps. "According to this," she replied. "Sometime tomorrow we should reach the city of Micqueot. Roshi'll like that," she finished smiling. "Why?" Daisuke asked. "Simpled," Hikari answered. "Micqueot is famous for its wine, and if Roshi likes it half as much as he likes sake..." Daisuke chuckled. "Let's just hope he leaves some in the stores for other customers." The two continued to laugh as Daisuke hoisted Roshi onto to his back and carried him to his room.

The next morning, Roshi sat on the railing of the ship with a fishing pole in his hand and an ice pack on his head. "Man. Why the heck've I've got such a migraine?" he groaned. When he woke up earlier, he felt like throwing up, but when he asked everyone if they knew why, they just laughed nervously and changed the subject. Roshi was confused, but then again if it was really important at least _one_ of his crewmembers would have told him.

Once again, Roshi had changed his attire as did everyone on the ship with the clothes Hikari had bought while they were still at Chu Village. Since they were heading to a pretty big town, they saw no harm in it. Roshi was no longer wearing his bucket hat, but instead a white ballcap with a light blue crescent moon on the front. His jeans were now a regular shade of blue as opposed as the ones he was previously wearing, and an orange scarf was tied around his waist. He was also wearing a blue and white, buttoned-up baseball jersey with "North Stars" written on the front, and a blue "#1" printed on the back along with a long sleeve black shirt underneath. His grey boots had also been switched out with a pair of blue and white hightops.

"Head still hurting you Cappy?" Hikari asked from behind him. She was now wearing a pair of dark gray, snug, short-short pair of overalls along with a white shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. On each of her ears was an earring that resembled a drop of blood, and her pocket knife was in a holster strapped to her right leg. A red kerchief was wrapped around her neck like a choker, and she had replaced her boots with similar black ones that had more traction on the soles along with metal toes. On her left index finger was light blue ring shaped to look like a crescent moon.

Roshi held his head. "Not so loud," he whined while grinning. Hikari smiled and lightly punched his arm, knowing he was just joking since she hadn't spoken that loudly. She sat down next to him. "How are they biting?" Roshi grimaced as he pulled his line out of the water with nothing on it. "Bad," he said. "I don't get it. How can the fishing suck so bad when we're in the middle of the ocean?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, but I do have something that'll cheer you up," Oda said walking up to them. He was wearing a light green, collarless suit which Roshi had joked that it looked like the suits The Ensects would wear. The Ensects used to be a famous group of rock stars but the band broke up after growing weary marines constantly believing them to be pirates. Under the suit, he wore a white dress shirt and a thin black tie that had a light blue crescent moon on its center. His rapier was still strapped to his belt by a loop and on his feet were a pair of dark gray mod boots.

"What is it?" Roshi asked, curious as to what Oda was holding behind his back. The boy took out a large piece of rolled-up black cloth. "Well I thought that since we have our own pirate ship now, people who see us should know that we're pirates." He unrolled the cloth and awaited judgement. If there was one other talent that Oda had besides his writing and his fencing style, it was most definitely drawing. Painted on the flag was the crew's new Jolly Roger, a skull without a jaw that had a light blue star directly under its left eye, and a bone crossing with a wooden mallet positioned to look like a plus sign rather than an x. Thrilled, Roshi ran up and took the flag to get a closer look.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed. "Oda, this is perfect for our Jolly Roger!" Oda smiled at this. "Good," he replied. "Because I already painted it onto our main sail too." He motioned over and true enough, a much larger version of the skull was on the ship's bigger sail. "When did you do that?" Roshi asked. "While you were sleeping," was the answer. Roshi sweatdropped as he thought,_ "How did I not notice at all this morning?"_

"It is rather breathtaking isn't it? You really are talented Oda-kun." Daisuke came out of his room also dressed in new clothes. He was surprised that Hikari had also gotten some new things for him as well, but apparently she knew right away that Roshi was going to recruit the doctor. Having taken off his lab coat for the time being, he was currently wearing a pair of tweed slacks and brown, leather slip-on shoes. He was also wearing a tan, linen dress shirt with the collar undone and surprisingly, no tie. On his belt was a buckle that had the design of a light blue crescent moon.

"Thank you Daisuke," Oda said graciously. "What do you think Hikari-san?" Hikari smiled. "It's beautiful! Well, as beautiful as a skull-and-crossbones can be anyway," she said. "But, now that I think about it, we still have one problem." Roshi waved her off. "Don't worry you guys," he said. "I've been thinking about that problem and already came up with an answer." Everyone looked surprised. "You have?" Oda asked in a tone of disbelief. When Roshi nodded yes, he went on to ask, "Okay, what are we gonna call our ship?"

"Well I thought about it for a while," Roshi started, making his way to sit on the horse figurehead, "At first I came up with 'Rocking Horse', 'Seabiscuit', or 'Sagittarius', but none of them felt right." He leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "But this morning I thought up the perfect name while my head was still pounding."

"Don't keep us in suspense Roshi," Hikari said. "What's the name already?" Roshi sat back up, turned to his crew and flashed his signature grin. "Our ship will be called the Little Dipper!" He waited to hear his friends' cheers, but heard nothing. All of them looked both surprised, yet at the same time, unsure. "Come on!" Roshi yelled. "It's an awesome name and I refuse to change it!" The other three looked at him, then burst out laughing. "Sorry Roshi," Hikari said through her giggles. "It really is, but we couldn't resist teasing you."

"Kuu kuu kuu yeah," Oda chimed in. "You really shouldn't be so sensitive over stuff you think is cool." Roshi curled up in a ball of gloom and doom. "I'm the captain," he mumbled. "My crew should give me respect!" By now, the others had stopped laughing and were just staring. "Does he always get like this?" Daisuke asked Oda. "Usually," the younger pirate replied. "He'll either lose his temper or get depressed."

"Uh Roshi where are Tsuki-chan and Wooster-chan?" Hikari asked changing the subject. Roshi pointed his finger over toward the crow's nest. "Up there," he answered getting up. "Those two really like napping up there. They hardly ever wanna come down." Even as he said this, snoring from both of the animals could be heard. "So how do you get them down?" Daisuke asked.

"Tsuki! Wooster! I'm baking apple and pumpkin pies!"

A couple of grunts were then heard right before Tsuki and Wooster jumped right down onto their master. "You just need to know the magic words," Roshi said out from under them. True to his word, after he crawled out, he went into the kitchen and immediately got to work. He started peeling apples when everyone else walked in. "Go ahead and sit down guys," he told them. "It's my turn to cook anyways." When discussing on future members, Roshi decided to dismiss getting a professional chef. "Do we really need one?" he asked. "I mean, all of us can cook at least a little right?" As it turns out, he was right. All four of the pirates were decent at cooking, Hikari's being the best.

"It smells delectable," Daisuke said after Roshi had taken the apple pies out of the oven and put the pumpkin pies in. "Well they it is my mama's recipe," he said giving everyone their own. "Of course I'm nowhere near as good as her." Hikari waved him off as she took another bite. "That's crazy Roshi, these are delicious!" she exclaimed. Roshi smiled as he bit into his own pie. "I like to think so." Tsuki and Wooster were standing right next to him begging like a couple of puppies. "So do these guys," the brown-haired teen as he gave them a huge stack to gnaw on. Tsuki dove right his, but Wooster put his into his unzipped pouch. Hikari had bought both of them new clothes too, Wooster wearing a dark grey hooded coat and a red fanny pack, and Tsuki wearing a blue vest with a white star on it.

Roshi let out a happy sigh as he stood over the oven waiting for the rest of the pastries to finish cooling. _"Not as good as Mama's,"_ he thought._ "But still pretty tasty. Just another day in paradise."_

Later that day the Little Dipper docked at the harbor of Micqueot, and the North Stars walked into town, except for Tsuki and Wooster who opted to guard the ship. _"Yeah right,"_ Roshi thought. _"Those two just want an excuse to sleep."_

"Well I think I'll see if I can find a bookstore," Oda said. "Ooh let me go with you Oda-san," Hikari piped up. Oda gasped as his face turned red. "Hikari-chan," he breathed out. "Y-You want to go with me? Y-you want to d-date me?" Ignoring Oda and his latest romantic fantasy, Roshi asked, "Since you guys are going, can you get me these manga books?" He gave her a list. "These are some of the latest by my favorite mangaka, Lemon Grove." Hikari studied it for a second and nodded. "Sure thing," she said. "I'll get these right after I pick up some more cartography books."

"If you wouldn't mind Hikari-san," Daisuke said. "I'd like to accompany you and Oda-kun as well. I would like a few more textbooks before I go shopping for medicinal herbs." Before they left, Hikari asked, "So where are you gonna go Cappy?"

"I'm gonna pick myself up a bottle of plum wine before I look for a music store," he answered. He fished out one of Krieg's old diamonds out of his pockets. "I think this'll cover anything you guys get," he said. "Ooh!" Hikari said brightly. "If you're going to get wine, can you buy me a bottle of blueberry brandy please?" The captain nodded. "Sure thing." Daisuke went off and took Oda with him who was still in his romance trance. Hikari was about to follow them, but Roshi grabbed her shoulder. "Hold on," he said. "I got one last thing to ask you."

"What is it?" Roshi set his hammer on the ground and unbuttoned his jersey. "Why is it except for the jerseys, all the shirts you bought me have have pictures of animals on them?" His black shirt was then revealed to have a little pink piglet on it. Hikari smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't help it they were so cute!" she said. "Besides they only had them in your size. I would've gotten them for the others too, but Daisuke-san's too tall and Oda-san's too short."

"Just barely," Roshi said buttoning his jersey back up. "Do you not like them?" Hikari asked. "No I do," Roshi said quickly not wanting to incite her temper yet again. "I was just curious, that's all. I guess that explains the penguin on the shirt you're wearing huh?" Hikari nodded and went to go join Oda and Daisuke.

About an hour later Roshi left a store with an open bottle of wine in his left hand and another bottle in his back pocket. "I can't believe a city this big doesn't have a music store," he grumbled. "At least the wine's good though." Little did Roshi know however, that he was being watched. In a nearby alley, a marine soldier holding a rifle and a Transponder Snail. "Miss Shirley," he whispered into it. "What is it?" an angry voice spat out. "S-Sorry!" the soldier said. "B-But I t-think that I found the pirate you have been searching for!"

At first, there was noting but silence. After a while, the voice asked, "Are you sure? Tell me!" The marine nervously put down his rifle and brought out a pair of binoculars. He looked through them and got a better view of Roshi. "It has to be him," the marine replied. "Shaggy brown hair, a star tattoo, and he's carrying a large hammer!"

"It is him," the voice said. "Stay right where you are soldier. We'll get him ourselves." The marine nodded and hung up. On the other side of the city, where a marine ship was docked, a second Transponder Snail was hung up. The person revealed herself to be an attractive woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She wore a nasty scowl on her face as she said, "So Narusegawa, you're finally here." She draped a coat over her shoulders and lifted up a large iron club covered in spikes. "It's now time. You're going to pay for wrecking my marriage and ruining both my beloved's and my life!"

* * *

Uh-oh! Looks like someone has an axe to grind with Roshi. Or rather, a mace to grind. Like I said earlier, I'm not updating again till my Crazyman321 updates both his stories. Hope you like the crew's newest outfits, which were designed by my buddy motordog. To RedxAlert, I'd like these outfits to be the ones you draw the North Stars in please!If anyone's interested, the Ensects are a parody I made of the Beatels and Oda's new suit is based off of theirs. Love those guys! Happy Halloween!

Later~


	18. Captain Captured

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yeah, I don't have much to say so, let's get this latest chapter rolling.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WAIT A MINUTE! I almost forgot! I can't believe it! It's so important! For a little fun, rather than choosing myself, I'm gonna let you guys vote on Roshi's nickname! Either vote from the 3 I have here, or you can even make one of your own and if I like it enough, I'll use it! Now lemme make this clear...EVERYONE MUST VOTE! If you're not gonna vote or voice your opinion at all, don't bother leaving a review. Here are the ones I made up.**

**Colbalt Star**

**Shooting Star**

**or**

**Lucky Star.**

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 18: Captain Captured**

* * *

"That old man lied to me?"

Roshi had been wandering around town for nearly two hours when he finally stumbled upon what he wanted to find, a music store, which surprised him as he had been told that Micqueot lacked one by an elderly man who owned the liquor store where Roshi had been previously.

"Yeah, that's how Old Man James is," the clerk replied putting Roshi's money in the register. "As far as he's concerned, tourists should buy from his store and his store only." He then lifted a rectangular black case onto the glass counter. "So he lies whenever someone asks him about a place that they really wanna go to. This gonna be it for ya?" Roshi nodded and took the case. "Thanks man, see ya around."

A little while later, Roshi was back at the Little Dipper, dropping off his purchases. "This is a great town," he said happily walking out on deck. He looked up at the crow's nest, where everyone had left Tsuki and Wooster to "guard the ship". "Oi!" Roshi called. "You two done with nappy time yet?" The ony answer he received was just loud snoring, although Roshi couldn't tell if they were faking or not. He shrugged and hopped off the ship, deciding to look around a little longer rather than wait on everyone else to show back up.

"What should I do now?" Roshi asked himself. He took his cap off and took out his silver coin. "When in doubt, bring out the lucky charm." He looked at his surroundings while flipping it a few times with his thumb. "Lemme see," he was caught between a restaurant that had a pleasant aroma, and a toy store that had several fun-looking trinkets in the window. "Flip, flip, flip," Roshi hummed to himself. "And now, big flip!" He flicked the coin even higher and opened up his palm to catch it.

However before it fell down into his hand, the coin was snatched away by a black blur in mid-air. Roshi blinked in confusion. "What the heck?" He looked around and saw a black cat a few feet away from him, looking at him smugly with his treasured coin in its mouth.

"Hey!" Roshi shouted. "Gimme that back you stupid cat!" He stepped forward, but as soon as he did, the cat sped off in the opposite direction. "Get back here dammit!" Roshi was not about to let something as small as a cat take away his prized possesion, so he gave chase, not caring that his yelling at the cat made him look like a maniac to everyone in the street.

"And people back home always wondered why I got a bear cub for a pet! This is why!"

It looked as if the cat knew it had pissed Roshi off, as it seemed it was playing a game with him, much to the pirate's chagrin. "Get back here!" Eventually the cat disappeared leaving Roshi tired out from running after it almost all over town. Roshi growled. "When I find that cat, I'm gonna put the 'Ow!' in 'Meow'." He heard what sounded like a trashcan falling over in a nearby alley. "Bingo!"

The black cat slowly backed into a corner the second it noticed Roshi's shadow draw closer. "Caught ya," Roshi said picking it up. "I'll be taking my pop's coin back now, thank you." Before he did however, he took a close look at the feline's face. "Wait a minute. Something about you seems, kinda familiar." But instead of letting Roshi further continue his examination, the cat took a swift swipe at the boy's face with its claws causing him to drop it. "Yeow!" Roshi cried clutching his face. "You little bastard!" He turned around only to find that he and the cat were no longer alone.

"So, we finally meet again, Narusegawa."

Before Roshi could look up and see who said that to him, a large spiked club came crashing down onto his skull, making him black out.

"Wake up you piece of trash!"

The first thing Roshi felt after opening up his eyes was a hand slap him across his face. "Ouch!" The pirate's first instinct was to cover up his cheek with his hands, but when he tried, he couldn't move either one of his hands. "Oro? What the?" He looked over his shoulder and saw his hands behind his back tied up. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw he was on a ship. Unfortunately, it wasn't his ship. He looked at the mast and saw a marine flag waving in the breeze.

_"Aw crap,"_ Roshi thought. He then faced the person who had smacked his face. She was an average-sized woman wearing a marine cap under her blond hair, a grey blouse over a pink shirt, and black pants. Evidently the woman before him was the same person who had knocked him out, due to the fact that she had the mace positioned over her right shoulder. "How I will enjoy killing you Roshi Narusegawa," she said coldly. "Oro?" Roshi wore a puzzled expression on his face. "Do I know you?"

"You may not recognize her from a couple years ago," said a voice from out of nowhere. "But maybe if you took a look at her eyebrows." Not knowing what else he _could _do at the moment, he obeyed and scanned the woman's forehead. He had to admit, her face did remind him of someone, but it didn't hit him until her saw her grey eyebrows. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "It's you Br-" He was cut off by the woman clamping her hand over his mouth.

"I swear if you reveal my real name out loud," she whispered in his ear, "You're going to suffer the pain of a hundred slow and cruel deaths, got it?" Roshi nodded. "What are you doing here?" he asked once she had taken her hand off. Quickly the woman flew into a rage and hit Roshi with her club. "Are you serious you dumbass?" she spat out. Roshi felt the blood leak from his face as he heard footsteps from behind him. "Easy Shirley," a second woman said. "You may want to save it for that 'certain man'."

This woman looked to be the same age as the first one. She had curly black hair pulled tight and tied into a ponytail. She wore a zipped up orange jacket with the marine insignia printed in blue, and purple pants. In her arms was the very same black cat who had stolen Roshi's coin.

The pirate's eyes widened in surprise. "Diana!" The woman, now known as Diana chuckled. "It's nice to know you recognize me after such a long time sweetheart." Roshi seemed to cringe a little at being called that, but nevertheless went on with the conversation. "Of course I could recognize you, you're Danma's big sister!" He then looked down and sighed. "I probably should've guessed you'd wanna catch me when I went out to sea."

Diana let the cat scurry off as she crouched down to Roshi's eye level. "Wasn't my idea cutie," she said. "_This _lady was the one who wanted us to track you down. However," she reached into her front pocket and brought out the boy's coin. "Thanks to her I was able to get this little beauty away from you."

"So it was your cat!" Roshi shouted. He tried to get it back, but forgot that his hands were bound and fell on his face. "So sorry," Diana said pocketing the piece of silver. "But it's mine now."

"Enough of this!" a voice boomed out across the entire ship. Several foot soldiers who had been watching Roshi converse with Shirley and Diana were startled and immediately went back to whatever they were supposed to be doing. Out onto the deck came an enormous figure, a not too pretty woman who stood over nine feet tall and was overly muscled. Her platinum blond hair was worn into two braids and was covered by a metal horned helmet. Her torso was covered by a pair of metal breast plates and she wielded an impressive battleaxe. What really grossed Roshi out was the mole on her large chin. Upon closer inspection, one could see a small hair growing out of it.

"Man," Roshi said with a look of disgust. "You are ugly!" The large woman proceeded to land a powerful kick to Roshi's gut sending him crashing into the ship's mast. "You dare call me a man you pathetic little worm?" she roared with her deep voice. "I am Captain Melba Rockbottom of the marines and I refuse to let a weak little man disrespect me!" Roshi looked around, taking in his second breath of air after his first just got kicked out of him.

It was obvious that all the male marine subordinates were terrified of their leader, and Roshi couldn't honestly blame them. _"She's not just ugly, she's scary!"_ he thought._ "Is this woman even human?"_ Luckily, Melba couldn't read minds. "I see you've already become reaquainted with Lieutenant Commander Shirley and Ensign Diana."

"Well yeah," Roshi replied. "But why are you guys calling her Shirley? Isn't her name-" Roshi now felt a foot stomping onto his skull. "Didn't I already warn you idiot?" she spat. "Don't you dare call me by that horrible name!" The teen shook her off and asked, "Why am I even here? I haven't done anything!" Diana held up a photograph of Roshi onboard the Little Dipper. "You wave a pirate flag on your ship honey," she said. "And that's good enough for us."

"Not to mention that you have an important bill that must be paid," Shirley said back to her cold tone. "Which is why instead of killing you ourselves, Captain Rockbottom has given me permission to personally hand you over to," Strangely, she sighed contentedly and blushed a little, "Duncan."

Now Roshi's expression darkened and his brow furrowed. "Duncan?" he asked angrily. "You mean to tell me that that son of a bitch is still alive?" What little blush Shirley had on her face swiftly vanished as she raised her club. "What did you call my beloved you ass?"

Roshi didn't even smirk as he enuciated, "A. Son. Of. A. Bitch." Shirley rushed at him, screaming at the top of her lungs ready to murder the boy, which was exactly what he had been counting on. He raised his arms above his head and let himself get clubbed again. As soon as it made contact, Roshi could feel the ropes around his wrists get pierced by the razor sharp spikes, freeing him. "Your name and hair may have changed," he smirked. "But thank God your temper's still the same."

"Fire your rifles!" Melba commanded to all the foot soldiers. "Don't let him escape at any cost!" Shirley added in, clearly pissed off even more so at Roshi tricking her. Marines all over the ship frantically tried to aim their guns at Toshi, mostly out of fear from Captain Melba. Bullets began shooting in every direction and while doing his best not to get hit, Roshi took advantage of all the unexpected marines' confusion, and dove below deck. "Check ya later!"

"Find him!" Shirley screeched. "I want him found! Now!"

As soon as Roshi fell down he snuck into one of the rooms. "A big battleship like this you'd think they'd lock their doors," he whispered. The room was dark, so Roshi assumed that he was alone. He counted off on his fingers, "Okay, first I gotta find my hammer, get back my lucky coin, and get the hell outta this crazy place." He squinted his eyes and peered around. "I wish I could find a light switch, I can't see squat in here!" Thanks to the pirate's good fortune, he eventually did stumble onto the switch, illuminating the room. He now had a better view of his surroundings, and saw something he didn't expect to. "My hammer!" he said happily picking it up. "1 down, 2 to go!"

"Achoo!"

"Oro?" Roshi looked around and saw nobody. Someone else had to be there, as he wasn't the one who sneezed just then. He turned his direction up towards the ceiling and saw a figure dressed entirely in black, only showing a pair of bright amber eyes. Roshi's jaw dropped open and yelled out, "Whoa! The marines have their own ninja on this ship!" The 'ninja' didn't say anything, but Roshi could see and hear distinct glaring and growling directed at him.

The person let itself drop from the ceiling and removed the mask it was wearing. Roshi gasped, "A really pretty ninja!" Now with her face exposed, the person revealed herself to be a young attractive woman with long, thick pink hair and a honey golden tan skin tone. "Be quiet!" she said in a hushed voice. Roshi just stared blanky with his eyes wide open. "Oro?"

"Did you hear something?" Voices of the marines could be heard right outisde the door. "Crud!" the girl said. She switched off the lights, grabbed Roshi's face, squeezed it against her chest and crouched down. The door opened and two of the soldiers peered inside, but saw nothing and heard nothing. "Must've been our imagination," one of them said. They then left, shutting the door leaving Roshi and his new companion alone again.

"Phew," the girl said still keeping her voice down. "That was too close." Although she was relieved, only one vote was going through Roshi's head at that particular moment. "Boobies," he said gleefully. The girl in black then remembered what she had done to him, she let Roshi go and drop to the floor, blood leaking from his nose. "Boobies," he said again.

The girl straightened herself up and fixed her hair. She looked down at Roshi and held out her hand. "Did you like that perv?" she asked with a smile. "Then that groping just cost you 50,000 beri, if you please." Roshi wasn't paying attention.

"Boobies. Wait, what?"

* * *

Who is this mysterious pink-haired girl and what is Roshi going to do about the people that want to kill him? Find out next chapter kiddies! Oh yeah, the crescent moon that's on all the North Stars is like a crew symbol, like the Crimson Storm's crimson X. Now remember, everyone's gotta vote on Roshi's epithet. Dthehalfdragon, I'm talking to you too!

Later~


	19. The Daughter of Lemon Grove

********

****

****

Yo laddies and lassies! Since tomorrow's Veteran's Day, I figured I'd take advantage of my day off and write this new chapter now. One question, does anyone know the name of the oriental Chinese shirts? Like the ones Ranma from Ranma 1/2 always wears? It's driving me bonkers!

I am loving the Fishman Island arc so far! I've said it before and will say it again, Eiichiro Oda is a genius! I wonder what he would think of New World Bound and Beyond the Sea?

Thanks to everyone who voted on Roshi's epithet, and I'm proud to announce that the winner is...I'm not telling! You'll just have to wait a couple chapters for all the posters to come out! *Evil Laughter* You really wanna know? Just check the review page, you'll find out.

Anyway, after school on Friday I'll get to work on the chapter after this. Who loves you baby?

* * *

Beyond the Sea

Chapter 19: The Daughter of Lemon Grove

* * *

"For the last time, I am not a ninja. I am a thief!"

Now that they were sure that a majority of the marines were back on the upper levels of the ship, Roshi and the pink-haired girl felt that it was safe for an introduction, albeit in hushed tones just in case. "Well if you're not a ninja, then how come you're wearing an awesome ninja suit?" Roshi asked with tissues up his nostrils. After wriggling the last of Don Krieg's former diamonds out of him, the girl decided to be nice and take of his nosebleed, considering that, after all, it was her fault.

She sighed, "It's not a ninja suit. It's just something I wear when I pull off a job. When you steal, you have to look inconspicuous." The pirate scratched his head in confusion. "Incon-what?" he asked before groaning. "First Oda, then Daisuke, now you. Why is it all the people meet all have to use big words? Use words I can understand!" The thief shrugged, "Don't get mad at me about something as trivial as that. Not my fault if you're an idiot."

Roshi sweatdropped. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that he had known this as long as he had known the members of his own crew. That verbal jab reminded him of something that Oda or Hikari would say. "That reminds me," he said. "It's about time I introduced myself. My name's Roshi Narusegawa, nice to meet you Miss..." He held out his hand and she took it into her own. "Jezebel Monet," she said smiling. "Well, it's nice to know that at least you're a polite pervert."

Roshi simply put his hands behind his head and grinned. "What you think is perverted, I think is being a normal teenage dude."

"Speaking of which," Jezebel said. "I need to change. If you want to look, I'm going to need to charge you more cash." Roshi's jaw dropped. "Eh?" he said, trying to still keep the volume of his voice down. "How? You took all the jewels I have!" Jezebel clamped his lips shut to keep him quiet. "Hush!" she scolded. "Do you want them to find us? We got lucky last time!" She let go and took a sack from behind a wooden crate. "Good thing I brought these spare clothes along," she said, beginning to strip off her black clothes anyway. "I'll just bill you later."

For the second time that day, blood made its way out of Roshi's nose as he saw Jezebel in pale-pink panties with a matching bra. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he thought, _"If Oda found out about this, he would so kill me."_

"I swear, when we get Roshi back I will kill him!"

While their captain was aboard a marine ship, several marines had commandeered the Little Dipper, much to the other North Stars' dismay. "Just how are you so sure that this is Roshi's fault Oda-san?" Hikari asked while punching one of the marines in the face. "It's Roshi were talking about Hikari-chan," Oda replied, jabbing the hilt of his rapier into another marine's gut. "He grew up in a town full of marines! Really, we shouldn't've been surprised to see this happen! He tends to have chaos follow him everywhere."

"You know that isn't entirely true," Hikari said using Acid Blood on the last foot soldier that was in front of Dipper. "It's not like he purposely tries to get into trouble." Oda groaned as he sheathed his sword. "I know, I'm just pissed at this whole situation. Were there any marines on deck?"

"Flatus Venenum!"

Several explosions were seen from the top of the ship, with numerous marines getting blasted off either onto solid concrete or into the sea. "Take that you wussy little lapdogs!" Warusuke yelled with his lab coat on and his trident in hand. "You pathetic little pansies stay the hell away from the Little Dipper!" Oda and Hikari sweatdropped as they saw Daisuke's other self jump off the ship and chase after a marine that was trying to sneak away. "You're not getting away from me you coward!"

"That answered my first question, but now I have another one," Oda said climbing aboard. "Who hit him on the head?" Hikari quickly joined him. "One of the marines had to have snuck up on him. Even so, we better get him back here before we go get Roshi back." Oda leaned over the railing and nodded. "Right, I'll take care of it," he said. "Hey! Warusuke!" he called out. Warusuke had just finished bopping the soldier over the head with the blunt side of the staff. He turned around and snapped, "What?"

"Roshi's in trouble, remember?" Oda asked. Warusuke's face changed after hearing that. He still looked a bit angry, but at the same time concerned. "That's right!" he exclaimed. "My litttle pal's in trouble!" He made a beeline straight for the ship. "Don't worry, Roshi-kun! I'm coming for ya!"

"At least he knows who his friends are," Hikari said taking the helm. And on that note, they departed from the bay to go save their captain.

"Today," Roshi said proudly, "I consider myself the luckiest man alive." At that moment, he was on his hands and knees with one hand covering his nose, the tissue not being enough to stop the bleeding. Then again, his hand hadn't been much better.

Jezebel sighed. At this point she had finished changing and didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted_. "I guess it doesn't matter as long as he remembers to pay off his bill_," she thought. Having changed out of her 'ninja suit', as Roshi had dubbed it, she was now wearing a bright red, off-the-shoulder blouse that was laced up with hot pink lace, the whole top didn't quite hide her midriff. She also wore a frilly purple miniskirt and pale pink stockings, which Roshi had noted were the same color as her underwear, along with a pair of hot pink, laced-up ankle boots. In her hair was a scarlet ribbon as were a few glass beads of varying colors. In fact, Jezebel seemed to be rather found of glass beads, as a quite a bit of them were sewn into all of her clothes.

"So, you need to get off this ship as well?" she asked, not caring that Roshi's nose seemed to be bleeding profoundly. Regaining his composure, he nodded and stood back up on his feet. "Yeah," he replied. "I doubt my crew knows where I am. They were out around town when I was ambushed, and I don't want them to worry." Jezebel smacked him on the forehead. "Idiot," she said. "It's obvious that if the marines captured you, that they're gonna go after your ship too. And you call yourself a captain."

Roshi clutched his chest and bent over. "Man," he murmured. "You really know how to be harsh Jezebel, that was just purely painful." Jezebel shook her head as she walked to the door. "You coming or what?" she asked. Roshi stood back to his full height. "Hey wait a minute," he said. "Why are you even here? It's pretty clear to me that you weren't a prisoner." The thief turned back to face him as she nodded. "You're right, I wasn't," she answered. "I'm here to save someone before this ships takes her to a prison."

"Who?"

"The girl who saved me from becoming a prisoner myself," was the reply. "I got caught picking Captain Rockbottom's pocket and she stepped in and said that she ordered me to do it. I don't why she did that, I had never met her before that, but I can at least get her off this boat." Roshi was surprised, he was expecting the reason to be that she wanted to swipe some marine valuables. "So," he started. "How much do you actually know about this person?"

"All I know is that her first name is Cheri," Jezebel replied. "Like I just said, I just met her that day." Roshi took all that in. A thought popped into his head. _"She might not go for it, but what the heck? Can't hurt to try."_ He slung his hammer up over his shoulder. "All right, I've decided," he told her. "I'm gonna help you free her, and all I ask is that you help me get my lucky coin back."

Jezebel quickly spun on her heel and headed back for the door. "No thanks," she said bluntly. Roshi fell over. "Oro? Why not?" he asked. "Because I don't need you slowing me down," she replied. "And you don't seem to be all that good at sneaking around." Roshi quickly hopped back up and stood in front of the door before Jezebel could exit. "Look," he said seriously. "I know two of those marines up there and you're gonna need some muscle power."

Jezebel, still skeptical, looked the boy over. _"He's a clown,"_ she thought. _"But he does sound determined. As much as I hate to admit it, but he's right. I definitely could use the help._" She then gave him an approving nodd. "All right, you're on." Roshi pumped his fists into the air. "Yes!" Jezebel sighed and clamped his lips shut again. "But only if you behave yourself and if you keep quiet!" she hissed. Roshi nodded and when she let his lips go, he made a motion to zip them shut.

The pair silently tiptoed out of the room and started searching different doors in the narrow hallway. "How many rooms could she be in?" Roshi whispered after finding a room filled with nothing but perserved food. "As many as we can find," Jezebel whispered back. "I know she's on this ship so we just have to keep looking."

Right at that moment, in the one room on the battleship, there was one prison cell with one occupant. This woman was the same as the one that Jezebel had told Roshi about, Cheri Grove. She was a tall, dark-skinned athletic-looking woman with a large, voluminous burgundy afro and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a purple, sleeveless karategi and a black obi, a black band on her right wrist, and a pair of black split-toe boots. Upon closer inspection at her wrists, one could see bandages wrapped around them. Her body was moderately bruised but it didn't seem to bother her. Currently, she was meditating in the lotus position with her eyes closed. Even though Roshi and Jezebel were at the other end of the hallway, her eyes opened once she heard of them spoke. "There's one," she said to herself quietly. "No. Two people, and they aren't marines."

"She has to be here," a voice outside the door said. "You sure?" another spoke up. "Don't believe me then go check it out yourself!" the first voice hissed. The door was thrust open and Roshi stumbled in, tripping nonetheless, before falling flat onto the floor. "Are you really that clumsy or are you doing that on purpose?" Jezebel asked following him inside. A bead of sweat rolled down Cheri's forehead. _"Is that the girl from yesterday?" _she thought to herself.

"Ow.." Roshi groaned as he pulled himself up onto a desk that was in the room. He grumbled and looked down. "Hey! What a cool pair of sunglasses!" he exclaimed picking up a pair of rectangular sunglasses with a white frame. Without a second thought, he placed them over his eyes. "What do you think?" he asked turning back toward Jezebel. "Do I look cool?" The thief's brow furrowed. "Will you quit goofing around?" she said. Cheri didn't know why, but she couldn't help but smile at this. "Well I think you look pretty cool," she said.

Roshi looked over at her through the bars and grinned smugly at Jezebel. "You see?" he said motioning toward the woman in the cell. "_She_ thinks that these make me look cool!" Before he could go on with his gloating, he took a quick look back at her. After lifting the sunglasses up onto his forehead and rubbing his eyes, he peered at her a couple more times. "No way!" he shouted forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet. "You're Cherry Cherry!"

"Who?" Jezebel asked confused. Roshi looked back at her as if she was crazy. "Hello?" he said pointing at Cheri. "Cherry Cherry? One of the main characters of Lemon Grove's third manga series, _Kung Fu Queen_?"

"You're a fan of my father's manga?" Cheri asked getting up and walking to the front of the cell. Roshi's jaw dropped wide open. "Daughter?" he asked in disbelief. "Lemon Grove has children? This is so cool! I just, can't believe it!" His eyes were shining and he was waving his arms around in his excitement. Jezebel facepalmed. "How could I not see this coming?" she said to herself. "Roshi! What did I say about being quiet?" Roshi ignored her, preferring to hit a now, uncomfortable Cheri with a barrage of questions about her father and his favorite mangaka.

"I mean, this is just so awesome!" Roshi exclaimed. "I am just geeking out right now! Is it true that _Grove Warrior_ tells the true story about your dad back when he traveled the world studying martial arts?" Cheri now felt awkward. She honestly wasn't expecting the girl the marines caught earlier to come back for her, let alone to bring an otaku along with her.

"I better do this quick before he attracts unwanted attention down here," Jezebel grumbled. "I'll just increase his debt. Hey Roshi! Look over here!" Roshi finally stopped his tirade of fan questions for one minute. "Oro?" The second he turned his head toward her, the pink-haired girl flipped up her skirt and once again revealed her pink panties to the pirate. For the third time in less than two hours, blood leaked from Roshi's nose as he fell down to the floor. "Awesome..." he said gleefully, at a much quiter volume.

"Is that going to be the only way to shut you up?" Jezebel angrily huffed. She turned back to Cheri and her expression softened considerably. "I'm so glad I found you," she told the older girl. "Why did you come here?" Cheri asked. "The reason why I turned myself in your place was so the marines couldn't take you into custody." Jezebel put her hands on the bars. "Which is exactly why I came here to get you out. Why would you do that? You and I barely know each other."

Cheri simply shrugged. "I dunno," she replied. "You looked so scared I guess I did it out of pity. So, who's this kid?" She pointed down to Roshi who was wiping his blood on a hankerchief that was left in the same place as his new sunglasses. "He got captured not too long after you did," Jezebel answered. "He saw me snooping in and begged me to help him out. He says he's a pirate and his crew's back in town and don't know where he is."

"So you're helping him too?" Cheri asked. Jezebel sighed, "At this point almost regrettably, but he did say he knows how to handle a couple of the top officers up there so I figured, why not?" Roshi came back twirling the keys to the cell door. "That's right!" he piped up. "I happen to know a bunch of marines 'cause my hometown's unfortunately full of them." Cheri studied him over. "If that's true, then how do we know that you're not a marine spy?" she inquired suspiciously.

"You don't," Roshi said unlocking the door and opening it up. "But just between me and you two, there are a lot of marines in the North Blue who would detest having to put up with me." After opening the cell up he proceeded to unlock Cheri's handcuffs. "Can't say I blame them," Jezebel said matter of factly. "You do seem like you'd make an incompetent marine." Roshi clutched his chest again. "Another harsh verbal jab eh?" he said in an almost joking tone. "You sure know how to be harsh Jezzie." He turned back to Cheri and extended his hand out. "My name's Roshi Narusegawa Miss Cheri Grove," he said brightly. "It's an honor to meet you."

Cheri was taken aback by this. She was half-expecting him to fly into the fanatical way he was a few minutes ago. However, she warmly smiled and shook his hand. "Likewise," she said back. "Look, since you need some help, do you want to team up with me too?" Roshi's smile broadened. "Are you psychic?" he asked. "I was just going to suggest that! You look pretty strong, I can tell!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Jezzie asked with a smile. "Let's get back to the upper deck and find a way to get the hell out of here!"

"All right!" Roshi said excitedly. "Hey can you get me your dad's autograph Cheri?"

"Hell no," was the blunt reply he received.

* * *

You like? You hate? Tell me in your reviews! Like I said earlier, I'll see what I can do again this weekend. Happy Veteran's Day you guys!

If anyone had a hunch as to what famous character I based aspects of Roshi's character on, you all really oughta know for sure now with his new sunglasses!

Later~


	20. Don't Pronounce Me Dead

***Gasp!* Munchlax Jr. is updating again so soon! Aah! Run everyone! The Apocalypse is finally here!**

**Joking aside, I said I'd update this weekend and I do what I say.**

**And as for this chapter's question I ask this: If you could pit one North Star against one Crimson Storm, who'd they be? And no one say Roshi vs Hideo cuz that's too damn obvious!**

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 20: Don't Pronounce Me Dead**

**

* * *

**

"Repeat to me what you just said you scrawny little weakling!"

At that moment, a very scared marine soldier was facing Captain Rockbottom with a report on the rogue prisoner Roshi. "J-Just as I said madam," the man stuttered. "We went down to the lower levels and not only saw the pirate Narusegawa, but a released Cheri Grove and a woman stowaway! We tried to fight them, but Grove knocked Private Raoul out with a single punch! Then I ran back up here."

After he finished, Melba lifted him over five feet into the air by his shirt with her right hand. "You didn't even attempt to fight them? That is what you are saying?" she asked disgustedly. The soldier nodded, and without a second thought the marine captain effortlessly tossed him overboard. "It figures, men are the epitome of uselessness and cowardice." She turned to her top soldiers. Besides Shirley and Diana, there were two more who were inside their cabins when Roshi was brought aboard.

One of them was a pale, statuesque woman who was wearing what looked like a cross between a marine's uniform and a nun's habit. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together in prayer, and a whip was hanging off of her right side. She opened her eyes before saying, "It seems that God has wished for this Narusegawa to live but a little longer." Near her was a much more muscular woman, though not as muscular as Captain Melba. Her red hair had been shaved into a buzzcut style and a cigar was clenched in her mouth. She was polishing a large bazooka that had the words 'Baby Girl' printed onto hit.

"Whatever," she said rather crudely. "He try to hide all he wants, it won't do him any good. Eventually, I'll shoot him dead." These two woman were Lieutenants Bathory and Niko respectively. Along with the other three officers, they made up the North Blue's Fatale Division, a marine group famous to their peers but infamous among pirates.

Shirley cracked her knuckles before turning her cap backwards. "Just you wait Narusegawa," she said in her vicious tone. "Combat against any one of us, always means death!"

"Man Cheri that was so cool!" Roshi praised. "You're really, really strong huh?" The three companions were standing over the unconscious marine who had spotted them no less than a few minutes ago, his friend having fled the second he saw what the martial artist did. "It's not like I was really trying," Cheri said stepping over the marine. "These marine privates usually are always this weak so try not to get too excited."

"Oh yeah," Roshi said lifting his sunglasses onto his cap. "That's right, I keep forgetting that I gotta be quiet!" Jezzie came up from behind him and smacked him upside the head. "Why even bother anymore stupid?" she asked glaring at him. "They're sure to know about all of us by now!" She hopped over the marine and followed Cheri while Roshi just stood there. "Ohhh..."

The trio reached the end of the hallway and were just outside the door. "Be prepared," Cheri said cracking her knuckles. "I'm pretty sure by now that they have the opening entirely surrounded." She opened up the door and sure enough, marines were all over the place with their rifles raised. "Give the lady five points, she's right," Roshi joked before running up and swinging his hammer along the floor of the deck. "Hammer Sweeper!" Like a set of dominoes, several marines started falling into one another.

"Don't hesistate!" one marine called out. "Fire!" But before they could however, Cheri ran up to a large group of them with each of her index fingers pointing outward. "Crush the Ants!" In a rapid motion, she began jabbing every marine she could get to with her fingers, small dark red bruises forming instantly after contact with marines getting knocked out, one by one. Roshi and Jezzie watched this with amazement. After lightly jabbing the last one, she turned around to face them again, smiled and said, "Okay Roshi, now you can get excited."

"What, what was that?" Jezzie asked breathlessly and wide-eyed. "I know what it is," Roshi said staring on at the unconscious soldiers. "You do?" Jezzie asked clearly surprised. "Tell me." Roshi pumped his fists into the air as his eyes sparkled and shone. "It was awesome!" Jezzie sent a death glare at Roshi before smacking him again. "That's not what I meant!"

"That," Cheri started while cracking her neck this time. "Is Pressure Kenpo. There are dozens of pressure points located on the human body, and if struck correctly, one can make their enemy suffer."

"So that's what it's called," Roshi said bumping his fist to his palm. "That fighting style's in a lot of your dad's books, but none of them explained what it was called or how it works." Cheri nodded. "That's because Pressure Kenpo is both very difficult and dangerous to learn. He didn't want to give too many kids any bright ideas." Roshi scratched his head and sighed. "I guess that explains why I hurt myself whenever I tried it. Guess I really am suited for just using a hammer only."

Clapping could be heard from a few feet away. Walking up to the criminals was the Fatale Division, all of whom looked ready for battle. It was Diana who was clapping, and she was now also sporting a pair of cat-like gloves with long claws at the end of each digit. "Nice job sweeties," she said smiling. "You've taken out the pawns, but now can you handle the rest?"

Roshi smiled and directed his hammer at her. "This isn't chess," he said confidently. "Because if it was, I'd most certainly lose!" Jezzie nearly fell over. _"How the heck is that supposed to indimidate them?"_ she thought to herself. Melba stepped forward with her axe in hand and a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back. "Narusegawa must be taken in or killed," she said matter-of-factly. "But you two girls may live and be free if you forsake him."

"And ally myself with creeps like you?" Cheri spat angrily. "Hell no! I'd rather get executed right alongside this kid first!" Roshi couldn't help but smile at that. It meant a great deal to him that the two wouldn't sell him out despite only knowing him for a small amount of time. "Okay then."

Or so he thought.

Jezebel walked away from Roshi and Cheri, both of them with shocked expressions plastered onto their faces. "Jezzie what are you doing?" Roshi asked sounding both puzzled and hurt. "I thought that we're friends!" Jezebel smiled evilly as she stood next to Melba. "Yeah sorry," she said with an obvious tone of false sincerity. "I thought I could come here and save Cheri, but now, if my life's on the line..."

"Smart girl," Niko grunted while leaning on 'Baby Girl'. Cheri clenched her fists together and people could see the anger veins on her face. "What the hell?" she said sounding betrayed. "You'd really give up on us? Just like that the moment your life is threatened?" Jezebel silently nodded as her hand made its way toward Melba's axe. "That's right," she said. "I really would." She gave the criminals a quick wink before placing her open palm on the broadside of the large weapon. "Touch of Glass!" In less than an instant the axe rapidly started chaging from the metal it was forged from, to pure glass colored just as it was before, bewildering everone who was witnessing it, except for Jezebel of course.p

"What kind of black magic is this?" Melba demanded as she dropped the axe onto the deck. Jezebel chuckled as she pulled out both a pistol and a baton. "No magic you old hag," she said directing the barrel of the gun at the axe's head. "This is the power of the Glass-Glass Devil Fruit I ate. If I want to, I can turn whatever I touch into pure, brittle glass. Shattering Shot!" She fired a bullet and the head of the axe shattered, shards flying everywhere.

"And now, Shattering Blow!" Twirling the baton in her other hand, she gave it a quick swing and shattered the handle of the axe. Even more glass shards were covering the Fatale Division, causing them to back away a bit, all except for Niko who had bazooka aimed straight at Jezzie. "Never trust a little bitch like her, that's what I think." She was about to shoot when Cheri ran up and jabbed two fingers into her arm. "Monkey Drops Banana!"

Niko felt her arm swiftly go numb and she couldn't help but drop 'Baby Girl'. "Dammit," she cursed at Cheri. "I almost forgot that you were here too." With her good arm, she threw what looked like a very heavy punch at Cheri's torso, which the other girl dodged with ease by simpy sidestepping to the right. "That was a mistake you should never make." Several fast punches were then exchanged with Niko doing fairly well despite only fighting with one arm.

"You're pretty good, but I'm better," she said as one of her punches landed on Cheri's cheek, knocking her down. "Nope," the martial artist said almost instantly hopping back onto her feet. "I'm the better one. Ring the Bell!" Her fingers slapped Niko across the forehead, pushing her back. The marine now looked around in a panic. "What's going on?" she wondered aloud. "I can't hear anything!"

"That's the point," Cheri said, though her words only fell upon Niko's deafened ears. Cheri then delivered a powerful kick to the Lieutenant's face, blood spilling out of the latter's mouth, knocking her down and knocking her out. "You oughta train more," Cheri said in an almost bored voice.

Needless to say, all the marines were shocked. "Impossible!" Shirley protested. "In terms of physical strength Niko's only second to Captain Rockbottom! What the hell's going on here?"

"Simple, one of your own got her ass handed to her," Jezebel said before sticking her tongue out at her. Shirley growled furiously. "You little bitch! This is all your fault!" She swung her mace at Jezzie but hit nothing. "You know I'm a thief right?" Shirley gasped, Jezzie had backflipped right behind her before the mace had even gotten close. "You'll find that even without using my Devil Fruit power I'm not exactly easy to catch." Before Shirley could respond, the thief had backflipped away and now stood back next to Roshi, whose eyes were sparkling.

"You guys are so awesome!" he shouted joyfully. Jezebel smiled back at him. "So then, you're not mad at me for tricking you back there?" she asked sweetly. Roshi furiously shook his head. "No way! I know why you did it, that axe would've been a major problem right?"

Jezebel was glad he understood and nodded in confirmation. "Exactly," she replied. "But trying a direct approach would've been way too risky. So, I saw my chance and took it." Roshi's grin grew even wider as he put his sunglasses back over his eyes. "That's it, I've made my decision." Jezzie cocked her head in confusion. "What decision?"

"Tell you later," Roshi said taking his hammer off his shoulder. "Right now, we got company." Shirley, who was absolutely fuming, was running at the two swinging her weapon blindly. "Narusegawa!" Roshi raised up his hammer and blocked the attack from hitting either him or Jezzie. "Hammer Rebound!" Planting his feet down firmly, Roshi managed to throw his weight and his hammer's weight onto Shirley causing her to fall back.

"Better luck next time weasel nose!" Roshi gloated making his way towards Diana. "Now to get my pop's coin back!" His efforts turned out to be fruitless however, as Bathory quickly unraveled her whip and caught Roshi by his ankle, making the teen fall to the floor. "God dislikes people who are as stubborn as you," she said perfectly calm. "Hang on Roshi!" Cheri and Jezebel called out together. They were about to go help him, but were blocked by an angry Melba and a slightly amused Diana.

"I was willing to forgive your misdeeds," Melba said taking her bow and arrows off of her back. "But if your willing to side with the man, then you must pay as well!" Diana giggled. "This is gonna be fun," she said. "I better make sure to apologize to Danma and Yoiko later on."

Shirley was back on her feet and standing over Roshi, who was trying to untie Bathory's whip off his ankle. He looked up at the marine who had her mace raised and grimaced. "Aw crud." Shirley bludgeoned him to shut him up. "Finally," she said with a tone of satisfaction. "After three long years I finally get to avenge my beloved." If Rosh's eyes weren't covered by his shades, Shirley could see them profoundly rolling. "I'm not sorry for what I did," he said plainly. "He deserved it." Saying that however, wasn't smart as he got clubbed again. "Shut up!"

Back and forth, back and forth now Roshi was getting hit repeatedly, his blood splattering all over the deck. "Do you know how much pain you put my poor Duncan through?" she demanded. "How much pain I went through? All because of you, you little bastard!"

"Igneus Venenum!"

A corked vial filled with an orange substance was tossed at Shirley and erputed into a burst of flames. "Aah!" she shrieked. "Hot! Hot, hot, hot!" She dropped to the floor and started to roll around to stop the burning. Bathory looked over to where the attack had come from. "It appears that you were born under one of God's lucky stars," she said not appearing distressed in the least. Roshi looked up and smiled in relief. "What took you guys so long?"

The Little Dipper was now floating alongside the marine vessel with three people leaping between the two ships. Oda smirked as he cut the whip that was binding his friend. "Shut up before we decide to just leave you here." Roshi got up and gave his first mate a high-five. "You gonna be okay with fighting girls?" he asked. Oda waved him off. "It's fine. Some don't even look like ladies, and the rest sure don't act like they are."

Shirley got up now that the fire was out and rushed towards Roshi again. "Don't think that you're out of harm's way Narusegawa!" Before she even got close to the pirate however, she was punched in the face by a blood red fist. "Plasma Punch!" Hikari had quickly intervened and looked pissed off. "No one takes our captain away from us!"

Roshi smiled even more, but then looked around. "Where's Warusuke?" he asked. "I saw one of his attacks hit Shirley."

"A little busy here little pal!" Warusuke called while trading blows with Bathory. Even without her whip the religious marine wasn't about to back off. "I'm getting bored with this," Warusuke said. He made a swift slash at his opponent's torso. "Poseidon Strike!" Blood spritzed from her fresh wounds, but Bathory just kept on punching as if nothing happened. "It would appear that God doesn't wish victory for you," she said in her monotone voice.

Roshi held and directed his hammer at her as if it were a rifle. "If you love God so much," he said. "Then why don't you go meet him yourself! Hammer Pistol!" The head of the hammer shot forward with a metal chain keeping it connected to the handle. Bathory was slammed into the inside of the ship, now knocked out.

"Roshi, who are these people?" Jezebel asked while avoiding Diana's clawed hand. Roshi retracted the hammer head back into its original place before answering, "This is my pirate crew Jezzie! Oda, Hikari, and Daisuke. Guys, meet my new friends Jezebel, the one with the pink hair, and Cheri, the one with the afro!"

Hikari smiled as she rejoined Roshi and Oda. "Cool," she said brightly. "Looks as if you got yourself a little help before we got here huh?" Roshi nodded. "Yup, and they're both really great," he replied. Oda grabbed Roshi by the collar and began to shake him violently. "What the hell Roshi?" he asked. "Why is it you always get to meet pretty girls before me? It's so unfair!" Roshi laughed sheepishly and shrugged. "I really don't know how to respond to that," he answered.

Melba punched Cheri away before quickly aiming several arrows at Roshi. "Enough of this nonsense!" she shouted "Arrow Cluster!" The arrows fired and Cheri gasped. "Roshi look out!" The boy turned around but wasn't fast enough to get away. The arrows pierced his stomach before he coughed up some blood and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Everyone's attention turned to the fallen pirate.

"Roshi!"

Cheri growled. "You'll pay for that you old toad!" She jumped up and was ready to punch the marine but was knocked back down. "You're next Grove," Melba said while gathering more arrows, ready to fire. "Arrow Cluster!" Cheir braced herself, ready to feel the pain, but instead, she felt herself get swept up and carried out of the way. She opened her eyes and saw Roshi holding her by the shoulders. "You're alive?" she asked in disbelief.

Everyone, including Jezebel smiled as they felt an immense wave of relief. "He's alive!" Roshi stood Cheri up before he started to yank the arrows out of his gut. "Of course I'm alive you morons!" he shouted sounding almost annoyed. "Don't pronounce me dead! You guys should know I can't be killed that easily!" his shouts were directed more at his nakama than at Jezebel or Cheri, which was understandable considering that his friends had to have known him longer than the two of them.

Cheri looked at Roshi in amazement as he pulled out the last arrow and cringed in pain. _"The way he talks,"_ she thought._ "The way he acts. It's so strange. He reminds me of Thistle."_

"Alright," Roshi said with his signature grin. "Now I'm really ready to fight! How about you guys?" Oda, Hikari, Warusuke, Jezzie and Cheri all shared the same smile.

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

So? You guys like? If not, you all DIE!...Just kidding! Couldn't help myself. Read, relax, and review! My 3 favorite R's!


	21. Remember Our Name

********

****

Sorry for those who've been waiting for the next chapter. But, here it is. Unfortunately, this'll be the only chance I'll have to update this weekend. Tomorrow I gotta play for a stupid football game and march in the Christmas parade too. I could kill my band director, he stole my Saturday! And on Sunday I gotta work on a power point for my 4th hour class. Man, homework sucks! But! If all goes well I'll update again Tuesday hopefully.

I gotta catch up to Crazyman321. I just gotta! NWB's just getting more and more awesome! I'd like to think that's what everyone thinks about BTS as well. The fights will end by this chapter but it's not the last one. That'd be the chapter after this one.

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 21: Remember Our Name**

**

* * *

**

Captain Melba Rockbottom's anger had reached a boiling point at this moment. Never once had something like this occured when she had achieved her position. A pirate, a male pirate nonetheless, had managed to single-handedly turn what was supposed to be a simple task, into a three-ring circus. She glowered furiously at the boy as he swung his hammer around in his hands. "How?" she demanded. "How could you have survived that? I saw you fall down!"

Roshi smiled smugly as he slung his hammer onto his shoulder. He nonchalantly stuck his finger into his ear as he stood before her. "I completely fine!" he gloated as if he had never received a single injury. "I just fell asleep for a second, that's all!" Two thuds were heard from behind them and they looked past them to see what had happened. Both Jezebel and Cheri had fallen over with veins popping out of their foreheads. "Are you freakin' serious?" they both snapped. "You can't possibly expect us to believe that crap!"

Oda and Hikari laughed nervously as each of them helped one of the two up. Warusuke was laughing his head off like a maniac. This was to be expected sooner or later. A few days prior, when Daisuke was giving Roshi a physical, he had indefinitely confirmed the boy to have narcolepsy. Though, honestly Oda and Hikari weren't exactly surprised having known Roshi for a while.

"Jezzie-chan right?" Hikari asked with a smile. "Don't get too angry about it. The more you get to know Roshi, the less surprised you get about something as trivial as this." Roshi snapped his fingers. "Yo Oda!" he called motioning his first mate to come over. "Wanna give me a little help with ugly here?" Oda had already switched his glasses with his goggles and drew his rapier out. "I was wondering when you were going to ask," he replied.

"No damn way Narusegawa!" Shirley had recovered after getting burned and was once again running at Roshi with her mace raised. "Don't think you can get away after all the things you've done to me!" By this point, Roshi had turned away from Melba, deciding that Oda could hold his own for the time being. He stomped up angrily to Shirley, causing her to stop abruptly in surprise. "All the stuff I've done to_ you_?" he demanded. "All the stuff I've done to _you_? You are such a hypocrite!" With one hand the pirate raised his hammer and powerfully knocked the marine's own weapon from her grip, sending it sliding across the wooden deck.

Jezzie and Cheri were surprised, but so were Roshi's crewmates. They had seen him lose his temper before, but never like this. The way he was glaring at her wasn't with any average anger. It was more of hatred than anything else. Pure hatred. Roshi jabbed his finger into Shirley's shoulder as he continued to bite her head off. "Back at the village you were one of the people who picked on me the most! You were the first person to say that no one would adopt me 'cause of my tattoo!"

Hikari's eyes widened in shock. _"Roshi was an orphan?"_ she thought. Jezzie and Cheri were thinking the same thing as they heard this. Warsuke however, wasn't paying attention as he and Oda narrowly avoided another flurry of arrows courtesy of Melba. Oda already knew but he never got around to telling the crew's navigator or doctor. Shirley had been taken aback at first, but stood her ground. "Well I was right! Miss Juliet was crazy to ever even think about raising you!" Roshi completely forgot about his hammer and just socked Shirley right in the mouth. "Don't you dare talk about my mama!"

Shirley fell down, but before she could even react Roshi had already stomped his foot down barely away from her face. "You know what?" he said with a tone of disgust. "I'd rather have this 'ugly' star tattoo than an ugly name! Briar!" Diana chuckled as she leaned back against the railing as if she were watching a comedy. "I knew he'd say it eventually."

Shirley's anger had burst. "You bastard!" She got up off the deck and clutched his throat. They both fell down as he grabbed her neck too. "You know how much I despise my real name!" Roshi yanked her hair to get her to loosen her grip. He now grinned maliciously as they started rolling around the deck. "That's right!" he taunted. "Poor, poor Briar! She didn't get a pretty name like her sister Rose, and she didn't get a strong name like her other sister Thorn! No, she got the ugly name! Briar!"

Shirley, or rather Briar, was really angry now. The two of them stood up and as Roshi made a move toward the hammer he dropped, she swiftly kicked Roshi in his groin. Roshi immediately moaned in pain as he fell into the fetal position. "Ooh! My tenders!"

Briar had now regained what little composure she had left as she placed a high-heel shoe on the pirate's face. "You know, you really have no one to blame but yourself for this whole thing," she said now back to her cold tone. "If you hadn't done what you did, I'd have no grievance with you."

"Excuse me," Hikari spoke up. "But what exactly has our captain done that made you hate him so much?" Briar lifted her heel off Roshi and kicked him aside. "Ask the bastard yourself!" she retorted. Roshi hopped back onto his feet and retrieved his hammer. "Well," he said innocently. "I _may_ have beaten her boyfriend within an inch of his life and left him without five of his teeth." Everyone's, with the exception of the marines', mouths went agape as they all shouted the same thing.

"What?"

"Well no wonder she hates you!" Jezzie shouted. "I'd feel the same way!" Oda quickly regained his focus as Melba tried to punch him again. "Do you at least have a good reason for doing that Roshi?" he called. "I have a perfectly good reason!" he shot back. "I did it because he killed one of my best friends!" Briar had picked up her mace and charged at Roshi once more. "That moron deserved to die!" She was about to bludgeon him but was stopped by Cheri punching her in the face. "Dynamic Strike!" Briar was sent flying away from Roshi and landed at Warusuke's feet. "Afro girl and I got this covered Roshi-kun."

Roshi grinned and went to rejoin Oda. Diana stood up from the railing. "Guess I oughta fight a little too huh?" Jezebel and Hikari stood in front of her, pistol and pocket knife raised respectively. "If you don't mind," Hikari started. "The two of us would like to fight with you." Jezzie brought out her baton as well. "You do have something that our friend would like back." Diana raised her cat claws as she smiled and replied, "Sure thing cuteys."

Hikari already had swabbed some blood off a nearby marine with both sets of her fingers. Like with her Blood Whip move, the blood seemed to morph from it's liquid state, but this time into claw-like forms. She and Diana both lept at each other and began to exchange attacks.

"Plasma Claws!"

"Pharoah March!"

Both fighters were swiping their claws at each other with great verocity and seemed to be evenly matched. "You're pretty good honey," Diana complimented as she stepped back a few paces. She then raised her fist and slammed it into the red-haired girl in her stomach. "Sphinx Punch!" Hikari felt the wind get knocked out of her as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at her opponent and couldn't help but smile. "You're not too bad either."

Jezebel helped stand the younger girl up. "Maybe you can let me have a turn now?" she asked jokingly. Before Hikari could protest, the thief touched her arm. "Look at yourself," she said. "You're covered in cuts and she's only got a few scratches on her." Hikari crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine..." she huffed. Even though she knew Jezebel was right, she didn't like it. If there was one thing the navigator hated, it was backing away from a battle. She didn't like feeling weak.

Jezebel raised her pistol only to see that Diana had vanished. The pink-haired girl's eyes quickly darted around to find where she went. "If nothing else she's fast," she mumbled to herself. Then she felt herself get knocked down as Diana pounced onto her back. "Cat Burglar," the marine declared snatching Jezzie's pistol away.

"I may be a marine sweetheart," she told Jezebel as she pushed the thief's face down onto the wooden deck. "But I've spent years swiping Roshi's precious coin away from him. You can't beat me when it comes to stealing." She then proceeded to shoot the girl in her shoulder. She winced as the bullet pierced through her skin, but despite the pain, Jezebel simply shrugged and rested her head on her hand. When she saw Diana's confused expression she reached into her blouse and pulled something out of her cleavage. Diana's face began to pale as she saw her opponent flip Roshi's lucky coin in the air. "You wanna bet?" Jezebel asked playfully.

Diana threw away Jezzie's pistol as she searched her person. "How were you able to do that? I had the coin in my pocket the entire time!" Jezzie reached out and grasped all 10 of the claws on Diana's digits. "A marine can never call herself a thief," she said in a playful tone. "Unless you're willing to become an actual criminal, then you're shit out of luck I'm afraid. Touch of Glass!"

Diana's claws quickly became glass right before Jezzie easily snapped them all in half and took back her gun. "Thanks Miss Diana, but we have to go now," the girl said kicking the marine off her with a swing of her boot. "Hikari! Now!" Diana's head snapped around to see blood flying from her fingertips. "Blood Darts!" she shouted as her claw-like blood now morphed into the shape of small knives and shot at Diana.

New, fresh blood spurted from Diana's torso as the attack pierced her chest. Jezebel jumped out of the way, having a pretty good idea on what Hikari was about to do. The navigator ran foward with her right fist rapidly turning red. "Plasma Punch!" She threw her fist straight into Diana's wound, making it even feel more painful. Diana flew off the deck and landed into the water on her back with a loud splash, making both Hikari and Jezebel cringe.

Turning away from the unconscious marine floating in the water, the two exchanged a high-five. "Nice work Jezzie-chan," Hikari praised. "But, how exactly did you get Roshi's lucky coin back?" Jezebel put the coin back into her blouse before answering. "A magician never reveals her secrets, and neither does a thief Hikari."

On another part of the ship, Melba had used her strength to actually rip one of the masts from where it stood, much to Roshi and Oda's disbelief. "Aw shit," they said together with grimacing faces. Without any sign of difficulty she tossed the tall structure right in their direction. The boys clambered around, but it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to get away. Hikari and Jezebel rushed to help their friends. "Look out guys!"

They were too late however. The mast fell onto the two of them with great force. Worry made its way to Hikari's eyes, as did a few tears. "Roshi! Oda-san!" Melba, feeling victorious, crossed her arms in satisfaction. "That'll do it then," she said without any remorse, as was to be expected from a marine such as her. This satisfaction didn't last too long, as sounds of a struggle could be heard from under the mast. To everyone's amazement and shock, Roshi and Oda had managed to lift the heavy mast up above their heads with their combined strength.

As this was happening, another battle was going. Cheri easily avoided Briar's wild swings, having only gotten hit a few times, evident by the blood running down her face. It was evident that Briar's rage had improved her fighting ability, if only a little. Warusuke had gotten hit as well, but his wounds were definitely lesser than everyone else's. He reached into his coat. "This is taking too long," he said to himself. "We really gotta wrap this crap up."

"I've had enough of this," Briar spat. "It's Narusegawa's head I want, not you losers!" Cheri didn't say anything, but kicked the club away. "You really talk too much," she said bluntly. "Hooded Falcon!" She jabbed two of her fingers right between the girl's eyes, the bruises froming the minute Cheri removed them. Briar looked around, seeing nothing but blackish blurs. "What the hell's going on?" she demanded. "I can't see!"

Warusuke pulled out a small bottle of wine from his coat. "Too bad you can't get her to stop talking," he said opening the bottle and dumping its contents onto the girl. This also managed to rinse the blond dye out of her hair, revealing it to be a very pale grey. "What are you doing?" Cheri asked curiously. Warusuke's grin became much more sinister as he reached into his coat again. He backed a few steps away from Briar as he pulled out two vials of orange liquid.

"Ending this whole fight," he replied grinning. "Alcohol lights on fire!" He threw the two vials as they erupted in a large burst of fire. "Igneus Venenum!" Even though she had been blinded, it didn't take Briar very long to feel the intense hot pain. "Aaah!" she shrieked. "Not again!" She dropped to the floor, desperately trying to put out the flames. Cheri watched this entire display in amazement. By the time the fire dissipated, Briar had passed out, but when she would wake up later on, she'd see an unfortunate sight. The bigger fire not only covered her body in burns, but also singed off all her hair, leaving her bald.

Under the mast, Roshi and Oda could feel their knees begin to weaken from exhaustion. "You getting a cramp too?" The captain asked his first mate. "Yup," Oda replied. He looked over at Melba and grinned. "How about we return this package to the sender?"

"Sounds good to me!"

They crouched down, tightened their muscles as they gathered their strength and threw the mast right back at Melba. This clearly took the marine by surprise as the mast crashed into her, breaking in half. With the weight off their shoulders, the boys picked up their weapons and faced Melba again. "I'll hit her high," Roshi said leaping forward towards the captain's ugly face. "And I'll hit her low," Oda finished dashing off to cut at the woman's feet.

"Hammer Smack!"

"Blood Kanji!"

They were right about to make contact, but when they got in range, Melba raised both of her fists and punched both of them away. "Don't think you can even begin to stand against me!" she shouted right before she fired another slew of arrows at the two. "Arrow Cluster!"

"Scramble!" Roshi shouted jumping away from the attack. An arrow grazed his arm, but he managed to avoid the others. Oda on the other hand, wasn't as lucky as an arrow made its way into his chest. The bespectacled pirate hacked up blood as he pulled it out. "You okay buddy?" Roshi quickly knelt down and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Oda wiped the blood from his mouth and nodded. "I'm fine," he grunted. "Don't worry. If it had hit me in my heart I would've died instantly. Turns out Miss Rockbottom can't shoot that well."

Melba scrunched her face in anger. "I've had enough of this! This stupid little game ends now!" Surprisingly, Oda was the first one to move as he darted off and rapidly slashed at Melba's legs. "Kanji Countdown!" Rather than just using One Kanji, Oda had started off at Ten and worked his way down, the cuts growing bigger and deeper by each number. Blood spritzed everywhere as Melba fell to her knees. Oda jumped back. "She's all yours Captain!"

Roshi once again lept forward with his hammer raised. "Hammer Slaps!" Back and forth, Melba's face was hit with a barrage of multiple Hammer Smack moves. Cheri was amazed as she saw the whole thing happening, impressed with the boys' teamwork. "It's a perfect combination," she said quietly. "Oda fights using his speed and Roshi backs him up with his strength. They're a perfect tag team!" She turned around when she heard Warusuke chuckle. "I guess that's one way of putting it," he told her. "I just figured those two liked kicking people's asses."

As Roshi finished her attack, he let himself fall back to the deck and faced the nearly defeated Melba. Her face was covered in bruises and blood and yet she still managed to glare at the boy. "You impudent little whelp!" she yelled at him. Roshi, unfazed said, "Why thank you. And hey, do me a favor? Next time you see the marine known as Aella or 'Duncan' Hatch, tell him to come find me himself and that he can kiss my ass." Before Melba could respond he went on to say, "I suggest that you marines take some time to remember our name carefully."

"We are the North Star Pirates!"

Melba growled. "You damned bastard!" Roshi however, ignored her and instead crouched down, swung his hammer back before slamming Melba in the face. "Hammer Bambino!" With great force, the once feared marine Melba Rockbottom was sent flying far into the sea, cursing Roshi Narusegawa the entire way.

Roshi turned to face his companions and grinned. They all grinned back as they felt the success of their victory. "Great work Cappy," Hikari praised. "Now let's get out of here!" Roshi held up his finger as he shook one of the weaker marines awake. "Just one minute," he said. All of Roshi's friends looked at each other with confusion, especially Daisuke who had finally snapped back to his original self. Roshi was whispering something into the marine's ear and apparently was also having him write whatever he was saying down.

"And it has to be printed exactly as I said, got it?" Roshi threatningly told the marine, who, not wanting to get hit again nervously complied. As Roshi hopped back onto the Little Dipper with everyone else, Cheri questioned him, "Just what was that all about Roshi?"

Roshi wiped his nose with his finger as he replied, "It's a surprise. You'll just have to read the newspaper for the next few days to find out." He now faced just Jezebel and Cheri. "You guys were both awesome back there, I can't thank you enough." Jezebel reached into her blouse and handed Roshi his coin. "Well you can try," she said with a smile. Roshi's eyes bulged. He had almost forgotten about his pop's coin! Boy, did he feel stupid, and at the same time grateful. "Jezzie!" he exclaimed as he embraced her in a hug. "I can't believe it! Thank you! I don't know what I would've done without this!" Jezzie smiled and hugged him back, much to Oda's chagrin. "Dammit Roshi! Quit stealing the good parts!"

They broke the hug and Jezzie said, "Don't worry about it. Consider _that _one a freebie. Captain." Oda, Hikari and Daisuke were all shocked by this. "Hold on," Daisuke said, still having remembered nothing of what happened for the past few hours. "Roshi-kun, when did you-"

"Actually," Cheri interrupted. "If it's all right, I would also like to join this crew as well." Roshi's grin only grew after hearing that. "Awesome!" he shouted pumping his fist into the air. "I was just about to ask! Of course! You're both welcome here! Unless," he turned to face his nakama. "Any of the three of you have a problem with it." They all looked at each other, smiled and shook their heads. "Welcome aboard!" they said together.

Hikari stepped forward and began a conversation with Jezzie. "It's great to finally have some more girls here," she said cheerily. "I think we'll become great friends." Jezzie returned the smile warmly. "Thanks. And by the way, those blue streaks in your hair are really pretty. Did you dye it that way?" Hikari shook her head. "Nope! Purely natural."

Roshi smiled. He was sure that this would go well, evident by Hikari and Jezzie becoming friends already. "Oh yeah," he remembered looking around. "Where are Tsuki and Wooster?" Oda pointed up to the crow's nest. "Still sleeping," he said holding back the urge to laugh. "We tried waking them up, but nothing."

"What?"

Roshi immediately tried to start climbing up the mast. "Those idiots! How could they sleep when I was taken hostage?" He was about to go clobber them, but was yanked down by Daisuke, who waved his finger at the boy disapprovingly. "Ah ah ah," he said, similar to how a parent would to their child. "I may not know just what is going on here Roshi-kun, but I can plainly see you injured. Time to heal those wounds."

"Aw come on!" Roshi whined as he got dragged off. "Just lemme punch them first!"

"Sorry, but no."

Oda laughed, and while Cheri smiled, she kept her mouth shut. Oda noticed this and said, "Cheri-chan right?" She nodded, and he continued, "You and Jezebel-chan have pretty bad luck." Cheri frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We may be a small crew, but we're pretty chaotic," Oda explained as he went to Daisuke to get his own wounds treated too, all while still smiling. After he was gone, Cheri's frown became a small smile again as she said to herself, "I think that I can handle taking a risk like this."

A bit later, Roshi was looking out the window of Daisuke's room bandaged up as the doctor began his treatment on Oda. _"Vulture,"_ Roshi thought to himself._ "How am I doing? Am I looking okay down here? What's the world look like from Heaven?"_

As Roshi had predicted, within the next few days, extremely early in the morning, one newspaper read a certain message made one pirate to another.

_"To Hideo Katsua and the Crimson Storm Pirates in West Blue. My name is Roshi Narusegawa and you may not know me yet Crimson Bomber, but you will soon enough. When I become the Pirate King! I've read articles of you declaring that you'll take over the world and find the legendary One Piece. Sorry to burst your bubble, but that treasure's all mine! I'm gonna succeed Gold Roger and you won't! Consider me your newest rival, and let's meet in the Grand Line! I look forward to it. By the way, 'Crimson Storm', is such a stupid name for a pirate crew! Everyone in my crew thinks so too. They agree that we, the North Star Pirates have a much cooler name!"_

_

* * *

_

So? How was that you guys? Like it? Love it? Tell me! I may update again Tuesday. Stay tuned, cuz next chapter, you keeners get to see all 6 of the North Stars' bounties!

Later~


	22. Wanted! Dead or Alive

**Well now, another five days of freedom which gives me some time to give you a new chapter or two. Or three, I'm not really sure yet. As a head's up, this is the last chapter of the current arc and it'll be pretty short. Important things do happen though.**

**Since I forgot to ask my question last time, here it is now:**

**All of you guys keep up with the cover stories on manga chapters right? Who's your favorite one out of those. Personally, mine's Gedatsu after he fell into Alabasta and opened up a hot springs resort.**

***look of shock* So careless!**

**One other question. I'd like everyone to voice their opinion on this. What kind of romance, the lovey-dovey kind, would you like to see among the North Stars? You can change your mind as the story goes along and more characters show up, but everybody has to tell me at least _once_!**

**

* * *

**

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 22: Wanted! Dead or Alive**

**

* * *

**

It had been about three days when they found out. Three days after defeating and escaping from the marines' 14th Division, the Fatale Division. According to Hikari, there were only a few more islands in their way before finally making it to the Grand Line. Roshi, found one in particular where he wanted to stop for the day.

Pineapple Island, a small little tropical-like place which was a rare sight in the North Blue, considering a majority of the islands in it were more cold than warm. However, when Roshi saw it, only one thought reached his mind.

"Bikinis!"

Before any of his crew could blink, he rushed off the ship with Tsuki in tow to go check out the girls who lived on this island. After first spotting the island, he immediately changed into his green hoodie and a pair of black swimming trunks patterned with little white skulls.

Hikari sighed in frustration. "I never should've told him about this place," she said to herself. "It's only natural that his first instinct would to go peep on girls." Oda chuckled as he walked on deck wearing nothing but his goggles and a pair of light green trunks. "It can't be helped Hikari-chan," he told her as he hopped onto the ship's railing ready to go too. "It's not Roshi's fault that he's a simple-minded pervert and not a gentleman such as myself." While saying this, under his goggles his eyes were already scoping the beach and its patrons. More to the point, all the girls in swimsuits.

_"If nothing else, Roshi has excellent judgement,"_ he thought silently.

It had lately become obvious that after a couple days, while Oda wasn't as perverted as his captain, he still had no problem checking out girls as well, providing that he remembered to put his glasses on. An example of this happened just the day prior.

_*Flashback* _

"Everyone I have an announcement," Roshi declared standing before his crew. They all looked up at him. At the time, Oda and Daisuke were playing a game of chess, Hikari and Jezebel were looking over a fashion magazine, and Cheri was lifting up a small weight in each of her hands. Tsuki and Wooster were in their usual place asleep, much to their owner's annoyance. _"Geez, it's getting to where those two are becoming lazier than me!"_

"What is it now Roshi?" Oda asked. He was only a few moves from finally beating Daisuke at his favorite game and the last thing he wanted was a distraction. Roshi cleared his throat before continuing on. "Now that we have three female members, I have an important order for them." All three of the aforementioned members looked at one another, curious as to what their captain was going to say this time.

"From this day forward," Roshi declared. "All of our female members will be required to wear...tiny miniskirts!"

An awkward silence soon followed as everyone stared at Roshi, who was standing there in a dramatic pose. "You're a genius Captain!" Oda praised breaking the silence after a few minutes. The black-haired teen was now bowing at the older boy's feet as if he were the ruler of a kingdom. "An absolute genius!" he said again. "You make decisions like that, and I will follow you to the ends of the world!"

All this praise, of course, went straight to Roshi's head as he chuckled to himself. "I know this," he told his first mate. He looked up at Hikari and the other girls. "What do you ladies think?" he asked. Hikari and Cheri didn't say anything. They simply just walked up to the two and punched both of them. Multiple times. Hikari was standing over them with her right fist raised. "Will you two quit being so stupid?" she yelled at them.

Cheri just went back to her workout as if nothing had happened. "I wouldn't waste my breath Hikari," she said taking another glance at them. "I don't think they'll listen to you right now." Roshi and Oda were then on the deck with multiple bumps on both of their heads. It was as if that instead of reacting to Hikari and Cheri punching them, they had imagined what they'd look like in the tiny miniskirts Roshi had mentioned.

"Tiny..." Oda started.

"...miniskirts," Roshi finished.

Daisuke stood up from the chess board and went to go get the bandages from his room. "Oh dear," he said with a sigh. "A doctor's work is never done on a pirate ship I suppose." Hikari was walking back when Jezebel asked. "What's the big deal? They're just miniskirts." Hikari picked up the magazine she had dropped. "Don't encourage them Jezzie-chan," she answered. "Just either ignore them or hit them." As fun as Roshi and Oda were to be around, Hikari hated it when they did nothing but stare at girls, including her. Well, Roshi would just stare. Oda on the other hand, would run up and flirt with them.

_*End of Flashback*_

"Roshi! Oda!" Jezzie called coming out of her room in a red, skimpy bikini. Roshi turned around and his nose already started to bleed. Meanwhile, Oda's face turned a bright red before he fell off the railing and into the water. "Nice!" they both shouted. "Would either of you boys like to rub some suntan lotion on my back?" Jezzie asked before hopping off of the ship. Both of them ran from where they were and up to her. "Me!" Roshi shouted. "No, me!" Oda yelled punching his captain out of the way.

Before the argument could go on, a volleyball hit Roshi right on the head. Cheri had lept off the ship as well, sporting a purple tanktop and a pair of black trunks. "Why don't you let Oda oil up Jezebel Roshi?" she suggested wanting to end the prattling between them. "I bet you can't beat me in a game of volleyball."

Roshi grinned as his competitive nature got the better of him. "You're gonna regret that Cheri," he said confidently running over to a net. "There's no way you can beat me!" He was about to serve when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh wait I almost forgot! Sorry Cheri, I gotta do something else first! Come on buddy bear." He motioned Tsuki to follow him as he ran back up to the ship. Cheri looked past him. "He sure is full of energy today," she observed. Daisuke walked up to her wearing a pair of bermuda shorts and a red polo shirt. "Well Cheri-san," he said picking up the ball. "I can play against you if you'd like, though I'm not too good at it."

As this was happening, Hikari walked back out of her room wearing a yellow bikini with red polka dots. As he climbed back onboard, Roshi's nose bled again as he saw her. "Whoa!" he cried. "You're hotter than Jezzie!" Hikari smiled even though she was still a bit ticked off. "Don't let her hear you say that," she warned. "We girls often fight to be the center of attention."

Roshi didn't know if she was just kidding or not, but he just dismissed it for now. "Look I'm sorry," he said. "I get carried away sometimes. It's 'cause I hung out around with a guy who was an even bigger pervert than me. Trust me, my old buddy Vulture was fives times the pervert I am." Before Hikari could ask who Vulture was however, Roshi scaled up the crow's nest to wake up Wooster. "Come on big guy," he said nudging the slumbering frog. "It's time to get up."

The enormous frog groggily got up and listened while Roshi whispered something to him. Once fully awake, he happily nodded and hopped back down with Roshi and Tsuki. "What were you saying to him?" she asked. Roshi didn't answer, but instead began to blow up a red inner tube. After finished, without warning he stuck it around Hikari's waist. "You told me that before you ate your Devil's Fruit you used to love swimming right?" he asked.

The navigator nodded, and one by one, Roshi and his pets jumped into the water. "Well to make up for irritating you with my perverted behaviour, I'm gonna show you something really fun!" Hikari looked over the railing, still unsure. "Really?" she asked. "You're not gonna flirt with me are you?"

Roshi laughed as he stood on Wooster's back. "Gohahaha! Now you're getting me mixed up with Oda," he said. "Come on! Unless you're _scared_!" That last word did it. Roshi knew how much Hikari hated people thinking that she could scare easy just because she was a girl. And, just like he planned, she proceeded to jump off Dipper and balance herself on the sumo frog's back as he did.

"I told you," she said defiantly. "Nothing scares me. I can-Aah!" She was about to fall into the sea, but Roshi grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back up. "I know," he said with a grin. "But it's fun to egg you on." He instructed Tsuki to climb off his shoulders and onto his head. "Now hang on," he told Hikari. "Things could get a little hairy while frog-surfing." On that note, Wooster began to paddle toward the nearest wave.

Hikari looked excited as she saw a big wave approach, but then a thought struck her. "Uh Roshi?" she asked. "How many times have you done this before?"

"None!"

This wasn't the right answer apparently as Hikari smacked the teen upside his head. "None? Then how do you know what to do? What happens if we all fall off?" Roshi merely laughed it off and affectionately tapped Wooster's head with his foot. "Worst case scenario," he replied. "Then this big guy dives under and saves you, and me if need be. That's the advantage of using him instead of a real board, right Wooster?"

"Kero Kero!" Wooster happily croaked in reply. "Wow," Hikari said in disbelief. "I never expected you to be capable of ever thinking something out Roshi!" Roshi sweatdropped as Tsuki snickered at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "You guys think I'm an idiot or something?"

"A complete idiot," Hikari answered bluntly, causing Tsuki and Wooster to laugh even louder. An anger vein popped in Roshi's forehead as he resisted the urge to throw Tsuki into the ocean, knowing that Hikari would only throw him in afterward. Instead, he took his sunglasses out of his pocket, put them on and grinned. "Better hold on tight," he warned. "This is gonna get really gnarly!"

"Now just my back Oda," Jezebel said as she layed down on her beach towel. She layed flat on her stomach and undid her bikini strap. "If I feel your hands going south, you're dead." Doing his best not to faint, Oda grabbed the bottle and nodded. "But of course Jezebel-chan," he swooned. "Unlike _some_ pervert, I would never even dream of doing such disgusting actions!" He began to rub the lotion into her skin when he looked up and saw the waves. "Wow," he said.

"Whoo-hoo!"

The next sight that Oda and Jezebel saw was Roshi, Hikari, and Tsuki riding on top of Wooster like he was a surfboard. Hikari squealed in delight as she held onto Roshi's middle. "You were right Roshi!" she shouted. "This is incredible!"

Roshi laughed despite Tsuki's claws digging into his forehead. "Told ya!" he shouted back. "Now don't let go! We're gonna shoot that curl over there!" Watching this, Oda began to shout out in jealousy. "Dammit Roshi! You're only doing this so Hikari-chan has to hold you tight!" While he was waving his hands around, at the same time, he was squirting the lotion everywhere, much to Jezebel's annoyance.

"Oda," she said trying to keep herself from losing her temper. He clearly didn't hear her, due to his continuous tirade. "I swear Roshi!" he shouted. "You do this kind of stuff just to piss me off! And it's working!" Seeing as Oda wasn't about to stop, Jezebel sighed and tied her top back up. "Geez," she said standing up. "Oda," she said tapping his shoulder, causing him to turn around. "Shut up!" she yelled placing her open palm over his mouth, turning it to glass as well as the entire bottom half of his face.

"Jezebel!" Cheri scolded from the volleyball net. She had just served it to Daisuke who was fumbling around trying to hit it back. "Don't change our nakama to glass statues!" Cheri said disapprovingly. Jezebel simply shrugged it off. "Relax," she said nonchalantly. "Animate objects never stay glass forever. It's only inanimate objects that stay that way permanently." It was true. As she was saying this, Oda's face was slowly but surely, changing back to human flesh.

"Jezebel-chan forgive me!" he groveled bowing to her. "Just, don't waste any of my suntan lotion next time," Jezebel mumbled while sweatdropping. She now went back down to lay on her back, soaking up sunshine. "Cheri-san," Daisuke piped up. Oda and Cheri turned around to see the doctor's face covered with a few bruises. "I think I better sit the next came out. Perhaps Oda-kun can take over?"

"Sure," Cheri said taking the ball back. "You know, when you said you weren't all that good, I didn't think you'd be _that _bad." Daisuke laughed sheepishly, but stopped when he saw a shadow overhead. The three looked up. "Is that a News Ku?" Oda wondered aloud. He almost instantly got his answer when a rolled up newspaper fell right onto his head. "That'd be a yes," Daisuke answered. Cheri took the newspaper and opened it up. "Well at least we don't have to pay for it," she said skimming through it, with a few papers falling out.

"Huh," Oda said picking them up. "I wonder what these are." He peered over them and his jaw hit the ground. Jezebel noticed this and walked over to the others. "What's wrong Oda?" she asked. He didn't say anthing, but rather showed her what he was holding. Jezzie read them all over and paled. By this point, Cheri and Daisuke had taken a look as well and were both shocked, the latter being more surprised. Only Jezzie could say something now.

"No way!"

As this was happening, on another island in the North Blue, where a marine station was located, Roshi's old two friends, Danma and Yoiko were looking at six brand new wanted posters on the bulletin board. Danma was grinning, quite similar to Roshi's signature grin. "Guess we really shouldn't be so surprised," he said taking one of the posters down. "Considering it's him, I'm not too surprised at the amount."

"But just look at these people," Yoiko said taking down another poster. "Are they all really his new friends?"

After not only escaping capture, sneaking onboard a marine battleship, and defeating some of the top officers, the entire North Star pirate crew, with the exceptions of Tsuki and Wooster, had each received a considerbly high bounty for rookie pirates. Every one of them had been given a bounty to match their strength according to the marines.

Jezebel was the first on the board with the lowest bounty out of the six. It appeared that she actually noticed the marines' photographer as it looked like she had purposely stuck a pose. She was looking at the camera, giving a wink with her left eye and had her tongue sticking out playfully. The poster read: Jezebel "Glass Bead" Monet, with a bounty of 10 million beri, her nickname alluding to not only her Glass-Glass powers, but the numerous glass beads she had adorned in her hair.

Daisuke was next with his bounty being 12 million beri. Obviously when the picture was taken, he was still Warusuke, so his crewmembers thought the way he looked was only natural for him. It had been taken right before he had attacked Briar for the last time. He was wearing a sinister smirk on his face and his arms were crossed, his hands each holding a vial filled with the Igneus Venenum. Due to Warsuke's violent nature, and the fact that he was wearing his lab coat, the marines had dubbed him, Daisuke "Witch Doctor" Susumu.

Hikari's bounty was up next and was quite a bit bigger than Daisuke's. Even though she hadn't noticed the camera and therefore didn't pose like Jezzie, people had thought she did. Her picture showed her licking the blood from one of the scratches that were made from Diana's cat claws. That act, and her Blood-Blood powers were the reason behind her nickname. To the marines, she was now known as Hikari "Blood Demon" Kitaoji, with a bounty of 19 million beri.

Cheri, due to already being branded a criminal by the marines before and being considered the third strongest out of the group, had been given the third highest bounty of 26 million beri. Her poster was reading, Cheri "Poison" Grove. Her nickname was most likely referring to her fighting style. It was because of the effects that the Pressure Kenpo had on the marines. With one attack causing deafness, another causing blindness, and one knocking several weak marines out, they had compared her moves to the effects that different poisons could have on people. Her picture was taken as she was strinking down Lieutenant Niko.

Oda, having been more involved with assissting Roshi to defeat the strongest marine on the entire ship, was given the second highest bounty of a whopping amount of 31 million beri. He had now been dubbed Oda "Pirate Gentleman" Penn, due to his wearing a suit. Surprisingly, the photographer had captured him right as he was switching his glasses out with his goggles. Ironically enough, many of the young female marines had thought he looked handsome without anything covering his eyes.

Finally, was Roshi's wanted poster. Due to fleeing capture from Shirley, helping Jezzie break Cheri out of her cell, knocking out two marines, one of them being their leader, Roshi had been labled as the instigator for the entire incident. Like Jezzie, Roshi had noticed the photographer and purposely posed for the picture. He had slung his hammer over his right shoulder, and he was giving the peace sign with his left hand. He had also put his sunglasses over his eyes in an attempt to make himself look cool. Naturally, his bounty was the highest, with a grand total of 35 million beri. He was also being called Roshi "Cobalt Star" Narusegawa because of the tattoo on his left cheek.

Danma smirked. "The way he's going," he told Yoiko. "I have no doubt he's gonna make it big. I can't wait to fight him again." Yoiko nodded in agreement and smiled warmly at Roshi's poster. "If nothing else," she said. "I'm glad he's having fun and found some new friends."

"You two lovebirds shirking your responsibilities?" a voice spoke up from behind them. The pair turned around to see a tall, lean man with spikey black hair wearing a white hoodie with the marines' insignia printed onto hit. A cigarette was hanging from his mouth and a large axe was strapped to his back. "Captain O'Brian," Danma and Yoiko said together. O'Brian greeted them with a kind smile. "Ah young love," he said filled with nostalgia. "You two remind me of Athena when we were your age. To be young again."

Yoiko was blushing but she waved him off. "Cut it out Captain," she said. "You're only in your thirties, that's not old." The captain took a drag from his cigarette before speaking. "Well look, you both better pack your bags. Now that you're under my command, I'm taking you to a special place to further your training."

"Where?"

O'Brian took another cigarette out of his pocket as he walked off. "The same destination as that buddy of yours and his pals have," he replied. "The Grand Line."

Back at Pineapple Island, after a wave had knocked them off of Wooster, Roshi had to carry Hikari back in his arms, Tsuki being in Hikari's arms. Wooster was trailing right after them, feeling guilty even though the wave wasn't his fault. "That was great!" Hikari exclaimed. "Let's do it again!"

"Sure thing," Roshi replied putting her down. "But let's see what the others are all looking at." The four of them walked over and jumped up in surprise. "We're wanted?" they shouted out. Their friends all nodded. Oda, having recovered from his shock first, stepped up to Roshi and showed him his poster. "Kuu kuu kuu, yup," he said. "Check it out Roshi, you've got one of the highest bounties in the North Blue!"

"All right!" Roshi cheered excitedly. He gave Oda a high five. "We're really stepping up, ain't we partner?" he asked his first mate. Daisuke wouldn't stop looking at his own poster. "This is improbable," he said with a puzzled tone. "How could I possibly receive a bounty? And one so high!"

"It's not that high Daisuke-san," Hikari said taking some of the posters from Cheri. "But man, why couldn't I get a higher bounty?" Jezzie sighed. "So I have a price on my head too," she said sounding a little disappointed. "But at least the picture's cute."

Cheri smiled. "With bounties this high, they'll be hunters coming at us from all over," she said. "And that means new challenges and new ways to get stronger, right Roshi?" The captain nodded furiously nodded in agreement. He then looked over at his pets, both of whom were sad that neither one of them got a wanted poster. "Well that's what you two get for sleeping while I was getting kidnapped," he said. Hikari smacked his arm. "Don't be mean to them, it's not their fault," she scolded. Roshi scoffed. "Please. Those two sleep more than I do. No small feat, I assure you."

Later that day, while the crew was departing from the island, Roshi had called everyone out onto the deck again. "Let's hope this announcement isn't like his last one," Jezzie joked to Hikari, who snapped back, "Not funny."

Roshi walked out of his room with the thing he had bought back at Micqueot. It was a guitar, a blue one that had a few small yellow stars decorating it. "Today was a great day you guys," he told everyone. "We're only a few steps away from the Grand Line now, and I think we oughta celebrate."

"Roshi-kun, you never told us you knew how to play guitar," Daisuke observed before moving a chess piece. "Checkmate, Oda-kun." Oda cringed in frustration. "Aw man, not again!" the black-haired boy complained. "Anyway," Roshi spoke up to get their attention back. "I was saving the guitar for a special occasion. I can play the violin too, but I prefer this a lot more."

"You're right," Jezzie agreed. "The violin's an instrument of grace and elegance, two things you lack." Hikari, looking excited at the idea of playing music, asked, "So what are you gonna sing Cappy?" Roshi began to strum the guitar as he spoke. "The man who wrote this song may have been just bones, but he had plenty of soul! Please listen to this: Bone to be Wild!"

* * *

And lo, this arc's finished up. Be sure to stick around for the next one kiddies! Same Munchlax time, same Jr. channel! Please review, and seriously you guys, I'd like each and every one of you to really think about the romance thing. I believe it'll really help developing everyone's character. And to TDIfan288, providing you're still reading this story, I know Oda's epithet was supposed to be the Crimson Author, but I believe Pirate Gentleman suits him better. Besides, Crimson, was kinda already taken by a certain Bomber. One last thing, here's a preview of the next arc:

As the crew makes its final stop before the Grand Line, a few revelations are made. There's yet another person who is out to find Roshi, but this time however, he doesn't want to kill him. Join Cobalt Star and his gang as they find out about Roshi's heritage and the reason he's possessed a tattoo of a star since he was an infant. And all this while in a city with its own marine base no doubt! Don't miss it!

Happy Thanksgiving!

Later~


	23. Lucky Number Seven

**All right. Time for the new arc! Like I said, without him having an actual flashback until the end, you guys get to learn a lot about Roshi and his heritage this time around. But unfortunately, this chapter'll be pretty short. *shrugs* Oh well!**

**Oh! I am so happy! Monday is St. Nicholaus Day!**

**I don't expect too many of you guys to know what that is. Lemme just say it's an awesome German holiday involving chocolate!**

**

* * *

**

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 23: Lucky Number Seven**

**

* * *

**

One day, very early in the morning on the Grand Line, something happened. A meeting of sorts had taken place on a small, secluded island that was mainly covered by large trees. Five people stood surrounding a tree stump. On that stump, were the wanted posters of none other than the North Star pirate crew. For one reason or another, Roshi's poster seemed to be the one the people were focusing on. His was placed in the center with a dagger keeping it pinned to the wood.

One stepped forward from the shadows and spoke up. "I couldn't help but notice," she said in a quiet voice. "But Gaara isn't here. Anyone know why?" Without the shade from the trees obscuring her face, she could be seen more clearly. She looked to be a young, beautiful woman with long brown hair. She was wearing a white lab coat, not unlike Daisuke's, over a pink blouse and slender purple pants. All ten of her fingers each sported a jeweled ring, and around her neck was a purple tie patterned with pink cherry blossoms.

Another one of the pirates stepped forward. This one was a woman as well and looked a bit similar to the first. "Knowing him, he's probably off kicking some poor sucker's ass," she said in a gruff manner. This woman also had brown hair, though her's seemed to be shorter and was gathered into two Chinese-style buns, one on each side of her head. For a shirt, she sported a green tangzhuang with white down the middle. She also wore a black sash around her waist along with green pants and black shoes. Her hands were wrapped in bandages like Cheri's.

A third person stepped forward, this time a man. He looked to be a very strong man evidenced by his muscled build. He was dressed in a dark green colored jinbei, with the kanji for the word swordsman printed on the top. He also wore a yellow sash around his waist and a pair of geta sandals were on his feet. Tucked on both the left and right side of his sash was a katana and a bisento befitting his size was strapped to his back. All in all, he looked to be a much stronger swordsman than Oda, his face sporting at least three scars.

"Don't worry about Gaara you guys," he said with a smile. "When I told him what my old nakama Lowell told me, he just had to go and see it for himself. Can't really say I blame him."

A third woman now made her way out of the shadows. Unlike the other three people who all had brown hair, she had long black hair with pins shaped like sunflowers keeping it in place. "I'm still surprised you let him leave Utakata," she said. "Someone as strong as him giving up a pirate's life? It sounds illogical when talking about _your_ crew." This woman seemed to be on the brainy side. If not for the large glasses on her face, then by the book she was carrying under her arm. She also wore a short, light green dress that was closed by laces that had sunflower-shaped buttons, an open yellow sweater and brown high-heeled boots.

"Eh?" The fifth voice nasally boomed out. "Yugito-chan, don't tell me you honestly expected Utakata-chan to stand in the way of Lowell-chan and Carmen-chan's love?" At first glance, the person may have looked like another woman, but he was in fact, actually a man. The reason why he may have been mistaken as a woman was most likely because his face was covered in makeup, the purple mascara around his eyes nearly resembled a panda's spots. He was wearing an open, black and white furisode and a large, red obi. His black hair was longer than any of the women's, trailing down his back and to his waist.

For whatever the reason was, all of them had a bandage on either their right or left cheek, depending on the person.

The crossdresser placed his hands on the shoulders of the one he addressed as Yugito. He began to shake her a bit, almost violently. "You can't tell me that you're losing your faith in love Yugito-chan! Heehaw!" he carried on. "Aren't you and Leo-chan doing well in your relationship?" It was obvious that Yugito was definitely not enjoying what the okama was doing. She slammed her book into his face. "Shut up Yagura! I hate it when you overreact!"

Yagura backed off after she lifted the book off his face, mumbling that she had smeared his lipstick. The woman in the lab coat spoke up, "Leo? Leo Yutaka your shipwright? When did you start dating him?" Yugito's face now immediately flushed red. She pressed her book to her chest, now a little embarrassed. She didn't want the focus to be on her that moment.

The woman who looked like a martial artist flicked the woman in the lab coat on the back of her head. "Don't pry Fu," she scolded. "Not unless you wanna end up like Yagura." The woman now known as Fu glared at her. She flicked her right on the nose. "I was just curious Han," she replied. "Just because you can't find a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't just ask Yugito about hers!"

Han's face now flared up with anger. She began to butt heads with Fu, literally. "I can too get a boyfriend!" she snapped almost defensively. "It's just nearly all the men I know are just assholes!"

Utakata put two of his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. All the others were now silent, staring at him with eyes of respect. "Enough," he said sternly. "We're getting off track here, we need to focus!" He directed his finger toward Roshi and his crew's posters on the tree stump. "This is the subject of today's meeting. Let's discuss this and make it quick. After all, we each have a crew to get back to."

Back in the North Blue on the Little Dipper, the North Star Pirates had finally docked at a new island after four days. Eigyou Bazaar, a small metropolis that was known for being a stopping point for people who wanted to travel to the Grand Line. It wasn't unlike Loguetown in the East Blue. The problem for pirates though, was that a Marine Base was stationed there as well.

"All right you guys," Hikari called when everyone had stepped on deck. "We have the whole day here to pick up supplies and anything else we might need or want. Let's go and meet back up here around 5:30. Go to Jezzie-chan for your allowances." Ever since Jezzie and Cheri had joined the crew, Jezzie had taken the liberty of handling the money onto herself. After finding out how willing Roshi was to give a jewel away, it seemed only logical. Jezzie was better than everyone else at math anyway.

"Here you go," the pink-haired girl said as she gave Roshi his. "Try not to spend it on something stupid." The captain scoffed as he pocketed his cash. "Well now you know I have to. Tsuki! Wooster! Let's go!"

However, before the pirate and his pets could hop off the ship, they were yanked right back onto the deck. Roshi turned around to see Cheri hanging on the collar of his shirt. Hikari had caught Tsuki in her arms and Oda had pulled Wooster back by the hood of his coat. "Sorry Cappy," Hikari said. She placed the bear cub on his owner's head. "But you're not going anywhere without a babysitter."

"Babysitter?"

Without a doubt, that last remark had pissed Roshi off. He shook Cheri's grip loose from his and stood back up. "I don't need a babysitter," he said defiantly. Jezzie had now walked over to them and flicked Roshi on the nose. "According to what everyone has told me and Cheri, you do,"she said before hopping off Dipper. "So sorry," she called. "But that's the way things go!"

Roshi glared after her. Daisuke was just about to go too before Roshi called him out. "Daisuke! You don't think I need a babysitter, do you?" Daisuke had been hoping not to get dragged into such a coversation. He sheepishly scratched the back of the head as he turned around. "Forgive me Roshi-kun," he said apologetically. "But you do have a penchant for getting yourself into trouble."

Roshi nearly fell over at that. Daisuke quickly took advantage of the oppurtunity and left as well. "My apologies Roshi-kun!" he called back. Oda smacked Roshi on the head. "Quit being so melodramatic man," he said. "You've just proven yourself to be too immature to go off on your own." Roshi got back up and smacked Oda right back.

"_I'm _immature?" he demanded. "Why the heck should I need to be looked after? You're the youngest and you're the shortest!" Oda was now raising his fist to Roshi, not backing down in the least. "I am not the shortest!" he shot back. At seventeen, he was willing to admit that he was younger than everyone else. But, that didn't mean he wanted to admit being shorter than everyone too.

Roshi pushed Oda over to where Hikari was. "Just look," he said matter-of-factly. "Even Hikari's a few inches above you!" Oda was about to deny that, but then he took notice at Hikari. She actually _was _about two inches taller than him. She apologetically smiled at him. "Sorry Oda-san, but I am taller than you."

Oda simply turned back on Roshi. "Whatever," he said. "Size and age have noting to do with maturity, which you severely lack!" Roshi would've gone on, but Cheri pulled him back. "Don't worry you guys," she told Oda and Hikari. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy."

"Thanks Cheri-chan," they said together before departing and then each going off into a different direction. Roshi crossed his arms and pouted. "This is so unfair!" he complained. "Sure I got captured last time we were at a big city, but that wasn't my fault!" Cheri sighed. It seems that luck hadn't been in her favor when she picked the shortest straw earlier that day. But, she wasn't about to let Roshi's complaining ruin her day. She just had to make the best out of things.

"Hey," she said walking over to Roshi. "It'll be fine. Just don't think of it as babysitting. Think of it as me just hanging out with you." Roshi didn't look impressed at first, but gradually grinned. "All right," he said. He hopped off the ship with his two pets right behind him. "Then let's go!" Cheri followed suit and joined him. "So where do you wanna go?" she asked. Roshi pointed his thumb at Wooster's direction. "I promised this big guy I'd go buy him a toy today."

"A toy?" Cheri asked. It seemed as though even if Roshi wanted people to think he was mature, he didn't want to act mature. Roshi shrugged. "Well I have no choice," he said. "I can't have him always playing with my hammer. I might need it."

"Well at least you're thinking practically," Cheri said. On that note, they all left for the nearest toy store.

Little did any of them know that they were being watched. On a building in town, a figure in a black cloak had their eyes on them, peering at them through a spyglass. He smiled to himself as he put the spyglass down. He searched through his cloak's pockets until he found he was looking for. Taking a single cigarette out of a pack, he lit it with a silver lighter and took a small drag.

"So lucky number seven's finally arrived," he said to himself. He chuckled at little. "Gohahaha, the old man's probably gonna put the poor kid through the wringer before the day's done. I'd go watch, but I can't afford to let myself be seen, not yet."

He stood up and picked up what looked to be a Khakkara staff. Slinging it over his shoulder he uttered a single word, "Soru." And with that, he vanished.

* * *

Man this chapter was sooooo short. :[ Sorry guys. But to make it up to you, I'll make the next few chapters nice and long like you all like. You all know what to do; the 3 R's. Bye-bye for now!

Later~


	24. Marine Commodore Petra Mundi

**So sorry for taking so long with this chapter, my dear friends! The end of the first half of the school year is always a hassle, even though I didn't have to take final exams. There was still plenty of last minute homework I had to turn in.**

**Since I was so relieved of not having to go to school, I took Thursday off. Now, I write very early Friday morning. Later on my bro-bro and I are gonna go see Yogi Bear, which will be sweet!**

**As much as I wanted to do a Christmas omake as my first one, unfortunately there aren't enough North Stars right now. That's why I inform you to please look forward to a Beyond the Sea version of a Christmas Carol next year once the crew's expanded. By that time, there will be 10 people and 3 animals so it'll be perfect.**

**...I just spoiled things for some of you didn't I?**

***look of shock* So careless!**

**

* * *

**

Beyond the Sea

**Chapter 24: Marine Commodore Petra Mundi**

* * *

"Get out of my shop and stay out!" an angry man said. Cheri gracefully bowed in apology while Roshi nonchalantly walked out with Tsuki and Wooster trailing after him. "I am very sorry for my friend's actions," she apologized. "I'll make sure to keep him away from your store." The man glared at Roshi and crossed his arms. "For his sake you better," he angrily retorted. "I catch you and that brat anywhere near my shop again and I'm reporting him to the police!"

Cheri bowed in apology once more as the man stomped back into his store. Straightening back up, she turned to give Roshi a glare of her own. "You really are hopeless Roshi," she said. Roshi simply tried to look cute and innocent even though he had a pretty good feeling Cheri wouldn't fall for it. He was right as the young woman threw a fast punch into his face. "Owie!"

Like he had said, Roshi had led them to a toy store to get something for Wooster. After looking around a few rows he found the perfect thing. "Yo-yos?" Cheri had asked when Roshi held one up. "Yup," he replied. "Wooster'll like these, I can teach him all the tricks I learned as a kid!" He unraveled the one he held to demonstrate. Wooster, who held two yo-yos in each of his webbed hands watched intensely. Tsuki on the other hand, was hiding on one of the top shelves having been mistook for a real teddy bear by a group of little girls. He had been desperately trying to lose their attention by throwing actual stuffed toys at them.

"Just watch," Roshi said. "The Around-the-World!" Cheri doubted Roshi could actually do the trick. She assumed that the yo-yo string would most likely snap as soon as he started. Instead however, Roshi actually could do the trick, spinning it in the air like an expert. "Not bad Roshi," she said both impressed and surprised. Roshi chuckled. "It's nothing."

Unfortunately, Cheri was eventually right. For as Roshi increased the speed of the spin, the string did snap and sent the yo-yo flying. As bad luck would have it, it crashed right into a porcelain ballerina that was on display in the front. Needless to say, the shopkeeper was furious. The fact that he was still willing to let Wooster buy the four yo-yos he had picked out was nothing short of a miracle.

Cheri crossed her arms in frustration as Roshi picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. "Geez," she grumbled. "Everyone else was right to warn me. Are you always so insistent on getting into trouble Roshi?" Now Roshi crossed his arms, but more in sheepishness than anger. "It's not my fault," he protested. "I don't get into trouble. Trouble gets into me."

He then felt a sharp pain as Cheri yanked him by his hair and began to lead him away from the toy store. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for a second," she told him sternly. Roshi now scratched his head in confusion. "Wait, weren't you watching me when I broke that statue?"

"Shut up."

Roshi's pets slowly lagged behind. Wooster had already gotten himself tangled up in one of the yo-yo strings with Tsuki having a field day trying to undo it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Daisuke was having similar problems with Oda. The second he had seen a few pretty girls, he sped off to do his usual thing. "Beautiful ladies," he swooned. "Would either one of you be interested in going out with me? I can promise a lovely time!" The two girls he was attempting to speak to, were instead talking to Daisuke. "How long before your friend realizes he's talking to a lamp post?"

Daisuke nervously laughed. "Please don't mind him," he told the girls. "His eyes are myopic and he often forgets his glasses." The doctor finished with a sigh. This was the third time Oda had done this just that day. One of the girls looked back at Oda. "Too bad," she said. "He is kinda cute, but if he always forgets to put on his glasses, it'd be a pain to talk to someone who can't see."

Her friend agreed and the two left. Daisuke bid them good-bye as he walked over to Oda, who was still talking to the lamp post. He sighed once more before reaching into Oda's back pocket. "Honestly Oda-kun must you remove your glasses every single time you go to talk to women?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't if I had a cooler pair of glasses!" Oda replied. "Why don't you?" The boy swiped his glasses from Daisuke and put them on. "But these are the only ones that fit my prescription! Can't you help me at all? You're a doctor!"

"Sorry," the said doctor replied. "But I'm afraid I only know the basics of optometry. To correct your vision with a surgery is a more advanced level." Oda slumped in defeat. Daisuke tried to lift his spirits. "Maybe if I can procure enough books on the subject, perhaps I'll learn how," he offered.

Oda stood back to his full height. He was about to reply when he noticed where the two of them were at that moment. "Let's talk about it later," he said. He grabbed Daisuke's arm and started to drag him away. "It won't be good for wanted men like ourselves to be around here." Daisuke was puzzled. He looked around and soon saw what Oda was talking about. They had only been a few doors down from Eigyou Bazaar's own marine base. Even though Daisuke had no idea on why he himself had a bounty, he knew if any of the North Stars were noticed, results would be disastrous.

Little did either Oda or Daisuke know, that inside the building, their very own crew had become quite the topic of interest among some of the marines. Several of the younger recruits and apprentices were staring at Roshi's wanted poster. "Amazing," they all said. "What do you mean?" a voice spoke up from behind them. They all quickly turned around and gave a salute. "Lieutenant Commander Bosch!"

A tall, slender man walked up to them. His face had very weasel-like features, the most prominent being his long nose. He was wearing a white suit over a grey shirt and his black hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail. Bosch took down Roshi's poster as well as the other North Stars'. "You kids get impressed over every little thing," he said. "It's not like any of these rookies have the highest bounty in North Blue or anything."

"But Commander," one of the apprentices protested. "We've never seen people with first bounties this high before! How can we not be impressed? Straw Hat Luffy's even wasn't as high as this Cobalt Star pirate!" Bosch chuckled as he patted the young man's head. "You guys are getting worked up over nothing. I guarantee that if we can't take these people out, the Grand Line'll do 'em in."

As he walked away a few of the apprentices were contemplating what he had just told them. "Maybe he's right," one said. "We've never even seen any of these pirates before so why are we getting worked up?"

"Don't be stupid!" a second one snapped. "He's just an old man! What does he know?" The third, a young woman smacked him over the head. "You watch your mouth!" she scolded. "Commander Bosch may not have the highest rank, but he knows what he's talking about!"

"Why should I?"

"Because," the girl continued. "There's no other marine here or anywhere else that Commodore Mundi trusts more." The first apprentice gulped nervously. "You, you mean Mount Mundi?" he asked. "The one who captured over one hundred pirates in one setting?" The girl shot him a blank look. "How many marines do you know who are called 'Mount Mundi?"

As this conversation was going on, another one was happening inside the office of the marine they were speaking of, Commodore Petra Mundi. Mundi was a very large man clearly in both height and weight. He stood over nine feet tall and had the build of that of a sumo wrestler. He wore a dark grey, pinstripe, double breasted under his officer's coat. His brown hair was receding a bit, but what was there was pulled into a small ponytail. His also sported a trimmed mustache and beard, and his face was covered in a few moles and his lips were a bit large similar to that of a fish.

Currently, he was looking over the North Stars' bounties himself, particularly Roshi's. "So why did you want me to see these?" he asked. The question was directed at a small woman with a large head disproportionate to her body. Her blond hair was woven into small braids and on each of her shoulders and the top of her head was a Baby Transponder Snail. She leaned her head to the Snail on her left shoulder. "The recruits are gossiping about you again," she said.

"They're always gossiping about me," Mundi replied plainly. "And I ask again, why did you want me to see these Sybil?" The woman now known by name as Sybil, got up from her seat and took the posters back. She raised her rectangular glasses up to her eyes. "Doesn't the captain of this crew look just a bit familiar to you?"

"If you're talking about the old man who used to call me a brat in front of my superior officers, I could care less." He took back Roshi's poster and placed next to a different poster on his desk, unseen to the room being dimly lit. "Just because this rookie's bounty is half of what Jiraiya's still is, doesn't mean I need to bother myself with him."

Bosch walked in and greeted Mundi and Sybil. "Hey Petra-san, Sybil-san." He took a look at the posters they were holding. "You guys too?" he asked. "They're not too bad for first timers are they?" Mundi shrugged. "Eh, I don't care," he replied. "What do you need Bosch-kun?"

"Apparently some pirates who have a grudge against you are outside," he answered. "Something about crushing their captain under a two ton boulder?" Mundi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Again?" he said with exasperation. "That's the fifth time this week." He headed toward the door. "Need me to come with?" Bosch offered.

Mundi waved him off as he walked out. "No thanks, I'll be back in about five to ten minutes." Sybil smiled. "Always the confident one. But not without reason I guess."

"I still can't believe you were able to talk that guy down to only 300 beri Jezzie-chan," Hikari praised. She and Jezebel were walking down the streets with quite a few shopping bags in their hands. Jezzie smiled. "You just got to know how to haggle with some men Hikari," she said back. She gave the younger girl a wink. "Plus, it helps when a man's stupid."

Hikari giggled. "You're horrible Jezzie-chan," she said. She looked ahead and saw a group of pirates all wielding weapons. "What's going on?" she wondered aloud. One person heard her and replied, "It's nothing. Just some bloodthirsty pirates craving revenge for the death of their captain. Nothing new."

"Nothing new?" Jezzie asked in disbelief. "Aren't you a little bit scared? They look dangerous!" The man laughed. "Obviously young lady, you've never seen the marines in this city. A majority of them hail from Fuijoka Village, a town where the marines are the cream of the crop."

Hikari thought about the place he just mentioned. "Fujioka Village," she said quietly. "Why does that place sound familiar?" The man went on to say, "Even though he's not from there, Commodore Petra Mundi can easily handle this in about a minute or two." Jezzie and Hikari looked at each other with confusion. "Petra Mundi?"

"Get the hell out here Mundi you bastard!" one of the pirates shouted. "Quit hiding in there and face us, or we'll tear this entire building to pieces!" The men behind him all roared in agreement and raised their weapons in the air. Petra Mundi stepped out just like they wanted with an incredibly bored look on his face. He looked at the leader of the pirates and yawned. "All right," he said. "I'm here so will you quit it will all the damn noise?"

"Shut up!" the pirate shouted. "You brutally mudered our beloved captain Rex! And we, the Rex Pirates will most definitely avenge him!" Mundi did not look impressed in the least. "You guys done?" he asked. "I want to get back inside in time for lunch." The pirate's anger immediately flared up at that remark. "You bastard!" He plunged his sabre straight into Mundi's stomach and his followers began shooting bullet after bullet.

Both of Hikari and Jezzie's pair of eyes widened in shock. "How can he possibly be standing?" Jezzie said. "He just took all those attacks at once!" Hikari looked on as well. No blood appeared at all, and the bullet holes all looked to be empty. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the pirates. The one who had stabbed Mundi looked up in surprise. "Wh-Why, why aren't you dead?"

Mundi's body suddenly seemed to change form. What was once flesh now became hard, brown, solid stone. "It seems you take after your captain," he said calmly. "He didn't know about my Rock-Rock Fruit powers either." He raised his right arm, which grew much larger, as if more rocks were packed onto it. "Fist of Stone." Mundi's entire arm rocketed from his shoulder like a cannonball and slammed into his attacker, who crashed into all of the other pirates. A cloud of dust erupted as the rock shattered, but as soon it settled, it revealed the entire group to be unconscious.

The small rocks levitated up off the ground and quickly joined back together to form to form Mundi's regular human arm. The arm then went back to its proper place connected to the rest of Mundi's body. He removed the sword from his stomach, leaving not a single trace of a wound and walked down to the defeated pirates.

He bent down to the leader and said, "The only reason I killed your captain was because he was threatening to kill a couple of kids. You pirates really do lack proper manners."

The man who had been talking to Jezebel and Hikari turned back to face them again. "You see?" he told them. "In a few minutes those pirates will be in jail cells where they belong. With marines like Commodore Mundi, we never have to worry about anything around here." He waved good-bye and left the two girls alone to gather their thoughts.

"Just, what was that?" Hikari asked. Jezzie set her bags down and crossed her arms. "That my dear Hikari, was a Logia Devil Fruit at work," she answered.

"Logia?"

Jezzie nodded. "You see, Devil Fruits can be divided into three different types: Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan," she explained. "You and I are Paramecia; the type of people who can do different kinds of things with our bodies. Zoans are capable of turning themselves into animals. And that man we just saw was a Logia, the rarest and most powerful; they draw their power from forces of nature!"

Hikari listened carefully. "You mean they can turn into different elements?" she asked. Jezebel nodded in confirmation. "Exactly. It's no wonder he was able to knock them out without breaking a single sweat." She looked back at the marine base. "Come on," she told her friend. "Let's get out of here before _we _get recognized as wanted pirates." Hikari agreed and they picked up their purchases and walked away.

"I never guessed you were so intelligent Jezzie-chan," Hikari praised. Jezebel smiled. "Please Kari, when you're a thief you gotta be as smart as I am or you're dead," she replied. "But I'm more surprised that you didn't know all this stuff already. After all, you yourself have Devil Fruit powers."

Hikari pouted. "I'm a navigator," she protested. "I study maps! Not fruits that turn people into hammers!"

Back with Cheri, she was standing outside a music store waiting for Roshi to finish his shopping, and quietly hoping he wouldn't destroy something else. Over half an hour had gone by and Wooster was stilled tangled up in the yo-yo. By this point Tsuki had given up trying to free him from it. He wanted to just cut it off with his claws, but Wooster swiftly knocked him aside. He wanted the new toys that Roshi had bought him to stay intact.

Roshi walked out of the store with a pair of headphones on his ears. "Thanks man," he called. Cheri crossed her arms and smiled. "Well it looks like I _can _let you go in some places by yourself." Roshi gave her a flatline expression at this. "I'll ignore that," he said. He switched on the headphones and started to snap his fingers. "I found some awesome Soul King music on these!"

He began to dance a little with Tsuki dancing along. Wooster tried to join them, but fell down as he was still tied up. "Come on Cheri," he said with a grin. "Don't make us dance by oursleves!" Cheri sweatdropped. "How am I supposed to dance to music only you can hear?" Roshi simply grabbed her arm to get her to dance. Cheri's brow furrowed. "Will you cut it out?" she said. "You're making both of us like idiots!" It was true. People were starting to stare, some even laughing.

"Come on Cheri!" Roshi said. "Just relax and have some fun!" Cheri had enough. She took her arm back and stepped a few paces back. "Will you just stop it already Thistle!" After hearing that, Roshi stopped dancing and turned his headphones off. He took them off and looked at Cheri curiously.

"Who's Thistle?"

* * *

All right! That's it for today! Next chapter, not only do we find out who Thistle is, but we also learn why Cheri called Roshi by that name and her backstory. I figure you guys deserve at least two or three chapters before Christmas and more than that before the year's up. I'll do my best! Starting by trying to update Monday or Tuesday. Read, relax and review!

Later~


	25. The Grove Family Fighters

**I meant to do this yesterday and I completely forgot! Oh well. Here it is folks, Cheri's backstory! Oh yeah and I really hate myself for forgetting to mention this part last chapter.**

**RedxAlert, the creator of Lowell Knight, Carmen and her grandpa, has a DevianArt account, allenxwalkersxenemy, and has done a majorly AWESOME portrait of Roshi. I couldn't've done a better one myself. I really couldn't. My drawing skills suck! A lot! Why else would I become a writer? It's like the reason I play the trumpet, because I can't sing!**

**Maybe if you guys ask really nicely I'll do another chapter the day after this one. And if you do something I ask later. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 25: The Grove Family Fighters**

"So, are you gonna tell me what that was all about or what?"

It was just a few minutes after they had left the music store, after Cheri had mistakenly called Roshi 'Thistle'. Currently, the two of them were sitting on a bench in the city's park. After finally untangling himself from the yo-yo strings, Wooster proved himself to be pretty apt at tricks. He was performing them in the street, Tsuki collecting coins in Roshi's cap. Needless to say, a five and a half foot tall frog performing with yo-yos could easily rake in some cash. Roshi could do Jezebel proud with such a scheme.

The captain himself was sitting next to Cheri, desperately trying to get his hair to stay down. Without his cap to cover it, it was standing up like a bunch of weeds. While most people would've laughed at such a sight, Cheri was not most people. She was sitting with her head down, staring at her feet.

"Come on," Roshi urged. "You can tell me. We are friends." Cheri slowly lifted her head and looked at him. It seemed as though as he wouldn't take no for an answer. That only reminded her of the person she was thinking of more. She let out a sigh. "If I tell you, can you promise not to tell the others?" Roshi nodded. "No problem," he replied. "Although I don't see why you shouldn't tell them. We're nakama, we can tell each other anything."

"Well, you may be right," she replied. "But to be honest, it hurts to remember when I lost my little brother." Roshi's eyes widened in surprise. "You have a little brother?" Cheri shook her head. "I _had_ a little brother," she corrected. "It goes back to when I was a little girl..."

_*Flashback*_

In the South Blue sea, one man was known far and wide for both his prowess as a martial artist, and his skill as a mangaka, Lemon Grove. After traveling from island upon island, competing in tournament after tournament, he returned back to his hometown where he started his own dojo. With enough time, that one small dojo grew into a chain of over a dozen dojos, each with a former top student of Lemon's being its master.

After retiring from fighting professionally, Lemon had become quite the family man. His wife, who unfortunately died from an illness, had left him with four children; three daughters and one young son.

Seventeen years ago, a six year old Cheri Grove was standing, peeking through the sliding door of her father's dojo, watching the teacher at work. Back then, Lemon Grove was a tall, muscular dark-skinned man with a large, yellow afro that had a small point that would stick up in the back, and an equally bushy, yellow mustache. At the moment, he was disciplining two of his puplis after a fight had broken out.

"I don't give a damn who started it," he said sternly to his students. "There will be no arguing like that amongst yoursleves in my dojo! The only kind of fighting we do here, is sparring, to prepare you for upcoming tournaments!" The students began to protest. "But Sensei!"

WHAM!

WHAM!

Each one of them now had a large bump on their heads. Lemon crossed his arms and continued, "Don't even think about 'But Sensei'-ing me! I stand by what I said! No quarreling! My own daughters act more maturely than you two!" The students bowed in apology and hung their heads in shame. Lemon dismissed them and began to meditate by himself.

Cheri smiled to herself. "One day," she said quietly. "I'm gonna be strong just like Father." Two smaller girls walked up to her. "Onee-chan!" they chimed out together and made their sister jump. They were Cheri's younger twin sisters, Peaches and Blueberri. They looked nearly identical, with the exception of their afros, Peaches' being the largest and a pale pink in color, while Blueberri's was the smallest and a dark blue.

"I thought I told you two not to sneak up on me like that," Cheri hissed. The younger girls simultaneously bobbed their heads in confusion. "Did she tell you?" Peaches asked Blueberri. "I thought she told you," was the answer. Cheri shushed them. "Quiet! I wanna see Father at work!"

"Then wouldn't it be better if you came inside rather than peek through the door?" Lemon surprised all three of his daughters as he slid the door open all the way. He picked Cheri up in one arm and managed to pick the twins up in the other. "I was wondering where you were hiding," he said cheerfully. "Where's your brother?" All three girls giggled. "You know he's taking his nap Father," the twins chimed out. "Oh yeah, keep forgetting he's the baby," Lemon replied.

All of them laughed. Even without a mother, they all were very happy to have each other, including the baby boy Thistle. Cheri truly adored and admired her father. There was no other person she looked up more to.

However, as the years went by, her attitude towards her father underwent quite a few changes. As it turns out, he wasn't exactly the proficient fighter his manga led people to believe. After watching him, studying his technique, and sparring with him a time or two, Cheri realized his skill was average at best. His poular manga had glorified his own reputation and had some folks even believing that he was the strongest man in South Blue, but Cheri knew better.

By this time, she was sixteen, and had become a much better fighter than her father ever had been. This was due to the fact that she had secretly been training under several other sensei for a few years now to further her skills.

"And the winner is Cheri Grove!"

An incredibly large and muscular man fell at the teenaged Cheri's feet. She cracked her knuckles as she looked down at him unimpressed. "Geez," she said. "With all that boasting, you'd think he'd put up more of a fight." This had become a regular routine for Cheri. Ever since she was at a young age of ten years old she had competed in numerous martial arts tournaments. With all her training, she could easily escalate to the top of whichever one she participated in, as the only female competitor no less. She did remember there being one opponent she couldn't defeat, but that was another story.

"Congratulations Miss Grove," the emcee said as he vigorously shook her hand. "That's the fourth tournament you've won this month isn't it?" Cheri took her hand back and replied, "It could've been fifth, but last week's tournament was cancelled due to rain."

"Could've been?" the emcee said incredulously. "I think you mean _would've_ been! After all you are Lemon Grove's daughter, a champ just like your dad!" He then looked around to see that Cheri had started to walk off while he was talking. "Wait!" he called. "Don't you want your prize money Miss Grove?" Cheri didn't look back but shook her head. "Keep it," she called back. "Better yet, donate it! I don't need it."

As she returned to the dojo, she came to see her two sisters sparring with each other. "Have either one of you seen Thistle?" she asked. Peaches ducked down to dodge a kick from Blueberri. "I think he's teaching a class right now," she replied before sweeping her legs under her sister's. Bluberri saw this and jumped up into the air. "Yeah," she agreed. "By now it should be just about over." She managed to avoid that attack, but didn't expect Peaches to throw an uppercut her way as she was sent flying back. "I'll get you for that!"

Cheri nodded and went out to the backyard. As she got there she saw a sight that filled her with nostalgia. A thirteen year old Thistle Grove, his white afro pushed back by the wide headband he wore and dressed in a purple and grey karategi. As he was growing up, the boy showed a natural talent for the martial arts just like his eldest sister. His skill had advanced that while he wasn't on Cheri's level yet, he had surpassed both Peaches and Blueberri.

That was the reason why their father had decided to let him teach a number of the younger students himself. At the moment, he was scolding two of his students for accusing each other of cheating while sparring. "Thistle-sensei," one whined. "I'm telling you that he doesn't fight fairly!" The other was quick to defend himself. "Nuh-uh!" he protested. "He's the one who cheats, he always cheats!"

WHAM!

WHAM!

Just like his father, Thistle absolutely prohibited fighting and bullying. When the students got to squabbling, he was quick to deal out swift punishments. "No more fighting!" he shouted. He dismissed them with a groan. But the minute he saw Cheri, his mood brightened considerably. "Onee-chan!" he called running over to her. Without a doubt, those two shared a good relationship with each other. To Thistle, Cheri was more than just a big sister, but also a kind of motherly figure to him.

"Students giving you grief again Thistle-sensei?" Cheri teased. Needless to say, Cheri also cared very much for her younger brother. Sensei was a name that his students began to call him, and Cheri would sometimes call him that as a term of endearment.

The boy nodded. "Yeah," he said. "But just like Father, I can handle it!" Cheri resisted the urge to groan. Just like she had, Thistle idolized their father whole-heartedly, only he hadn't realized who he really was yet. Even though deep down Cheri still loved her father, lately she hadn't found herself liking him all that much.

Cheri pulled Thistle's headband down over his eyes as her own personal way of teasing him. "Sure you can," she said in a sarcastic, yet playful manner. "Hey!" Thistle quickly pulled his headband up and made a face. "No fair Onee-chan! You're always doing that!" Cheri merely laughed it off as she began to walk into the dojo, Thistle following her.

"Hey Onee-chan," Thistle said as they go inside. "Can you help me with the Ring the Bell move?" Cheri looked at him confusedly. "Ring the Bell?" she repeated. "Isn't that move a little too advanced for you? You'd be better off with practicing Crush the Ants."

"But I've already mastered Crush the Ants Onee-chan!" Thistle stubbornly protested. "You know that! Please, I wanna learn a good move for the upcoming tourney!" Now Cheri was more confused than before. There wasn't another junior tournament scheduled for another month. "What tourney are you talking about?" Thistle reached into his back pocket and unrolled a poster. It read:

"The South Blue Bloody Knuckles Tournament, only two weeks away! Ages 13 and up permitted. In a match, loser must either surrender or die!"

Cheri stood up from where she was sitting and snatched the poster away. "What the hell?" she said in disbelief. "You're not ready for the Bloody Knuckles! I doubt that even I'm ready! What are you thinking?"

Thistle stood up and took the poster back. "I can handle it!" he said defiantly. "Father said I can do it and that's why he's entering me! So I can defeat the son of his rival!" Cheri sighed and left the room. She should've expected something like this.

Lemon was in his office, working on what appeared to be a new kind of sketch for his latest series when Cheri walked in. He looked up from it the minute she opened the door. "Ah Cheri, how can I help you?" Cheri simply closed the door behind her so no one could overhear what was about to be said. "What the hell are you thinking putting Thistle into that tournament?"

Lemon sighed and put the sketch away in a draw before getting up from his chair. "I knew you wouldn't take this well once you found out," he said. "Wouldn't take it well? Wouldn't take it well?" Cheri looked at her father in disgust. "How could you even think about doing something so stupid? People die in that tournament, it happens every year! And you actually think Thistle has a chance?"

Lemon didn't answer, but instead peered out the window to the backyard where he saw Thistle out there once again practicing his squats. "Just because someone may die doesn't mean it will be him," he said with a sense of pride. "If anyone's ready, it's my son."

"This is crazy!" Cheri protested. "If any of us has to compete, it should be me, not him!" Lemon looked at her, sighed and sat back down. "No," was all he said. Cheri wasn't about to just give up. She wanted a reason for such madness, and a damned good one. "Why the hell not Father? You've seen me fight, seen me win, I'm already better than you were at my age!"

"That's enough," Lemon said sternly. "You may be a great fighter Cheri, but when it comes right down to it, you are still just a girl." Cheri's fists slammed down on her father's desk. "Don't screw around with me!" she shouted. "That's honestly the best you can come up with?" Now Lemon was shown to becoming visibly angry. "As I said enough!" he shot back. "I am your father, and you will do as I say! Now leave me be!" Cheri was about to say something, but Lemon held up his hand to keep her silent. "Your brother will do fine as long as you remember to believe in him. Believe in him as I do and as your sisters do."

Cheri gave up and stomped out of the office, angry and upset at the same time. Lemon rubbed his forehead and took the paper he had been working on out of his desk. It revealed the rough sketches of two of the main protagonists of his latest manga. Their names were Cherry Cherry and Lil' This.

Cheri walked outside where Thistle had just finished his squat. He gave her a look of concern once he noticed her come out. "Is everything okay Onee-chan?" he asked. "I could hear you and Father arguing from out here. Was it something I did?" Cheri looked at his innocent face and her expression softened profoundly.

"No it's not your fault," she said patting him on his head. "I just think our father's being incredibly stupid and pigheaded is all." Thistle's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Our father? Being stupid?" he said in shock. He shook his head, causing his afro to bounce around as he did so. "That's crazy Onee-chan, you're crazy!"

Cheri smiled, but it quickly formed into a grimace. In a swift motion she embraced Thistle in a hug, taking him by surprise. "Sorry," she said. "I just can't help but worry. I still don't think you're ready for something like this." Thistle looked up at her and grinned. "It'll be fine Onee-chan," he said. "You'll see! Now quit frowning already!" He broke away from the hug and began to dance around. "Come on, cheer up and dance with me!"

Cheri's smile came back. She really did want to believe that everything would be all right. Thistle would fight in the tournament and even if he didn't win first, he'd most likely be in the top three.

Unfortunately, what really happened was the complete opposite. Thistle was killed in the second round by a last minute entry. His neck had been broken before he even had the chance to face the rival he had wanted to. The man who killed him was permanently banned from fighting forever. However, that didn't erase the sound of the youngest Grove's neck snapping haunting his family's memory.

The funeral was small, solemn, and quiet. Peaches and Blueberri were both bawling, holding each other tight as they mourned for their baby brother. Lemon appeared to have silently sob a little, but Cheri's grief was beyond tears.

After the service, Lemon went back to his office, claiming he had to get to work. That had done it for Cheri. She barged into her father's office to finally give the man what he deserved. Lemon's mouth opened but Cheri spoke first. "Don't talk, just listen. I've had more than enough with you Father. Building up your damn reputation over false pretenses, that's one thing I could live with. But now because of your stupid pride, we Thistle's dead and we can never get him back!" Lemon stood up and wiped his face. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Cheri took her stance, ready to go all out. "Fight me," was all she said. And so he did. It turned into a ferocious knock-down battle between two fierce fighters, but Cheri was clearly better. She had managed to beat him bloody and only sustain a few injuries herself. By the time it was over, the entire room was in ruin, the desk being crushed in half, the lamps shattered and the bookcases toppled over.

Lemon layed there in defeat gasping for breath and hacking up blood. He lifted his head as much as he could and uttered the words, "Get...out." But by the time he said that, he opened his eyes to see that she was already gone.

Since then, Cheri traveled from island to island, competing in tournaments, working as a part time bounty hunter, and even had a job as a bodyguard. Throughout those seven years, she eventually made her way from the South Blue to the North Blue. The truth is both Cheri and her father regret what happened the day Thistle died, but both were far too stubborn to admit it. Even though they did still care about each other, they both felt that the other didn't need to know that. At least not anytime soon.

_*End of Flashback*_

"And that's pretty much the whole story," Cheri finished. "All of it. I called you Thistle by accident because well, you really remind me of him Roshi. You talk like him, you do the same things he did, and with the exceptions of your guys' hair and skin colors, you even look like him." She had told her captain the entire story except for the part about her missing her dad and the rest of her family.

She opened her eyes and looked over to him but was a little taken aback with what she saw. "Waaaaah," Roshi sobbed. "That story's so sad!" He was crying into his shirt with both Tsuki and Wooster crying just as much. "Uh," Cheri said. "You, you really don't have to cry like that on my behalf Roshi." Roshi held up his hand. "Idiot!" he shouted. "I'm not crying! Even if you tell me such an emotional tale!" He somehow managed to bring his guitar out of nowhere and strummed it. "Please listen to this," he announced. "The Lost Martial Arts Warrior Thistle!"

Tsuki, Wooster, and a few people passing by all applauded, ready to listen. Cheri sweatdropped. "Okay, that's sweet but you're really overdoing it," she told him. Roshi blinked his eyes in confusion. He then decided to put his guitar away and pondered his next thought. "Hmm maybe," he looked at his pets. "What do you guys think?" Tsuki gave an approving nod and Wooster let out a happy, "Kero kero!"

Roshi nodded and stood up. He faced Cheri and while pointing at himself, he declared, "Right! Starting today Cheri, I'll be your little brother! I know I can't replace the one you lost, but who says you can't have another?"

"Wait. What?"

* * *

All right! That wraps up this one! I forgot what I was gonna have you guys do, so just forget it. If you ask really, really, REALLY nicely, I'll write up and upload Chapter 26 as your guys' Christmas present!

Later~


	26. Just Who Is That Old Man?

**All right. Ask and ye shall receive the 26th chapter as a Christmas present! Like I have asked you all before, who loves ya baby?**

**Now look I'm staying up late on Christmas Eve so you guys can get this in the morning so you'd better like it, OR ELSE!...Bom, bom, bom~**

**Lol I kid, I kid about that last part. Before we get this chapter rolling, I have another question to ask you guys. If you could take each and every one of the North Stars, Tsuki and Wooster included, and made them each a star of a Disney movie, what would the movies be? And I mean _good_ Disney movies, none of those computer-animated ones. Please answer this and I'll make sure to get you a new chapter before New Year's!**

**I just realized that with this chapter, I've almost finally caught up to my buddy Crazyman321! Good for me!...What? We can't be happy for Munchlax Jr.? Never mind. Lol**

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 26: Just Who Is That Old Man?**

"Goha ha! Just look at all this loot! I knew the yo-yos were a good idea!"

It was just a few minutes after Roshi had publicly declared to Cheri that he'd be her new little brother. At the moment, they were walking through the streets of the Eigyou Bazaar along with Roshi's pets to see if there was anything of interest to see before heading back to the Little Dipper. After performing with his new yo-yos, Wooster gave his master the profits that had been collected in his fanny pack.

Roshi counted the bills and coins in the pouch which had grown quite fat after being filled. He affectionately patted his frog on the head. "Great job big guy," he praised. "I knew from the minute I got you that you had more talents than just brute strength!" Wooster rubbed up against Roshi, happy to be praised so much. Roshi smiled, but cringed when he felt Tsuki's claws sink into his head. "Ow!" he groaned. "Tsuki! You know I think you're talented too! Now leggo!"

Tsuki growled as he retracted his claws. The little cub did know full well that Roshi loved him, he just wanted to make sure he didn't forget. Roshi sighed as he rubbed over the claw marks to make sure there wasn't any blood. He looked at Cheri and smiled. "Jealousy among siblings," he explained. Cheri silently nodded as a response. Ever since Roshi's 'brother proclamation,' she hadn't really said much at all. It was understandable. The only brother she ever had, died over seven years ago and now here was a friend she didn't know for very long saying that he was going to be her newest little brother.

It wasn't even a question. Roshi had just made the decision right on the spot. Many would consider that random, maybe even stupid. But Roshi wouldn't've cared if someone had pointed that out. It was decisions like that that had gotten him the five nakama he had, and a second pet.

The four of them just walked through the streets of town, Roshi giving the money-filled fanny pack to Wooster. "Jezzie's not getting her paws on that cash, right?" Roshi told the animals. He looked back over at Cheri. "You won't tell her on us will you?" he asked. Cheri looked at the boy's grinning face and for the first time since she had told her story, she smiled a little. "Of course not," she replied. Roshi pumped his fist a little_. "I got her to smile_," he thought_. "It's a little smile, but a smile's a smile! I must be good at being a little brother!" _

While this was going on, not that too far away, Oda and Daisuke managed to meet up with Hikari and Jezebel. The four of them were all chatting in conversation as they walked. "And he honestly thinks that Wooster can actually do yo-yo tricks," Oda told Hikari. "I told him, as smart as Wooster is, he's too clumsy to do anything like that!" Jezzie chuckled sarcastically. "Says the guy who walks into a lamp post when he tried to flirt." Oda instantly slumped over in depression. "Daisuke!" he whined. "You said you wouldn't tell the girls that!"

They looked stopped at a bar to grab a drink. As they walked in, a few of the patrons shot all four of them a few nasty glares and sneers. "Not too popular around here, are we?" Hikari observed. They each sat down at a barstool. "How can that be?" Daisuke said with a grimace on his face. "We've not done anything nefarious, we just walked in here!"

The bartender was rubbing a glass when they sat down. "You kids part of a pirate crew?" he asked. Oda nodded in repsonse. "Yeah, the North Star Pirates," he said. The old man behind the counter let out a scratchy laugh. "Well no wonder they're pissed at you," he said. "They're all jealous of you new upstarts and you're high bounties. The highest bounty out of any of my regulars here is 6 million."

Daisuke now looked a bit worried. "They aren't going to attack us are they?" he asked nervously. Hikari laughed as she stirred her drink. "Like any of them could handle any one of us," she said confidently. "Relax Daisuke-san." The bartender gave Daisuke a glass of club soda, the latter having denied any alcohol. "Don't worry about it," he said. "They aren't just jealous, they're cowards." He reached out under the counter and pulled out a piece of paper. "Besides, all your bounties are puny compared to this old geezer's bounty."

Oda raised his glasses to their proper place before picking up the poster. "Wanted Dead or Alive," he read. "'Santa' Jiraiya with a bounty of 70 million beri." Hikari took the poster to get a good look herself. "Why would the marines nickname a pirate 'Santa'?" she asked. "He doesn't look anything like Santa Claus in this picture."

"I've heard of him," Oda said taking it back. "They call him that because whatever treasure he stole, he supposedly gave it away to poor people who needed it." Now Jezzie took the poster herself. "Hmmph," she scoffed. "That's a laugh. No sane pirate would ever just give treasure away, I know I wouldn't." The old bartender let out another scratchy laugh. "Sounds to me like you love your money Girlie," he told the thief. He then turned to Oda "And it's not 'supposedly' there kiddo, he really did do all that. And the reason he doesn't look like Old St. Nick is 'cause that poster is over fifty years old. He gave up all that damn pirate business forty years ago but they never retracted his bounty."

The four North Stars listened intently to the man's story. So intently, that Oda didn't notice someone sit next to him. This new customer was a tall, bulky old man with a pot belly of a gut. His top was bald but he had white hair going down the sides and back along with a thick, white beard. He wore simple clothes, a red shirt, black pants and boots. On his forehead, a bandage was present above his eyebrows.

He let out a hearty laugh as he took the poster himself. "Bo ho ho ho, you telling stories about me again Rango?" he asked. Everyone looked up in surprise. "Eh?" The bartender, now known by name as Rango, snickered as he grabbed a mug. "Some of the usual poison then Santa?" he offered. The older man nodded. "If you please," he replied. He looked at the young pirates, all of who had shocked expressions. "What's up with you brats?" he asked. "You never seen an old man ordering a drink before?"

"Papa Noel?" Oda said in disbelief.

"Kris Kringle?" Hikari breathed out.

"Father Christmas?" Daisuke nervously gulped.

"Saint Nicholas?" Jezzie observed.

"It's Santa you little idiots!" the old man snapped, shutting all four of them up. He mumbled something before receiving a mug full of beer from Rango, and proceeding to chug it. The North Stars stared at him, pondering how to answer the old man's question from before.

Oda was the first to finally speak up after about two or three minutes. "No," he gulped. "We have, but we've never seen the man with the highest bounty in North Blue before!" Jezzie shook her head in disbelief. "No way," she breathed. "This is Jiraiya, the pirate known as Santa? But the man in the poster is young and handsome!"

Jiraiya spit out his beer. "Eh?" he grumbled. "What'd you expect? I was twenty two years old when that picture was taken! I'm old now! But, that doesn't mean I'm not still handsome!" Hikari's brow furrowed. "You're really loud," she said quietly. She raised her voice's volume a little before asking, "So, why are you here?"

Jiraiya let out another bellowing laugh. "Bo ho ho ho ho! I've been waiting for you young brats to get here!" he answered. "Ever since I saw all your bounties I've wanted to meet you kiddies! Especially your captain!" The pirates looked among each other before Oda spoke up again. "Um, sorry Mr. Jiraiya, but our captain isn't here with us."

Jiraiya gave them a big grin, a grin that looked somewhat familiar to all four of them. "I know that," he replied. "He may not know who I am, but I happen to know your kids' Captain Roshi pretty well. And right now, I need the four of you to help me out with something."

About a half an hour later, Roshi, Cheri and Tsuki and Wooster stepped into the same exact bar as their nakama had previously. The only difference now, was that it was completely empty sans the bartender. None of them minded though, and Roshi, eager to get a drink plopped himself on a barstool. "Hey barkeep," he said slapping his hand on the counter. "I want a bottle of sake, a big one!"

Cheri sat down next to him and gave him a disapproving look. "Weren't you drinking liquor earlier this morning?" she asked. Roshi gave her a sarastic look. "Is grass green Cheri?" he asked in response. "Is water wet? Is Oda a flirt?" Cheri covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing, even though she would admit that it was a pretty good joke.

Rango set down the bottle in front of Roshi, who was ecstatic to drain the entire thing. He then turned to Cheri and asked, "Anything for you young missie?" Cheri looked around the place. "I doubt you carry any wine here?" she asked. Rango shook his head no. "Sorry," he replied. "This place ain't rich enough to carry all that fancy crap."

"Coffee then please," Cheri said. Rango nodded and turned on his coffee pot. While he was waiting to serve it, the old man looked at Roshi, who was laughing at Wooster getting mad at Tsuki for beating him at Rock-Paper-Scissors. _"So this is the baby of the family huh?"_ he thought. _"I better do as Jiraiya wanted or I'll never hear the end of it from him."_ He spoke up, "Kid, by any chance, would you be Cobalt Star Roshi? The pirate wanted for 35 million?"

Roshi turned back around to answer him. "Yeah, that's what the marines have started to call me anyway," he replied. He curiously studied the bartender's face. "Why do you wanna know old man?" Cheri now sent him a look of suspicion. "You plan on calling the marines on us?" she asked. Rango chuckled. "Relax you two," he said setting down a filled coffee mug in front of Cheri. "I may not be rich, but getting a 61 million beri reward is too much of a hassle."

He now poured himself a small glass of scotch. "I just thought that you might be interested to know that you kids' crewmates have been captured," he explained. Roshi spit out the sake he was chugging, nearly choking himself in the process. Cheri dropped the coffee mug which then hit the floor and shattered.

Roshi slammed his fists down on the counter, causing several things in the room to shake a little. "Oi! Are you joking around with me old man?" he demanded. His expression now angry, he didn't hesitate to grab the collar of Rango's shirt. "I swear if you are, I'll beat your damn face in!" Cheri pulled him back. "Roshi calm down!" she scolded. "Getting pissed at him for just telling us something is pointless." She looked up and faced Rango, her own face now looking a bit visibly worried. "Who are the marines that captured our nakama?"

Rango coughed a bit, Roshi's sudden attack having took him by surprise. "Thank you miss," he grumbled. "At least you know how to keep a cool head. I'm not joking kid, what would I have to gain from that? Anyway, I never said that it was a marine who captured your little friends. It was the pirate known as Jiraiya, you can find his place at the edge of town, on a hill, but you gotta climb up a good number of stairs."

"Jiraiya?" Cheri said. "The same Jiraiya with North Blue's highest bounty?" Rango nodded and Cheri's worry grew. "This is bad." Roshi shook himself loose from her grip. "I don't give a damn who he is!" the teen shouted. "I'll kick his ass for taking our nakama!" He made a motion toward the door, but Cheri snapped her fingers. Wooster grabbed Roshi and held him tight. "What the?"

"Just because they're your pets, doesn't mean they won't listen to any of the rest of us," Cheri said. "Now calm down, we have to think this out carefully. The man's bounty is exactly twice as high yours is Roshi." Roshi struggled to get free. "I don't care! We gotta go rescue the others!" Cheri flicked him on the nose to shut him up. "I know that," she said. "And we will, but not without thinking of a plan first."

"If I may say something," Rango spoke up. Cheri and Roshi looked back at him. "I know the old guy pretty well and I can honestly tell you that he hasn't hurt your friends." Both pirates looked at him, puzzled. "What?" Rango drained his glass of scotch before going on. "He can capture rookies like you easily without harming them. Knowing the crazy old coot, he'll just wanna talk."

Cheri looked even more puzzled now. "And he'd be willing to go through all this just to talk to this?" she asked. Rango shrugged. "He's weird like that," he replied. "I'd say insane, but he insists on being called weird. Just proves my point really." Cheri nodded, confirming she understood. "Thank you sir," she said. "My friend and I greatly appreciate you telling us this." She turned to see that Roshi had finally managed to break free of his own pet's grip. "Yeah thanks," he said hurriedly. "Can we go now?"

Cheri groaned. It was like dealing with an impatient four-year old. But, she knew he was right to be concerned. She nodded and said, "Yeah, come on." And on that note, the two of them along with Tsuki and Wooster sped out the door and through the streets of the city.

It took them a while, but the little group finally made it to the place where Jiraiya was said to have dwelled. At least, the staircase leading to the place anyway. Roshi stared at the stairs with his mouth hanging open. "Are you freakin' kidding me?" he yelled. "It'll take us forever to get all the way up here!" Cheri sighed. "It's not like we have any other options genius," she said sounding a little more irritated than he was.

Roshi scratched his head, racking his brain for another option, having taken what she said seriously. As Cheri looked at him, she noticed that the way he was thinking, one could almost actually see the gears turning in his brain. Roshi snapped his fingers having gotten an idea. "That's it!"

Cheri stared at him as he hoisted himself and Tsuki onto Wooster's back. "What the heck are you doing Roshi?" she asked. Roshi looked back up at her. "What's it look like?" he replied. "We're gonna have Wooster jump us up there!" Cheri ran over and smacked Roshi on the head. "No damn way!" she snapped. "Doing a stunt like that'll kill us! How are we gonna save the others then, huh?" Roshi just grabbed her arm and pulled her on regardless. "It'll be fine," he said confidently. "Wooster! Big Bounce!"

The sumo frog obeyed the command by hopping up and down a couple times before giving a powerful leap several feet up into the air. "Whoo-hoo!"

* * *

Roshi cheered not caring that Tsuki was sinking his claws into his head or that Cheri's hands were close to choking him. "I swear I'll kick your ass if we live Roshi!" she shouted.

They landed with an enormous and very audible thud right in front of Jiraiya's house. Roshi, Cheri, and Tsuki all slumped off in a slight daze. Cheri was the first to recover as she instantly punched Roshi right on top of his head. "You dumbass!" she called him. "Never do that again! You could've killed all four of us!"

Roshi chuckled a little before getting up and dusting himself off. "I'll remember that," he said. He then turned to face the house where the owner was beginning to step out. "All right Jiraiya or whatever the hell your name is," Roshi said. "Get out here you shitty old man!" Now Jiraiya was out and in full view. Roshi's eyes widened.

"Kris Kringle?"

The old man glared intensely at the boy. "Shitty old man? Shitty old man?"

With surprising speed, he immediately rushed to where Roshi stood, taking both Roshi and Cheri by surprise. Roshi looked up at the man's imposing figure and saw his forehead. By now, Jiraiya had removed the bandage and on his forehead, was the tattoo of a white star. "Is that any way to talk to your grandfather Roshi, you little brat!" he shouted. Roshi's jaw dropped.

"Grandfather?"

Jiraiya swiftly delivered a powerful uppercut to Roshi's jaw. Blood was hacked out of the pirate captain's mouth as he flew back and proceeded to fall down each and every stair.

"Ow!"

"Ooh!"

"Ouch!"

Cheri quickly tried to punch the old man back in retaliation but Jiraiya easily blocked her fist with his open palm. Cheri growled, he was much stronger than she thought. She could tell just by her fist connecting to his hand. "Jiraiya-san!" Cheri was surprised to see Daisuke, Oda, Jezzie, and Hikari run up behind Jiraiya. Daisuke rushed to the staircase where Roshi was tumbling down. He looked back and said, "Jiraiya-san, you said you were going to go easy on Roshi-kun!" Jiraiya simply shrugged. "I would've if he hadn't pissed me off," he said nonchalantly. "He needs to know how to respect his elders!" By this point, Cheri could only say one thing; "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ow! How many stairs are there?"

* * *

I finished this WAAAAAAAAY earlier than I thought I would. Forget the part about me staying up late! 3 R's! Read, relax, and review! And more importantly, everybody have a very Merry Christmas! From Munchlax Jr. I say again, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Later~


	27. The Six, I mean, the Seven Star Pirates

**All right! Time for the first new chapter of 2011! If you're wondering about the mysterious people from a few chapters back, you'll find out who they are this chapter, though I'm sure a few of you have guessed by now.**

**One Piece is most definitely, without a doubt and always will be my favorite anime series! But, I've been reading more and more of Sgt. Frog and have gotten five volumes of the manga. It's really become a close second favorite?**

**Which brings the question to you guys for this chapter; if Roshi and all the other North Stars could each star in a different anime/manga other than the One Piece series, what do you guys think they would be? I'd really appreciate it if you guys really answered this question. Your suggestions can help me with ideas for a Beyond the Sea omake or two. Or three. Or six or eight.**

**

* * *

**

**Beyond the Sea: Chapter 27**

**The Six, I mean, the Seven Star Pirates**

**

* * *

**"Seriously," Cheri asked. "What the hell is going on here?"

The young woman's eyes were focused on the staircase where Roshi had just taken a rather long tumbling down. It had taken the boy over five minutes to climb back up and he wasn't all too happy at the moment. "That's what I want to know," he panted. He was clutching his chest, out of breath after running back up, and had a knot on his head and blood leaking from his lip. Otherwise, he was fine.

Daisuke was already taking bandages out of his coat pockets. "Roshi-kun, are you all right?" he asked in his usual, worried voice. Jiraiya crossed his arms, threw his head back and chortled. "Bo ho ho ho ho! Of course he's all right! He's my grandson!" An anger vein popped out of Roshi's head as his temper rose up again. "What the hell are you talking about old man?" he demanded. "You're not my grandpa! What kind of grandfather throws his grandson down a flight of stairs made out of stone?"

Roshi was about to charge at the old man, but Daisuke held his arms back, preventing him from doing so. "Just calm down Roshi-kun," the doctor pleaded. "You don't want to fall down those things once more,do you?" Roshi struggled. He had forgotten, since Daisuke and Warusuke were the same person and had the same body, that meant Daisuke had the muscles Warusuke did. He was too angry to notice right then though.

"Lemme go Daisuke!" Despite Roshi's protests, Daisuke wouldn't let go, because he (and everyone) knew if he did, he'd do something stupid. Again. Hikari walked over to Cheri and put a hand on her shoulder. "You might wanna come inside Cheri-chan," she said. "It'll be best if you and Roshi hear Jiraiya-san's explanation for all this yoursleves."

Cheri looked unsure, but after looking at Oda and Jezebel's agreeing nods, she complied. Hikari smiled, then called over to Daisuke. "You can let Cappy go now Daisuke! Wooster-chan, can you please carry Roshi into the house?" The frog obeyed and instantly picked his owner up the second Daisuke had released him. "Aw come on!" Roshi shouted. "This is ridiculous! Who the hell's side are you guys on?" Oda sighed and shook his head. "Just calm down already," he said. "Your grandpa will explain everything inside, so again, calm down!"

Roshi growled. "Don't tell me you guys are buying that crap!" he snapped. But before he could go on with his rant, he saw everyone walking back into Jiraiya's house. "Would you like me to make you some more tea Jii-san?" Jezebel offered. The old man let out another bellowing laugh. "Bo ho ho ho! Yes please!" he answered. "I still have plenty of rice crackers for you kiddies!" He slid open the door and let everyone in, reminding them to remove their shoes.

Roshi gave up. He allowed Wooster to drag him into the house with Tsuki riding on top of his head. He still looked mad as Wooster set him down but then he noticed something once he walked in. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "I don't believe it! That's quality sake from the West Blue!" There had to have been about have a dozen gourds bigger than the one he always carried around, each having the kanji for "West" printed on it.

"Oh those," he heard the old man's voice call. "You can have a few if you can handle more than one!" Any anger Roshi felt towards Jiraiya immediately vanished. "Really?" he asked hopefully. "Awesome! Way past cool!" He picked one up in each arm when he heard Jezebel call, "Hurry up already Roshi! You're keeping everyone waiting!"

Roshi walked into the living room where he found everyone. Hikari and Jezebel were coming from the kitchen with a few cups of steaming hot tea and rice crackers, while Daisuke, Oda, and Cheri were sitting on a couch. Jiraiya was sitting at a kotatsu with Roshi's pets already munching on crackers he had given them.

"All right old timer you got my attention," Roshi said as he sat down at the kotatsu. "Just what is this all about? Obviously you've already told everyone except me and Cheri." He uncorked one of the gourds and took a sip. "Ooh! Delicious!" he exclaimed. Cheri accepted some tea from Jezebel before saying, "Yeah, I'd like to know what's going on too. It must be important, otherwise they wouldn't have stood by when you punched our captain."

"Kuu kuu kuu," Oda chuckled. "Trust me Cheri-chan, you and Roshi are going to have a hard time believing all this. We all did when Roshi's grandpa told us." Roshi frowned and looked over at the old man with a tattoo similar to his own. "You mean, you really are my grandfather by blood?" he asked. Jiraiya was helping himself to a different gourd of alcohol when Roshi said that. "Oro?" he mumbled.

A thought just ran through Roshi and Cheri's minds. _"Did he just say 'Oro?'"_ Jiraiya pounded the table with his hand as he laughed. "Bo ho ho ho! Of course I'm your grandpa!" he shouted. He pointed to the white star on his forehead with one hand and pointed at the cyan star on Roshi's cheek with the other. "These things on our faces are prove of that! All members of our clan had these!" Roshi seemed to grimace before saying, _"Had?"_

"Curious about how we get these things when we're babies?" Jiraiya spoke up. Roshi snapped back to face his grandfather. "Uh, yeah kinda," the boy replied. Jiraiya's smile seemed to fade a little. "You ever heard of the Celestial Dragons?" he asked.

Roshi still looked confused, but Cheri was able to answer. "You mean the World Nobles, right?" she said getting off the couch and sitting down next to her captain. Jiraiya nodded. "Descendants of the twenty kings who created the World Government," he said. "They think they're above everyone else and treat people they deem as commoners worse than trash. They keep people as slaves, forcing them to do anything they want. My grandfather, your great-great-grandfather, Ichigo Narusegawa was a slave back when he was alive."

"I don't understand," Roshi said. He looked over at his crew, assuming Jiraiya had already told them everything that need to be told. "What do slave-owners have to do with tattoos?"

"I'll tell you if don't interrupt dammit!" Jiraiya snapped, a little annoyed. He took a breath and went on. "When a person's enslaved they get the symbol of the World Nobles branded on their back, the Hoof of the Celestial Dragons. Well, Ichigo managed to do what people thought was impossible; he killed his owner in his sleep and escaped. Ashamed of the hoof on his back, he had an old friend of his brand him to make it look like something that was a symbol of hope to him, a star. Eventually, as years went by, his family members started tattooing stars onto themselves in his honor, many of them each of a different color."

Roshi touched his own star, feeling a little overwhelmed at all this. It really was a bit much too take in. All his life, he knew nothing whatsoever about where he came from before being left on an orphanage doorstep. Jiraiya noticed his expression and smiled. "So," he said after taking a swig of booze. "Wanna hear the rest of what I've got to say? That's just the tip of the iceburg."

Roshi considered this himself, then looked at his crewmates, wondering if he wanted to know. Everyone looked back at him and each gave him a warm smile. However, Oda was the only one to say anything. "Trust me Roshi," he said. "You'd hate yourself if you never found out." Realizing his first mate was right, he nodded as he faced his grandfather. "Whatever you gotta tell me," he replied. "I'll listen to it."

"Bo ho ho ho!" Jiraiya bellowed. "That's my grandson for ya!" He ceased his laughing and smiled, the atmosphere having changed drastically from when Roshi and Cheri first arrived at the old man's house. He coughed a little and wiped a happy tear from his eye. "Well I suppose you'll be wanting to know about your parents first then?" Roshi nodded. "As much as I love my mama, I'd be lying if I said I was never curious about them."

Jiraiya understood and motioned for Roshi to come closer. A little confused a first, the young pirate leaned toward him with his ear facing him. "Yeah?" he asked. Jiraiya took another breath before leaning toward Roshi's ear then let out an incredibly loud, "SCREEEEEEEK!" Roshi nearly fell over at the shrill noise, but then remembered something he wanted to since the stairs incident.

POW!

"You shitty old man!"

Roshi was standing over Jiraiya, obviously pissed, after giving the old man a lump on his head that could rival the one Jiraiya had given him earlier. Jiraiya's anger also became easily visible after this had happened and he was quick to retaliate.

POW!

"Is that any way to talk to your grandfather you damn brat?"

Roshi was on the floor with two lumps on his head, both twice the size of the one on Jiraiya's head. All the North Stars sighed as they each thought the exact same thing. _"Oh boy, here we go again."_

Their captain was once again fast to recover as he sat back up, rubbing his head. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked Jiraiya. "I wouldn't've punched you if you hadn't yelled in my ear like that." Jiraiya calmly sat down and resumed drinking, having let his anger out on his grandson. "You're 2000 years too early to even think about what happened to your parents," he answered. "But, don't worry about it. Once you meet one of your brothers or one of your sisters, they'll tell you."

Roshi's jaw dropped. But before he could say anything, Hikari spoke up. "He's telling the truth Roshi," she said. "He told us before you and Cheri-chan got here. You have six brothers and sisters." Roshi's eyes widened at this. He looked around to the others for confirmation. Jezebel raised three fingers. "Three of each to be precise," she said.

Jiraiya reached into his shirt and pulled out six pieces of paper, laying them on top of the kotatsu. "Well if you don't believe me or your friends," he said. "Then maybe you'll believe your own eyes." Roshi's hands were trembling as he picked the posters up. "T-These a-are," he stammered. "The Six Star Pirates," Oda spoke up. "Pirates who made their names big when they were rookies about two or three years ago."

Elsewhere, in the Grand Line, with their meeting over the five pirates were now departing the island that they had met on. The scarred man who was carrying the katana and the bisento had just arrived at an incredibly large, red pirate vessel that had a serpentine, green dragon for a figurehead. "Ah, home sweet home," he said calmly as he boarded it. He had removed the bandage from his left cheek revealing a red star.

As he got on deck, a young man with a moptop of sandy, curly hair wearing loose, turquoise colored shirt greeted him. "Oh! 'Sup Sensei?" he said cheerily. In his hand was a wooden shinai, a training sword. Utakata, or 'Sensei', as his subordinate addressed him, grinned and waved. "Nothing much Iggy," he replied. "Who're you sparring with now?"

"You're mine now Iggy!"

THWACK!

Utakata's question was quickly answered as he was hit on the head with a second shinai, wielded by a teenager with spiky brown hair dressed in a long white jacket over a gold-colored shirt. Iggy sweatdropped as he lightly tapped Utakata's attacker on the head with his own shinai. "Oi, oi Kurogasa," he said mockingly. "I'm over here idiot." Kurogasa turned to face Iggy, and then soon realized who he had hit. "Aw crap!" he cried out. "Sensei! I'm sorry! I thought you were Iggy!"

Utakata didn't answer him as he slowly fell to the floor muttering, "Orooo..". Iggy burst out in a fit of laugther, clutching his chest. "How much of an airhead can our sensei be?" he chuckled. "Oi Setsuna! How many times has Kurogasa hit Sensei on the head by accident?" The question was directed toward a teenage girl, dressed in red and black whose black hair was done in a side ponytail. She pulled a small notepad out of her skirt pocket and asked in a bored, nonchalant voice, "Counting just now?" Iggy nodded and she went on to say, "43,854 times."

Iggy kept on laughing, goading Kurogasa into anger. "Shut up you jerk!" he snapped butting heads with Iggy. "This is all your fault! Not mine!" Iggy's smile turned into a mischievous grin as he retorted, "That's not what Mercedes is gonna think when I told her _you_ hit 'her man' yet again." Kurogasa quickly paled as he backed away. "You bastard," he whispered. "You wouldn't dare! You know how vicious she is!"

Setsuna, who had been polishing her own sword a black katana, looked over to her two friends and asked, "Are either one of you dorks going to help Sensei up off the floor?" As humorous as the situation was, these people were not to be taken lightly. They were just a few of the extraordinarily powerful Katana Pirates, captained by Utakata "Scarred Samurai" Narusegawa, who had a bounty of 283 million beri.

"Oro..."

On another part of the island Yagura was walking, or rather dancing towards his own ship, another impressive vessel that was painted pink and had a giant panda for a figurehead. Two people were standing in front of it waiting for him. One looked like a twelve yeard old boy dressed in red bib overalls and a gray newsboy cap. She was actually a fifteen year old girl, named Joey Ito, who served as Yagura's lookout. The other was named Marius who was closer to Yagura's age in her twenties. She was a rarity in their crew, a woman who pretended to be a man pretending to be a woman, dressed in drag that originally belonged to her captain.

"Eh? Joey-chan, Marius-chan you waited on me?" Yagura asked in his nasal voice. He had also removed his bandage, and he too had a star tattoo, his colored pink. Joey smacked the okama on the head. "Yeah! Because you're late! Again!" she yelled crudely. Marius tried to hold the younger girl back. "Please don't hit Panda-sama Joey-chan," she said. Her attention then shifted to Yagura who now had multiple lumps on his head, indicating how strong Joey was. "Panda-sama, Zhu Zhu-chan has identified our next destination! We can leave right now!"

Yagura, who had instanly recovered, looked excited. "Is that right?" he asked. After the two girls nodded, he lept back onto the ship as Joey and Marius quickly following suit. He happily greeted his crew, "Set sail! Heehaw!" His crew, men dressed as women and women dressed as men, all cheered. "Aye-aye Panda-sama! Heehaw!" These were the Panda Pirates, led by Yagura "Giant Panda" Narusegawa whose bounty was worth 177 million beri.

Back at the place where the captains had previously met, a black raven was preparing to take flight but stopped when a large lion approached her. "I told you I was coming to get you babe," it said. The raven then soon changed into Yugito who was now showing her green star tattoo. She smiled and said, "Well you were running late sweetie. What was I supposed to do?" The lion also changed form now, into that of a tall young man with long blonde hair. He was wearing a red A-shirt under an open black vest, gray, torn-up jeans, and a leather tool belt. Inside one of the tool belts was a small teddy bear.

This man was Leo "King of the Beasts" Yutaka who was wanted for 168 million beri, who was also older brother to Ursa "Bear Cub" Miroku. He smiled warmly as he approached her. "It's not my fault," he said playfully. "It's yours." Yugito returned his playful smile with one of her own. "My fault?" she asked. "How?" Leo counted off on his fingers. "Ruk, Kenichi, and Avalon were all fighting over you again," he replied. "And the first two almost broke the fish tank again and as the shipwright here, it's my job to fix it. Can we please tell them we're going out now?"

Yugito's face flared red. "Umm I dunno," she said nervously. Leo sighed as he scratched his head. "Still nervous about it huh?" She nodded and he embraced her in a hug. "Okay," he said. "It can wait. But you sweetheart, owe me some serious sugar." Yugito smiled in relief as she leaned in close. "Like this?" she kissed his lips. This was Yugito "Woman of Wisdom" Narusegawa who was wanted for 174 million beri, the captain of the Wild Animal Pirates.

On another pirate ship, one that had the figurehead of a St, Bernard, two people appeared to be sparring. One of them looked like the famous movie character Minnesota Smith, wearing a safari jacket and a fedora and wielding a whip. He was thrusting his whip towards a young man dressed in loose, scrubs-like clothes and had medium long, dark brown hair. "That's it Sport!" the man encouraged as he swung his whip. "Your agility's getting to be some damn fine stuff!"

The young man he called Sport, grinned as he stepped back. "Thanks Yuuta-senpai," he said. "But shouldn't we get back to our studies like everyone else? Fu-san might get angry if she catches us goofing off again." Yuuta scoffed. "Please," he said. "Missy won't catch us. We'll wrap this up before she gets back."

"Oh really?"

Fu had appeared out of nowhere with a small wisp of smoke rising from her. With her bandage no more, her purple star tatoo was visible. "I thought I asked you everybody to go over their medical books while I was gone, including you two. Yuuta, Kyo." Yuuta sweatdropped as Kyo shot him an angry glare. "'Missy won't catch us,' you said." he told him sarcastically. "'We'll wrap this before she gets back,' you said." Yuuta groaned as he wrapped up his whip. "Oh get over it Sport," he said. "I just forgot about Missy's Port-Port Devil Fruit."

A young woman stepped out on deck who had yellow hair with white highlights, a fruity drink in one hand and a book in the other. "How hard is it to forget about a Devil Fruit that allows instant teleportation?" she asked Yuuta and Kyo. "You two must be stupid." Kyo's face flushed red. "Shut up Rae," he grumbled. But the girl known as Rae did not. Instead she turned to greet Fu. "Hello Dr. Fu, how was the meeting?"

"It went along well considering it was _us_," Fu replied with a smile. "Stretching out on deck?" Rae nodded as she sipped her drink. As she walked off to a lounge chair she told Yuuta and Kyo, "I hope you guys also didn't forget _that_." The two turned to see their captain unsheath a strong-looking nagamaki. "What are you two going to do now?" Fu asked.

"Go back over our research books Captain Fu-san!" they said simultaneously. They sped off inside and Fu laughed to herself. "They actually thought I'd really use this on them?" she said. "Well if nothing else it helps to get them to keep studying and keep their minds sharp." Such was a normal situation for the Life Pirates, captained by Fu "Pirate Princess" Narusegawa whose bounty was 201 million beri.

While walking through the woods back to her own ship, the martial artist known as Han had brightened considerably. Apparently her anger had been let out during the meeting as he hummed while she walked. Without a bandage, people could see her orange star tattoo. As she walked, she heard someone yell, "Hey! Watch it captain! You almost stepped on me again!" Han raised her foot and looked down. "Oops," she said sheepishly. "Sorry Tia."

The person she was talking two was a girl who had dark brown, curly hair with the body of a 16 year old, but was only two feet tall. Han offered her hand and Tia stood on top of it. "Why are you here?" Han asked. "I was just on my way back." Tia waved her hand on front of her face. "Yeah, in the opposite direction from where our ship is," she said. Han sweatdropped. "That's not true," she said. "You guys must've just moved the ship again while I was gone." Tia sighed. Han might not admit it, but she lacked any sense of direction. She was just like Roronoa Zoro of the old Straw Hat Pirates.

"So, anything happen while I was gone?" Han asked. Tia sighed as she sat down on Han's open palm. "Yukio beat up Orlando again," she replied. "Apparently she didn't like him admiring himself in her mirror and then flirting with her to get himself out of trouble." Han rubbed her forehead and groaned. "Again?" she asked. "I swear the both of them are idiots." Tia looked up at Han. "So are you gonna tell Orlando you like him?" she asked. Han looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied. "I have absolutely no interest in that stupid pretty boy whatsoever."

Tia rolled her eyes as she hopped down. "I feel like stretching my legs," she said. "You wanna lift now?" Han nodded. Tia's size suddenly drastically increased escalating from two feet, to over forty feet. Tia, was the exact opposite in size of what she just looked like. This was due to the fact that she was a Giant who had eaten the Paramecia Small-Small Fruit, which allowed her to shrink in size. "Come one," she said letting her captain on her hand. This was just one of the crewmates of Captain Han "Iron Fists" Narusegawa, leader of the Kunoichi Pirates and worth over 240 million beri.

Back in the North Blue, at Eigyou Bazaar, the figure in the cloak had removed his hood. He was a young man, who looked almost exactly like Roshi but with longer, black hair. This was because he was the second youngest of the Narusegawa children, being older than only Roshi. A cigarette was still present in his mouth, and on his right cheek was the tatto of a yellow star. He was currently talking on a Transponder Snail. "Yeah, I got here this morning," he said. He listened to the person over the receiver. "Relax Justy," he said. "I remembered it." He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a harmonica made of blue steel.

"I'm sorry you couldn't come see him yourself pal," the young man said. "That Suzaku kid must be a real pain to put up with. But in all fairness, you got to meet Roshi first. Now it's fine turn. Only I'm gonna be all cool and mysterious and make sure he doesn't see me." He looked down from the rooftop he was standing on and noticed something. "Uh-oh, Justy I'm gonna have to call you back." The reason why was because he saw Commodore Petra Mundi and a few of his subordinates on their way toward Jiraiya's house. They were still a good way's off, but the young man decided to head them off anyway.

This man, was Gaara Narusegawa. Known to the world as the "Government Traitor" and had a bounty for 104 million beri on his head. He was also best friend and co-captain to Justy Luca of the Music Note Pirates.

* * *

So? How was this? Meet Roshi's family! Three R's time! Read, relax, and review! I'll see you all next update kiddies!

Later~


	28. My Little Brother

**Hello everyone! Guess what? 3 day weekend! Though most of it has gone by already. *Sighs* Too fast, no fair. But to cheer myself up, I'm gonna brag. I'm a genius! Report cards came out and I got a 4.00 GPA!**

**Time for this chapter's question! This one is very, very, very important for EVERYONE to answer! Personally, what kind of Devil Fruit power do each and every one of guys personally think Roshi should have. You'll find out why I asked this a little bit later on.**

**Which is your favorite story, Beyond the Sea or New World Bound?**

**

* * *

**

**Beyond the Sea: Chapter 28**

**My Little Brother**

**

* * *

**"I'm so ashamed, I wanna crawl into a hole and die..."

Back at Jiraiya's house, the North Star Pirates were getting ready to leave after listening to the old man's story. However, after hearing about having not one or two, but six brothers and sisters, Roshi was taken aback to say the least. So, in order to cheer his grandson up Jiraiya proposed a drinking contest which was immediately accepted. Not just by Roshi, but by Jezebel as well surprisingly.

After draining all of Jiraiya's gourds of their contents, as it turns out the young thief was the one who drank the most, putting her captain to shame. He was curled up in a ball and cursing himself for lacking in training in a melodramatic fashion. Jiraiya on the other hand laughed himself silly until he found asleep. Oda and Daisuke went ahead and carried the old man to his room while Jezebel too advantage of the opportunity to gloat.

"You oughta be ashamed Roshi-kun," she teased. "Claiming you can outdrink anybody but then lose to an old man and a cute little gir like me? As my prize I'll be taking all the money you were hiding in Wooster's fanny pack." Roshi's head shot up. "Eh? You knew about that?" he shouted. Jezebel stuck out her tongue as she smiled. "I do now idiot," was the answer. "And as punishment for trying to hide it from me, I'll be raising your debt by fifteen percent." Roshi shut his mouth before he made anything worse for himself.

Cheri was back on the couch shaking her head in annoyance while Hikari merely laughed as she petted a sleeping Tsuki Bear on her lap. Hikari turned her attention to her friend and asked, "Is everything alright Cheri-chan?" Cheri looked up. "Why do you ask?" she responded. Hikari shrugged. "Well, you seem distracted about something," she said. "Did Roshi do anything particularly stupid while he was with you?"

Cheri looked down at her feet and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't call it stupid," she said back. "More like, unexpected." Hikari nodded, then stood up as Oda and Daisuke reentered the room. "Is Jiraiya-san okay?"

"Oh yes, he's perfectly fine," Daisuke said. "I left him a list of medicine and pills he should get. After he spoke to me about all his health problems, I was surprised on how he was able to live so long." Oda chuckled. "Kuu kuu kuu, considering he's Roshi's grandpa, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he lived to be 150." He smirked as he watched Roshi pouting on the floor. "He sure was heavy though. I wonder if our captain'll get an even bigger beer gut when he gets that old."

That had done it. Roshi was off the floor and holding up the collar of Oda's suit. "Wanna try saying that again pal?" he asked threateningly. "Go right ahead." Jezebel now stood up too and headed toward the front door. "I really don't think the _loser_ should make threats like that after losing to an old man with health problems," she said mockingly as she passed them.

Instead of getting depressed again, this time Roshi got angry. "You and Grandpa only beat me 'cause I actually took the time to enjoy the drink!" he snapped speeding off past her. He slipped on his shoes and slid open the door. "Whatever let's just go back to the ship," he said. "C'mon Wooster." The large frog stumbled as he followed his owner. Roshi decided to go ahead and let Hikari keep carrying Tsuki. He didn't feel like going through the trouble of attempting to wake the cub up anyway.

Daisuke sighed. "Even with all these revelations happening Roshi-kun truly wasn't affected all that much," he said. Hikari looked over at Jezzie. "Yeah, but how long are you gonna hold you beating him over his head Jezzie-chan?"

Jezebel winked. "Only until the next drinking contest," she said. Oda began to swoon again. "Jezebel-chan your attitude is so wonderful!" He bent down to try and kiss her hand but only kissed a leaf. Hikari sighed as she lowered the boy's glasses to where they properly belonged. "Oda-san sometimes I swear you're doing that on purpose," she said. Oda had completely missed Jezzie and was facing a potted plant.

Now that everyone was out of the house, they began their descent down the stone staircase. Roshi put his hands behind his head and said, "At least this time I'm walking down and not falling down. Grandpa sure let me have it." Hikari, who was walking alongside him said, "I've noticed that've you been calling Jiraiya-san 'Grandpa' for a little while now. Does this mean you've finally accepted him as your grandfather?"

Roshi shrugged. "I guess so," he replied. Truth be told, Roshi hadn't even noticed himself switching 'Shitty old man,' with 'Grandpa,' when addressing the retired pirate. "My mama's parents were both gone before she adopted me so I never had a grandpa or a grandma before," he said. "I guess if I have one it might as well be my father's father." Hikari nodded and waited a little bit before asking, "Do you have a picture of your mama we can see Roshi? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious."

"You really are?" Roshi asked back. "If you don't mind Roshi-kun," Daisuke said joining the conversation. "I'd like to see myself, just out of curiosity." Roshi then reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he slid a small photo out and handed it to Daisuke. "This is her and me," he said. The two looked it over and saw Juliet holding a seven-year old Roshi as they posed for the picture. "Aww how cute!" Hikari cooed. "Roshi you were adorable when you were little!" Roshi smirked. "And who says I'm not adorable today?" he joked.

Daisuke fished a pair of reading glasses out of his pocket as he studied it. "You know," he said looking at it. "Something about your mother seems vaguely familiar Roshi-kun. Ah! I know! She has Jezebel-san's hair, Cheri-san's eyes and Hikari-san's nose right?"

Roshi nodded as he took the picture back and put it away. "Hit the nail on the head buddy," he replied. "But, I really didn't notice until a couple days back when I looked at it again." Hikari beamed but then looked up at the sky and frowned. "We better hurry back to Little Dipper," she said. Everyone looked at her confusedly. "Why?"

She answered them by pointing toward the clouds, which were quickly becoming larger and darker. "What's the problem Kari?" Jezzie asked. "Those look like just regular rain clouds." Hikari shook her head. "No, those aren't for rain," she said. "In about twenty minutes, a snowstorm's going to blow through here." Needless to say, the others seemed skeptical. "Are you sure Hikari-san?" Daisuke asked. "I mean, just by looking at them?" Roshi jumped off the last stair and faced his crew. "Look, if our navigator says it's gonna snow then I trust her," he said. "Besides, we are in the North Blue. Snow's common."

Everyone nodded as they all stepped down. However, before they could advance any farther, four figures stood in there way. Hikari and Jezebel's eyes widened in shock as they recognized the leader, Petra Mundi. With him were his subordinates Bosch and Sybil along with a much younger man with pink hair in a buzzcut style.

Roshi and the others quickly regonized them as marines. "Something tells me you guys aren't here to deliver a pizza," Roshi said. Oda's fist shook as he tried to resist but he couldn't help it. He smacked Roshi. "Do you really have to say such a dumb joke?" The two of them each struck a silly pose as the rest of the crew, Wooster included sweatdropped. _"Now really isn't the time for Manzai,"_ they all thought.

Mundi stroked his beard. "Hmm, not bad," he observed. "The timing's a little off though." Now Bosch and Sybil sweatdropped too. "Petra-san we're here to capture them, not critique them," Bosch said exasperately. "Remember?"

"Yeah I remember," the commodore replied. "Right. Floyd, you said you wanted to handle this, so go ahead." The marine with the buzzcut eagerly stepped foward and saluted. "Yes sir! Thank you sir!" Roshi's eyes turned to Hikari. "Hey, you guys head back to Dipper and get things ready," he ordered. "I'll catch up in a few minutes."

"No way," Hikari refused. "We all have to run Roshi. Jezzie-chan and I saw the big man's powers, he's a Logia! You can't beat him!" Roshi smiled. "I don't plan to," he said. "I'll just distract these guys so you can get away." Oda began to unsheath his rapier. "I'll stay too," he said. Cheri walked fowrad and cracked her knuckles. "So will I. The rest of you head back." With Tsuki in her arms, Hikari began to run back to the ship with Jezzie, Daisuke and Wooster all following her.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jezzie said, glad she didn't have to witness the Rock-Rock powers up close. "Please be careful everyone!" Daisuke called over his shoulder as he ran. Floyd grinned as he sped off to try and catch them. "Don't think you can get away from me!" he declared proudly. "Shave!" The minute he said that, the boy's speed seemed to increase as he grew closer to drawing in on Hikari and the others. But, before that could happen...

"Hammer Throw!"

WHAM!

Roshi had tossed his hammer at Floyd and made a clean hit, effectively stopping him so his nakama could escape. "Thanks Cappy!" Hikari called. Roshi smiled, then waltzed over to where Floyd lay on the ground and picked up his hammer. After slinging it onto his shoulder, he used his free hand to pick up the marine by his shirt. "It's not fair that you wanna play with them when we get first turn," he said. Then once he had a closer look, he seemed to notice something. "Do I know you?"

Floyd then smirked. "Took you long enough jerk," he replied. "It's me, Floyd!" It seemed a light bulb went off in Roshi's head. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed unintentionally letting go of Floyd causing him to fall back down. "Another marine from your hometown Roshi?" Cheri asked. "Yeah," the teen replied pointing down at Floyd. "Crybaby Floyd. I didn't know him well, just that nearly everything scared him and made him cry."

This time Roshi got hit as Floyd hopped back up and threw a swift punch. "I'm not Crybaby Floyd anymore!" he shouted. His punch was actually strong enough to send Roshi back and fall down. "Sorry Roshi, nothing personal," the marine said. "But if I manage to defeat the village troublemaker, people will finally respect me back home!"

"Can you hold on a minute?" Oda asked intervening. He pointed down to his captain who had drifted off to sleep again. "Please forgive him, he's narcolpetic." This cause Floyd to comically fall over. Getting back up, he yelled, "Dammit! Pay attention to me! Shave!" He sped off again only to meet not Roshi, but one of Cheri's attacks. "Staggered Rabbit." Crouching down, her two pointer fingers jabbed into one of Floyd's legs each. The boy quickly fell down, all feeling in his legs gone. "Hey, what did you just do?" he demanded with a trace of fear apparent in his tone.

Cheri stood back to her full height. "Relax," she said. "It'll wear off after ten seconds. Which is about enough time for that dork to wake up." Oda stepped on Roshi's chest. "Get up already!" he yelled. "Dumbass!" After a couple more stomps, the sleep bubble coming out of the Cobalt Star's right nostril popped and he awoke. "Whuh?" he mumbled groggily. "Huh. I fell asleep." Oda smacked him again. "During a battle?"

Cheri glared at them. "You two strike another pose and you're dead," she warned. By this time, Floyd's legs were back to normal and he was up again. "Enough of this crap!" he yelled as he charged at Roshi again. Roshi simply began to spin his hammer in his right hand. It soon spun rapidly and once Floyd was close enough, Roshi brought the hammer down hard upon his head. "Hammer Windmill!"

Floyd's face crashed into the hard ground, and it wouldn't take a genius to tell that the attack had knocked him out. Bosch sighed and pinched the space between his eyes in annoyance. "Geez, this kid," he complained. "I told him he wasn't ready to learn Rokushiki." He walked over and picked the boy up with one arm. "I'll take him to the infirmary at HQ," he told Mundi and Sybil. "You can handle this without us Petra-san." As he walked away Mundi nodded and rolled up his sleeves. "Guess there's no avoiding it after all," he said.

He directed his open hands toward Oda and Cheri. "Traps of Stone," he said. By clenching his fists, he caused the ground underneath the two pirates' feet to rumble a little. Suddenly the stone sprang up and encased both of them in blocks, taking them completely by surprise. "What the heck?" Oda wondered. Cheri tried to wiggle out but found it was impossible to move. "We're stuck!"

That act done by Mundi made Roshi completely forget about not trying to beat the marine. His temper lost, he ran forward with his hammer raised. "Take this!" he shouted hitting Mundi's lower jaw. "Hammer Cannon!" The attack had actually managed to knock Mundi's head right off his shoulders. Roshi stepped back feeling regret. "Aw crap!" he said. "I didn't mean to go that far!"

But of course, Mundi being a Logia type, his head flew back in the form of pebbles and reattached itself. He then quickly grabbed Roshi's face with his large hand. "Scared you didn't I?" Mundi asked. "Roshi!" Oda shouted out of concern. He struggled and stuggled but to no avail. "Let him go!" Mundi's arm was already beginning to turn to rock. "Sorry but no," Mundi said. "I have my orders to bring in you pirates and unfortunately for you, he had to do it the hard way." His other arm was also morphing into its rock form, preparing to strike.

"Let go of my little brother!"

Mundi stopped and turned to where that outburst had come from. Oda looked over next to him and could see Cheri shaking with fury. "Cheri-chan," he said quietly. Cheri once again tried to break free and managed to get an arm out of the stone block. Mundi's eyes widened. "Huh," he said. "You're stronger than I thought."

"Shut up!" Cheri snapped. "I don't give a damn if you're a Logia or not! If you kill my little brother Roshi I swear I'll beat you till there's nothing but dust left!" It had finally happened. Cheri realized what Roshi had been talking about earlier. He wasn't a replacement Thistle, he was an entirely different little brother on his own. And she would never forgive herself if she let her second brother die like the first.

Mundi seemed to disregard all this. "Like I said, sorry," he said calmly. "But I have to do what I'm ordered." He raised his fist, ready to finish Roshi off in a swift motion, but was stopped by a Khakkara staff stabbing the fist, causing it to shatter into several pieces. The wielder, was someone in a long, black cloak with the hood obscuring his face. "Excuse me," the person said. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Mundi stepped back while still holding Roshi up with his other hand. "Who are you?" he asked incredulously. The figure raised his hood and revealed himself as the Gaara Narusegawa from the poster. "Hi Mundi," the teen greeted. "Remember me?" Mundi's brow seemed to furrow a little. "Government Traitor," he said still retaining his calm demeanor. "Been a while."

"Sure has been," Gaara said. Without turning his direction away from the commodore, he raised his empty hand toward Cheri's stone block. "Tobu Shigan 'Bachi'." With a quick flick of his fingers, he launched what appeared to be a bullet made of air that completely destroyed the block and thus, freed Cheri. Once she was back up, he did the same thing to Oda's block and released him as well. Without looking at the two, he said to Cheri, "You called this squirt, Cobalt Star your little brother right? Then please, do me a favor and take care of him. After all, I'm sure by now you know my relations with him."

"What are you talking about?" Mundi said. However, Gaara ignored this question and put his hood back on. "Can't have him seeing me," he said to himself. He then raised his staff again and pointed it at the rock arm that still held Roshi. "Shigan Cue," he said, jabbing it and causing it to shatter too, making Roshi fall to the ground. He frantically searched around while taking in breaths of air, having lost a little while Mundi had the grip on him.

"What happened?" he asked once he finally got a second wind. Oda and Cheri rushed to help him up. "Never mind that now," Oda informed him. "Let's just get the heck outta here!" And on that note, the three of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Mundi saw them run off, and when he turned back to face Gaara, he saw that the teen had disappeared.

"Sybil," he called his lieutenant who had been watching the whole thing. "Tell me again, who are those pirates that just escaped?" Sybil listened in to all three of her Transponder Snails, hearing something from each of them. "They are the North Star Pirates," she answered. "Rookies who seem to be making themselves known. They were the ones responsible for the defeat of Captain Rockbottom and, oh dear. A member of the Shichibukai has already been asking questions about them."

Mundi let out a grunt as he nodded. "So I take it there's no file on them yet?" he asked. Sybil shook her head. "No sir." Mundi rolled his sleeves back down. "Then get started on one." He scratched his beard again. "I don't like being made the fool, but I can't just abandon my post here." He paused before saying, "I think it might be time to start calling in some old favors."

After running through town, Oda, Cheri and Roshi decided they were far enough away and stopped to catch their breath for a second. "So," Oda panted. "You didn't see or hear anything of what just happened?" Roshi shook his head. "Uh-uh," he breathed. "His fingers were so thick it blocked my eyes and my ears. But, I think I did hear one thing."

"What's that?" Cheri asked. Roshi smiled as he faced her and said, "You, calling me your little brother. Did you really mean it?" Cheri hadn't been expecting this and before she knew it, she was blushing a little from embarrassment. "Uh...y-yeah," she stuttered. "I did mean it." Roshi's smile only seemed to grow. "That makes me happy," he said.

PLUNK!

"Ow!"

Roshi rubbed his head as something small and hard fell down onto it. He looked down to see something rectangular wrapped in white paper. "Oro?" He looked up at the roof from where it had fallen. All he saw was a black figure quickly vanish as fast as it had shown up. "What the heck was that?" Roshi asked. Oda and Cheri looked at each other and decided it was best not to tell him for now. Oda bent down and picked up the object. He took off the paper which revealed it to be a harmonica made of blue steel with Roshi's name engraved on it and the paper, a note.

_"To Roshi, this is a gift from not only me, but your old buddy Justy Luca. He always said that you wanted him to teach you how to play and regrets not having done it. So, we got you this. He wanted to come and see you, but couldn't due to circumstances. Hope to see you in the Grand Line. Signed, an ally."_

Roshi only said one thing as he held the harmonica in his hands, "Way past cool!"

Once they finally reached the Little Dipper, snow had begun to fall proving Hikari's prediction to be correct. "There you all are," Daisuke said leaning over the railing. "Thank goodness. I was worried."

"Hikari says we can leave now Roshi," Jezebel told the captain as they climbed onboard. Her eyes quickly noticed the shiney object in Roshi's hands. "Ooh!" she squealed. "What is that Roshi-kun? Looks valuable!" Roshi didn't let her anywhere near it. "Paws off Jezzie," he said grinning. "This is my present and already has my name on it. Besides, you already got my cash from Wooster." The pink-haired girl pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine!" she huffed.

Roshi snickered as he grabbed onto the mast and began to climb, knowing that Tsuki and Wooster would be up in the crow's nest. He looked down and called, "Hikari! What's our next destination?" The navigator looked up from the helm and smiled. "We're going to Reverse Mountain and to the Twin Capes to enter the Grand Line Cappy!" she answered enthusiastically. "Right," Roshi said. "Just imagine it you guys! Incredible adventures and super cool islands! I can't wait!"

Oda looked up and grinned. "I'd like to go to an island with lots of ancient ruins to study," he said. Daisuke joined in, "I wouldn't mind visiting an island that had many puzzles to solve!" Jezzie's eyes seemed to turn into beri signs. "I'd love going to an island with lots of gold or jewels on it to swipe!" she said. Hikari laughed. "I wanna see an island full of cute animals like Tsuki-chan and Wooster-chan!"

Cheri also couldn't help but smile. "I'd like visiting an island with strong opponents to battle with," she said. "What about you Roshi? An island where rivers are made of alcohol instead of water?" Roshi's eyes sparkled. "Eh?" he shouted. "There's an island like that?" Everyone, surprisingly even Daisuke shouted, "Of course not you idiot!"

Roshi chuckled. "Gohahaha! I know that idiots!" he shouted back. "That'd be as stupid as thinking there's an island made of candy! No, I wanna go to an island where there's a lot of music! To where you can hear everything, even plants and animals sing and dance!" He got up to the nest where his pets were waiting for him. He stood up and shouted, "Let's go to the Grand Line you guys!"

"YEAH!"

A little while later, after the North Stars had escaped the snowstorm that hit Eigyou Bazaar, they were sailing towards the Red Line, to Reverse Mountain. Roshi was still in the crow's nest, playing a slow song on his new harmonica which had lulled Tsuki and Wooster to sleep. He stopped and looked at it again. "Like I said," he declared. "A way past cool gift. I wonder who gave it to me though?"

BOP!

"Ow! Again?"

He looked up into the sky fast enough to see a large bird flying away having dropped a small chest onto his head. Roshi rubbed the sore spot again and growled. "I hate birds," he said. He then looked at the little treasure chest. "But I guess there are worse things it could've dropped on me." He examined it. "Oro?" he said aloud. "This has my name on it too. Weird. What's inside?" He opened it up and saw what looked like a bunch of grapes, except that they were blue and covered in swirls. "A Devil Fruit!" He then noticed a piece of paper next to it. Taking it out, he read:

_"Hey Roshi-chan! I saw your poster the other day and I can't tell you how excited I was! I'm so happy for you! You even got a bigger bounty than me! Vulture would be so proud of you! I found this a while back, but I want you to have it. -Faith."_

Roshi's jaw dropped. "Faith-chan?" he said aloud. "But how? She's gotta be in the Grand Line by now! And, just what kinda Fruit is this?"

* * *

Well ultimately that's for me to decided! But, I still wanna hear your guys' personal opinions!

So you like? You loathe? You love? Then review!

Later~


	29. Up and Down Reverse Mountain

**Okay you guys! Time for a new arc to start! Though this one will be very, very, very short but it will be worth it. Why? Because as well as some new characters, old characters from the original One Piece will be showing up! And they are...I'M NOT TELLING! You'll all just have to wait! Heehaw! **

**Sorry, had an Emporio Ivankov moment there. And now time for a special type a question for this chapter! As the story goes on, Roshi and his best pal Oda will have more and more Manzai moments. What kind of jokes do you guys wanna hear from them?**

**Time to get rolling~!**

**

* * *

**

Beyond the Sea: Chapter 29

Up and Down Reverse Mountain

"So, what do you guys think we should do with this?"

After having a second gift fall down on his head that day, Roshi wasted no time gathering his crew together on what to do about it. This was one of the rare instances where Roshi didn't just impulsively do something, which was good considering his second gift was a Devil Fruit.

As they spoke, Oda was already flipping through the pages of a book, the spine labled, 'Logia'. Two others, obviously Zoan and Paramecia were right beside him. "Before we do anything, we should find out what Devil Fruit it is," the boy said. He put down the Logia book and opened up the Zoan. "Not in there. Maybe in here?"

Jezebel swiped the open chest from Roshi's hands. "There's no question on what we'll do with it," she said. Her eyes suddenly resembled beri symbols. "We sell it! Devil Fruits are worth over 100 million! Just think, if it's a Logia, we may even be able to get over 1 billion!" Her money fantasy was swiftly cut short when Cheri took the chest back. "Hold on a minute Jezzie," she said giving it back to Roshi. "It's the captain's decision and Roshi is the captain."

Jezebel pouted. "No way! Knowing him, he'll just be stupid and eat it!" Cheri crossed her arms. "Considering the fact that you've eaten a Devil Fruit, you really aren't in a position to call him stupid," she told the younger girl. Ignoring this, especially the part where he was called stupid, Roshi turned to Hikari and Daisuke. "What about you guys?" Hikari for one, looked skeptical.

"Honestly Roshi, I wouldn't," she said. "I had no idea what a Devil Fruit was when I ate mine, and because I did eat it, I'm stuck as a hammer." Daisuke lifted the Fruit out of the box, examining it. "Truthfully I'd love the opportunity to study this up close," he said. "But, ultimately I agree with Cheri-san Roshi-kun. It is your choice and I can easily study Devil Fruits from Oda-kun's books."

Roshi took it back and grimaced. "That doesn't help much," he said. Hikari looked at the note that had come inside the chest. "Just who is this Faith who sent it to you anyway Roshi?" she asked.

Before he could answer however, Oda cried out, "I've found it! Roshi has been given the Hedge-Hedge Fruit, a Zoan Fruit that turns the user into a hedgehog!" Roshi looked at the page only to see a fruit that didn't look a thing like the one he was given. Everyone sighed as Roshi smacked his best friend. "What is the point of you even having those glasses if you won't wear them?" he shouted. "Idiot!" Oda flustered as he pulled his glasses out of his suit pocket. "Give me a break!" he snapped back. "There are million things going on inside my brain, remembering to put on my glasses just isn't one of them!"

"Just an excuse for being an idiot," Roshi grumbled. Jezebel came up to her captain, ending the argument with Cheri. "Tell ya what Roshi," she offered. "You give me the Devil Fruit to sell, and I'll buy you the Kaizoku Robo models you wanted." Roshi's eyes sparkled. "Eh? Really Jezzie? Deal!" Jezzie smiled as everyone else sweatdropped. _"Our captain, the idiotic otaku..."_ they all thought.

Roshi was just about to give Jezebel the box when it got snatched away again, this time by Wooster's long tongue. "Oh come on!" Roshi groaned. Tsuki got hold of the box and taunted his owner with it, deciding to have a bit of fun with it. "We might wanna get that back before either one of them eats it," Oda said. "And knowing those two, it won't be long."

As they spoke, the little bear cub had already opened it up and was looking at its contents. Roshi gulped, "Uh-oh." He then felt Jezebel yank on his left ear. "If you don't get that back right now," she warned. "You can forget about me getting you any of those models!"

Roshi's eyes widened. "No wait!" he said worriedly. "I can get it back! Just let me go first!" She did, and Roshi took his new harmonica out of his pocket. Pressing it to his lips, he started to play a slow, soft melody. Everyone soon felt a sudden wave of relaxation overtake them. Jezzie looked at Roshi and asked, "You know how to play that song?" Roshi stopped playing long enough to look surprised. "You know it too Jezzie?" he asked. She nodded, and now he looked even more surprised. "Wow! I don't think I'd ever meet anyone who knows it besides me!"

"What's it called you guys?" Hikari asked. Neither one of them got to answer though, as Daisuke shouted out, "Roshi-kun! The Devil Fruit's falling down!" The captain grinned. His scheme had worked. Tsuki had always been easy to lull to sleep if someone knew that right tune, and Wooster was even easier. Their owner's music had sent both of them off to dreamland and Tsuki had let go of the chest. "See?" Roshi said. "I told you I could get it back!" Unfortunately, the fruit had not only fallen out of the box, but it also fell into Roshi's open mouth.

The boy gagged as he clutched his throat. "He's choking on it!" Daisuke said. "Quick, someone fetch him some water please!" Oda rushed off to get it as everyone else tried to get Roshi to spit it out. They all tried to whack him on the back, but to no avail. "Just hack it up already!" Jezebel demanded punching Roshi's gut. At last, the bunch was coughed up onto the floor right as Oda returned with a glass of water.

"Are you all right Roshi-kun?" Daisuke asked as the boy downed the water. He coughed a little before answering, "Yeah, now I am." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Jezebel looked at the Devil Fruit and an anger vein popped into her forehead. "Roshi you dumbass!" she shouted punching him over the head. "Ow!" Roshi yelled. "What the hell was that for? I didn't swallow any of it!"

"Actually Cappy," Hikari said picking it up by the stem. "You did." Closer inspection revealed that three of the grape-like fruits had vanished. Roshi noticed this and sheepishly scratched his head. "Oops," he said.

Cheri couldn't help but smile. "Looks like we won't be making 100 million beri anytime soon," she said. Jezzie said nothing. Instead she mere;y punched her captain again. Oda looked through another book. "Well now that he's gone and eaten it, we really do have to find out what it is."

"Hang on a minute you guys," Hikari spoke up. She reached into the front pocket of her overalls and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "We can worry about Cappy's new powers later. Right now, we better get ready for Reverse Mountain."

"I still can't believe that the entrance to the Grand Line is up a mountain," Roshi said. Hikari tossed him the map. "Well believe it Roshi," she said. She pointed to a certain spot marked on the parchment. "We have to go through this spot to get to the Twin Capes Lighthouse. There's a canal there that can lead us to where we wanna go, but it's dangerous so we have to prepare ourselves."

"I guess that first lighthouse from before was to guide us in the right direction then?" Cheri asked. Hikari nodded. "All four of the Blues have one to lead crews to the Red Line." Nearly everyone was listening. "Ah, I see!" Daisuke observed. "Hikari-san that's impressive! No wonder Roshi-kun selected you as his navigator!"

"I do what I can Daisuke-san," Hikari replied happily. She turned to see Roshi looking over the railing. "Something wrong Roshi?" He pointed down at the water surface, which seemed to be bubbling a little. "By any chance, does the entrance to the Grand Line have a bouncer?" Oda walked over next to him and looked down as well. "You're crazy man," he said. "A bouncer? That's preposter-"

The first mate was cut off by an enormous, serpent-like creature rising up out of the sea. Its head resembled that of a bull and not only did it possess large horns, but also numerous, large and sharp fangs. Oda's jaw dropped open as he stuttered out, "W-What the h-hell is that thing?"

Cheri's eyes grew even more serious than before. "That's a Sea King!" she exclaimed. "They're some of the most powerful sea monsters out here!" She darted off toward the helm. "Which way Hikari?" Hikari pointed toward the right. "Hard to starboard!" she replied. Roshi was looking the Sea King over, thinking deeply. "I wonder if all Sea Kings look like bulls," he said. Jezebel smacked him. "Now's not the time for that idiot!" she shouted. "We have to get away from here before it eats us!"

Daisuke, who was as scared as Jezzie, chimed in, "She's right Roshi-kun! We must flee!" The Sea King however, wasn't about to let a new meal get away. It started to lean toward the Little Dipper with its fangs bared. "This is bad!" Oda exclaimed. "We need to get one of the cannons out!" But before anybody could get below deck to do so, Roshi had already picked up his hammer and sped off towards the large creature. Literally.

As he ran, his nakama could see what looked like blue streaks coming off his body. He was running so fast, Cheri saw that he was now faster than she had ever saw him. Oda wiped his glasses with his tie to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "He's running faster than I can," he breathed. Roshi dashed off the horse figurehead of the ship and jumped right toward the Sea King's mouth. "Hammer Jawbreaker Pistol!"

Taking aim, he shot the hammer head as with his Hammer Pistol attack, but it was targeted toward the monster's giant teeth. Unfortunately, due to the fact that Roshi was much smaller than the sea monster, his move had no physical effect whatsoever. However it did manage to irritate the Sea King. It let out a ferocious roar so loud that the sound wave knocked Roshi down into the ocean.

Cobalt Star's entire crew with the exception of Daisuke shouted out, "You idiot! You can't swim anymore!" Daisuke instead called out up to the crow's nest, "Wooster-kun! Roshi-kun needs you!" Hearing that his owner was in trouble, Wooster immediately woke up and dove into the sea. As soon as Roshi hit the water, the sumo frog was right there to catch him. He then lept back up onto Dipper with Roshi in his arms. Hikari placed her boot on the teen's stomach to get him to spit out the sea water he swallowed.

"Well the moron's safe," she said. "But we still need to escape!" Suddenly Dipper's mouth opened up reaveling a hidden cannon. "Eat this! Not our friend!" Everyone could hear Jezebel shout. A cannonball was fired right between the Sea King's eyes, managing to knock it out. Hikari was relieved to see this, but quickly turned around. "Quick Cheri-chan!" she ordered. "Let's escape before it wakes up!"

Cheri obeyed and spun the helm, turning them away from the monster and up the canal on Reverse Mountain. As the ascended up the mountain, Hikari began an explanation. "Like nearly everything, what just happened all has to do with location, location, location," she said. "Due to the fact that the Red Line is so close to the Calm Belt, it's not exactly rare for a Sea King to show up."

"I see," Roshi understood. He glanced at Hikari. "Can you take your boot off me now Hikari?" She did, and then stepped on his face. "This is for almost giving everyone a heart attack!" she snapped. "You just ate a Devil Fruit! You should know that you can't swim anymore!" Oda now picked up his book over Paramecia Devil Fruits. "Which reminds me," he said. "I think I finally found the Devil Fruit he swallowed."

This managed to get everyone's attention. "What is it Oda-kun?" Daisuke asked. Oda thumbed through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. He placed his finger on the picture of the bunch of blue, grape-like fruits. "Here it is," he said. "The Speed-Speed Devil Fruit. When consumed, it grants the user the ability of super speed. When properly trained, the user can run at supersonic speeds, even on water."

Roshi sat up with a jolt. "I can run on water?" he asked excitedly. Hikari quickly smacked him back down. "Try it and I'll kill you," she threatened. Cheri cracked her knuckles. "And I'll help," she chimed in. Jezebel walked back above deck and Oda was the first to greet her. "There she is!" he exclaimed. "Our beautiful and wonderful savior!"

"Thank you Oda," she kindly replied. "Now let go of my leg!" She stepped on the boy's hand after he had wrapped his arms around her right leg. She then joined the others after Roshi had recovered. "Why didn't you guys say you had cannonballs made out of Sea Prism Stone?" Nearly everyone looked confused. "Sea Prism Stone?"

Oda adjusted his glasses. "Sea Prism Stone is a special type of substance that is said to contain the essence of the sea," he explained. "It's famous for not only warding off Sea Kings, but cancelling out Devil Fruit powers." Jezebel nodded in confirmation. "That's why I felt weak when I picked it up," she said. "And why it didn't explode."

"I didn't know the cannonballs were made out of something like that," Roshi said. He looked over at Oda. "Did you?" Oda shrugged in response. "I had no idea," he answered.

_"Lowell-kun," _Daisuke thought to himself. _"How were you able to acquire technology like that? And why give it to us?"_ The doctor's thoughts were disrupted when a wave of water splashed in his face. "Umm Hikari-san?" he asked. "How much further are we from the top?"

"Just grab onto something Daisuke-san," the navigator replied. "Because we're here!" After a long trek up, the Little Dipper reached the mountain's peak and in less than a second, it began to rush down the path that led to the Grand Line. Roshi had climbed up to the crow's nest again and was looking ahead with Tsuki and Wooster by his side. "This is it you guys!" he called out. "We're finally here! The world's greatest ocean!"

They finally reached the end and entered a thick mist. "We oughta consider ourselves lucky," Cheri declared. "Most crews die before making it this far." Roshi and his pets slid back down. "Don't say that Cheri," he said hopping off the mast. "It's bad luck!"

Oda raised a spyglass to his eyes to scout ahead. "The mist here is so thick," he observed. "I can barely see anything." But as something came closer into focus, the swordsman paled. "Quick!" he shouted. "Somebody drop the anchor!" Everyone was startled by his yelling. "Why?" Roshi asked. But even as he asked he complied with his friend's order and let the anchor drop, stopping the ship from advancing.

"Oda-san, what did you see?" Hikari asked. Instead of saying anything, he simply handed her his spyglass. When she looked into it, she was able to see something past the mist. Something large, and a bluish black. "This isn't right," she said. "There shouldn't be a second mountain here!"

"That isn't a mountain," a craggly voice said. Everyone looked around and saw near the lighthouse at the base of Reverse Moutain, an old man, who looked like a flower, sitting in a lawn chair, reading a newspaper. He glared at the North Stars fixedly, weirding everybody out. Cheri was the first to speak up, "So if this isn't a moutain, could you kindly tell us what it is, and who are you?"

The old man grumbled as he turned the page of his newspaper. "You kids have got plenty of nerve," he said continuing his glare. "Isn't it proper manners to give your own name before asking someone else their's?" Cheri was taken aback, but then spoke again. "That's fair," she said now smiling. "Sorry about that. My name is Che-"

"My name is Crocus," the old man interrupted. "I'm 96 years old, my blood type is AB, and I'm a Gemini. Welcome to the Pirates' Graveyard." Cheri raised her fist about to jump off the railing. "I swear I'm going to crush his skull," she growled. "Just let me at him!" It took both Jezebel and Daisuke to hold her back. "Calm down Cheri-san," they said together. "Just calm down."

Roshi looked over to the object that the Little Dipper had almost rammed into. "So Crocus-san," he called over. "My name's Roshi. Can you tell us what that thing is if it's not a mountain?"

Crocus folded up his newspaper, turned his head toward Roshi and resumed his glare. "Would you stop that already!" The pirates shouted. "What's wrong?" Crocus asked. "Haven't you kids ever heard of a running gag?"

"That was a gag?"

Crocus pointed up to what was in front of them. "Ever heard of an Island Whale from West Blue?" he asked. "Well you're right in front of one. Meet the whale Laboon." The whale known as Laboon opened up his enormous mouth and let out a large bellow, as if he was happy to meet the North Star Pirates. Nearly everyone covered their ears in response with the exception of Roshi and Jezebel. They could only hear one thing coming out of the whale's mouth:

"Going to deliver Binks' Sake!"

On a large ship much farther into the Grand Line, two people were at the front of the deck. One was a tall teenage girl with long, blonde hair that almost looked white. She was wearing a black tanktop and purple camouflage capri pants. By her side was a much younger girl, who looked to be around nine years old. She has the same kind of hair as the older girl and her face was covered in freckles. Se wore clothes that were half black, and half white.

"Do you think Onii-chan got your gift Onee-chan?" the little girl asked. The older girl, her big sister picked her up and hugged her. "I know Roshi-chan got it Hope-chan!" she replied cheerily. "I can't wait to see him again!"

"Onee-chan, you're hugging too hard again," Hope said. These two were Faith Kuradachii, Captain of the Electric Blue Pirates and wanted by the Marines for 33 million beri, and her younger sister Hope Kuradachii.

* * *

All right! You all know what to do! Tell me all whatcha think in the form of reviews and I'll see y'all next updates kiddies! Same Munchlax time, same Jr. channel!

Later~


	30. The Song of Pirates and a Whale

**All right you guys I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Snow's been hitting us for quite a bit these past couple of weeks and being cooped up in the house all the time was probably the reason I got writer's block.**

**For this chapter's question applies to Pokemon fans. There are 2 this time. The first is: What kind of elemental type would each of the North Stars specialize in? The second: If Roshi and the others were Pokemon themselves, what they would be?**

**Being inspired by Crazyman321's chapter New World Bound the Movie, I've made a decision for the chapter after this one. It'll take me a while to write, but if I'm as good a writer as you guys say, then be prepared for, Beyond the Sea the Movie: The Warring Royalties of the Mountain Kingdoms. (Is the name too long?)**

* * *

******Beyond the Sea**

******Chapter 30: The Song of Pirates and a Whale**

******

* * *

**

"So you knew to buy a Log Pose but you have no idea on how it works?"

After making it down Reverse Mountain and landing at the Twin Capes Lighthouse, the North Star Pirates decided to stay for a bit to see if the old man they now knew as Crocus could give them any information. At the current moment, he was sitting at a table with Hikari, Oda and Jezebel. Cheri had found a leak in the lower deck of the Little Dipper and was having Daisuke help her fix it. As for Roshi, he and his pets were sitting at the edge of the cape looking at Laboon with awe present in their eyes and a bag of doughnuts in Roshi's right arm.

"Man," Roshi said as he started munching on one. "Are all things in West Blue so big? This guy's huge!" He took out another doughnut and threw it into the happy whale's giant mouth. "Wow! He loves doughnuts too!"

"Roshi just make sure you don't hurt Laboon-chan," Hikari called back to him. She turned back to Crocus who grunted in disbelief. "_He _hurt Laboon?" he said. "I think you got it backwards young miss." Hikari sighed and nodded. "It sure sounds like it but with Roshi, you never know," she replied. She then looked at the glass orb on her wrist. "But yeah, after I bought this the guy took a look at the first place where it was supposed to lead us and shoved me right out the store. So I don't fully understand the workings behind it."

"When we first got here we tried using our regular compass," Oda spoke up. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out. Even before he had set it on the table, the compass's needle began to spin wildly. "For some reason this keeps happening."

Crocus leaned back in his chair and scoffed. "Tch! Kids! Always coming unprepared," he grumbled. "It's because of where you are. If living as long as I have has taught me anything, it's that you must always be ready for absolutely anything, especially in the Grand Line." He took both the regular compass from Oda and the Log Pose from Hikari and held them both up. "All right. Pay attention, I'll only explain this once." Oda immediately took out his ballpoint pen and notepad in response.

"Every island on the Grand Line is rich in different kinds of minerals," Crocus explained. "As such, the entire ocean is loaded with abnormal magnetic fields. The Log Pose records the magnetic field of each island a ship lands at. The only way to advance to another island is by recording the field of the first island. Just reaching the Grand Line is hard but without a Log Pose, you're dead." Hikari and Oda both gulped after hearing this, but for whatever reason Jezebel wasn't paying attention, her mind being somewhere else. _"I know I heard that song,"_ she thought. _"But who the heck was singing it?"_

Crocus went on, "Normal navigational tools such as compasses will never work here. And if the magnetic fields weren't bad enough sea and wind currents never follow a direct pattern either. You could be sailing in sunshine one minute, be caught in a typhoon the next or even get caught in a blizzard. It'll be up to you to help your friends keep clear of all kinds of bad weather," he directed the latter comment to Hikari while giving her Log Pose back.

Hikari nodded, clearly understanding everything she had heard. "No worries," she said confidently. "I can handle it." Crocus sat back down and sighed. "For your kids' sake I sure hope you're right," he said back. "You're now at the beginning of one of the seven paths that lead throughout the Grand Line, but ultimately all paths become one leading up to the final island this ocean has; Raftel."

Oda looked up from his notes and over to Roshi who was trying to wrestle a doughnut out of Tsuki's paws. He pushed his glasses onto his forehead and grinned. "Knowing him, he'll definitely wanna go there," he said quietly. "Especially if the prize he's after is there."

"All right the leak's patched up," Cheri said as she walked up on deck. "We're lucky that it was just a small one but we better be more careful in the future. Thanks for the help Daisuke." The doctor was right behind her as he said, "No problem at all Cheri-san, always glad to be of assistance." He looked down at the other and pondered aloud, "I wonder what they're discussing?"

Cheri made her way into the kitchen. "You can find out for yourself if you want Daisuke," she said. "As for me, I really need a cup of coffee." Daisuke nodded and proceeded to hop down from the ship. But Cheri stopped in her tracks right as she opened the kitchen door. "Did, I just hear someone?" she asked herself. She stopped to listen. "Sounded like one, no two people swimming." She looked back and saw only the people from her crew and Crocus. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "Probably just some fish."

Little did the martial artist know that she was wrong. Under the waters surrounding the Little Dipper, two men wearing scuba suits emerged from the blue depths. The taller one ripped off his mask and snorkel, revealing himself to be a seedy-looking man with square-framed black glasses and a brown bristly flat-top. He punched the other man over the head and complained, "Dammit Papparro! You nearly blew our cover!"

After getting hit, the second man then took off his scuba mask. He was a somewhat younger man with round eyes, a long pointy nose and a mess of curly brown hair. "I'm sorry Boss Cubby," he apologized. He lifted a special-looking camera out of the water. "But at least this time I remembered the camera." Cubby rolled his eyes and began to swim away from the ship. "Whatever," he said. "Let's just hurry up and get a picture of that whale!"

Daisuke was now down from the ship and had walked up to Roshi who was drinking sake out of his gourd to wash down all the doughnuts he had eaten. "Having fun with your new marine animal friend Roshi-kun?" the doctor asked. Roshi looked up and grinned. "Are you kidding?" he replied. "This whale's awesome! But," he paused and scratched his head which didn't go unnoticed by Daisuke. "What's wrong?"

"Well I know it sounds crazy but," Roshi went on while glancing back at Laboon. "I could swear I heard Laboon singing when we first saw him." Daisuke blinked and looked up at the whale just in time to see him bellow happily. "Singing Roshi-kun?" he asked. "Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?"

Roshi shook his head. "No, I heard the lyrics too clearly," he said. "It was faint but I know I heard it." Daisuke just shook his head. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. "Maybe an infection?" he said while pointing it into Roshi's left ear. Roshi smacked him away and shouted, "My ears work just fine! I'm telling you, I heard Binks' Sake coming out of Laboon's mouth!"

Everyone at the table looked up after he had said that, Hikari and Oda sharing Daisuke's puzzled expression. "What's Binks' Sake Roshi?" Oda asked. Roshi's jaw dropped open. "What?" he yelled in disbelief. "You guys are telling me that you've never heard the famous pirates' song? You've never heard Binks' Sake?"

Everyone with the exceptions of Jezebel (who was still thinking to herself) and Crocus shook their heads. Roshi groaned. "You gotta be kidding me! My own crew doesn't know the world's greatest pirate song?"

"Calm down kid," Crocus said as he began to thumb through a newspaper. "Binks' Sake was considered old more than twenty years ago. It really isn't a surprise to hear that your friends don't know it. What _is _a surprise though is that you know it." Roshi looked up at the clear sky and smiled. "I know it 'cause my pop and his crew used to sing it to me all the time when I was a kid. Justy even taught me how to play it on the violin."

"You're really into music huh?" Crocus asked now seeming to take an interest in the young captain. Roshi brought his harmonica out of his pocket. "Naturally," he said proudly. "Pirates love music! I'm hoping to recruit an even better musician than me someday!" Crocus chuckled a little as he turned the page of his newspaper. "Well, I'll let you in on something," the old man said. "You weren't hearing things kid. You heard Binks' Sake, but it wasn't Laboon singing. It was the spirit of the crew Laboon used to belong to, the Rumbar Pirates."

Nearly everyone was shocked to hear that. Now even Jezebel was paying attention. "The spirit?" everyone all asked at once. Crocus nodded. "Friendly pirates who adopted Laboon over seventy-five years ago. All of them absolutely loved music and adored Laboon." The North Star Pirates were waiting in anticipation and interest to hear more. Roshi ran up and slammed his hands on the table. "Tell us the story already!" he demanded excitedly."

"BWOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHH!"

Laboon had risen fully up out of the water again and was bellowing much louder than he had before. Everyone was covering their ears. "What's going on?" Hikari shouted. "Why is Laboon-chan crying out like that?" Oda and Jezebel's eyes darted to where Roshi was standing. "Oh come on!" he said. "I haven't done anything!"

Crocus calmly walked from behind the table and punched two figures who were standing in front of Laboon. "It wasn't him," he said. "It was these idiots. I thought I said for you two to leave my whale alone."

A man in a long trench coat and brown pants smoking a cigarette got up after the old man had punched him. It was the man from before known as Cubby Sparks and his assistant Papparro. "We would leave him alone if you would just let us in on the story gramps!" Cubby shouted. "Tell us this whale's connection to the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Roshi and Oda both got even more excited at the mention of their favorite pirate crew. "Are you serious?" they asked together. "You and Laboon knew the Straw Hat Pirates Crocus-san?"

Jezebel walked over to the boys and directed their faces toward Laboon's face. "You two can't possibly expect me to believe that you didn't notice that thing on his face," she said. Now that they had a better look at the whale, they saw a rather poorly drawn version of the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger. Roshi and Oda's eyes began to sparkle. "Awesome!" they cheered together.

"So just who are these two Crocus-san?" Hikari asked. Cubby stepped forward and adjusted his red bowtie. "Cubby Sparks," he said. "Investigative journalist and reporter. This is my photographer Papparro. We are here to find out the true story behind this whale." He pulled a pistol out of the pocket of his trench coat. "No matter how we do it, right Papparro?" Papparro got up and nodded vigorously. "Right Boss Cubby," he agreed.

WHACK!

WHACK!

Cubby and Papparro were back on the ground with enormous bumps protruding from their scalps. Daisuke was standing over them with his hand raised and his eyes a bit red. "You two even think about hurting that whale and I'll use my Doctor Chop to split your heads in half!" he snarled. Oda leaned over and whispered into Roshi's ear, "I think a small part of Warusuke just leaked out right now." Roshi nodded, feeling a bit nervous about having to deal with his friend's dark side. Daisuke's eyes reverted back to what they were as they started blinking. He looked around confusedly. "What just happened?"

The North Stars sighed. It seems that it was just a momentary lapse for Warusuke. Jezebel leaned down to Papparro and gave him a wink. "Come on," she said in a flirtatious tone. "You don't really wanna hurt that silly old whale do you? Wouldn't you rather take a picture of me instead?" Papparro eyes bulged. He nodded and picked up his camera only to see that it wasn't the same as before. Jezebel giggled, took the camera from Papparro and threw it to the ground. "Touch of Glass," she said.

Papparro's face fell as his boss groaned. Cubby smacked his assistant over the head. "You moron!" he snapped. "That's the third camera this week!" Papparro just stared at the ground, as if depressed. "Sorry Boss," he mumbled. "Sorry's not gonna get us the pictures we need to sell this story," Cubby complained.

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Cheri spoke up. She had gotten off of the ship and was holding a smaller-than-average News Coo, which she had presumably beaten up to the injured state it was in. Cubby's eyes widened in shock. "Sloop!" he screamed in concern. He ran over and took the bird from her. "You bitch!" he shouted. "What did you do to her?"

"I found her snooping around our ship," Cheri answered. She shrugged. "I honestly wouldn't've minded if she hadn't started breaking things. Oh by the way Roshi, she broke that Ryu Commando you finished last night."

"WHAT?"

Oda had to hold Roshi from attacking the already unconscious bird. "Lemme go!" he demanded. "Lemme at her!" Oda tightened his grip on his captain. "No way man, just calm down," he replied. "I'll get you another model." Roshi sighed heavily. "Fine," he grumbled. He then pointed at Cubby. "Can I at least beat him and his friend up?"

"Hmm, since they wanted to hurt Laboon-chan, all right Roshi," Hikari said. "Okay Oda-san, let him go." The boy complied and the second he did, Roshi sped off using his new Speed-Speed powers. "Blue Step!" Roshi ran at an incredible speed with the blue streaks coming off his body as they had done before. In a swift motion he had scooped up Papparro in one hand and Cubby holding Sloop in the other.

"If you guys wanna write a newspaper article, why not write it about us once we make it big?" he suggested sarcastically. Cubby shot him a dirty look. "Well now that you've got us, what do you plan to do with us?" Roshi's grin became more sinister. "Oh nothing much," he said innocently. "Just this Blue Twister!"

While still holding the reporters, he began to rapidly spin in place the streaks actually covering all of them in the form of a blue tornado. "Aaaahh! Let us go!" Cubby shouted. "If you insist," Roshi replied. And he did just that. He threw all of them up in the air and let them fly, far far away from Laboon, farther into the Grand Line. "Wow look," Jezebel said gazing into the sky. "He turned them into shooting stars."

"Great job Cappy!" Hikari praised. She then sweatdropped once she saw Roshi stumbling around dizzily. "Whoa-ho-ho," he said in a daze. "I'm seeing more stars than usual." Hikari caught him to keep him from falling over. "You all right?" she asked. Roshi's head was still spinning when he answered, "Don't worry Daisuke, I'm A-OK!" He then proceeded to pat Hikari's chest which caused an anger vein to pop out of her forhead.

"Whose chest do you think you're touching?" She punched Roshi down to the ground and quickly crossed her arms. "Even when he doesn't try to be a perv, he's still a perv," she huffed. Cheri sniffed the air. "Uh guys?" she spoke up. "Who's burning their food?" Roshi looked up and saw his feet. Smoke was rising from his sneakers which quickly ignited to a bright orange flame. "Aah! My feet are on fire! My feet are on fire!"

Daisuke knelt down and took a look. "Interesting," he said studying the flames. "It would seem that if Roshi-kun accelerates too fast with his new abilities, the friction will cause a spark which will then grow into a blaze."

"Just shut up and put my feet out already man!"

A little while later, Cubby, Sloop, and Papparro had fallen into more open water after Roshi had thrown them off of the Twin Capes. The were currently swimming along towards the nearest piece of land they could find. "What are we gonna do now Boss?" Papparro asked. Panting, Cubby answered, "Simple my friend. We're gonna do what that kid told us, follow these uh, North Star Pirates and make them into our newest story!"

After the fire had been put out and Daisuke had bandaged up Roshi's feet, the North Star captain approached his crew, Crocus and Laboon with an old-looking violin in hand. "All right," he said. "Since you guys don't know a song as great as this, I will show you first hand."

"Mind if I do the singing Roshi?" Jezebel volunteered. Roshi's eyes widened. "Oro? You know Binks' Sake?" The girl nodded. "Sure do," she replied. "You see, I'm not from North Blue. I grew up in a traveling circus from the East Blue and music was one of the many things I was taught in order to be one of the performers."

"Wow!" Oda declared in his usual flirty fashion. "I never knew such a thing about you Jezebel-chan!" She gave everyone a wink. "There's a lot you guys don't know about me yet," she said. And on that, Roshi began to tap his foot and play, "1, 2, 3, 4."

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!

Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!

Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!

The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!

Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown

Let's all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail

Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray

As we all set sail to the ends of the sea

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!

We are pirates sailing through the Sea!

The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost

Flying the proud skull on our flags and on our sails

Now comes a storm through the far-off sky

Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums

If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last

But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise

Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho,

Going to deilver Binks' Sake!

Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!

Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!

But don't look so down, For at night the moon will rise!

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!

Let's all sing out with a Don! A song of the waves

Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones

Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale!

Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho~"

The other North Star Pirates were awestruck, whether at Jezebel's beautiful singing, or Roshi's elegant playing. Really, all of them could only say one thing, "Encore!"

Hours later after the North Stars had bid both Laboon and Crocus their good-byes and departed, a shadow emerged from Laboon's open mouth. Crocus looked up from his newspaper. "I was wondering when you were going to come out," he said to the figure. The shadow took a great leap from one of Laboon's giant fangs and landed at the table where Crocus sat without a hitch.

"Yohohoho!" the man chortled. "I would've come out sooner, but you see Crocus-san I fell asleep in the vacation house! But I awoke when I heard such beautiful music! It was simply lovely to my ears!...Though as a skeleton I don't have any ears! Yohohohoho!" Indeed the man was in fact a skeleton, dressed in a suit possessing a large afro and a golden crown. But he was just more than a skeleton.

"You're as lively as ever Brook," Crocus said with a smile. The man he was talking to was none other than the former second captain of the Rumbar Pirates and the former musician of the Straw Hat Pirates before they disbanded; the Soul King, Gentleman Skeleton, Humming Brook.

"Yo-hohohohoho!"

* * *

Well, that's it for this arc! See you guys next time! Oh and on the Pokemon questions, anyone who says Tsuki should be a Teddiursa and Wooster should be a Politoed will be dragged out into the street and shot for stating the obvious. OK? I meant the human North Stars. OK.

Later~


	31. Beyond the Sea, the Movie: Part 1

**All right you guys, I know that this is extremely late but considering how long this movie chapter will be, I hope it should make up for it. Can you believe about the disasters in Japan? I hope that everyone who survived will be alright. I know that people at Nintendo and Game Freak are okay, but some idiot tried to spread a rumor that Satoshi Tajiri died_. Again_. Why is it people want a genius like him dead? As shallow as it sounds, I hope One Piece won't be put on too long of a pause. I know, I'm horrible. Anyway, hope you enjoy the movie. I got an announcement at the end so let's get rolling!**

**

* * *

**

"All right! Movie time! Which one are we seeing guys, ours?"

It was a brisk and cool Saturday night. On their one day off for that week, the stars of the famous New World Bound anime decided to spend it having fun, ending it with a trip to their favorite movie theater. The main character, Hideo Katsua walked down the aisle with his arms carrying large quantities of candy, most of them being made from chocolate.

His friend Julie, so far the only member of the cast who wasn't human, turned around to face him. "Heck no!" she replied sounding a little annoyed. "We've seen our own movie way too many times!" Ursa Miroku, who had his arms filled with every other kind of concession except candy, nodded in agreement. "We only get so much time off Hideo," he said. "The rest of us wanted to see something else."

"Besides," chimed in Froggy Duggs, Ursa's best friend. "Doesn't it sound a little bit strange for actors to be watching their own movie for than once gero?" Farther down near the front, their other two co-stars Haze and Takato Hiroyuki stood up to where they could be seen. "Guys!" the former called out. "Over here! Takato and I found some great seats!"

They all sat down once they reached the row. Now situated, Hideo began to unwrap one of his numerous chocolate bars while asking, "So what movie is this then?" Haze looked past Ursa and Takato and replied, "The title's been kept secret, but apparently the stars work at the TV studio that rivals ours." Hideo nearly choked on his candy. He coughed and hacked until he was able to yell, "What? Why the heck would we watch that?" However, instead of being answered by any of his friends, an extra large cup of cola was thrown straight at his face.

"Hey!" Hideo snapped. "Who threw that?" Six heads belonging to six bodies sitting in the row exactly in front of them turned around to respond. The one sitting in the middle, raised his hand while he sipped from another extra large cola. The stars of New World Bound didn't know what to say. Right in front of them were the stars of their show's greatest rival, the anime Beyond the Sea. They were Daisuke Susumu, Cheri Grove, Jezebel Monet, Oda Penn, Hikari Kitaoji, and the one who had hit Hideo, Roshi Narusegawa.

Roshi stopped draining his cup long enough to open his mouth to speak. "Will you be quiet over there man?" he asked Hideo with an irritated look in his normally lazy eyes. "We wanna see the premiere of our new movie!" Hideo opened his mouth to shout something back but everyone, Beyond the Sea stars, and all of Hideo's friends from New World Bound just raised their fingers and let out a big, "Shhhh!"

* * *

**Beyond the Sea Special**

**Chapter 31: Beyond the Sea, the Movie!**

**The Clashing Mountain Kingdoms**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

Not too far into the Grand Line, or as most people know it the Pirates' Graveyard, there lies two large islands, very close to each other. Each island is the home to a mountain of impressive stature. The mountains each house their society of people, having built their two separate cultures on their respective homes many centuries ago. The kingdom that sits at a person's right point of view is known as the Rutilus Rose Kingdom. The island that sits at its opposite to the left is called the Puteulanus Vis Kingdom. These islands are the setting of where our story for today will take place.

Near the peak of the Rutilus Rose Kingdom lays a magnificent royal palace. So magnificent, newcomers would think at first sight that it was made from pure ruby gem stones. While not the case, it was without a doubt glorious to observe. Inside the palace's throne room, a nervous servant stood before his lord. King Pardus, a tall, muscular man dressed in regal red robes decorated in golden yellow spots. His crown and sceptre both resembled a red rose, the same shade as his shaggy beard, and his tired eyes.

"So they still refuse to talk to each other, do they?" the ruler asked his servant. The frail, skittish man nodded. "I-I am a-afraid so your Majesty," he stuttered back. "They were together for less than three minutes before they broke out into yet another argument. Your daughter, Princess Agna has retired back to her chambers." The king let out a heavy sigh, reclined back onto his throne and rubbed his temples. "What am I going to do with that girl?" he asked rhetorically. "How does Queen Gallina handle this problem? At this rate the war will continue far long after I die."

"I-If I m-may make a suggestion your Majesty," the servant spoke up. "P-Perhaps we should try the enlistment of some help?" King Pardus looked down at him. "Not a bad thought," he said tiredly. "But who would be possibly be willing to help either one of those two brats?"

About two days later, the pirate vessel known to its owners as the Little Dipper began sailing straight toward both mountain kingdoms without even realizing it. Right now, the Little Dipper's crew, the North Star Pirates were each doing the usual activities of leisure they usually did when the weather was nice and peaceful, which was quite rare while sailing through the Grand Line. Well, most of them were anyway.

"Roshi Narusegawa!"

Cobalt Star Roshi Narusegawa flinched as he heard his name being yelled out in a way that let him know that he was in trouble. The person who had yelled out his name, the ship's navigator Hikari Kitaoji stood at the base of the mast, due to the fact that Roshi was hiding up in the crow's nest at the top. "Get down here you pervert!" Hikari ordered with her arms crossed. Roshi popped up, looked down and said, "I said I was sorry. Besides, anyone can easily tell that it was an accident so calm down Kari!"

Jezebel Monet, the ship's sniper or rather thief, as she preferred to be called, peered up from the magazine she was reading. "You guys are being too loud," she complained. "Just what exactly did Roshi do anyway Hikari?" Hikari growled as she pointed her finger accusingly at Roshi. "This pervert walked in on me when I was going to the bathroom!" Roshi stuck out his tongue and blew a loud raspberry. "It's your own stupid fault for forgetting to lock the door!" he shot back.

Cheri Grove, resident martial artist who steered the ship walked up with her training weights in hand. She looked up at Roshi and asked, "Weren't you supposed to fix the lock on that door Roshi since you were the one who broke it?" Roshi sweatdropped. "First off, I'm not the one who broke it," he called down. "And second, I'm no repairman! Jezzie was supposed to fix it!"

"What?" Jezebel asked incredulously. "And break a nail after I just gave myself a fresh manicure? Unthinkable!" Hikari's temper seemed to go down as she heard this. "Oops," she said sheepishly. "Okay I guess I got carried away. But he didn't have to get a nosebleed when he saw me!" Roshi leaned back in his spot and strummed on his star-patterned guitar. "I'm a guy," he said calmly. "Guys are perverts. Perverts get nosebleeds. These are facts."

"And once again you two end another of your stupid spats," Cheri said dismissively. "Though I am surprised Oda didn't say a single thing about it. Usually when something like this happens he has his sword near Roshi's throat." Jezebel went back to her lounge chair and resumed her reading. "Maybe that's because he's losing to Daisuke again."

Oda Penn, Roshi's first mate raised up his left palm as he sat across from the crew's doctor, Daisuke Susumu. "Shh!" he hissed through his teeth. "Not this time Jezebel-chan! Though I may be unable to beat Daisuke in chess, this is checkers and I will most definitely win this time!" Daisuke simply smiled as he moved his black game piece toward Oda's end of the board. "King me Oda-kun," he said.

"Oh come on!" Oda yelled out in frustration as he flipped the game over. "What board game haven't you played?" Everyone else tried to stifle their laughter. No matter how many times the two would play either chess, go, or shogi, Oda would lose to Daisuke every single time. Now it looked as though the same would hold with checkers. "I really am sorry Oda-kun," Daisuke apologized. "Back when I was a child, my older brother would beat me all the time, so I understand how frustrating it is."

Oda sighed and dug into the pocket of his suit. "Aw forget it," he said as he pulled out what he was looking for, a carton of cigarettes. Hikari was surprised to see this. "Oda-san, you smoke?" she asked a little shocked. "Just occasionally," he answered putting one in his mouth. "Why?" He instantly knelt down and grabbed her hand. "If my disgusting habit is what gets in the way of our love, I will gladly throw it away for you Hikari-chan!"

Hikari took her hand back and walked over to Daisuke. "It's not that Oda-san," she said. "I just never knew, that's all. But, does that worry you Daisuke-san?" The doctor shook his head as he picked up the checkers. "Not too much," he replied. "Oda-kun doesn't smoke nearly as much as Roshi-kun drinks."

Said alcoholic finally slid down the mast with his two constant companions, Tsuki Bear and Wooster Frog. "Just remember to return this dude," he told Oda tossing him a silver lighter. "I need this to perform my special fire attack!"

"I've told you a hundred times Roshi," Cheri said cracking her knuckles after putting her weights up. "That move will never work. You always end up lighting yourself on fire." Roshi sweatdropped while remembering past failures of perfecting a new technique. "It'll work eventually," he said. "But, more importantly, Hikari. Now that you no longer wish to kill me, how about telling me where the heck it is we're going?"

Hikari responded by yanking her captain's ear. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still annoyed," she said before letting him go. "But, to answer your question," she reached into her overalls pocket where she most often kept whatever map she had been drawing up at the time. "Let's see. Ah, here we go. Wow," she stopped to pause. Roshi, who was rubbing his ear asked, "Wow what?"

"Well according to this," she went on. "Our destination isn't at one island alone, but can be one of the two islands that are pretty much right next to each other." This had caught everyone's attention as they gathered around to get a look for themselves. "Amazing," Oda said. "I wonder what they'll be like?"

"Take a look over there," Cheri said. The other pirates followed the direction in which she was pointing. The sight was astonshing to say the least. There before them were two islands just as Hikari had said. Each one was the location of an enormous mountain that stood what looked like more than a hundred feet tall. One island seemd to be all red, while its counterpart was all blue.

"So cool!" Roshi exclaimed as he hopped up onto Dipper's horse figurehead. "Which one do we stop at? Or can we go to both?" Hikari walked up near him and continued to study her map. "Good question," she said. "We need to see if anyone could give us some info first, like if the time the Log needs to set is different on each island."

"Travelers! Please! Come and enjoy the pleasures of Rutilus Rose Kingdom!"

"Don't listen to that liar weary adventurers! Come to Puteulanus Vis Kingdom!"

"Oro?"

Roshi looked back and forth between the two islands. On the red one, a man entirely dressed in red was shouting toward them while standing next to a cannon. On the blue island, another man was doing the exact same thing, though he was clad in blue. The red man quickly directed his cannon toward the blue man. "Ignore him new friends! All Puteulanians are nothing but scum!" The blue man then shot a glare toward the red man before aiming his cannon at him. "Take that back you Rutilian swine!"

"It seems we have come to the right place at the wrong time," Daisuke said nervously. The differently colored men then lit the fuses of their respective cannons and fired. "Those idiots are gonna hit our ship!" Cheri yelled. Roshi stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. "Wooster!" The sumo frog immediately hopped towards his owner with Roshi's hammer in his mouth. Roshi clambered onto his pet's back and retrieved his weapon.

"Hey howdy hey! Giddyup!" Roshi commanded as Wooster splashed into the sea. Once they reached into the line of fire, Roshi jumped up and swung his hammer wildly. "Hammer Slaps!" In the flurry of swings he managed to hit both cannonballs and send them away from the ship and right back to where they were shot from. Two explosions erupted as Roshi fell back onto Wooster's back. "Oops..." he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just what was that all about?" Jezebel asked as the two hopped back on deck. "Well it's not like we can ask either one those guys," Oda said while wiping his glasses with his tie. "Our genius captain knocked them both out."

"It's not like I tried to," Roshi protested. "Besides it was either knock the cannonballs away or get blown up!" Daisuke scratched his chine while observing the two islands. "Still," he said thoughtfully. "What we should do is exactly what Hikari-san said and try to gather as much information as we can. Perhaps we should split up and each explore an island."

However, before the conversation could continue any further, two more figures from Puteulanus Vis suddenly appeared, not on their island, but on the Little Dipper. "Whoa!" Roshi exclaimed. "They're Blue Ninja Jezzies!" Oda, not one to miss a cue, smacked Roshi on the head. "How come you're not worried that they're intruding?" he demanded. "Idiot!"

"Hmm...yes," one said observing Hikari up and down. "It is just as we thought." Hikari noticed this and, trying to be on her guard, asked, "Is there something I can help you guys with?" The second one immediately clamped a handcuff onto her wrist. "I'm so glad you asked that!" he said. "As a matter of fact, you can!" Hikari quickly felt her muscles weaken. "What's going on?" she said drearily. She fell into the "ninja's" arms as his partner pulled out a blue ball. Oda quickly unsheathed his sword and dashed toward them. "You bastards! Let go of her!" he warned.

"Sorry," the first one said. "But we need her for our plan to work." He threw down the ball and it burst into a huge cloud of blue smoke. After it cleared, Hikari and the two men were nowhere to be found. "Hikari-chan!" Oda shouted. "Kari, where'd you go?" Jezebel called. Roshi ran toward the side of the ship that was closest to Puteulanus Vis. "Don't worry you guys," he said. "If they're from the blue island then that's where we gotta go."

BONG!

Within seconds after Roshi had finished his sentence, a carpentry hammer painted bright red had flown through the air and hit him square on the head. "Oro..." he groaned as he fell down to the floor. Cheri quickly knelt down to him. "He's knocked unconscious," she said after trying to wake him up. Out of nowhere a cuff connected to a chain clamped down onto Roshi's leg. "We got him!" a man yelled. The North Stars turned around to see a small group of people from Rutilus Rose cheering, one of them holding the chain that was attatched to their captain's leg.

"Quick Cher, yank it off of him!" Jezebel yelled. The martial artist attempted to, but the chain was incredibly tough. "I can't," Cheri said. "It's made of Sea Prism Stone, none of us are strong enough to break this."

"Quick Rojo!" one of the Rutilians shouted while patting his companion's back. "Reel the catch in!" With a mighty pull Roshi was swept off the ship and landed right onto the red island. The minute they caught him the group dashed to who-knows-where.

"What the hell just happened?" Jezebel shouted in confusion. She picked up the carpentry hammer that had knocked Roshi out and took a look at it. "Can someone please explain to me how someone as strong as Roshi could get knocked out after just one it?" Daisuke took the hammer and also began his own examination. "With the exception of the red paint, it's just your average hammer," he said. "Roshi-kun must really have a sensitive cranium."

"I always knew Roshi was soft in the noggin," Oda said jokingly. "Who knows how many times he was hit in the head when he was younger?" Cheri hit all three of them on the head. "Aren't you guys forgetting we have one, no, two problems here?" she snapped. "Both our navigator and our captain just got kidnapped and are on different islands! What are we gonna do?"

Daisuke peered off the bow and said, "Perhaps two of us should follow Tsuki-kun's path and the other two should trail after Wooster-kun?" Everyone else looked into the water and saw Wooster swimming to Puteulanus Vis and Tsuki swimming to Rutilus Rose. Cheri sighed and went to the helm. "That'll work," she said. "But first, let's find a place to dock."

Not too much later, Hikari woke up in a room where pretty much anything and everything was colored blue. "What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her head. "I remember those handcuffs making me feel weak. Were they Sea Prism Stone?" Her eyes darted around the room she was currently in. "Where the heck am I?" She soon spotted a picture on the wall that piqued her interest. In it was a young man with shoulder-length brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a pure white suit and had a rather disdainful look on his face.

"Roshi?" Hikari said moving closer to the picture. She then shook her head 'no,' the second after she had said that. "Roshi hates suits, he would rather go a week without beer than dress up in one." She laughed to herself. "No star on the cheek either. But, who is he?"

"He is the reason that we have abducted you," a voice spoke up. Hikari turned around to see one of the "ninjas" that had taken her. She was a woman, Hikari noticed now that she wasn't wearing a mask and had long, green hair. "Forgive me," the lady said. "But please, won't you come with me, Princess?"

While this was happening, at exactly the same time, Roshi woke up in a room that was completely red. "Oro..." he groaned, feeling the bump on his head. "Is it breakfast time? OK, I want orange juice with waffles and plums." Realizing that for one, breakfast was over three hours ago, and for another, he wasn't on the ship anymore, Roshi stood up. "Aw crap!" he exclaimed. "Hikari! Where's Hikari?" He soon took a glance at the room he was in and asked, "And just where am I?"

He peered at all of the red things in the room before noticing one particular photograph on the wall. The minute he saw it, he forgot everything else. "Hikari?" He walked toward and it did not take him long to realize that he had made a mistake. The girl on the wall did in fact look extremely similar to Hikari, but Hikari never had short, black hair. At least, not in the time that Roshi had known her anyway. In any case, she did have Hikari's shining blue eyes. The young pirate couldn't help but admit at how elegant she looked in that sleek black evening gown.

"Just what is going on?" Roshi asked. The door opened and the boy turned around to see a young man, probably only two or three years older than Roshi with bright yellow hair approach him. "I can answer any question you have if you will simply follow me, my Prince," he said.

Roshi did and was soon awestruck by everything around him. Whatever he was in, it was big and had several vases and paintings decorating it, all of which Roshi was sure were expensive. He was also sure that if he got too close to pretty much anything, he'd break it. "It's like the inside of a castle," Roshi observed. "That is correct my Prince," the man walking in front of him said. Roshi's ears twitched. "Why do you keep calling me that dude?" he asked. "And better yet, why am I here and who are you?"

The man stopped, turned around and bowed. "Ah! Of course!" he exclaimed. "My sincerest apologies Mr. Roshi Narusegawa! My name is Crimson and I humbly welcome you to the palace of the Rutilus Rose Kingdom! As to your other questions, my comrades and I desperately need a favor from you good sir. We need you to basically woo our Princess." Roshi's jaw hit the floor. "Oro? Say what?"

"Hold on Azure-chan, back up!" Hikari said in shock. Back to where she was, she was receiving the same kind of treatment Roshi was after finding out that she was in the royal palace of the Puteulanus Vis Kingdom and that her actually kind captors were two palace servants, a brother and sister Azul and Azure. "You want me to impersonate Rutilus Rose Kingdom's princess?" Hikari asked. "But why?"

"Because Hikari-sama," Azure replied. "With the exception of your hair styles and colors, you look exactly like her!" Hikari felt like biting her lip, but instead said, "I'm afraid I still don't understand."

"Perhaps I should tell you the whole story," Azure's brother Azul said as he walked into the room. "Our two islands have been feuding with each other for decades. It's been so long that no one, not even our queen or their king know the reason as to why. But none of the people care as they still continue fighting. However, a few months ago we managed to reach a compromise; if our prince marries their princess, then we will no longer be at war now or any time again in the future."

Hikari, being as quick on the uptake as she was nodded before saying, "I'm guessing their princess didn't agree to that?" Azul and Azure shook their heads sadly. "Neither did our prince," Azure said. "The two have always despised each other ever since they were children."

"So you guys are hoping that if I dress like the prince and win your princess over, you can trick her into marrying the real prince?" Roshi asked. Crimson was telling Roshi the same story over in the Rutilus Rose Palace. The young man nodded. "We've grown desperate," he said. "Our secret sources at Puteulanus Vis Palace have come up with the same idea and are attempting to have your friend Hikari-sama charm their prince, your doppelganger Roshi-dono. Will you please help us?"

Roshi crossed his arms and thought about it. "Well, tell me what the princess is like," he said. "Honestly?" Crimson asked. Roshi nodded and he let out a sad sigh before saying, "She's a spoiled brat that's mean to everyone she meets."

"Before I agree to anything," Hikari said after Azure and Azule finished. "Can either of you at least tell me what your prince is like?" Azure exchanged a nervous look with her brother before asking, "Truthfully?" Hikari nodded and Azure said, "He's an idiot in total love with himself."

* * *

**End of Part 1**

**

* * *

**

Whoo! I cannot type anymore right now! So? You guys like my movie? Originally it was gonna be just one big chapter like Crazyman321's but I decided to differentiate (big word!) myself from him a little and make it about two, or more likely three chapters. 'S alright? It better be. Now lemme make this clear, this movie is not, repeat not canon with Beyond the Sea's plot so nobody say it is! I'm gonna rest up, do some chores for my Grandpa then get back to work so I can have this finished before the weekend. Why? Because the weekend is when I plan on writing the first chapter of my new Pokemon story! Yep, I'm taking another swing at it, only now I have more experience. Hope you'll all read it. If you don't at least give it a try, I'll have the North Stars come beat you up!

Later~


	32. Beyond the Sea, the Movie: Part 2

**Can you believe it? Even after all that happened Oda-sensei managed to release a new chapter! XD This is why he's my idol. Though, honestly I'll _really_ be surprised if it keeps up. **

**On another note...I'M PISSED OFF! I work for hours on that first part and only have 3 reviews to show for it? (Thank you very much Draco Oblivion, Icecold288, and Dthehalfdragon!) What happened to all my other regular reviewers? Crazyman321, motordog, LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, XAshKittyX, and Miyu Hinamori where are you? Did I take too long to update? Did I annoy some of you with my constant messages? Are you all super busy during Spring Break and have no time for BTS?**

**All right, enough of that pity party. Time for Part 2 of the movie! In this part we meet the antagonists but no fights nor major battles. That's saved for Part 3. The finale! And now, we roll...**

**

* * *

**

**Beyond the Sea Special**

**Chapter 32: Beyond the Sea, the Movie!**

**The Clashing Mountain Kingdoms**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**"No! No, no, no, no, no! I refuse!"

"Roshi-dono please! If you want begging, I'll get every servant in the castle to beg! Please!"

Currently, Roshi was still in Rutilus Rose Palace but was now in Crimson's room. Right now, Roshi wasn't wearing his usual attire but instead, a dark red tuxedo complete with a black bowtie. His arms were crossed and was impatiently tapping his foot while the royal servant was bowing at his feet. "Look I agreed to pretend to be the prince, but you're outta your mind if you think I'm wearing this stupid monkey suit _and_ makeup!" Roshi shouted.

"Rosh-dono be reasonable," Crimson pleaded. "I know for a fact Prince Bos never dresses as casually as you nor does he posses any tattoos! We need to apply this cover-up!" Roshi glared at him and bent down to his eye level. "Wanna tell me why you even _have_ that stuff man?" he asked. Crimson's ears turned as red as everything else Roshi had seen in the palace that day. "I-It's my sister's," he said uncovincingly.

Roshi groaned as he ripped off the bow tie. "Look dude," he said as he started to strip the entire outfit off. "If I wear too much red anyway, how's she gonna believe I'm the prince from a place where everything's blue?" Crimson looked thoughtful and scratched his head. "I never thought of that," he said. If Roshi had his hammer that moment, he most definitely would've used it on his new companion. "How much of this plan of your did you actually think through?" the pirate snapped.

Roshi began to put his on his regular clothes and could hear himself sigh. He held out one hand as he used the other to put on his cap. "Gimme the cover-up," he said exasperately. Crimson's eyes lit up as he thrusted the makeup into the boy's hand. "Thank you Roshi-dono!" he exclaimed. However, before too long, his smile began to fade as he remembered something. "Roshi-dono, I'm afraid I haven't told you everything you should know about the Princess," he said. Roshi grimaced as he smeared the cover-up over his cyan star. "Might as well say it now," he replied. "What's up?"

Meanwhile, at the palace on the opposite island, things were going a little bit differently for Hikari as she began to assume her role as the fake Princess Agna. Unlike Crimson who had attempted to get Roshi to appear formal, Azul and Azure had encouraged the navigator to stay in the clothes she was in. Hikari was relieved, especially after seeing the exceedingly frilly gowns that the Queen had worn years ago back when she was still a princess. As far as she saw it, those dresses were too rich and too girly for her taste.

Currently, she doing her best to keep any of her natural hairs from falling out of the wig of short black hair the royal servants had provided for her. She turned to Azure. "Are you sure he won't be able to tell it's me?" she asked. Azure scoffed. "Of course Hikari-sama," she said confidently. "You could pass as her identical twin! And the fact that Prince Bos is of the gullible sort doesn't hurt either."

As Hikari contemplated this, she couldn't help but think, _"I wonder how Roshi's handling this? He's probably driving everyone in the other palace crazy if he's there. I hope Oda-san and everyone else is all right though."_

"Hikari-chwan! Your beloved Oda is coming to your rescue!"

WHACK!

"Give it a break already you idiot! We don't even know where she is!"

The minute he and Jezebel had set foot on Puteulanus Vis, Oda instantly sped off to find Hikari. He had completely forgotten two things; one being that Jezebel was even with him, which was shocking. The second was that he forgot that they still had to catch up with Wooster, which was not as shocking. Jezebel, in her usual form, had gotten annoyed with the loud noise he was making and proceeded to hit him over the head.

"Before we do anything else we need to find Roshi's frog," Jezebel ordered. "He may not be a dog, but he looked like he could sniff Kari out." Hearing his nakama's voice, the boy didn't waste any time getting up off the ground and reaching for her hand. "My dearest apologies Jezebel-chan," he said in his flirtatious voice. "I will shower you with as many affections as you wish!"

Before he actually could grab her hand though, something had caught the girl's attention and she rushed off to it, leaving poor Oda to fall back onto the ground. "Why?" he asked with his face in the dirt. He looked back up and quickly received his answer. Two men, similar to the one from before, had apprehended Wooster and wrapped him in chains.

"This is the beast that had helped the pirate and those damn Reds attack Blau," one said to the other. Jezebel looked to them and Wooster felt immensely relieved at seeing her face. "Excuse me," she said when approaching the two Blues. "But what are you doing with him?" One of them tightened his grip on the chain around Wooster's neck. "This creature made himself an enemy of our kingdom when he helped a Red attack our friend," he said.

Jezebel smirked. She leaned in close to the one that spoke and said in her seductive voice, "Aw, why don't you let him go?" The Blue and his friend both started to blush. Jezebel picked this up and decided to pour it on a little more. "Please?" she said while looking at them with her 'pouty eyes'. "He's not a bad frog. He didn't mean any harm. Won't you let him go? For me?" The two men's blushes grew to immense sizes before they both furiously nodded and set unlocked Wooster's shackles.

The minute they did, they soon met another face. Oda had walked up to them and looked pissed. "You jerks," he growled. "What do you think you're doing with Jezebel-chan?" Despite the fact that both men were physically bigger than Oda, they couldn't help but fear his anger, especially when his sword was so close to their faces. They tried to retreat but the bespectacled boy wasn't about to let them get away. "Cowards! I'll cut you up!" As he chased after them Jezebel patted a very grateful and apologetic Wooster's head. "There, there," she said soothingly. "It's okay."

While the sumo frog may not have been as cute as Tsuki in her opinion, Jezebel couldn't help but admit that he had a very loveable quality about him, which was why she wasn't mad at him for rushing off. While she was petting him, the two started to walk into town where they immediately noticed a piece of paper on the wall of a nearby building.

"Wanted! Dead or Alive"

"Heavy Bullet" Mandheling. 45 million beli.

"You mean there's a pirate crew at Puteulanus Vis Kingdom who terrorizes both islands?" Daisuke asked a man named Roed. Unlike Jezebel and Oda, Cheri and Daisuke didn't have any trouble locating Tsuki once they had reached Rutilus Rose Kingdom. They found the little cub nibbling on vegetables in the garden belonging to the farmer they were now talking to, a kindly old man by the name of Roed.

"I am afraid so," he said scratching Tsuki behind his ears. "Over seven months ago when he and his crew first came to our kingdom, he fell for Princess Agna within a second. However, she scorned his affections as she does with all men who seek her hand."

"From what you say Roed-san," Daisuke said. "It seems that this Mandheling-kun is not one to take rejection all too well." Roed shook his head sadly as he gave Tsuki over to Cheri. "As if this insipid feuding between our two islands wasn't enough, Mandheling threatens both of our lands."

"He attacks this island because your princess refuses to marry him," Cheri started. "And he attacks the other kingdom because their prince is supposed to marry Princess Agna," Roed finished. He sighed and leaned back into the rocking chair he was sitting in. "Kids today," he said thoughtfully. "Things were so much simpler back when I was a younger man." Cheri looked at Daisuke, they nodded to one another and stood up with the former opting to carry Tsuki herself. "Thank you for relaying all this to us Roed-san," Daisuke said. "Now if you will excuse us, we must search for our friend."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Roshi said as he wrapped his orange scarf around his waist. "You mean to tell me that if your princess doesn't marry this pirate guy, he'll kill her and anyone else who gets in his way?" Crimson nodded after telling Roshi of the one true danger he and the other North Stars faced when arriving to the two kingdoms. "He's without a doubt a true monster," the servant said. "A heartless murderer. Mand...Mand...Mand..."

"Mandolin?" Roshi asked strumming said instrument after taking it off of Crimson's wall. "MANDHELING!" Crimson shouted, appearing annoyed for the first time since Roshi had met him. "Please Roshi-dono," Crimson said after calming down. "I hope this doesn't change your mind of helping us with our problem."

Roshi scoffed while continuing to play a few chords on the mandolin. "Pfft, please Crimson," he said. "Just 'cause this Mandolin guy has a bigger bounty than me, you really think I'll run off? Not my style." This seemed to perk Crimson up a little. "You'll still do it then?" he asked. "And it's Mandheling." Roshi gave him a thumbs-up and a grin to reaffirm his earlier answer. "Thank you so much Roshi-dono!" Crimson exclaimed. "No problem," Roshi said. He held up the mandolin by the neck. "Can I keep this then?"

Crimson sweatdropped at Roshi's constant mention of something he only kept as decoration. "Well," he said. "Maybe if all goes smoothly with Princess Agna, then we'll talk about it. For now, now that your star is concealed, why don't we go give the plan a shot?" Roshi set the instrument down and motioned toward the door. "Lead the way Crimson-kun," he said.

As this was all happening, at the southwestern side of Puteulanus Vis Kingdom, a powerful-looking vessel was docked at the coast. It had a tiger figurehead and appeared to be much bigger than the Little Dipper.

"So what's the word for today Swami?" a deep, gruff voice asked. The voice belonged to the man whose face was on the wanted posters posted on the islands. A large man, no less than ten feet in height with wild, ginger hair and cold, black eyes. The man had several piercings, in his ears, his nose, eyebrows, lip, and even his knuckles. He wore a black leather coat decorated with animal fangs in the place of buttons over his bare chest, torn-up brown pants and large, thick, black leather boots. At his side was a hammer, made from what looked like a hard metal and much larger than Roshi's hammer.

The man he was talking to was a lean, yet muscular man with a deep tan wearing nothing but a purple turban and loicloth. He smiled as he said, "As usual Boss Mandheling, we have several members of the crew patrolling both islands in case that godforsaken prince or your beloved should happen to sneak out of either one of their palaces. All of the officers with the exceptions of myself and Ashley are keeping a watchful eye out too. As soon as you give me the OK, I will go to Puteulanus Vis."

Captain Mandheling reached into his coat and pulled out a cigar. Lighting it, he took a drag before replying, "Very good Swami. Return to your post." Swami took a deep bow. "As you wish Boss," he said before leaping off the ship's deck.

Now alone, Mandheling chuckled to himself as he gazed over to Rutilus Rose Kingdom. "Soon, my dear Agna," he said. "Soon we will be together once my men break down the oppressive walls that keep us apart." He took another drag from his cigar before continuing his monologue. "Some fools risk their lives for petty things such as gold or silver. I fight for something much for valuable! The love of my darling Agna! My soon-to-be blushing bride!"

"U-Umm B-Boss Mandheling?" a quiet voice spoke up. Mandheling angrily turned around and growled. "What?" he barked. The person he talked to was a figure much smaller than he, with long, curly magenta hair wearing a black crop top, light green belt and black skirt and whose face was layered thickly in makeup. "What the hell do you want now Ashley?"

The one now known as Ashley timidly stepped forward and stuttered, "P-Please B-Boss. We've been at these islands for such a long time and nothing's changed. The princess won't talk to you at all. M-Maybe w-we should depart so you c-can f-f-find a n-n-new love."

Mandheling snorted. "Please!" he scoffed. "Like who? _You?_ You're not even a real woman! You're just an okama and I refuse to marry an okama!" He finished his cigar and tossed the butt out into the sea. "Now begone!" he ordered. "Get back to your post!"

Clearly heartbroken, Ashley bowed while trying to conceal his newly-shed tears. "Aye-aye Captain," he said before sadly leaving the ship. As he walked away, his captain took out another cigar and resumed to some away. "Tch, what does that idiot know?" he said. "I want a _real_ woman as my wife, not some feminine man playing dress-up!"

A little while later, back at Puteulanus Vis Kingdom, Azure and Azul were escorting Hikari on her trek to meet Prince Leo. "Now remember Hikari-sama," Azul said checking her wig, just in case. "Prince Bos-dono doesn't go anywhere without some kind of mirror so he can look at himself." Hikari sweatdropped. "Aren't you two overreacting just a little bit?" she asked. "I mean, come on. He can't be _that_ vain, can he?" The brother and sister looked at each other and laughed nervously. Hikari grimaced as she thought, _"This is beginning to _not_ sound like one of my better ideas. But what can I do?"_

As they reached the large doors that led inside Prince Bos's room, they stopped so Azure could knock on the door. "Bos-dono?" she called. No answer. She tried again. "Bos-dono? You have a guest my Prince, will you let us in?" Still no answer. Now Azul tried knocking. "Bos-dono? It is us, your serv-"

"Oh all right already! God!" the voice from inside complained. The sound of locks clicking and tumbling soon followed. Azul then pushed the door open and then quickly joined his sister behind Hikari. "Thanks so much again for doing this for us Hikari-sama," Azure said. Hikari smiled. "Don't worry about it Azure-chan," she replied. "But uh, why are you guys standing like that?" She soon got her answer when the two shoved her into the room and pulled the door shut before she could say anything else. "Good luck!" they called.

Hikari sweatdropped as she looked at the closed doors. "That's reassuring," she said sarcastically with a flatline expression. "So who are you and why must you be disturbing me today?" the voice droned dramatically. Hikari turned around and had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from blurting out her captain's name. Looking at a picture was one thing, but the real thing was a whole different ball game.

If the Prince Bos in the picture had looked similar to Roshi, then the actual prince was a dead-ringer for the Cobalt Star. The young man before Hikari was tall, thin and had the same long brown hair (though nowhere near as messy) and from Hikari could see in the full body mirror's reflection, the blue eyes were almost the same as well. But, there was one thing different about them. Prince Bos's eyes, to Hikari they seemed to lack the warmth she saw in Roshi's. And of course, since he wasn't a Narusegawa, he obviously lacked his own star tattoo.

The Prince was dazing deeply, as Azure and Azul had warned Hikari, at himself. He was wearing a powder blue turtleneck, a black belt and indigo slacks. Even as he stared into the full body mirror, he held in his right hand a periwinkle hand mirror engraved with small sapphire stones. "Well what is it?" Bos asked. "If you don't say what then leave me! You're interrupting my very precious me time!"

It was then that he stopped staring at himself and finally took notice of Hikari's presence in his mirror. His smile vanished and was immediately replaced with a disgusted frown. "Oh," he said scornfully. "It's _you_." He then waved her away and turned back to his mirror. "I don't know what the devil you're doing here you little prat, but I would rather _not_ waste my time on someone such as you."

Hikari felt her hand ball up into a fist with multiple anger veins popping up in it, and her forehead. _"What a jackass!"_ she thought. _"He may look like Roshi, but Roshi would never in a million years be that rude right off the bat!"_ Nonetheless, she did her best to keep the fake smile on her face. _"Calm down. He may be insulting you, but you're not Hikari, you're Princess Agna. Be nice!"_

"I'm sorry my dear prince," she said trying to keep her voice calm. "It was wrong of me to interrupt your privacy. Please, get back to it and I will leave you alone until you're ready to see me your Majesty." As she turned around to leave the room Bos swiftly turned away from his mirror again. "Hold the Transponder Snail," he said. "You've been in here for over five minutes and you've only said nice things. You've not once insulted me."

Hikari flinched. _"Is there relationship really that bad?" _she thought to herself. _"Roshi and I never argue that much. Granted, we get on each other's nerves, but he's still my best guy friend!" _She straightened up and turned back around. "Well Bos-sama," she said trying to keep up a straight face. "I've just now finally come to realize what great and handsome qualities you truly have." As she was saying this, she could hear her inner voice's sarcasm ring through her ears. _"Yeah right! Narcissistic dope!"_

The prince now walked closer to her, and Hikari prayed that her wig had stayed on straight. "Is something wrong dear prince?" she asked when he looked at her face. He studied her closely before seeming to give up and back off a little. "Oh nothing," he answered giving Hikari a feeling of relief. "Just one question," he paused and looked back at her. "How dumb do my servants really think I am?" He tore her wig off letting her natural red and blue hair fall out and down.

"Are you ready for this Roshi-dono?" Crimson asked as he and Roshi walked through the palace corridors. Roshi patted his back. "Take it easy dude," he said cheerily. "It's not like I'm _actually_ gonna marry her right? Gohahahaha! Right? Why aren't you agreeing with me?"

"Rest assured Roshi-dono," Crimson said seriously. "If both plans go off without a hitch, then you can leave here without having to marry a single soul." Roshi wiped his brow. "Phew, you had me sweatin' for a second there," he chuckled. "Don't do that again Crimson." It was then that they reached their destination, the two maroon doors that led inside the princess's room.

"So what are we waiting for?" Roshi asked Crimson as they stopped in front of the door. "We're here, I'm incognito, what else is there to wait on?" Crimson didn't say anything at first, but instead held up three fingers. "3...2...1," he counted. Before Roshi could ask what he was counting on, Crimson stuck his fingers in his ears and closed his eyes.

"Oro?"

"CRIMSON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'M WAITING ON MY WHITE WINE!"

Crimson's fingers came out of his ears right as Roshi's hands clamped onto his own. "Oro!" he cried out not knowing what else to say. As soon as he stopped hearing a ringing noise, Roshi looked over at Crimson and asked, "That her?" The servant smiled apologetically and handed him a glass of white wine. "I and all the other servants are forever in your debt Roshi-dono."

Without another word Crimson shoved Roshi into the room and closed the door before the pirate even knew what happened. Looking around the room, Roshi would've been all over it had the situation been different. There were several instruments everywhere, guitars and drums, the kind that made Roshi's eyes shine.

In the upper right corner of the room was a pink, plushy bed with a girl Roshi only could assume was Princess Agna. For a princess, she didn't look like the stereotypical princesses from the storybooks Juliet used to read to him at bedtime. She had the same hairstyle Roshi saw in the photo, but she was dressed much more casually. She was wearing an orange tanktop under a red short-sleeve hoodie and a black skirt. She also seemed to be listening to a pair of headphones not unlike the pair Roshi had.

Roshi was stunned at how much she really resembled his navigator. However, besides the obvious hair difference, there was one other thing Roshi noticed that wasn't the same; her eyes. Her eyes were the same shade of blue no doubt. But, they were missing that gleam he always saw in Hikari's eyes, especially when she was happy. That twinkle.

It wasn't long before Princess Agna took notice of Roshi standing in front of the door. Of course with Roshi's star hidden, she didn't see him, she saw Prince Bos. "Oh well this is just ducky," she said sarcastically. "I ask for white wine and I get that _and_ a dumbass. Well get over here already moron! How long are you just gonna stand there staring like a space cadet."

Naturally, Roshi could feel his temper rise up the minute she started talking. However, he did say he was gonna do his best to get on her good side so he couldn't afford to get mad. Not now, no matter how bitchy this princess sounded. "Forgive me milady," Roshi said doing his best to mimic the way Daisuke and Oda usually talked. "I was just taken aback by how much more beautiful you've grown since I last saw you."

He walked over to where she lay and tried to go on but she spoke up first. "Uh-huh," she said in a bored voice. "So pray tell where did my idiot servants dig you up? Nearest orphanage?" Roshi's ears twitched. Keeping his cool was growing much harder. And how could she have possibly seen through the ruse? "Whatever do you mean my darling Agna?" he asked. "I am the genuine Prince Bos from the other mountain." She glared at him, he tried to keep smiling, and then she hocked a loogie straight at his face.

And thus, the straw had broken the poor camel's back. "What the hell was that for?" Roshi shouted. Princess Agna nonchalantly pointed up at his face. "I could see the makeup the second you walked in stupid. Now gimme my wine!"

Roshi's brow furrowed and his nostrils flared. He looked down at the glass and shrugged. "Aw screw it," he said raising it to his lips. "Sorry Crimson, I failed." He downed the glass's contents in one swallow. Agna saw this and her mouth went agape. She jumped up and punched Roshi in the mouth. "You filthy charlatan! That was mine! How dare you, you miserable peasant!" she screeched at him all at one.

Roshi swatted her fist away like it was nothing. "Man you're weak," he said. "Compared to Hikari's punches, yours are like a tap on the shoulder." Agna's anger only seemed to increase after hearing this. "Who do you think you are?" she demanded. "To speak to me in such a way! You can't be from here! You must be from _his _island!" Roshi rolled his eyes and looked down at her. "Well excuse me Princess," he said with an apparent sarcastic tone. "But I'm not from either of these islands. I'm Cobalt Star Roshi, captain of the North Star Pirates!"

Agna backed up a little after hearing him say that. "You're a pirate?" she asked in a shocked voice. Now that he had let his anger out, Roshi began to smile again only this time, it was his real smile. "So, you wanna go have some fun outside of this palace?" he offered.

* * *

**All righty! Again, I can no type anymore tonight. Fingers be needing much rest. For those of you who've been waiting for some serious fighting and action, please, be patient. I promise you that all happens in the third and final part. I'll work on that tomorrow night. Until then folks!**

**Later~**


	33. Beyond the Sea, the Movie: Part 3

**Ok, it's finally time for the third and final part of the movie! For those of you waiting for action wait no longer! In case any of you wonder, all of the attacks any of the North Stars use will be present in the actual story.**

**A little while after this, I start on my Pokemon story, Articuno Wing. And yes, I will need more than a few OCs for that so not only do not hesitate to read it, but feel more than free to submit a character. However, do know that the five main characters are already created.**

**Question Time! What Straw Hat Pirate (other than Luffy) is Roshi most similar to? And which anime hero from any other anime does Roshi relate to? I swear if anyone says Naruto, I will smack them into the ground with Roshi's hammer. I am not kidding.**

* * *

**Beyond the Sea Special**

**Chapter 33: Beyond the Sea, the Movie!**

**The Clashing Mountain Kingdoms**

**Part 3**

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me that the whole, 'being in love with yourself,' it's just an act?"

After being discovered by Prince Bos who she really was, Hikari inexplicably found herself taking a tour of the village by none other than the Roshi look-a-like himself. As it turned out, Bos's narcissism was nothing more than merely a facade as he was explaining to the navigator that very moment.

"That's right Kitaoji-san," the prince declared proudly. "It's all fake. I act that way simply to antagonize Agna." Hikari tilted her head in confusion. "I don't really follow," she said. "Why bother acting like that just to annoy her?" Bos snickered. "Because I love her." Hikari stopped in her tracks abrubtly. "What?" she shouted. "You love her? But everyone told me you hated her!"

"No, no, no," Bos said wagging his finger. "Just like the obsession with myself, the animosity I have toward Agna isn't real." He then looked a bit crestfallen before going on. "However her hating me is all too real." Hikari let out a groan and a sigh. "This is all giving me a headache," she said rubbing her forehead. Bos laughed sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about all this Kitaoji-san," he said bowing a little. "Please, let us go to a coffee shop. Whatever you want, my treat." Hikari smiled a little. _"I guess he's all right after all."_

Unfortunately for Roshi, things weren't going as swimmingly for him with Princess Agna. "Get away from me!" she yelled while throwing different things at the boy. "I hate pirates! Especially captains! Now get out!" Luckily for Roshi, his Speed-Speed powers easily allowed him to dodge any object that was chucked in his direction. "Not my problem if you don't like me Prissy," he said calmly after speeding away from a pair of high-heeled boots. "But if you're really gonna be that way, I guess I'll speed on out of here. I wanna see the entire kingdom."

Hearing what Roshi had said, Agna stopped her barrage and peered closely at him. "The, entire kingdom?" she asked, now in a much more quiet tone. Roshi, surprised at this change, nodded yes. The princess then got up from where she was and walked toward him. "Then I'll go," she said switching back to her louder voice from before. "You obviously look like you can easily get lost, and I don't need such an idiot mucking up my kingdom!"

Roshi glared at her, but then thought about what she said. "Oh!" he exclaimed pouding his fist into his hand. "You've never seen your own kingdom?" he asked her. "Do people keep you cooped up in here except to visit the prince?" The princess fell over while walking to the door. _"What the freakin' hell?" _she thought. _"Nobody has intuition _that _good! Still, I can't let him know he figured it out. I can't lose face!"_

She quickly got back up before Roshi could notice what had happened. "Oh please," she said. "If you honestly think that about me then you really must be an idiot. An idiot that looks like a tanuki!"

Now it was Roshi's turn to fall over. "A tanuki?" Clearly Agna had taken a good look at his face and noticed the bags under his eyes. Due to his narcolepsy, the only time when Roshi fell alseep for more than a couple minutes was when he was in bed. The bags made his somewhat resemble the eyes of a raccoon dog. Being called one couldn't help but cause Roshi to remember something.

_"Roshi-chan I know what animal _you _resemble!"_

_"Oro? What are you talking about Faith-chan?"_

_"I've been thinking, you look just like a tanuki!"_

_"Eh? A tanuki? No way! I'm not a raccoon dog!"_

_"Tanuki onii-chan."_

_"Aw great! Now you got Hope-chan doing it too!"_

"Hey! Are you going to lay there all day like a lump?" Agna's demanding voice snapped Roshi out of his self-induced trance. "Oro?" He looked up at Agna with a blank stare. "You say something Prissy?" An anger vein popped out of the royal's forehead as she stepped on Roshi's face. "Quit calling me Prissy Tanuki!" she snapped. Now an anger vein pulsated out of _Roshi's_ forehead as he threw her foot off and stood up to snap back, "Quit calling me Tanuki you idiot!"

"You dare to call a lady of such status and power as me an idiot?" Agna huffed. "I do dare!" Roshi retorted. "Because you're annoying!" More anger veins began to sprout up between the both of them as their heads began to butt. "I swear you're even worse than that jackass Bos!" Agna shouted. Roshi took a few steps back and put his hand to his chest. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "How cruel! You have hurt me so! I fear I will never recover from pain such as this!" He was laying the sarcasm on so thick, he swore Oda would have a pretty tough time trying to cut through it.

In the throne room, Crimson was tidying the royal seat up for when King Pardus would soon return after settling some matters in town. Helping him, was a girl with shoulder-length blond hair. "I'm not too sure about this plan of yours Crimson," she said skeptically. "How can we rely on someone we've just met? And a pirate no less?"

"Not to worry my darling Ruddy," Crimson said confidently as he dusted the arm rests of the throne. "Roshi-dono promised me he would help us and if you had met him, you'd see, there's something about him that makes you want to trust him."

"Get back here you deplorable ass!"

Both servants felt themselves jump at the sound of their princess's voice screeching thoughout the halls. Reluctantly, they peered out of the throne room just in time to see Agna chase Roshi, who had his fingers in his ears attempting to block her out, out of the palace. Ruddy looked up at her boyfriend with a blank stare and asked, "You think it's too late for us to get jobs at Whiskey Peak?"

As this was happening, on the other island, things appeared to be going much more smoothly. After paying his tab at the cafe where he and Hikari had dined, Prince Bos was escorting her through one of Puteulanus Vis' beautiful and peaceful forests. "Everything's so pretty here!" Hikari exclaimed as she felt the blue cherry blossoms blow past her in the wind. (A/N: Yeah, I know cherry blossoms are pink, but for noobs who haven't read Parts 1 & 2, everything's supposed to be red or blue!)

She looked over to Bos who seemed to be staring off at the clouds above them. She smiled. "Thinking of the princess?" she asked. He glanced bak over at her, surprised at first, but then smiled. "Am I really that obvious?" he asked in reply. Hikari nodded, and the prince couldn't help but laugh. "It feels nice not to act like I'm in love with myself for a change."

"Tell me Bos-san," Hikari said. "Why bother keeping up such a charade? Wouldn't it just be easier to tell her how you feel about her? Lying about who you really are all this time, it can't be worth it." Bos stopped in his tracks, his eyes fixated on the clouds again. "It's really not as simple as you think it is Kitaoji-san," he replied. Hikari grinned and crossed her arms. "Yeah?" she said, almost as if she were accepting a challenge. "Go ahead, try me."

"Well," Bos started. "We actually use to get along fine when we were young and small, I guess we were around four or five. But, sometime after that she changed. She became spoiled and demanding and claimed that I loved myself and not her. So, I guess I got mad and started acting the way she accused me of acting." He looked up to see Hikari staring at him with dull eyes. "Are you seriously serious Bos-san?" she asked. The prince nodded before saying, "Sounds like a bad soap opera doesn't it?"

"Immensly," Hikari said bluntly with a flatline expression. She sighed, missing her nakama. Not that she didn't enjoy Prince Bos's company, but she honestly preferred the royal's doppelganger. At least with Roshi, things could never be so complicated. _"I wonder if Roshi's having any fun over on the other island?" _she thought. Bos noticed her staring off and spoke up, "That expression, is there anyone you're in love with Kitaoji-san?" Hikari felt her emotions flare up to her face. "No I'm not!" she immediately protested.

"Well then, are you feeling ill?" the prince asked. "Your face is awfully red. Now that I think of it, out of all the comrades you mentioned having at the cafe, you seemed to speak of a man named Roshi the most. The one who resembles me right? Is he your boyfriend?" Hikari hadn't exactly been blushing before, but she was now. "Roshi? My boyfriend?" she said incredulously. She was quiet for a second, but then burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! That's, that's just too much! An idiot like him? He's an immature, narcoleptic drunk! No way could he be my boyfriend!"

Bos felt himself smirk as he watched her laugh. _"She says all that, and yet her blush is only growing," _he thought. _"What's the first stage? Denial?"_ He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the sound of a twig being stepped on. Nervous at the idea he had of who made the sound, he turned around to see several pirates armed with either sabres, guns, or both. It was a group of the Mandheling Pirates. "Well lookie here," the one at the front said smugly. "Looks like the rat finally came outta his cage. Hello Princey."

Bos took a few steps back, and then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Hikari. She walked in front of him, turned one of her hands into a fist and pulled out her pocket knife with the other. "Don't worry Bos-san," she said. "I can handle creeps like these easily." She was about to prick herself when Bos spoke up again. "Your life is really so bad you cut yourself Kitaoji-san? I had no idea!" Hikari had the strongest urge to punch the prince the same way she did Roshi for doing something so stupid. "No it's not you idiot!" she snapped. "Now shut up and hide or else!"

"I said get back here dammit!" Princess Agna demanded. Much to the surprise of the denizens of Rutilus Rose Kingdom, their princess was seen chasing a foreigner throughout the town, yelling and laughing respectively. By this point, they had reached a small forest occupied by (A/N: Forgive me for the bad joke) several magnificent redwood trees.

Roshi hadn't even been using his Devil Fruit powers and he managed to outrun her, indicating how very little the princess actually left her own palace. "Neener, neener, neener!" Roshi taunted. "You're so slow! Are you part turtle?" His question was answered with a swift kick to his shin. "Shut...up..." Agna panted. She finally caught up and was clutching her chest, but wasn't just about to forget who had led her on the wild goose chase.

"I...hate...you.." she gasped. Roshi did nothing but laugh. "Gohahaha! At least I got you outside, huh?" he chortled. He stopped laughing because he was now out of breath too. "Tell me, why do you hate that prince dude so much?" he asked. "Because he's a despicable idiot!" Agna snapped. Roshi put his hands up in defense and sweatdropped. "You don't have a better reason than that?" he asked. He scratched his chin while keeping her at arm's length as to prevent getting kicked again and/or punched. "Could it be you don't like him because he doesn't attention to you that much?"

Roshi may have been able to keep her away from his face but not his stomach as she planted a high-heeled show right into his gut. "You dumbass!" she yelled as he fell to the ground. "It is _not _like that!" Roshi stayed on the ground and clutched his stomach. _"I dare not ask why she's blushing,"_ he thought. _"I'm getting sick of this place. I miss Hikari and the others!"_

"You are such a pain in the butt," Agna complained. "But," she took a moment to observe her surroundings and smiled a little. "You're the first person to ever not badger me about stupid responsiblities. Thanks." Stunned a little at such a mood swing, Roshi sat up and blinked. "Oro?" he said. "What are you talking about? All I did was get you outta the palace. No big deal." Agna decided to sit down next to him and held her knees. "I wouldn't expect a commoner to understand," she said. "I'm never allowed to make important decisions myself. That's why I act like a brat, it's my way of getting back at people for not letting me have any freedom."

"You're not allowed outside?" Roshi asked. The princess nodded and went on, "It's because of that pirate who wants to marry me." Roshi pulled his guitar out (from nowhere in particular) and strummed. "The pirate, Mandolin?" Agna didn't laugh at the joke and corrected him, "It's Mandheling. He just won't leave me alone! I'd sooner rather marry Bos than him."

"Huh," Roshi said thoughtfully. "Y'know, instead of your two islands fighting each other, they could just chase away the pirates." Agna suddenly stood up. "I know!" she said. "But they just keep fighting like idiots and the only way to get them to stop is apparently for me and Bos to marry each other! And," she suddenly blushed. "I just don't know if I'm ready to be married."

"Whoa," Roshi said in awe. Agna looked down at him and asked, "What?" Roshi stood up and stretched. "It's just that your emotions jump more than a frog on a pogo stick, that's what." This statement caused the princess to go back on the defensive. "And just what are you implying?" Roshi suddenly heard something and turned around. "Tell you later." Now another group of Mandheling Pirates was approaching the princess and himself. "All right scrawny boy," one of them ordered. "Just hand over our boss's bride and you won't get hurt."

"Let's see," Roshi said. "Yeah, I'm gonna say no. She may be annoying, but she's also cute so I won't let you take her." Agna blushed again. "Cute?" she wondred aloud. Roshi smirked. "A tsundere like you can always be cute," he said. "Besides, wouldn't want the prince to have no fiancee." One of the pirates raised his pistoland pointed it at Roshi. "Enough of this crap!" he shouted taking a shot. Roshi easily avoided it and picked up Agna. "Hey!" she protested. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting you somewhere safe so I can beat these guys up," Roshi answered. "Now shut up and lemme do my thing!" Without hearing another word, he sped off deeper into the forest to find Hikari's doppelganger a hiding place. "Blue Step!" The Mandheling Pirates soon lost sight of them only seeing the blue streaks coming off of Roshi's body.

After finding a tree that looked big enough to hide behind, Roshi set the princess down and sped right back off before giving her a chance to speak, but not before saying, "Just stay here and be good, and when I'm done we're going back to your place. I got something to say to your old man." And on that note, he left.

"Aw crap, where'd they go?" one of the pirates wondered. Roshi had ran so fast, they had no idea of which direction he went in. "And just when we had the princess in our sights," another said. "If the four of us go back now without her, we can say goodbye to our asses." A third pirate scoured a bush with his sword. "Now what do we do?" he asked. By this point, Roshi had sped back and appeared right in front of them. "Repeat after me and do what I do!" he said cheerily. He then began to wildly dance around, swinging his arms and hopping back and forth.

"~Iki tuki niha!~"

The pirates quizzically looked at one another as they saw the pirate make a fool of himself, at least to them. "Iki tuki niha?" Roshi proceeded to continue his dance and his chant.

"~Aka tiki baba!~"

"Aka tiki baba?" Even though they still didn't understand a lick of what he was doing, that didn't stop the pirates from mimicking Roshi's movements. Now that he had their attention, Roshi's smirk grew.

"~Gaba ika tasupa?~"

"Gaba ika tasupa?"

"~Busha!~"

"Busha?"

"~Chika!~"

"Chika?"

"~Mika mika kokonau!~"

The pirates were obviously not that coordinated as by following Roshi's dance, they crashed into themselves. Which is exactly what Roshi was counting on. "Blue Step!" Kicking his speed up again, he ran right toward the pile of pirates and prepared his next move. "And...Blue Shoot!" With one mighty swing of his left leg, Roshi kicked the Mandheling goons straight out of the forest. "Whoo!" Roshi said wiping the sweat off his brow. "That went better than I thought. Without my hammer, I had to improvise. Normally I'm bad at that. Aw well! Better go get Prissy!"

"You want me to what?" Less than an hour later, Roshi and Agna were back at the palace and Roshi had managed to convince the princess to let him personally speak with her father, King Pardus. "Call off this stupid engagement," Roshi said. "Isn't there another way? I mean, you want peace and you said the queen wants peace, what's stopping you from just stopping the fighting youselves?" The king leaned back into his throne and sighed. "It's not as if we haven't tried," he responded. "But both our nations' people seem dead-set on beating each other."

"Well try harder," Roshi said. "You're the king! You have the power to throw anyone you want in prison! If your people complain, tell 'em to shut up!" The entire throne room sweatdropped at such a blunt statement.

"You don't exactly think things out before you speak, do you young man?" Pardus asked looking down at the boy. Roshi shrugged "I can if I want to, but right now, I don't to," he answered. "Instead of fighting with each other, your kingdoms oughta be chasing away that Mandolin dude!" Agna yanked on his ear. "Man-dhe-ling!" she enunciated. "Are you deaf, dumb, or both?"

The conversation was suddenly broken as a pair of figures burst into the throne room with Crimson trailing after them. "Miss, Sir, please stop," he begged. "As I said, his Majesty is having a private conversation!" Roshi turned around, and his face brightened up when he saw who the figures were. "Roshi, are you alright?" Cheri asked as she walked up to her captain. Roshi jumped over to her and hugged her. "Cheri-neechan!" he exclaimed happily. Daisuke was soon standing next to them. "Thank goodness you're safe Roshi-kun," he said with relief. "We were worried about you."

"Just who are these two?" Pardus asked standing up. Roshi hopped out of Cheri's arms. "Relax your Highness," he said nonchalantly. "These two are my nakama, my crewmates, they wouldn't hurt anybody here." Right after he said that, a blackish blur whizzed out of Cheri's afro and tackled Roshi's back. "Tsuki Bear!" he said grabbing the bear cub. "So that's where you were hiding."

"Look Roshi, as happy as we are to see you, we have something important to tell you," Cheri said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Jezebel just called us on the Baby Transponder Snail. Hikari's been kidnapped." Roshi's smiled soon vanished. "Are you serious?" he asked. Cheri shook her head. "I wouldn't joke about something like this. According to Jezzie, this is what happened;"

_Flashback_

The battered and bruised bodies of the Mandheling Pirates fell to the ground as Hikari gave a satisfied smirk and resheathed her knife. Bos just stood where he was, mouth agape in astonishment. "K-Kitaoji-san," he gasped. "T-That, that was simply amazing! And, at the same time gross. Sorry." Hikari cracked her knuckles and chuckled. "Well thank you Bos-san," she replied. "And don't worry about the gross thing. I get it all the time from my nakama, especially Roshi and Jezzie-chan."

"HIKARI-CHAN!"

The sound of Oda's voice rang out loudly as the young boy could be seen charging through the trees with his sword raised. "I'm coming for you my dearest!" Hikari blinked. "Oda-san? Did you forget your glasses again?" She soon got her answer as the teen tripped over a rock and soon crashed into a tree. "Geez," Jezebel said walking up behind him with Wooster at her side. "Next time we have to split up, I'm going with Cheri." Hikari soon smiled and ran over to hug her friend. "Jezzie-chan, Wooster-chan! It's so great to see you!"

"Calm down Hikari," Jezzie said hugging her back. "You've only been gone for a few hours." The hug broke and Hikari now wrapped her arms around Wooster. "Yeah, but you wouldn't believe the kind of stuff going on here, it's crazy! Oh! That's right, Jezzie-chan, Oda-san, meet the prince of this kingdom, Bos-san." Oda had now gotten back up and remembered his glasses. Putting them on, he blinked in confusion as he observed Bos. "Roshi?"

"Well, well, well," a voice spoke up. "Is this not an interesting development?" Everyone's ears perked up to see Captain Mandheling's second-in-command, a man with a 32 million beli bounty, Sword Swallower Swami. He approached Hikari and lifted her chin so he could have a better look at her face. "Hmm, well aren't you as cute as a button," he said. "And quite Princess Agna's lookalike. Yes, I think I'll take you to the Boss, see what he thinks."

Oda ran forward and threw his fist into the pirate's face. "You bastard," he said seriously. "Never act so slimy toward a lady while I'm around. You're not laying a hand on anyone here." Swami simply chuckled as he wiped the small drop of blood off his face. "Oh dear," he said calmly. "What shall I do now? Oh I know! Spit Up." Oda lowered his guard for a second. "Say what now?" he asked. Swami sucked in some air and then spat out a small dagger that pierced Oda's right shoulder. "Arggh!" he cried kneeling down. "Oda-san!" Hikari shouted in concern.

Within a minute Swami had grabbed Hikari again and had pulled a round purple ball out of his turban. "Time to go," he said. "Smokescreen!" He threw the ball down resulting in an explosion of purple smoke. Jezebel looked around frantically as soon as it cleared. "Hikari? Hikari!"

_End of Flashback_

"Luckily, Oda-kun's wound wasn't serious," Daisuke said. "Now he, Jezebel-san and Wooster-kun are trying to reach the pirates' ship." Roshi nodded, having paid full attention. "It should be worth saying," Cheri spoke up to the king. "That one of the pirates Hikari had beaten earlier said that there are dozens of Mandheling's underlings scattered across both of your kingdoms."

"What?" Pardus asked surprised. Agna looked at Roshi who had his head down. "Narusegawa-kun," she said quietly, finally calling the boy by his name. He looked up and grinned at her. "Well it's been fun Prissy," he said. "But I got me a friend to go save." And on that note, he ran out of the palace with Cheri, Daisuke, and Tsuki running after him. Crimson looked toward his king. "Your Majesty?" he asked, not knowing what to do now. "Get me the Transponder Snail Crimson," Pardus ordered. "I must have a quick word with Queen Gallina. Agna, come. It's time we address our people."

On the Mandheling Pirates' ship, Swami had just delivered Hikari to his captain. "I know she isn't the Princess Boss," Swami said pushing her in front of him. "But just look at her, not too shabby huh?" Hikari gritted her teeth and swung her right leg backward. "Jerk!" Swami soon yelled out in pain. "Ow! My shin!"

Mandheling himself now took a good look down at Hikari. "Hmm," he grunted with a cigar in his mouth. "Hmm." Hikari was now growing even more annoyed. "Hmm what?" she asked finally. A small blush soon formed on Mandheling's cheeks. "Marry me," he said bluntly. Hikari's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she shouted. "Marry you? Are you insane?"

"Hammer Throw!"

Mandheling turned to where he heard the voice who had just yelled that in time to raise his arm and block the large, wooden mallet that had been tossed at him. Hikari looked too and felt relieved to see the Little Dipper in sights with the crew who rode on it boarding the other ship. "Yo Hikari!" Roshi called. "Sorry we're late." Hikari quickly rushed over to her nakama. "No worries," she replied to Roshi with a smile. "I knew you'd get here soon enough."

Mandheling approached the younger captain and the other North Stars, towering over all of them in height. "And just who do you brats think you are to take my new bride away from me?" he asked. "Oh none of us our no one special," Roshi said. "Just the pirates who are gonna kick your butt." Mandheling grinned. "Well too bad for you star face, but you won't find any weakling here. All five of my officers and myself are on this ship, and we don't take too kindly to trespassers. Men!"

"Aye Boss!"

Gathering up behind Mandheling were Swami, the okama Ashley, and three others. One was a man who was almost as tall as Mandheling, wearing pink footie pajamas and a black mask around his eyes, his smile showing that he had several crooked or missing teeth. Next to him was a man with a bald head, wearing nothing but a pair of red shorts and a pair of matching boxing gloves. On his bare chest was a tattoo of a beli symbol. Finally was a man wearing heavy samurai armor, who was as tall as his captain. In his hand was a katana fitting for his size. These men were Peter, Foremen, and Amidamaru, respectively. "Pick which one you want boys," Madheling said. "But star face is mine."

Right as the battle between the North Star Pirates and the Mandheling Pirates was breaking out, an important occurence was happening at both Ruilus Rose and Puteulanus Vis. King Pardus and Queen Gallina, a beautiful woman with long cerulean hair dressed in regal robes, were both addressing their subjects, with Agna and Bos at their respective sides.

"My people!" Pardus' voice boomed over the crowd. "It is time for a matter of the upmost importance to be settled." Cheers rang out among the citizens in anticipation. "We're finally gonna kill all those blue bastards, right?" one voice shouted. Pardus shook his head. "No," he replied. "In fact, quite the opposite."

"What do you mean we're gonna make peace with the reds?" Gallina had just announced on the agreement she and Pardus had reached just a few minutes before the gathering. "We have been feuding for decades for a reason no one can even remember," Gallina spoke. "What kind of place are we making with this war? Certainly not one for our children to grow up in, filled with antagonizing hatred."

"A much more serious issue is why we are here," Pardus said. "For years, the Mandheling Pirates have inhabited the waters surrounding our island. It has recently been discovered, that members of said crew have infiltrated our land, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, kill us, and abduct my daughter."

"Well I say no more!" Gallina cried out. "It is time for us to take action! Mandheling Pirates, either step forward and surrender peacefully, or face the harsh consequences of my citizens!" In both crowds, one voice just had to say, "But what about those damned Reds/Blues?" King Pardus and Queen Gallina gave the exact same answer. "Just shut up about that and do as I say!"

"Oh well lookee here!" cried Peter, the large man in the footie pajamas. As the others had begun their own fights, he had charged over at Daisuke and swiped the doctor up in his hand. "I found meself a brand new dollie to play with. A doctor too! I think I'll call you Nigel!" As Daisuke struggled to free himself, he said, "Sir, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not your toy, nor is my name Nigel. I am called Daisuke."

Peter's smile now turned into a frown as his brow furrowed. "Bad dollie Nigel!" he shouted. "You isn't supposed to talk back to me! You're _my_ toy!" Daisuke was now attemping to pull his bo staff out of his coat, running out of breath as Peter's grip tightened. "I will reiterate," he breathed out. "I..am..not-" Peter's huge fist came crashing down on top of the doctor's head. "Shut up you stupid git!" He then threw Daisuke down hard onto the deck and childishly crossed his arms. "You ain't no fun, you ain't," he complained.

What Peter didn't realize was just how big a mistake he had just made. Whether it had been from punching his head or slamming him down, he had caused Daisuke to switch to his alter ego, the far from nice Warusuke. Wiping the blood from his mouth and observing it, the young man gave a sinister grin as he stood up. "OK big boy," he said chuckling. "You wanna play so bad, _I'll _play with you." Peter now smiled again and ran forward with his arms wide open. "That's better, come here Nigel!" he cried. Warusuke swiftly pulled out a vial of purple liquid and threw it straight at Peter's face "Falsus Venemum!"

A purple cloud of smoke erupted and Peter began to cough violently. "Hey (cough) now," Peter hacked. "That ain't (cough) very (cough) nice at all! I can't (cough) see!" Warusuke ran forward. "Good!" he shouted. He stuck his trident onto the deck to give himself momentum as he lept forward to Peter's face to land an impressive kick. "Proteus Pole Vault!" Peter lumbered backward a little as Warusuke landed. He turned around and swung the blunt end at Peter's legs making him fall. "Tethys Trip!" Peter growled and got back up. "I ain't having fun!" he roared.

Warusuke snickered viciously as he ran forward. "Too bad big boy," he said. "'Cause I sure as hell am! Oceanus X!" He swung the golden trident head right at Peter's torso and made quite the large X-shaped gash. Coughing up blood, Peter fell down knocked out causing the whole ship to shake. Waruske put his trident away. "When I play," he said. "I always play by my rules."

Foremen, the one wearing boxing gloves punched his fists together as he targeted Jezebel. "You know I don't usually hit girls," he said. "But when it comes to a fellow pirate, I can make exceptions." Jezebel laughed as she pulled out her pistol and her baton. "Oh please," she said with a grin. "I can win this without you even touching me once." Foremen laughed now too. "That's a sucker's bet sweetheart! Now get ready!"

_"Yeah, it is," _Jezebel thought. _"And you are most definitely the sucker!"_ Foremen ran forward with his gloves up, but Jezebel didn't move so much as an inch. It was when he had just closed in on her, ready to jab when Jezzie let out a loud scream, taking the boxer by surprise. Jezzie sank to her knees, dropping her pistol, she covered her eyes and began to wail. "Boo-hoo-hoo! I can't believe you could be so mean!" she wailed. "When you said you'd really hit me, I thought you were just joking!" This had caused Foremen to lower his fists, and try to console her. "Hey now," he said. "Come on, don't cry! I won't hit ya, I promise!"

Foremen's dropped guard was exactly what Jezzie had been counting on. With her baton still in her other hand, she swung straight at Foremen's crotch. "Jezebel Baton!" Tears began to well up in Foremen's eyes as he went into the fetal position, grabbing his most precious area. "Gaaah! Damn you!" he shouted. "You play dirty!" Jezebel laughed as she retrieved her gun and stood back up. "You have no one to blame but yourself," she declared. "Claiming you can hit a girl when really, you're just a soft sexist!"

Foremen's brow furrowed. "Oh really?" he said. He stood up and knocked his fists together again. "You've made me mad so guess again!" This time without even thinking, he ran forward and delivered a strong right hook right at Jezebel's cheek. With blood pouring from her mouth, the girl fell to the floor with Foremen standing over her, all smug. "What was that about you winning without even getting hit?" he asked. Now angry, Jezebel wiped the blood from her face, stood up and dropped her weapons. "That is it," she said. She slammed her open palms on his chest and began her attack. "Touch of Glass!"

Immediately, Jezzie's Devil Fruit power began to cause Foremen's body, starting from where her hands were to transform into a brittle glass. Scared and confused, Foremen's eyes frantically darted back and forth as all but his head was now an immovable piece of glass. "What's going on?" he asked. Jezzie picked up her pistol and stuck it right into Foremen's forehead. "This," she answered. Foremen's eyes were now white as he stared at the barrel. "No! Please!" he begged. Jezzie cocked the trigger. "Well," she said. She pulled the trigger. "OK!" No bullet ever came out.

The gun was empty but Foremen didn't know. As it was too much for him to bear, the boxer passed out from fear, and as his body began to turn back into flesh, he fell to the floor while foaming at the mouth. Jezzie looked down at him and stuck out her tongue. "Ha-ha!" she taunted.

"So you're the famous Cheri Grove huh?" the armored man Amidamaru asked. Cheri stared him down without a smile, indicating how serious she was. "I've heard of you," she said back. "Amidamaru, the West Blue sea's dojo destroyer. I was told you destroyed kenpo and kendo dojos everywhere, right?" Amidamaru's smile wasn't visible under all his armor. "You were told correct. I'm glad to finally have the chance to beat the daughter of that idiot Lemon Grove," he said. Cheri's brow furrowed. "You're going to regret getting the chance," she replied.

"We'll see about that!" Amidamaru cried as he lunged forward with his bisento raised. Cheri easily caught the weapon in her hands, but was not expecting a punch to the face from her opponent's armored fist. She fell back as Amidamaru laughed. "Is this the best you can do?" he chortled. Cheri glared as she hopped back up and lept forward. "You wish!" she shouted. "Dynamic Kick!" She quickly landed a powerful kick to his chest, that even with all his armor, did more than manage to just shake him.

"All right," Amidamaru said. "You're a bit better than I thought but that doesn't change anything! Take this!" He swung the bisento at her again. Without turnning her eyes away from Amidamaru, she managed to catch it again by looking at it from the corner over her right eye. However this time, Amidamaru had swung either harder or faster as the weapon did manage to pierce the right side of her body. Wincing, but ignoring the pain and blood, she ran foward with her fist raised. "Dynamic Strike!" Amidamaru barely managed to avoid her punch and swing his polearm at her again.

Cheri had seen the attack coming this time. She curled her hand a little and swung her entire left arm at the large weapon. "Lion's Paw!" The strike was more than powerful enough to not only disarm Amidamaru, but send the bisento overboard into the sea. But Cheri didn't stop there. She raised her other fist and struck her enemy's helmet. "Ring the Bell!" A loud, deafening sound rang through Amidamaru's ears. He screamed and threw off his helmet revealing a masked face.

Cheri now smiled. "I'm afraid that isn't going to help you a single bit dojo destroyer." She raised both hands and stuck out two fingers from each one. "Pressure Kenpo, Secret Technique: Limb Locking Pattern!" She ran foward and began to jab all of Amidamaru's body from the neck down. Each strike was so strong, that when she landed the final jab to his chest, the center of the armor shattered. With his body freezing up, Amidamaru fell down, paralyzed, immobile, and unconscious. "By the way," Cheri said looking down at him. "Nobody calls Lemon Grove an idiot but me."

Oda and Swami squared off as the latter belched up two swords to fight with, one for each hand. Oda grimaced in disgust. "The way you treat your weapons is disgraceful and demeaning," he said to the taller pirate. Swami merely laughed. "What a childish way of thinking," he said. "They're just swords, nothing special. I don't care what kind of sword I swallow, as long as it earns me money as a performer." Now Oda could feel his temper rising. "Just swords?" he said. _"Just swords?"_ He lunged forward and swung his rapier at Swami's swords. "Disarmanent!"

The swords flew out of the pirate's hands, but he remained undaunted. "No matter," he said calmly. "I've eaten more than enough to have plenty at my disposal. Spit up!" He hocked up another small dagger that flew towards Oda and cut the boy's cheek. Now reaching into his mouth and pulling out a much longer one, he ran to attack. "Have a taste!" Oda bent backward to try and avoid it, but blood still spritzed out from the scrape on his chest. Oda swung hiis own sword and lightly carved the kanji for blood on Swami's stomach. "Blood Kanji!"

A bigger quantity of blood was now spilling out of the cut as Swami staggered back. He cringed, but then glared as he faced the younger swordsman. "All right then boy," he said. "Let's see you handle this; Sword Storm!" Sucking in air, he then spit out several swords and daggers at once. Oda felt himself throw up in his mouth a little. "What the hell is wrong with his stomach?" he asked. He saw the oncoming swords but knew he couldn't avoid so many at once. So, he did the net best thing.

He took a few steps back, and then lunged forward with a mighty jump that propelled him through the array of weaponry. "Kanji Rocket!" Many of the weapons had managed to hit Oda, but he was moving fast enough to avoid getting cut too deeply. Making his way through he sliced not only the kanji for the word rocket, but also drew a picture of a rocket firework. Much more blood spilt out of the gashes which made Swami cough up not a sword, but even more blood. Oda finished the bout by jabbing the sheath for his rapier into Swami's chest, effectively knocking him out.

Resheathing his beloved sword, Oda looked down at Mandheling's first mate and said, "I suggest that you go on a swords-free diet from now on pal. But thanks for the fight."

Ashley raised a katana toward Hikari while looking down. "I'm so frustrated," he said quietly. Hikari blinked. "Huh?" she said. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Ashely tightened the grip on his sword. "I'm frustrated. I'm frustated! I'M FRUSTRATED!" Hikari was taken aback by such a mood swing, but stood her ground. "Frustrated about what?" Ashley ran forward and began to swing blindly at Hikari. "It isn't fair! First that bratty princess and now you? Why won't the captain fall in love with me? The only reason I stay here is for him!"

Hikari narrowly avoided a slash that was directed at her stomach. "Look I'm sorry," she said trying to sympathize. "But this whole situation, it wasn't really my fault. Or my problem for that matter, at all." She pulled out her knife but it was immediately knocked from her hands by Ashley. "Oh please!" he shouted. "Don't try to patronize me! First you seduce my beloved captain then have your stupid friends come rescue the damsel in distress you are!" He was then finally able to make a cut along Hikari's left arm.

Hikari's eyes then widened. Not in pain or surprise, but in anger. "Whoa sister," she said. (A/N: Remember, only Ashley's crew knows he's an okama!) "You need to get your facts straight." Having had enough of seeing the blade being swung in her face, he grabbed it and stopped it with her right hand, not caring one bit of the cuts it was making, or the new blood being shed. "First off," she said angrily. "I did not seduce anyone, especially that dumbass you call captain. Second, I am not, repeat not, a damsel in distress. And third and most importantly, do not call my nakama stupid you bitch."

She threw the sword down on the floor and then began to make her newly shed blood flow from her arm and palm to her knuckles. Once it covered her fists, it hardened, forming a thin, hard coat over them. Hikari looked up at Ashley and said, "And if you want Mandheling's love so badly, try going easier on the makeup." She then ran forward and socked Ashely right in the gut. "Double Hemo Punch!" Having the wind knocked out of him, Ashley flew back and crashed into the ship's railing, now defeated.

It was then that Roshi was now standing before Mandheling, both with their hammer in hand. "So you really think you an beat me huh twerp?" Mandheling grunted. Roshi flashed his signature grin. "I don't think Mandolin, I know," he replied. "Look around you. If all your top fighters are done, what makes you think you can win alone?" Madheling scoffed and shook his head. "Fool," he called Roshi. "I am far more stronger than any of these weaklings. I can easily kill you and the other two men. After seeing the chicks you got, I'm gonna marry all three and have myself a harem!"

Roshi sped up, jumped up, and had his hammer ready to swing at Mandheling's face. "No you won't," he said. "Hammer Smack!" Mandheling now raised his own hammer just as Roshi had made contact with his face. Without feeling a thing he smacked Roshi down. "Heavy Hammer!" Roshi crashed into the deck, but quickly got back up. "You'll have to better than that Mandolin," he said. Mandheling smirked and turned the hammer so one end was aimed at him. "Then's how's this?" he asked. "Hammer Machine Gun!" He pressed a button on the handle, and at once a barrage of bullets began firing out of the hammer.

Roshi soon began dancing around in an attempt to avoid being shot, amusing Mandheling who kept the barrage coming. "Dance star face!" he yelled. "Dance!" Roshi felt the sweat roll down his face. "All right this got old real fast," he said. "Time to turn on the juice and try from behind." But before he could use his Speed-Speed powers, Roshi felt a bullet fly right into his left foot. "Gaah!" he cried out as he fell down. Mandheling was not about to give the boy a chance to escape. "Heavy Hammer!" Roshi was sent crashing through the floor of the deck, rasing alarm in his crew. "Roshi!"

Mandheling chuckled. "Who's next then?" he asked. He was about to move from where he stood when he heard a loud whistle, followed by the call, "Tsuki! Wooster! I need you guys!" At once the bear and the frog answered the call, hopping on deck ready to attack. Roshi's voice rang out from the hole in the deck. "Criss-Cross Claw! Frog Fist!" Obeying their orders, the two took Mandheling by surprise with Tsuki viciously scratching at his face and Wooster delivering a straght punch to his gut. Mandheling growled and struck both of them with his hammer. "Get the hell off!" The pair was knocked back but were luckily caught by Hikari and Cheri.

"Roshi, finish him off!" Cheri called out. Everyone's eyes looked to the hole where they saw a blue blur hop out. "Love to," Roshi said. "Blue Step!" Roshi turned on the juice and sped toward his opponent, cringing every time he stepped on his injured foot. "Blue Shoot!" Using his good foot, Roshi kicked Mandheling in the gut, causing him to start to fall back. "And now," Roshi said. "Hammer Storm!" Speeding around like a missile, Roshi would jump up and crash down on Madheling's gead with his own hammer from all directions until knocking down into the lower deck, winning the fight. "How's that Mandolin?" Roshi asked.

Roshi then fell down on his butt and gasped for breath. Hikari ran to his side. "Are you all right Cappy?" she asked hoping he was okay. Roshi looked at her. "Are _you_ all right?" he asked back. Hikari nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. Roshi smiled. "Then I'm just dandy," he said. "Let's go grab a beer." Hikari chuckled. "Okay then," she replied. She was then taken surprised as Roshi leaned over and hugged her. "Hey, what's this for?" she asked. "I haven't seen you all day," he responded. "If I want a hug, I'm getting a hug." Hikari smiled. She didn't say anything, but she did hug him back.

Over the next few days, everything took a turn for the better as the North Stars stayed to recover from their injuires. The two kingdoms finally agreed to cooperate and rounded up all the other Mandheling Pirates in disguise and called the Marines. (Roshi and the others went into hiding and didn't come out until they were sure the Marines were gone.) And as it turned out, Bos finally decided to confront Agna on who he really was and how he really felt. The two of them talked for hours on end, and then he proposed to her in front of everyone in both kingdoms. (It was broadcasted via Video Transponder Snail) Much to the people's amazement, she accepted.

For all they did, Roshi and Hikari were offered to be the Duke and Duchess of the kingdom they were brought to. They declined, but they did promise to come back after seeing the rest of the world. Bos and Agna didn't mind. Contrary to how they were when Hikari and Roshi first met them, they were a lot happier. So now, the North Star Pirates are back to doing what they do best, fulfilling their dreams on the greatest of adventures.

The End.

* * *

"Whoo-hoo!" Roshi cheered as the end credits began to roll. "That was so way past cool! Let's make another movie!" His friends merely laughed sheepishly. "All right now Roshi come back to Earth," Hikari said pulling him back down to his seat. "How about instead we go have that party like we planned?" Roshi grinned. "Yes!" he exclaimed. As they got up, the stars of New World Bound were talking amongst themselves.

"I thought that was pretty cool," Ursa said as he polished off his eleventh hot dog. Froggy nodded in agreement. "More than cool gero," he said. "Groovy!" Julie leaned back in her seat. "This was fun," she said. "We oughta demand more days off." Takato shook his head. "Not with the way most of you show up late to the studio." It was then the Beyond the Sea cast walked up to them. "Hey Froggy!" Roshi said patting the turquoise-haired boy on the back. "You like the free tickets?"

Froggy nodded. "Gero gero yes, thank you," he replied. Haze blinked in confusion. "Froggy," she said. "How'd you get free tickets for all of us?" Roshi patted Froggy's shoulder. "This way cool banjo player helped me play music for the movie," he said. "Giving him the tickets was the least I could do." Hideo, who had been quiet up until now screeched, "Froggy! You traitor!" It took Ursa and Takato to hold their friend back. "What the heck's his problem?" Cheri asked. "Oh he's just being a baby 'cause he's jealous," Haze said.

"It's not Froggy's fault," Julie snapped at Hideo. "At least these guys appreciate his talent. Your whining and complaining about his music nearly got him fired at the studio!" Hideo simply growled. "I don't care! Lemme at him!" The Beyond the Sea cast couldn't help but sweatdrop. "Ooooookaaay," Roshi said. "Well, we're going out to have some more fun. You guys wanna join us? If you want, we can leave Hideo till he cools off." Haze, Ursa, Froggy, and Julie all smiled at the idea. "Sure!" The four of them, along with the stoic Takato, left Hideo in the seats with Roshi, Oda, Hikari, Daisuke, Jezebel, and Cheri.

Noticing that he had been ditched, Hideo trailed off after them. "Wait for me guys!" he called. "I wanna have fun too!"

* * *

Whoo! That is finally done! And the longest chapter I have written to date! I hope that makes up for my abscence. And Crazyman321 sorry for picking on Hideo like that. I just can't help myself. Hope you guys enjoyed the first Beyond the Sea movie, and if you have any ideas for a second, feel free to share them with me. Unfortunately though, due to end of the year school projects, it'll be a two or three weeks before I can update or start on Articuno Wing. Sorry about that but you know how it is. See ya dudes and dudettes!

Later~


	34. My Boy

**YAAHH! I am back from the dead and things are peachy keen. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long but like I said at the end of the movie, I have been pretty busy. But how can one not be busy when graduating high school? Anyway, while doing odd jobs and searching for work this summer, I'm delivering to you my friends new Beyond the Sea chapters, starting with the Black Sword Arc. Now that the crew's in the Grand Line, expect to see more character development, new friends and enemies, and important life lessons for our favorite band of rogues. Which, over time will grow considerably with newer members. After this chapter, I might be able to update again Friday, or Sunday. Can't do it Saturday, I got a date. ^_^ Anyways, enough of my ramblings, on with the show!...Oh wait! Make sure to read the end of the chapter, I've got an important announcement for those of you who liked the movie!**

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 34: My Boy**

* * *

It was a surprisingly peaceful day for the Little Dipper ship as it sailed the waters of the Grand Line's ocean. At least, it was a peaceful day until an odd-looking newspaper landed on the deck around noon. The ship's navigator, a young miss Hikari Kitaoji took notice of it as soon as it fell.

"What's this?" she wondered aloud. She picked the paper up and opened it to see what was inside. "We already got our newspaper delivered this morning." She observed the title which was not the usual "Grand Line Times," that they received earlier that day. "The Grand Inquirer? Isn't this one of those trashy tabloid rags?"

By skimming through the pages, the girl soon found an interesting column. "The Newest Pirate Menace or Newest Pirate Threat?" she read. "Cobalt Star Roshi?" As she began to read the article, her expression paled. "This is not good," she said to herself. She went inside the ship to find her captain. "Maybe after reading this, he'll think twice about who he beats up."

That statement immediately made her stop in her tracks and burst out laughing. "What am I saying?" she giggled. "Roshi never thinks twice about anything!" She then ceased her laughter a bit so she could present her find to Roshi with a straight face. But as she made her way to his door, she heard a noise she just couldn't ignore.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hikari's ears couldn't help but twitch a little, recognizing the voice the scream was coming from. She quickly knocked on Daisuke's door to see what could possibly be making him shriek like that. "Daisuke-san?" she called. "Daisuke-san what's wrong?" She heard nothing but silence. Absolutely no answer.

She was about to knock again when the door swung right open with Daisuke running out. "All right!" he yelled. "All right! All right! I surrender! We'll take care of it when you both feel like it, I apologize!" Hikari blinked in confusion as she watched the doctor sink to the floor, his clothes being shredded or torn in various places.

Hikari knealt down to his eye level and asked, "Daisuke-san, just what the heck was going on in there?" It was a valid question. Nobody on the crew ever gave Daisuke that much trouble when he examined them, not even Roshi. Panting, Daisuke managed to breathe out, "I...was trying...to give...Tsuki-kun and Wooster-kun their immunizations."

"Ah," Hikari said nodding. Those two were more pets than crew members after all. Daisuke sighed as he looked at his tattered outfit. "It appears that I will have to try this some other time." He noticed the paper Hikari was holding. "What's this?" he asked. "Another newspaper? But I'm still reading the one we received a few hours ago."

Hikari shook her head. "It's not your average newspaper Daisuke-san," she said. "I need to go show it to Roshi. There's something inside he just has to see." She helped Daisuke up to his feet and he proceeded to dust himself off. "Well he isn't in his quarters," he said. "After he tricked Tsuki-kun and Wooster-kun into my office, he said there was something cool he wanted to do."

_"Well that could be anything to Roshi if he described it as cool," _Hikari thought. "Thanks Daisuke-san," she said. "Good luck with Roshi's beasts." Daisuke chuckled. "Now that's a bit of an exaggeration," he said. He then suddenly felt woozy and began to stumble a little. "Oh yes that's right," he said looking at his arm which was covered in claw marks. "I better bandage this before I lose any more blood."

Hikari then went a few doors down to Oda's room and rapped on his door. "Oda-san?" she called. "Hey is Roshi in there?" A loud crash was heard in place of a voiced response, followed by Oda swearing, "Dammit all to bloody hell!" Hikari went ahead and opened the door to find the boy buried in a pile of books. "I find that remark somewhat offensive Oda-san," Hikari said as she walked in. "You know, you really oughta get rid of some of these books. There are so many in here I'm surprised you're able to find a place for your bed."

This was true. Oda alone had more books than the other five members of the North Star Pirates put together. He had so many that instead of a bedroom, his quarters looked more like a small library. Then there was his problem of being an insufferable pack rat.

Oda groaned as he pulled an open book off of his face. "Hello hello Hikari-chan," he greeted wearily. "I was just looking for a certain language book and one of my stacks toppled onto me."

Hikari looked around the piles upon piles of different books. He had nearly every kind of book; reference books, text books, novels, novellas, comic books, manga volumes, cook books. If a person could name it, he'd have it opened up to the page he or she wanted to look at. "And I reiterate Oda-san," Hikari told the boy. "You need to get rid of some of these. Don't you think you have enough?"

Oda looked at her as if she was crazy. "Enough?" he asked incredulously. "Are you kidding Hikari-chan? These aren't even half the amount of books I had at home!" Hikari sweatdropped. _"He seriously has a problem," _she thought. She dismissed the thought almost immediately after thinking it. _"Then again, we all seem to have our own problems." _

"Have you seen Roshi today?" she asked. Oda took out a cigarette and lit it with a match, much to Hikari's chagrin. She didn't have a problem with him smoking, she just never liked the scent of smoke. "Why is it girls are always looking for him, not me?" he asked more to himself than his crewmate. "I think he was doing some kind of exercise with Cheri-chan, lucky jerk. But I wouldn't waste my time. If I know him, he'll be most likely to break something before they're done."

Hikari handed Oda the newspaper to explain why she was looking for the captain. Adjusting his glasses, he scanned the print and he grimaced once he was done. Giving it back, he said, "I take back what I said about him being a lucky jerk. He's a poor, unlucky sucker."

Hikari began to walk out the door. "Thanks Oda-san," she said. "If he's with Cheri-chan, she can help keep him from going on a rampage. Oh and Oda-san?" Oda was picking up the books when he looked up. "Yes Hikari-chan?"

"You might wanna take a look at the tower of books behind you," Hikari said before closing the door. Oda turned around and sweatdropped. "Aw nuts," he grumbled before the stack collapsed onto him. "Eeyaah!"

Hikari walked down the hall to Cheri's room. For the second time that day, she heard a loud noise coming from inside before she could even knock on the door. "Ouch! Nee-chan how'd you do that?" Hikari opened the door to see Roshi on the floor with a massive bump on his head. Cheri was standing in front of him with her arms crossed, Roshi's hammer in her left hand. Jezebel was there too, holding up a piece of paper that read, "Cheri: 92-Roshi: 0"

Cheri tossed the mallet to the teen. Roshi fumbled around to catch, but instead got hit as it fell on him. Jezebel picked up a marker that was at her side and changed the nintey-two on the paper to a ninety-three. "This is actually starting to get boring," she complained. "Roshi can't you at least try to look more intersting while getting your butt kicked?" Hikari sweatdropped again.

Roshi glared at her and rubbed the bump on his head. "Well sorry for not keeping you entertained Jezzie," he mumbled. He shook his head and stood up. Cheri took her usual fighting stance. "Remember Roshi," she instructed. "The Lion's Paw is not a Pressure Kenpo move. It may be like Monkey Drops Banana, but it doesn't just disarm your enemy. You can also steal the weapon away from them."

"Uh just what is going on here you guys?" Hikari spoke up. Everyone's attention moved to the door and they all smiled. "Hey Kari," Roshi chirped. "Cheri's just helping me with my Speed-Speed powers and Jezzie's here to commentate apparently." Hikari's eyes blinked in confusion. "She is?" she asked. "How?" Cheri broke her stance, stood up straight and cracked her knuckles. "By helping better train his body with martial arts," she explained. "He can gain more control over his new speed, especially in his legs."

"But as usual, Roshi the scatterbrain's only been half-listening," Jezzie added in. "And because of that, Cheri's been whooping him every time." An anger vein pulsated in Roshi's forehead, indicating that Jezzie had been saying similar things to get on his nerves the whole time. Before he could retort however, Cheri walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe so," she said. "But it has been paying off. Roshi, show them by using Blue Step again."

Roshi's face suddenly took on a look of nervousness. "Do I have to Nee-chan?" he asked. "The last six times I've done it my feet caught on fire. I'm running out of sneakers!" **(A/N: That includes the first time he did the move back at the Twin Capes Lighthouse)**

Cheri only smiled. "Trust me," she told him. "You'll be fine." Roshi sighed but conceeded. Cheri took a few steps back and stood perfectly still. "Now I want you to run around me in a circle," she ordered. "Okay?" Roshi gulped, but nodded. Jezebel waved Hikari over to the kotatsu where she was sitting which had been moved from the center of the room to near the corner. "You might wanna get out of the danger zone Kari," she warned. "If you don't, you'll get hurt."

Knowing that Roshi was still a greenhorn when it came to his powers, Hikari had no trouble believing that he was having problems executing moves and attacks. She quickly went over to the kotatsu and sat next to Jezebel, interested on what would happen.

Roshi took a deep breath and fixed his eyes straight on Cheri. "All right," he said. "Here goes something! Blue Step!" He activated his powers and charged at her with the blue streaks coming off his body again. As soon as he was only a couple inches away from the martial artist, her eyes snapped into focus before yelling out, "Now! Turn and circle me!"

Roshi didn't break his concentration and obeyed the order. He shifted to the right and successfully began circle around Cheri the same way a shark would circle its prey. Hikari's eyes widened in amazement. "He did it!" she exclaimed. "Cheri-chan you must be an amazing teacher!" Jezebel smiled. "I guess some miracles can happen," she said.

"All right Roshi now turn to your right and stop!" Cheri commanded. What happened next was the complete opposite. Roshi sped off in the left direction and crashed into the wall. (Thankfully it was the wall opposite where Hikari and Jezebel were.) Cheri sighed asshe peeled the boy off as if he were a piece of paper. "Well it looks like we'll need to work on your directions and your stops now," she said matter-of-factly. "Oro..." Roshi droned. "While we're at it, can we get me a new body? Preferably a sturdier one?"

Cheri shook her head. "You don't need one," she said. "Besides, you were resilient enough against Rockbottom and her cohorts." She easily helped her now dizzy captain over to the kotatsu so he could sit down. Sitting down next to him, she turned to Hikari and asked, "So what brings you here Hikari? Want some training as well?" Hikari sheepishly laughed and shook her head. "Maybe later," she replied. She gave Roshi the newspaper as soon as his head stopped bobbling. "Cappy you really need to take a look at this."

Roshi looked down the paper and began mumbling while reading the article the navigator had pointed out. It took him a few minutes to register what was there. Once he did, his eyes widened in shock before screaming out, "What the freakin' hell?"

A few minutes later, everyone was out on the deck after Roshi's outburst. Roshi was re-reading it again with a clearly pissed off. "I can't believe this!" he shouted. "I swear to God I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass!" Hikari sighed and shook her head. "That's precisely why this had happened in the first place," she told him. "Of course that Cubby guy was gonna write something like this about you, you idiot! Especially when you suggested writing about us!"

The article read:

_"The Newest Pirate Threat? Or the newest pirate menace? Just what is the new rookie pirate known as Cobalt Star Roshi Narusegawa? Investigative journalist Cubby Sparks, assisted by his subordinates Papparro and Sloop, set out to find a few answers. What he found was not good. Cobalt Star and his crew of notorious thieves made their first act after making it to the Grand Line to attempt to murder the colossal, yet gentle Island Whale that inhabited the waters near the Twin Capes Lighthouse. If it wasn't for the heroic yet unfortunately and ultimately futile efforts of Cubby and his companions, the scoundrels would have not only murdered the whale and his elderly caretaker. Clearly Narusegawa is a merciless killer with a black heart and must be stopped before he can attack innocent reporters and civilians again. _

_Written by Cubby Sparks._

Daisuke took the newspaper away from Roshi before he could shred it into pieces like everyone knew he wanted to. "Please calm down Roshi-kun," he said. "Newspapers such as these are not that often taken seriously by too many people. And to be honest, as a pirate you could not honestly have believed to be a favorite of the media."

Roshi crossed his arms and sighed. "Well yeah, I don't give a damn about that," he said. "But what am I gonna do if my pop reads this rag? I finally start out as a pirate and now this happens! He won't be proud of this if he believes it!"

"Are you sure you're not overreacting?" Jezebel asked. Roshi swiped the paper back from Daisuke and opened it up for everyone to see. "Look at these 'photographs' of us and tell me if I'm overreacting," he said. Everybody peered at the pictures. Instead of photographs of the real North Star Pirates, anyone with eyes could tell that each picture was either Cubby or Papparro wearing a cheap outfit to imitate each member. Cubby wearing a pink wig and heavy makeup was the one for Jezebel.

The girl's face swiftly flared up in anger. "I'll castrate that jackass!" she yelled. "How dare he do that to my image! My gorgeous face is nowhere near as ugly as that mug of his!" Everyone sweatdropped and slowly backed away a little from her. Wanting to change the subject, Hikari asked, "Tell me Roshi, just who is this pop of yours? Is he married to your mama?"

Roshi shook his head. "Nah, nah, nah," he said. "He and my mama had no romantic interest in each other. See, he already was married to one of the women on his crew before he met my mama. They were good friends though." Daisuke nodded, absorbing the information. "I see," he said. "So not a technical father, but a father figure is what he is to you Roshi-kun?" The captain shrugged. "You can call it whatever you want," he replied. "My pop is my pop."

"So who is he?" Hikari asked again. Before Roshi answered, Oda, who already knew what his captain was going to say, stuck his fingers in his ears to brace himself for what he was sure was about to come.

"EH?"

Everyone except for Oda was suddenly surrounding Roshi, their eyes completely full of disbelief. "K-Kazuma Hui is your pop?" Hikari stammered. "_The_ Kazuma Hui?" Roshi nodded. "Silver Coin Kazuma?" Jezebel asked. "Captain of the Silver Coin Pirates?" Roshi nodded again. Cheri grabbed the boy's shoulders and made him face her. "The same Captain Silver Coin who has become one of the strongest pirates in the entire Grand Line?" she demanded. "_That_ Kazuma Hui?" Roshi smirked. "I get the feeling you guys're surprised," he said.

"Roshi-kun," Daisuke said trying to keep his composure. "Why did you not relay this to us before?" The teen shrugged. "You guys never asked," he replied. "Oda did and that's why he knows." He looked up at the clouds and flashed his signature grin. "I wonder how he and everyone else is doing."

On an island that was much, much farther into the Grand Line than where the North Star Pirates were. It was large and vast and looked like a typical desert, with the exception of the three-hundred foot cactuses. There, three people were having a conversation. One was clearly not human, but instead a fishman whose name was Keoni. He had orange skin and a small dorsal fin on his neck. Turquoise hair sprouted from the top of his head and he wore a red karategi and a black belt.

Keoni was more than just a clownfish fishman. He was the cook of the Music Note Pirates and one of the crew's best fighters behind their two captains, Justy Luca and Gaara Narusegawa. The two people he was talking to were in fact two people from Roshi's past whose memories the boy still held dearly to his heart. Captain Kazuma Hui and his wife Oni Hui.

The two did not change all that much during the eleven years that Roshi had last seen them. Kazuma's hair was greyer now and was no longer styled in dreadlocks but instead in a small afro that had began to receed. Miss Oni looked virtually the same with the exception of longer hair. Currently, the two were looking at six papers that Keoni had given to them when they had met up.

"So you see," the fishman was explaining. "As much as Justy wanted to see you guys, he couldn't. That cocky brat Suzaku Kitaoji just won't stop challenging him to duels. Justy's already beaten him over four hundred times but he won't quit. He's been around so much, Justy can't even propose to his girlfriend like he wants to. She's our navigator, Nishino Aly."

"So because of that, he sent you to give these posters to us?" Oni asked. Keoni nodded. Oni looked over to her husband whose eyes were locked completely onto one poster in particular. She smiled and asked, "You're excited aren't you dear?" Kazuma looked up at the sky with a look of complete and total pride. "Roshi," he said proudly. "He's made it. That's my boy."

_Flashback_

A seven-year old Roshi was sitting next to a younger Kazuma on the beach of Suoh Island, each with a fishing pole in hand. Kazuma looked down at Roshi and grinned. "I got a good feeling about today kiddo," he said. "You're gonna catch a big one, no doubt." Roshi looked back up at him, his face unsure. "But what am I gonna do even if I do catch one Captain?" he asked. "I'm too little to do anything."

Kazuma frowned. "Who told you that?" he asked. Roshi looked down and mumbled, "Justy." The Silver Coin captain huffed. "I'm gonna need to have a word with that boy again," he muttered. He patted Roshi's back. "Forget about what Justy said Roshi!" he encouraged. "You're getting stronger every day! You managed to beat up a bully with one of Violet and Lily's carpentry hammers!"

Roshi looked down at the small black mallet next to him. "Maybe," he said. He suddenly felt his line tug at him. "I've got something!" he yelled. "That's it Roshi!" Kazuma cried helping the boy pull the pole. "Now reel it in!" It took every muscle the young child had to yank a very big, fanged fish out of the water that was twice his height and three times his width. Roshi's eyes bulged. "Aaah! A monster!"

The fish flondered around, trying to escape. Kazuma let out a hearty laugh and thrust the hammer into Roshi's hands. "You can handle it kiddo! Just beat the crap outta him!" Roshi's jaw dropped. "What?" Kazuma took the pole and yanked the fish onto dry land where it still flustered viciously. It took sight of Roshi and roared at the child, bearing its impressive set of teeth. Roshi shivered, but shook it off and ran forward.

"Roshi Hammer!"

"Roshi Hammer!"

"Roshi Hammer!"

"Roshi Hammer!"

"Roshi Hammer!"

"Roshi Hammer!"

"Roshi Hammer!"

"Roshi Hammer!"

"Roshi Hammer!"

"Roshi Hammer!"

Roshi stood over the now dead fish which was covered in lumps and bumps, panting heavily. He looked down and kicked it a little to make sure it was dead. Once he knew, his face broke into a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "I did it!" he exclaimed in excitement. "Captain! I acutally did it!"

Kazuma picked the boy and put him on his shoulders. "Kababababa" he chortled. "That's my boy! See? I told you you could do it and you did it! That's my boy that beat up that fish!"

_End of Flashback _

Kazuma and Oni stood before the entire Silver Coin crew and raised a mug of rum. "This is a time to celebrate!" he called out to his nakama. "Everybody! Let's get drunk!" The entire crew cheered in an uproar, except for Oni who smirked at her husband. "Weren't you hungover this morning dear?" she asked. Kazuma just chuckled. "Kabababababa! No way! Not anymore! Besides, I can't not drink on such a great day! I'm so proud of my son!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. Next one is where the North Stars reach their first Grand Line destination, Shade Island! Hope you guys enjoy it, and enjoy this chapter! For those of you who haven't yet, please check out my new poll. Pick you favorite North Star Pirate! And that movie thing I mentioned earlier, the second movie will not happen for quite a long time. The reason why? It'll be the first of ten movies, each starring one and only one North Star Pirate. (Not counting pets!) By that time, the crew will have four more offical members so obviously, it's gonna have to be a long time. All ten movies follow one theme, but each have their own story plot. Anyone have movie ideas, please lemme know. Roshi and Tsuki's movie'll be the first but don't ask me who's second cuz I dunno yet.


	35. The Island Covered in Dark Clouds

**Yo! What's up guys? Look I know I've been dragging my feet but this time I really do have a good reason, it's called my new story, Articuno Wing. For those of you that haven't already, please check it out and tell me what you think! Now that I've gotten a couple chapters for that up, the next two or three updates will be strictly BTS. And I promise, they'll be quick. But, I do wish Crazyman would make his reappearance. I know he's busy and all, but I'm really missing NWB. Anyone else? Well, never mind. Let's just start moving right along.**

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 35: The Island Covered in Dark Clouds**

* * *

"Aw man! Another one got away!" Roshi complained as he reeled in his fishing line. Still more than a little pissed about Cubby's revenge on him, the North Star captain decided to relax one of the ways he usually did. However, his fishing currently wasn't going as well as he hoped.

"I don't why I let you convince me to use bread dough as bait Oda," Roshi said as he reached for his tackle box. He swiped it from Wooster who was rummaging through its contents. "I told you to cut that out Wooster!" the boy scolded. "I don't wanna have to get another hook out of your nose."

Oda who was sitting next to Roshi reeled his line in as well. "What I can't understand is how you find this relaxing mate," he said. He picked up a book that was placed by his side and cracked it open. "It's incredibly dull no matter what you do." Roshi rolled his eyes as he continued to pick through his lures. "Yeah right," he said. "What I don't understand is how you can say that when all you do is read once the line's in the water." He stopped for a minute when he felt something prick his finger.

"Ow! Not again!" he groaned as he pried a hook from his finger. "Where did I put it?" Oda looked up from his book. "Put what mate?" he asked. Roshi then grinned as he pulled out a tin can. "Some bait that'll actually stay on the hook. Check it out!" He opened the can to reveal several fresh, pink earthworms wiggling inside.

Oda's face immediately paled as he fell off the railing and onto the floor. Roshi blinked and looked down. "Something wrong dude?" he asked. Oda stomped his foot as he stood up. "Keep those disgusting things away from me!" he snapped. Roshi merely turned away and stabbed one of the worms onto his hook. "What's the big deal?" he said. "They're just worms, they're harmless." Oda crinkled his nose and looked away. "What the big deal is, is that I despise vermin such as insects and worms!"

An evil smile made its way onto Roshi's face. "You're afraid of bugs?" he asked with mischievous tone in his voice. Oda pushed his glasses up from his nose and onto his eyes. "I-I never said I was afraid per se," he stammered. He turned around to Roshi who was holding another worm right in front of his face. "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle," Roshi taunted, waving the worm back and forth.

"Eee-hee-hee!" Oda cringed and fell back down once more, causing Roshi to burst out laughing. "Gohahahaha! That's the best!" he chortled. "I never expected you to be afraid of something like this." Naturally, Wooster and Tsuki were laughing along, even though they barely had a clue as to what was going on. Oda climbed back up on the railing and sat down. "All right," he mumbled. "I'm afraid. So please cease your laughing."

Roshi wiped a tear from his eye and finished laughing. He patted Oda's back and said, "I'm sorry man. I just couldn't help myself. Besides, can you imagine what would happen if a girl tried to hide behind you if she saw a bug? Do you console her or jump in her arms from fear?" Oda's brow furrowed. "If a situation such as that were to arise then of course I'd face my fears!" he proclaimed. Roshi held the worm up in front of him again. "Say hello to Mr. Wiggly Oda!" he said. And of course, Oda screamed again and fell over again.

"Cut that out dammit!" he shouted. Roshi snickered again as he put the can back into the box. "I'm gonna have to," he said. "If I keep laughing this much, I'll die."

"What's going on between you two?" Hearing the noise the boys were making all the way from his room, Daisuke walked out on deck and approached them. Daisuke's face and arms were covered in bandages from his attempts to give Tsuki and Wooster their shots. Roshi cast out his line again before answering, "Oda's scared of worms."

"Ah, then he has scoleciphobia," Daisuke observed. He then noticed Oda's annoyed look at Roshi and smiled. "Nothing to be ashamed of Oda-kun," he said. "Everyone is afraid of something. I myself have acrophobia." Roshi frowned. He hated it when Daisuke used words he didn't understand. "Whacrophobia?" he asked.

Oda sighed and shook his head. "You really should start reading more than just manga books and fantasy novels Roshi," he said. "Acrophobia means a fear of great heights." Roshi pounded his fist to his palm. "Oh," he said. "I guess that's why you never wanna go up in the crow's nest huh?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yes that is true," he confirmed. "I actually find it quite amusing." Hikari was now walking over to them with a map unfurled. "Find what amusing?" she asked. "That I can handle looking at any kind of injury, no matter how bloody, and yet I panic whenever I am at an elevated height."

Hikari blinked. "Daisuke-san, you're afraid of heights?" she asked. He nodded as for the third time that day, Roshi waved a worm in front of Oda. "Will you stop it you stupid git!" the first mate shouted. "And evidently, Oda-kun is afraid of worms," Daisuke said sweatdropping.

"Roshi-kun must you really poke fun at him?" Daisuke asked. "After all, you yourself are claustrophobic." Roshi shrugged. "I'm his best friend," he said. "Picking on him is in my job description. And besides, being afraid of worms is nothing. During our training, I found that Nee-chan is afraid of t-" he was cut off by Cheri appearing out of nowhere and clutching his skull. "Care to finish that sentence Captain?" she growled.

Numerous beads of sweat began flowing down Roshi's face as he laughed nervously. "Gohaha, uh, I forgot what I was saying Nee-chan," he said sheepishly. "And I don't think I'll remember it anytime soon." Cheri released his head after hearing that. She turned and saw that Daisuke and Oda were trying to back away. "What's wrong?" she asked. _"She's so scary!" _they both thought. Cheri ignored them and turned to Hikari. "Are we getting close to an island?" she asked taking note of the map in her hand.

"Oh yeah," Hikari replied letting Roshi and Cheri see it. She directed her finger toward a particular drawing on the map. "In a few minutes we land here. Shade Island, a place always surrounded by cloud covers regardless of whether it's raining or not." Daisuke looked up at the sky to see several dark clouds looming over them. "That would explain the current change in atmosphere," he stated.

Jezebel walked up to the group. "What's going on?" she asked. "Is there a storm coming?" Hikari shook her head. "Thankfully no Jezzie-chan," she answered. "It seems that these clouds are always like this. It's just like Crocus-san said, every island has a unique environment to it." Jezebel crossed her arms and pouted. "Thankfully my butt," she whined. "I can't tan when it's like this!"

The conversation was abruptly ended when Roshi's fishing pole began to bend. The captain's face brightened. "I finally got a bite!" he exclaimed. He tugged at the line and started reeling in. "See Oda?" he bragged. "I told ya worms worked better than bread dough!" The two of them leaned forward. "Think you can hook a shark?" Oda asked. Roshi grinned. "What I want to catch is a sea monster," he said. Unfortunately, it was neither shark nor sea monster as Roshi yanked the creature out of the sea.

The North Star Pirates all sweatdropped as they saw a bulbous red octopus clutching the hook. "Well I guess a shark or a sea monster would be heavier," Roshi said. "At least we can have takoyaki later." As he pulled his catch in, the cephalopod lept from the line and grabbed onto its captor's face. "Aaaahh!"

Roshi jumped up and began to blindly run around while trying to pull the ocotpus off his face. He stumbled to Jezebel whose eyes widened deeply. "Aaaaahh!" she screamed. "Get that thing away from me!" She kicked Roshi in the gut and knocked him away from her. When receiving incredulous stares from the others, she said, "I hate octopi! They're scary! And slimey!" Hikari sighed and took out her pocket knife.

"Hold still you idiot," she said grabbing Roshi by the shoulder. She held him still long enough to stab the octopus' head, killing it almost instantly and freeing Roshi. The boy gasped for breath and shook his head. "Remind me to deep fry that thing later," he said. "It's good that you aren't scared of octopuses Kari." The latter comment was accompanied by a glare toward Jezebel. "Hey, speaking of fears, what are you afraid of?" he asked.

The navigator held her head up high. "Nothing," she replied proudly. This seemed to surprise everyone. "Nothing Hikari-san?" Daisuke inquired. The girl shook her head. "Nothing," she repeated. "Nothing at all."

"That's Hikari-chan for you," Oda swooned. "Beauty, brains, and bravery! A complete package!" Roshi stared at her. "I'm not buying that crap," he said. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Roshi shrugged again. "Aw c'mon Kari," he said. "Everyone's scared of something. Even Nee-chan. Although, if I said it out loud she'd break all my teeth and my nose." This caused everyone to direct their stares toward the martial artist.

"I have no problem with admitting I have a fear," Cheri said plainly. "But I'd prefer it not be blurted to everyone. I like to retain some dignity." This statement made everyone with the exception of Roshi to think, _"What could be so bad and why is she afraid of it?" _

Hikari put her hands on her hips. "There are plenty of people who aren't afraid of anything," she protested. "And I just happen to be one of them." Roshi rolled his eyes again. "All right, whatever," he replied. He looked back up at the sky. "Is it me, or are the clouds getting darker?"

His nakama mimicked him at looked at the sky as well. "He's right," Oda said. "At this rate, we'll need to use flashlights just to see each other." Roshi snapped his fingers. Tsuki took the signal and saluted his owner. "Aye!" he cried out. Nearly everyone's jaws dropped. "Did Tsuki just talk?" Jezebel demanded. Roshi pointed to his first mate. "Talk to this guy," he replied. "It's his doing." Oda grinned ash he polished his glasses. "Roshi bet me twenty gold pieces that I couldn't teach Tsuki how to talk."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I made the bet with Jezzie," Roshi said. "So far it's only been the word 'Aye'. If he can say a full sentence, I lose the gold." Tsuki pulled multiple flashlights out of Wooster's fanny pack. Hikari took one shined it in the boys' faces. "Can't you guys talk about something like that later?" she asked. "We're about to dock!"

True to her words, the Little Dipper approached the island in question. The entire North Star crew peered out at the land before them. It had a dark, depressing feel to it. Several of the trees were dead, and the only animals in sight were black crows, each with a different, deafening caw resonating from its beak.

Jezebel shivered. "I'm not setting one foot on this island," she said. "This place gives me the creeps!" Roshi and his pets were already hopping off the ship. "Suit yourself," he said. "We need someone to guard the ship anyway. Anyone gonna stay with her?" Hikari was the next to jump onto the island. "No way," she said. "I wanna explore this island too!"

"Forgetting something Roshi?" Cheri asked. Roshi pondered this and searched his pockets. "Let's see," he said. "Money, alcohol, harmonica, alcohol, lucky coin, alcohol. What am I missing?"

WHACK!

Roshi's hammer was thrown into his face, knocking him onto the ground. "Ow!" he cried out. "Aw I landed on my keys!" Cheri simply smiled and jumped off the ship. "Are you sure you have enough booze on you?" she asked sarcastically. Oda laughed as he lept down. "Kuu kuu kuu, now that's funny," he said. "Much funnier than you and the earthworms." He turned back and faced Daisuke who was still on the ship. "Can I trust you to protect Jezebel-chan with your life?" he asked the doctor.

Daisuke nodded. "I will do my best," he answered. "And to be perfectly frank, I'd rather stay here too. This place makes me feel uneasy." Roshi folded his arms and clucked like a chicken. "Bawk bawk bawk!" Hikari hit him on the head with her flashlight. "Moron," she said.

And thus the small group began their trek across Shade Island, hoping to find some signs of civilization. "Daisuke and Jezzie are crazy," Roshi said. "This place looks cool! Like something out of a horror movie! Like any minute, a werewolf's gonna appear outta nowhere and eat us!" Oda pinched the skin between his eyes. "I need to stop lending you comics," he told his captain. "There's no such thing as werewolves! They're just mythological creatures!"

Roshi scoffed as he started a game of flashlight tag with Tsuki and Wooster. "I dunno man," he said. "This is the Grand Line after all. Who are you to say what does and doesn't exist here?"

Cheri and Hikari were walking alongside Oda, preferring not to joy in their captain's game for the moment. "He's right you know," Cheri told the boy. "They say nearly anything can happen here." Oda grumbled. "I know," he replied. "But I hate it when that idiot makes sense!" Cheri now rolled her eyes and looked over at Hikari. "Are you alright?" she asked the navigator. Hikari quickly looked back at her. "Of course I am Cheri-chan," she said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Cheri's eyes appeared doubtful at the younger girl's words. "You mean besides the fact that you've been staring up at the sky as soon as we docked here?" she asked. Hikari sweatdropped. "Have I?" she asked innocently. Cheri shook her head. "You know Hikari," she said. "You can tell us all you want that you're not scared of anything, but lying to one's self can be worse than lying to others."

She walked ahead leaving the navigator wondering how Cheri was able to see through her like that. _"Why didn't she say anything else?" _Hikari thought. _"Cheri-chan is...I can't even describe how cool."_

"Hey guys! We found something!" Roshi's voice snapped Hikari out of her thoughts and called her, Oda, and Cheri over to where he stood. They found him and his animals standing at a wooden sign. He flashed his light on it to so the others could read, "To the north Dusk Town, to the south," that was it. After south, the rest of the sign had been broken off and when he looked around, Roshi saw no trace of it. Only a few trigs at the base of the pole the sign was on.

"So there is a town here?" Hikari asked after reading the sign herself. Oda switched his flashlight from his right to his left hand and began to dig around in his right pocket. He eventually found his spyglass and raised it to the lense covering his right eye. "Let's see for ourselves," he said. He looked to the north and saw, what appeared to be a large stone wall with a wooden door built into it.

"I believe I've found it," Oda said. "Whatever kind of city it is, I wonder why it's surrounded by stone walls? Maybe to keep something out?" Roshi shined his flashlight on his face, "Keep the werewolves out you mean?" he suggested while trying to look scary. None of hiis crew bought it however, and Hikari bonked him on the head with her flashlight again. "Will you stop it already," she ordered. "Like Oda-san said, werewolves aren't real!"

Roshi pouted, but the grinned. "Maybe you deny there existence so much because you're _scared_ of them?" he asked. An anger vein popped up in Hikari's forehead. "If you don't quit it with that I'm gonna shove you into a small box and tape it shut!" she threatened. Before Roshi could retort, Cheri came in between them. "Enough of that for now," she said. "We need to see if what kind of information we can find out at this Dusk Town."

The two eighteen-year olds sighed, and while they wouldn't admit it, they knew she was right. The group then trudged northward, and in about twenty minutes, they reached their destination. When they came to the wooden entrance, they were surprised at how large it was up close. The door itself had to be at least thirty feet tall and the stone wall that surrounded it was at least twice that height.

"How do we get inside?" Hikari asked. Cheri appeared thoughtful. "It'd take all of us just to budge it," she observed. "It looks pretty sturdy. Or maybe we should just attack it?" Oda and Hikari sweatdropped. "That's too much Cheri-chan," they said simultaneously. Roshi hopped up on Wooster's back, and lifted Tsuki onto his head. "Okay buddy bear," he said. "Just make sure to knock hard enough." The bear cub nodded and rapped his paw onto the door.

Cheri, Oda, and Hikari doubted that such a simple move would work, but they didn't say anything as the large door began to slowly open. Roshi flashed a grin as he hopped off his sumo frog and let Tsuki hop into his arms.

The door slowly opened up, making an eerie groan as it did so. The North Stars suddenly wondered why they didn't think of such a simple solution as someone began to approach them. The man was extremely tall, being a good head taller than even Cheri. He wore a black and grey tuxedo which appeared to be too big for his slim body. None of that bothered the pirates though.

What did bother them was the fact that his face was not a human face. It was a dark red, his eyes were a bright yellow and he had a pair of horns growing out of his forehead. "Can I be of assistance to you travlers?" he asked in a gravelly voice. Now the pirates were all thinking the same thing, but Roshi, being who he was, was the only one to shout it out.

"Aaahh! A demon! It's a demon!"

* * *

Well, that's that for now. Read and review you guys! Hope you like it, though I will apologize now if it seems suckish! See ya in a couple days! Sayonara!

Later~


	36. Beware the Fenrir

**Hello peoples! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. But, I'm pretty confident. Why? Because this is the chapter where I introduce this arc's monsters. No, it's not what you think it is, so just be patient and read on. Every arc I plan on showcasing some kind of special animal or weird creature. After all, this is a One Piece fic so there has to be plenty of monsters in it now that the North Stars are in the Grand Line. Special Note: For those Fairy Tail fans out there like me, check out my special surprise at the end.**

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 36: Beware the Fenrir**

* * *

"Quick!" Roshi began to shout. "Soybeans! We need soybeans to scare the oni away!" Immediately after seeing the red face of the man who greeted them at the door to Dusk Town, Roshi began to run around, obviously extremely fast, and freak out with Tsuki and Wooster freaking out with him. "Soybeans!" He stopped abruptly which caused his pets to crash into him. "Wait," he realized. "We don't have any soybeans on the ship. And the Setsubun Festival is months away!"

Currently, his crew were staring down at the ground, sweatdropping and embarrassed at Roshi's antics. The tall man stepped up to them, walking around the North Star Captain down in the dirt. "I apologize for this youngsters," he said. He grabbed a piece of crimson skin and began to peel it off. Everyone's eyes widened and mouths opened as the man revealed a pale, elderly and thin, yet human face. "I guess my mask is a little too convincing."

"It was a mask?" the North Star Pirates all asked at once. The old man laughed sheepishly. "Perhaps if you come with me, I can explain my reasons," he told them turning back toward the inside of the fortress. "And just so you know now, everyone in my city is completely human."

The North Star crew all looked at one another. "Should we?" Hikari asked. Oda shrugged. "What other choices have we got?" he asked back, The two of them looked to Cheri. She crossed her arms and said, "He seems trustworthy." Roshi, who was walking right next to the old man called back, "Will you guys hurry up? The old timer said they have to close the door again!" His nakama groaned. "We forgot to keep an eye on him," they said together.

The three of them quickly ran into the city's walls before the door was closed again. After catching up to them, Oda was the first to question the elder. "So pray tell, why did you call this place _your_ city?" he asked. The man stopped in front of them, turned on his heel to face them, and bowed. "Please pardon me for forgetting my manners children," he said. "My name is Grimsley Thaddeus; the mayor of Dusk Town. So good to meet you."

"The mayor?" the pirates shouted in surprise. The now known mayor gently nodded and spread out his arms. "Welcome," he said wheezily. Looking around the town, Roshi and the others began to see that it wasn't that much less creepy than when they first arrived. Many of the buildings looked to be at least over a hundred years old. They were all a dark color, whether black or gray. What few buildings that were white looked like they were made from bone.

"Whoa, this town has 'horror genre' written all over it," Roshi observed. Hikari smacked him upside the head. "Shush!" she scolded. "It might say that to _you_, but this is what a lot of people here call home!" She looked around, and silently thought about how right her captain was. Everyone seemed cheerful and happy, quite contradicting their gloomy appearances.

A few kids were running around while Mayor Grimsley was giving the North Stars a small tour. They all appeared to be wearing the same kind of masks that Grimsley was wearing earlier. They all had similar horns and fangs, they only noticeable difference was the color; one green, one yellow, and one purple.

"That reminds me Thaddeus-san," Oda piped up. "I must ask you why were you wearing that mask when you greeted us? And why are so many people wearing masks now?" Thaddeus gave them a small, sad smile. "I'm afraid you children picked a bad time to come to Shade Island," he said. Cheri's brow furrowed. "And just what do you mean by that Mr. Thaddeus?" she asked. The mayor pointed to a large mansion, which reminded Cheri of her father's short-lived _House of the Haunted _manga. Not one of his better works in her opinion.

"Let me explain this fully at my abode," he said. "Come, come. It is a lengthy tale and I'm sure you would like to rest after your trip." He began to walk toward the manor. Deciding that it was best to trust Grimsley for now, the group followed him, not sure what to expect.

"Welcome to our home," was the greeting the crew received as they walked in the front door. Said greeting came from an older woman who was almost as tall as Grimsley. She had her jet black hair done up in a tight bun, and was wearing a long, black dress with white ruffled cuffs and collar. Her face was very pale, but still wore a smile. While their mouths said different greetings back, their brains all thought the same thing. _"She looks like a witch! We're meeting a witch!"_

Grimsley gestured toward the woman and bowed slightly. "Allow me to introduce my wife Hazel," he said. The lady now known as Hazel curtsied and kindly said, "Delightful to meet you children." It was at that time that they were taken to the Thaddeus' living room and were asked to sit down. When the couple left the room, everyone followed their request. That is, except for Roshi, Tsuki, and Wooster. "Man, this place is cool!" he exclaimed.

Hikari glowered at him. "Will you sit down before you break something?" she hissed. Roshi glared back. "And just what makes you think I'm gonna break something?" he retorted. Right after he said that, there was a loud crash. Everyone looked at Wooster who had just knocked a vase off its table. "I just wanna say for the record that I did not do that," Roshi said.

"Oh it's quite all right dear," Hazel said as she walked in carrying a tea tray. Setting it down on the table, she patted a very nervous-looking sumo frog on his head. "My husband is very clumsy you see, so I have several of those vases for when he breaks one." Hikari sweatdropped. "Are you serious?" she asked. Hazel nodded and gave her a cup of tea.

Grimsley then appeared with a rather large book in hand. "I believe this will help me," he said as he walked into the room. As he did, he tripped on the rug and fell face first onto the table. "Thaddeus-san!" Oda yelled out in concern. Hazel was acting as if nothing had happened and just picked up the broken vase pieces. "You must be more careful dearest," she said without looking up.

The old man got up with blood dripping from his forehead. "Quite right you are love," he said cheerily. "Shouldn't you two be a little more concerned about the injury?" Roshi, Oda, and Hikari all shouted at once. Cheri on the other hand, remained calm and sipped some more tea. "Hikari, can't you easily fix that?" she asked. Hikari blinked for a minute, then remembered she was right. "Oh yeah," she said sheepishly. She raised a finger and placed it onto the wound. "Just hold still for a second Thaddeus-san," she said. "Healing Blood."

Grimsley winced a little at the initial pain, but it swiftly settled as the blood went back into the wound. Hikari reached into her pocket an took out a bandage. "There," she said sticking it on him. "I always keep some handy for when Roshi does something stupid." This earned her a flatline expression from the captain. "Oi, oi, can't you say that without the 'stupid' part?" he complained.

Grimsley cleared his throat. "Thank you young lady," he said. "Now then, allow me to illuminate our land's situation onto you." He opened up the book and rapidly flipped through its pages until he found the one he wanted. "If one of you youngsters wouldn't mind too much to read it aloud," he wheezed. Oda stood up from the armchair he was in and volunteered himself. Taking the book from Grimsley, he now cleared his voice and read the page aloud.

"Shade Island's Greatest Terror: the Fenrir. Miles beyond the ends of Dusk Town lies the Ebony Woods. Many nocturnal hunters and beasts inhabit the Woods, but none of them are as fierce or as horrifying as the creatures that rampage three times each year. While they may appear to be of the same family as the Silver Wolves that live in the Woods, the Fenrir are at least a hundred times more dangerous. Each one of their six legs has four claws capable of cutting through steel."

Oda stopped momentarily to catch his breath and to take a sip of tea. Once he emptied the cup, he continued to read. "Their claws are not their only weapon to fear. Every Fenrir has two rows of fangs which are more than strong enough to bite through stone. A Fenrir's favorite meal is raw, bloody human flesh and its nose can smell out humans from an incredible distance. However, despite their power they have one weakness. The Fenrir have a crippling phobia of the Oni that were rumored to live on the island a thousand years ago."

He set the book down and turned to Grimsley. "So is this some kind of cultural tradition Thaddeus-san?" he asked. The old man sadly shook his head. "No," he replied. "The Fenrir are as real as you or me young man. And those masks are the only things keeping them from eating the entire population alive."

"But wait," Hikari spoke up. "How is this even possible for things like those wolves or real Oni to exist?" Hazel put her hands on her husband's shoulders. "We're not the people to ask I'm afraid," she answered. "Our small community was established two hundred years after the oni were said to have migrated to an island all the way in the second half of the Grand Line. Our ancestors only discovered the Fenrir's fear of the Oni because of an old stone statue."

Cheri stood up. "Before we go on with this coversation, may we see some proof?" she asked. "I mean, if all it takes to survive an attack is to look like a demon, then surely someone must've been able to take a picture or something." Grimsley nodded and reached into the pocket of his coat. "I had a feeling you would say that," he said. Roshi took it and held it up for everyone to see." In that photo was a larger-than-average, six-legged wolf, looking back at the camera as it fled, bearing its teeth.

Roshi felt himself shiver a little as he stared into the piercing red eyes staring back at him. "This is definitely scarier than any werewolf comic," he remarked. Tsuki and Wooster nodded in agreement with an "Aye," followed by a "Kero kero." Hikari smiled nervously. "Well," she said trying to sound reassuring. "All we need to do is get a few masks and we'll be fine. Right?"

Hazel nodded. "We have plenty here for you children," she answered. "How many do you need?" Cheri gasped. "Wait a minute," she said. "Just how accurate was that book when it said that Fenrir could smell human flesh from miles away?" Oda and Hikari quickly realized what she meant.

"Jezebel-chan!"

"Daisuke-san!"

Grimsley raised an eyebrow. "There were others with you?" he asked. Roshi nodded while slinging his hammer onto his back. "Yup, but they're back guarding our ship." He was about to run out the door when Hazel now asked a question. "Are you children by any chance, pirates?"

"Of course we are," Roshi said nonchalantly. "We sure as heck aren't marines!" He then headed for the door with his nakama following him, each with a couple masks in hand provided by Hazel. Oda handed one to him and he put it on. It was a bright blue oni mask that coincidentally, had a red star on the left cheek. "Gotta run!" he called opening the door. "Thanks a bunch! See ya!" He then sped out of the house with the others trailing after him. "Bloody hell Roshi!" Oda shouted. "At least wait for us!"

Hazel looked at her husband who looked to be much paler than usual. "Dear," she said quietly. Grimsley held his head in his hands. "The poor children," he said to himself. "And they seemed so nice. I can only hope that the Black Sword doesn't set its sights on them."

However, someone _was _currently setting his sights on the North Stars. Unbeknownst to them, in one of Dusk Town's alleyways was a young man with longish blonde hair and bored-looking green eyes. He wore loose, khaki shorts, a green tanktop with a shamrock printed onto it, and on each of his wrists was a thick, white wrist band. In his right hand he held a katana with a green shamrock for the pommel, the sheath having several horshoes patterned on it.

This man was unforunately one of the people that Grimsley had hoped wouldn't see Roshi and his nakama. His name was Lucky Luke Lucas and he seemed mildly interested in what he was seeing. He reached into one of his rather big pockets and pulled out Roshi's bounty poster. "So this is the squirt with the second highest bounty in the North Blue huh?" he said in a rather droning tone. "I wonder, will they be like the others, or actually be a challenge? I better go talk to the boss."

In the Ebony Woods, many of its nocturnal, bestial inhabitants were doing something not normal for them. Usually creatures such as the Silver Wolves, the owls, the raccoon dogs, they would all be out on the prowl, hunting. But not tonight. Tonight they were fleeing back to whatever tree or cave or hole that they called home. And with good reason.

Walking among the black trees was not a Silver Wolf, but a beast that was gray in color and much bigger and much hairier. It growled viciously toward any animal it laid its red eyes upon, as every one of its six feet began to bare claws. Once reaching what was presumed to be a meeting spot, the creature reared its ugly head back and howled. This was the very same monster that the North Star Pirates had just been warned about, a Fenrir.

In one of the trees that was still vibrant with leaves, a second creature was hiding amongst the leaves, yellow eyes peering out to view what was obviously the alpha dog of the Fenrir call six more to where it was. Seeing more of the grotesque creatures, the beast in hiding could feel itself tense up despite being perfectly out of sight.

The creature was, unlike many animals in the forest, not canine. It was in fact feline, a black panther that was perfectly camouflaged amongst the dark purple leaves. "I certainly wasn't expecting this," the panther whispered quietly in a feminine voice. "I guess I deserve it for sneaking onto a merchant's ship without knowing where it was headed." She silenced herself when it appeared that the Fenrir began to communicate with one another.

"I could probably kill one myself," the panther whispered again. "But I doubt I'd last too long against the others. I need to find a way off of this island. I can't do what I set out to do if I'm dead."

* * *

Ok this chapter was shorter than usual. Sorry about that. Wait. What? A special surprise? What are you talking abo- Oh that's right! This chapter isn't completely finished my duckies! Well what are we waiting for? Let's get on with it!

* * *

Beyond the Sea Mini-Special!

In a lovely theatre, with a rather large audience cheering, two people, and one bear cub stepped out onto the stage. Hikari Kitaoji beamed and waved at the crowd. "Hello everyone!" she called out. "Thank you all so much for coming! We hope you like what we're about to do!"

Her companion, Roshi Narusegawa had his little pet Tsuki Bear up on his shoulder. "How you doing Tsuki?" he asked. Tsuki grinned before saying back, "I'm doing pretty good, how about you?"

Roshi grinned as well. "I'm fine," he answered. "That's good, er, that's good, that's goooooood!" He laughed while the audience erupted with even more cheering. "Don't get too excited folks," he told them. "He can't talk like this yet. What you just heard was Oda from backstage throwing his voice."

Hikari laughed and put her hands on her hips. "Why did you have to ruin it for them?" she asked. "People like a bit of mystery every now and then." Roshi shook his head. "Because," he explained. "I wanted them to know it was just a gag before Tsuki could call me his dummy." Tsuki looked over to him and said, "Who says you aren't already my dummy?"

This caused a burst of laughter from the audience. Hikari herself had to cover her mouth to keep the giggles. Roshi put the bear cub into her arms and told everyone to excuse him for a second. He walked back behind the red curtain and in a few seconds a loud, "OW!" could be heard.

Walking back onstage, Tsuki hopped back to Roshi before the latter asked, "Now where were we?" Hikari pulled a remote control out of her pocket and pressed a blue button. "Just watch." Suddenly, a grand sign was lowered above their heads that had a small monitors on each side of it.

The sign read, "Beyond the Sea & Fairy Tail?" Hikari then faced the audience again. "Now a few of you have been wondering what we would be like as Fairy Tail characters instead of One Piece ones. Well, we decided to find the characters from the actual story who we were most like."

Roshi then took the remote. "I get to go first!" he said cheerily. "And for the first one of us, Daisuke," he pressed a button and the doctor's image flashed onto the left screen. "Is most like Mirajane!" He pressed another button and Mirajane's picture popped up on the right monitor. Hikari looked confused. "Why Mirajane?" she asked. "She's a girl!"

"True," Roshi retorted. "But just think about it. Who else on our crew is as kind, gentle, and like a mother hen besides Daisuke?" Hikari thought about it and quickly realized that he was right. "It does make sense, doesn't it?"

Roshi nodded and pushed another button. Daisuke was quickly replaced by his alter ego, Warusuke. "And when you really think about it," he said. "They both have inner demons that become outer from time to time." The image of Mirajane was swapped with another one of her performing the Satan Soul spell. "Of course," Roshi said with a perverted smirk. "Warusuke could never look that sexy if he tried!"

Hikari groaned and snatched the remote away from him. "Okay, that's enough for today," she said. The two began to hear the audience moan. "Ah! Don't worry you guys!" she called out. "We're doing this once every chapter until we cover every North Star for the time being, including the newest one!"

"But we're not letting you know who that person is!" Roshi said picking up where she left off. "We gotta keep some things secret! Good night everybody!"

* * *

I don't really have anything else to say except Fairy Tail in no way belongs to me. It belongs to its creator, Hiro Mashima and that I'll see you next update!

Later~


	37. Dark Hunter's Black Sword

**Yo! 'Sup guys? Well here we go with another new chapter of Beyond the Sea~! I wanna apologize for making you all wait so long. And I really wanna apologize for bugging motordog-san so much on things that weren't that important. I'm not gonna make an excuse, I'm just gonna get on with it. OK? OK. Let's get rolling!**

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

**Chapter 37: Dark Hunter's Black Sword**

* * *

It was right after the young North Star Pirates had left his abode that Grimsley began pacing around his living room anxiously. "What to do?" he quietly asked himself. "What to do?" He looked at his wife for an answer but unfortunately for him, Hazel's face had the same worried expression as his. "They seemed like such nice children," she said, repeating his words from not too long ago. "Dear, can't you try to persuade them not to hunt tonight?"

Grimsley sadly shook his head. "I doubt it would do much good my love," he replied. "For one reason or another _he's_ been in less than a happy mood." Hazel suddenly stood up now looking for determined and defiant. "Well we at least have to try!" she said in a much stronger voice. "Even if Narusegawa-kun and his companions aren't killed, they'll still be attacked and thrown in prison! Pirates or not, I can tell that they're not bad people!"

Grimsely put up his hands. "All right then dear," he said trying to calm her down. "You're right, as always. If nothing else, the least we can do is plead their case." He walked over to the Transponder Snail that was resting on a night stand near the bookcase. "Hopefully one of his more sociable followers picks up."

Meanwhile, the four North Star Pirates (and their two pets) were making a mad dash back to the Little Dipper, while wearing the Oni masks that they had recieved earlier. "If a single hair on Jezebel-chan's head is out of place, I'll skin Daisuke alive!" Oda exclaimed. Cheri punched the boy in the back of the head. "Quit being an overprotective idiot," she told him.

Roshi, having to slow himself down for the sake of the others, said, "I'm sure that they're both fine. Besides, if those wolves are really a pain, can't we beat them up?" Hikari shook her head. "Even with all of us together, from the description in that book, it sounds like they're not to be trifled with." She then paused as they finally came across their vessel. "Everything looks okay," she said. "Oda-san, can you give me a lift up?"

When Oda bolted forward he nearly knocked both Roshi and Cheri over. "But of course Hikari-chan!" he swooned. He got down on his hands and knees near the hull. "To have you use my lowly back as a stool for your beautiful legs is nothing short of a great honor!" As everyone sweatdropped, Hikari stepped up and reached for the railing. "Jezzie-chan, Daisuke-san, are you two okay?" she asked climbing up.

BANG!

Hikari shrieked as a bullet whizzed merely inches away from her head, which caused her to let go of the railing and fall back onto Oda. "Ow!" he cried out. Hikari quickly stood back up. "Aaah! I'm so sorry Oda-san!" she exclaimed. She bent down and helped him back to his feet. "I-It's alright Hikari-chan," he said dizzily. "I am happy to have cushioned your fall."

"Gohahaha!" Roshi chortled. "You gotta admit, that was pretty funny!" Cheri groaned while rolling her eyes. She cupped her hands to her mouth. "Jezebel! Daisuke!" she called. "It's us! Your crew! So put your gun down Jezebel!"

There was nothing but silence for a few more moments. But then the group was greeted by a familiar face. Daisuke's head poked out above the ship's rails. "Everyone! Thank goodness you're all safe," he said as let down the rope ladder. Hikari was the first one to climb up and she looked pissed. "What the hell Jezzie-chan?" she snapped.

Jezebel was still holding onto her pistol with an iron grip, her eyes darting back and forth. "Let's leave this damed island!" she demanded. "I've been hearing things trying to get near our ship ever since you guys left! Let's go!" Daisuke approached her. "Easy Jezebel-san," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's all right now, our nakama have returned." Cheri cleared her throat so as to get their attention. "Actually you guys," she spoke up. "I'm afraid we don't exactly have the best news."

Roshi was the last one to get on board after Tsuki and Wooster. He handed the confused doctor and thief each an Oni mask. "And after you hear what we gotta say," he told them. "You're definitely gonna wanna put these on."

Meanwhile, on a different part of Shade Island, to the west of the Ebony Woods, stands a mansion. This mansion has the appearance of being at least one hundred and fifty years old. Rather than a garden in the front yard, there is in fact a graveyard. At the center of this graveyard is the very same statue of the Oni that Grimsely Thaddeus had spoken of to the North Star crew. The mansion itself has several broken windows, creaking shutters, and a feeling as if spirits still roamed its walls.

This mansion is known as Jager (A/N: pronounced yay-gur) Manor, the very same home of Grimsley's great-great-grandfather, Jager Thaddeus. Despite the obvious notion that this mansion looks long past its prime to be lived in, lights still shown in the windows. The question arises as to who would want to live in such a place when Dusk Town looks so much more pleasant by comparison?

"Piru-piru-piru-piru-piru. Piru-piru-piru-piru-piru"

The distinctive sound of a Transponder Snail ringing after receiving a call resonated throughout the mansion. This sound was quickly followed by another sound, two pairs of feet running toward the phone. "Is it the mayor again brother?" a voice asked. "Of course it's the mayor brother," another voice answered. "Who else would be calling on the mayor's line?"

Two people then reached the Snail. It was then easy to see why they were calling each other "brother." At first glance, anyone could tell that the two boys were twins due to their near identical appearance. They were the exact same height, both had pale skin, bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. They were thin, yet their arms were somewhat muscular and looked to be about the age of eighteen. The only real difference between them, was the color of the clothes they were wearing.

While their clothes were different in color, they still looked similar in style. The first of the boys to speak was wearing a red T-shirt with blue stripes, dark jeans, black boots and a red bandanaon his head. The second one had on a blue T-shirt with red stripes, light jeans and white boots along with a blue bandana. Another couple of differences between them were their earrings, and their swords. One had his right ear pierced with a silver earring and wore a katana on his left side. The opposite held for his brother.

The one wearing the red bandana picked up the receiver. "Hey there!" he greeted cheerily. "Hi there! Ho there Mr. Mayor!" Back in Dusk Town, Grimsley was on the other line speaking back. "Ah yes," he said. "Hello, Ryota-kun?" A smirk soon formed on both boys' lips. "I'm not Ryota old timer," the boy said back. "I'm Ryoma!" He held the speaker up so his brother could join in. "Honestly!" the other boy exclaimed. "Why is it you always get our names wrong sir?"

Grimsley wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. "Of course," he replied. "Dreadfully sorry Ryoma-kun." The twins couldn't help but snicker which soon became laughter. "Only joking old man," the first twin said. "I really am Ryota!" The other twin, who really was Ryoma chuckled, "That old gag never gets old eh brother?" These tricksters were known as the two bounty-hunting brothers, Ryota (older) and Ryoma (younger).

WHACK! WHACK!

The twins backed away from the Snail right after being bopped on the head by a third person who had just entered the room. This man was both much larger and much older than they were. He was a darkly-tanned man who possesed a long, drooping mustache which nearly reached his knees. He wore a bright red fez on his head, dark sunglasses, a long-sleeved red shirt which actually did reach his knees, white pants and sandals. He clasped his hands together and grinned. This was Upash Shahal, or the Sticky Sword, the twin's senior.

"What the hell Upash?" Ryota snapped. "We were only having fun!" Ryoma continued. The man known as Upash let out a deep, booming laughter. "Glo-ho-ho-ho! And that's the way _I _have fun!" he countered. "You know the Boss' rules. You two rookies aren't allowed to take calls. Only Shin and I talk to the mayor for the Boss!"

The twins glowered and growled at him. "That isn't fair!" they yelled simultaneously. "You weren't in the room and Shin never answers the phone!" Uspash merely returned their nasty look with one of his own. "Just quit whining and give it here," he told them. "Or do you want to be hanging from from the ceiling by your thumbs again?" That shut the pair up. They walked away, both of them pouting. "He always has to ruin our fun," Ryota complained. "We may be mischievious, but he's just mean," Ryoma added.

Upash picked up the receiver after Ryota dropped it. "Mayor-san," he greeted. "To what do we owe the pleasure of you calling?" He listened as Grimsley pleaded them not to go after Roshi and his crew, as the mayor was fully aware that if there were pirates on the island, the bounty hunters were sure to know about them.

After the mayor was finished, Upash let out a sigh. "Sorry Mayor-san," he said trying to sound sincere. "But it's nothing doing. You know that once the Boss sets out on a hunt, nothing, not even all five of us if we wanted to, could stop him. That, and he's still in a bad mood over that uh, incident." He shook his head. "Trust me," he went on. "You don't wanna know. The rest of us still can't believe it." That was when the conversation ended. Upash hung up the receiver right as the front door to the foyer was opened.

In walked in the young man in green who had been shadowing back in Dusk Town before. "Yo, Upash," he said. "What was that about?" Upash grinned again. "Apparently the mayor and his lady took a liking to our newest prey," he said rubbing his hands together. The younger man shook his head as he walked inside. "Old fool should've known," he said. "Any pirates who have the misfortune of coming here are doomed. So I take it the Boss knows?"

Upash nodded. "Once you told Shin, he told the Boss and he's been going over his training ever since," he replied. "So you gonna get ready too Luke?" The boy shook his head. "Even if I did train, I wouldn't know the benefits of it," he said. "Nah, I think I'm gonna talk to Shin instead. Since I can't talk to the Boss now, he'll know what I wanna know." Without another word

This young man was the newest member of the group of bounty hunters, Lucky Luke Lucas. Both a swordsman and a sniper, he was one of the two members to have a Devil Fruit ability, the other being Upash. Upash had the power of the Glue-Glue Fruit, which gave him the ability to manifest a super strong and sticky adhesive. Luke's power wasn't as simple to explain though.

Lucky Luke Lucas had eaten the Luck-Luck Fruit. This fruit's power bestowed upon him all kinds of luck, good or bad, usually the former. It seemed that all the time, incredibly good things would happen to him at the most random times. If he took a shot with his gun, he hit his mark. And if he ever had a bullet shot at him, it would miss by an incredible distance. It was because of this power, that Luke often appeared bored. Hardly anything surprised him when things would work out in his favor. Only when bad luck occured was he surprised.

Luke walked up the stairs, easily avoiding the broken step without realizing it. He went down the right corridor and knocked on the door of the first room he came across. "It's open," a deep voice quietly said. Luke walked in to a dimly lit room where a tall man with midnight blue hair was polishing a black revolver. Three other revolvers were on a table next to him, two white and a second black.

This man was slightly tanned wearing a white undershirt over his muscled figure. He also wore dark jeans that had holsters on the thighs, and black combat boots. Hanging off the chair he was sitting in was a dark blue overcoat with the sleeves torn off and had a very high collar. Leaning against the chair was a broad, gladius sword tucked in its sheath. The man looked up from his gun to Luke. "What's up Luke-kun?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question about the Boss Shin," Luke replied. "Is that all right?" Shin nodded yes and motioned him to sit down on the other chair opposite him. Luke closed the door behind him and sat down. "You wanna know why the Boss has been in such a bad mood ever since you joined, right?" Shin inquired. Luke blinked in surprise. Even for someone with luck like his, it was creepy how Shin knew what others were thinking.

"You might as well know being a member and all," Shin went on, not even waiting for Luke to answer. "It goes back to when the three of us first set up this place as our base." Luke waved his hands. "Hold on," he interjected. "_Three _of you? I thought you were the only one with the Boss when he came to Shade Island."

Shin shook his head and set his revolver down. Looking out the window he smiled a little. "The full moon's out again tonight," he said. He turned back to Luke and continued, "Anyway, there was a third man with us when we decided to make this place the home of the Black Sword Bounty Hunters. He was the only person to know the Boss longer than me. This man, the Boss' first friend, betrayed him to join a group of pirates. It happened a week before we found you."

Luke appeared engrossed in the conversation. "Pirates?" he asked. "What kind of pirates would convince a bounty hunter to be one of them?" Shin looked somber all of a sudden. He stood up and walked over to the window, getting a better view of the moon. "The strongest pirates we had ever faced," he said sadly. "I don't understand how it happened to be honest. There were only four of them!" Luke's mouth gaped. _"Four?"_ he gasped. "Who, who were they?"

Shin looked down. "The captain called the Dark Prince," he said. "And his followers, the Nightstalkers."

Out in the backyard of Jager Manor, a tall young man dressed all in black was practicing thrusting his sword, much longer than a katana and had a kind of Middle Eastern design. It was also purely black, which was fitting, because this person's name was Dark Hunter. To the pirates that fell victim to him, he was the Black Sword's leader and strongest fighter.

"Why?" he breathed out in anger. "Why would you betray me? Malykoth!"

* * *

Beyond the Sea Mini-Special!

Beyond the Sea & Fairy Tail? Part 2!

Roshi and Hikari walked back out onto the stage, happily smiling and waving toward the audience. "Hi everyone!" Hikari called out. "It's so good to see you all again!"

"Munchlax Jr. is real sorry for making you all wait. He was busy smoking cigarettes!" Hikari smacked her friend on the arm. "That's not funny Roshi!" she scolded. "And he is not a smoker!" Roshi snickered. "You're right," he said slyly. "Because he's an alcoholic!" This time Hikari smacked him upside the head.

"He is not!" Hikari defended. "You should know better than anyone that he isn't addicted to any of those things!" Roshi snorted. "Then how the hell did he come up with _me_?" he asked. It was after that, that Hikari burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. "That's actually pretty funny!" she giggled.

"Gohahaha!" Roshi chortled. He coughed and then cleared his throat. "But seriously folks," he said. "MJ really is clean. He doesn't drink or smoke at all, whatsoever. He was the one who told me to do that joke!"

Hikari pulled out a small remote. She pressed a button and the TV monitor came down. "For our Fairy Tail comparison this time, I chose which one of our nakama was like a major character from one of Munchlax Jr-san's favorite anime besides One Piece." She pressed another button and a picture of Jezebel took up half of the screen.

"This time we took Jezzie-chan and I found that given her love of alcohol, her love of money and gambling, and the few mysteries behind her," she pressed another button and the Fairy Tail character appeared. "She's most like Cana Alberona-san!"

Roshi nodded in agreement. "At first," he said. "We thought she was just a female version of me. But we talked about it and we realized that Jezzie was a much better choice!" The two waved good-bye to the audience. "See ya all next time everyone!" they chimed together.

* * *

Well then! That's it for this chapter! Seriously, that whole smoke and alcohol thing was only a joke. If I really did either one, my mom would freakin' kill me! Or worse! And _that _my duckies, is _not _a joke. I promise for more updates for this and Articuno Wing! At least until college classes start. Hey, I still got a couple weeks left. Hopefully though, they won't slow me down _too _much. Oh, and before I forget, the Black Sword Bounty Hunters were created by motordog and LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr. Thanks a bunch guys!

Later~


End file.
